Soul Of the Jedi (Journey Through the unknown)
by Squasher
Summary: After the Execution of Order 66, several refugees attempt to escape the clutches of the Galactic Empire as they must overcome the journey along the way. Besides Lord Sidious, there are those that work deep in the shadows lingering as total Annihilation was their goal, leaving these Refugees to be the only hope. includes Asajj Ventress and Alpha-17. Discontinued, rewrite pending
1. Prolouge

**AN: Okay so I imagine a lot of you are wondering why I made a prolog, well the answer to that is simple in my story it takes a few chapters to get to the RWBY elements of the story so My friend suggested to make a prolog and Do it on the RWBY P.O.V I will leave it up to you if it works or not, Quick warning there may be extremely gruesome sense in this chapter if your squeamish I apologies also character death, and also Romance is a bit difficult to write I hope I did alright.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's, Star Wars belongs to Disney, and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster teeth.**

 **(Prolog)**

"Mommy, where are you and Daddy going?" a three year old girl asked her mother as she was getting ready for an outing.

The woman in question turned to face her young daughter their silver eyes meeting as she answered, "Daddy and I are going out for a while Ruby, don't worry uncle Qrow will be here to watch out for you." she assured the girl.

"When will you be back?" Ruby asked cutely.

Summer Rose smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug "In a few hours, I want you to be on your best behavior with uncle Qrow okay?"

"Okay." she said happily

A knock sounded at the door and she moved to answer it and there stood her fellow teammate and friend Qrow Branwen "Qrow thank you so much for babysitting Yang and Ruby." Summer said gratefully

The veteran huntsman just waved it off "Think nothing of it, It's always a pleasure to watch my nieces."

"Unca Qroooow!" Ruby squealed and ran up to him, he got down to her level and brought her into a hug.

"Hey squirt, where's your sister?" he asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"Let's go find her, okay?" he asked in a tone that suggested that he was suggesting they make a game out of it

"Yippee!" she said and took off running looking for her sister.

"I'll be with you in a moment." he called after her though he doubt she heard him by then, he turned back to Summer "So did Tai say where he was taking you two?" Qrow asked.

Summer smiled and shook her head "No he said he wanted it to be a surprise." she told him.

Qrow just smiled in return "It's your fifth anniversary it's going to be good."

"It's Tai of course it's going to be good, no it's going to be great." she said warmly.

"Found You!" they heard Ruby scream in delight across the house drawing amused chuckles from the adults

A few seconds later Ruby came running back to the greeting area with a another girl, she had long blond hair which grew so long because the five year old refused to cut it and lilac eyes that seemed to light up when she saw Qrow "Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed and leaped at him knocking the wind out of him and catching him in a hug.

"Hey." he said as he ruffled both his niece's heads affectionately.

"Qrow it's good to see you again." a man's voice exclaimed Qrow turned to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing his same old clothing matching Summer's choice of clothes her typical white cloak and combat clothes, this was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Likewise Tai." Qrow said with a grin.

"I want you girls on your best behaviour." he told the girls as he walked over

"Okay Daddy." Ruby said

"Yes Dad." Yang said respectfully.

Tai pulled them into a hug "I love you both we'll be back soon." he said as he pulled away and Summer took his place and hugged the two girls, after wards they left to go celebrate their fifth anniversary.

Tai and Summer caught a ferry to the mainland and walked into the city of Vale "Okay Tai where are you taking us?" she asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." he answered with a smile.

They walked until they came to the Vale weapons museum "Really Tai a whole evening of you me and Weapons?" Summer asked.

"This is the first thing on tonight's list of events." he answered as they walked into the museum and looked at all the weapons of the old heros who fought the grimm, as well as old schematics for other types of weapons, she was studying a weapon that belonged to according to legend anyway one of the first warriors to fight the grimm the great Oum the same one who discovered dust at least according to legend.

After some time in the museum they left and continued walking along the streets they were coming up on a corner and summer accidently bumped into a man coming around the corner which knocked all the things he was carrying to the ground "I'm terribly sorry about that." she apologised as she helped the stranger pick up the papers he dropped.

"Oh it's okay." the man said as he waved off the apology "Thank you very much miss…" he stopped

"My name's Summer, and this is my husband TaiYang we're celebrating our anniversary."

"A pleasure to meet you both." he said and shook their hands then he noticed Summer's silver eyes, his own eyes narrowed just a fraction so slight that unless someone was actively looking for it it would have gone unnoticed "My name is Yncѐ" he said pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you Yncѐ." Tai said kindly, he had a weird feeling about this man something felt off and unnatural about him, he looked at his wife to see if she might be feeling the same thing, if she was she was hiding it very well.

"Well Yncѐ, we would love to stay and talk more but My husband and I have a whole evening ahead planned, I'm terribly sorry about this." Summer said apologetically.

Yncѐ smiled in understanding "I understand and congratulations." he said warmly, as the couple left, as soon as they did his violet eyes seemed to transform into a blood red color and a thoughtful frown adorned his face he looked around to make sure no one was looking at him before he pulled out a small device and activated it "This is Shadow Bringer."

"What is it?" the voice on the other end demanded.

"I fear I may have found a silver eyed warrior." he reported.

"... You're certain of this?" the voice asked after a moment of silence.

Shadow Bringer turned his head to look at the couple "Yes."

"Follow them and report their movements." the voice ordered him.

"As you command." Shadow Bringer said, put his communicator away, and suddenly disappeared from sight leaving no trace that he was there.

"Tai, did that man seem off to you?" Summer asked her husband as they walked through the streets.

"A little, something about him seemed... Sinister I guess." he said after looking for the right words and looked back in the direction that they came from.

"It was probably nothing." She said but deep down she had a hard time believing that.

"Maybe…" Tai agreed somewhat uncertainly, before he shook his head "But never mind about that tonight's all about us we can worry about that later." he stated.

Summer smiled and nodded "Yeah so where to next?" she asked curiously, he smiled and held his hand out to her, she took it with a smile and they continued to walk through the brightly lit streets unaware of the uninvited guest who invited himself.

After a few minutes of walking they came to the front of the Wolf's Den, "Tai this place is Expensive, how did you afford to pay for this?"

"I called in a favor." Tai answered honestly, "this is Oz's anniversary present to us." he told her.

"He didn't need to go through all that trouble." Summer said surprised.

"He insisted." Tai told her.

Summer shook her head a little in disbelief "Well why not?" she asked with a smile "Let's go." she exclaimed.

Tai smiled and the couple walked into the restaurant "Party of two Taiyang and Summer." Tai told the Doorman as they walked in the man looked down and nodded to himself.

"Yep here you are." he confirmed and grabbed two menus "Follow me." he beckoned, and led them to a booth at the far end of the restaurant, "Your waiter will be right with you." he told them as the couple sat in their seats and he placed the menus down on the table "I hope you have a pleasant time, and enjoy your meal." He told them warmly.

"Thank you." Tai and Summer said in unison, as the Doorman walked back to the door.

The two hunters browsed through the menu and already decided on the drinks they wanted when the Waiter came up to them "Hello and welcome to the Wolf's Den, my name is Zelen and I will be your waiter."

"Nice to meet you Zelen." Summer said genuinely, and Tai nodded.

"Well what can I get you to drink?" Zelen asked

"Just some water will be fine for me." Tai said

"I'll have strawberry milk." Summer said.

"Alright Water for you and Strawberry milk for you." Zelen said to himself as he wrote down the order on the pad, "Okay anything else before I go?" Zelen asked .

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads "Still undecided on what we want to eat."

"No problem, I'll be right back." he told them and left to go get their drinks.

The couple looked through the menu to find something to eat, by the time Zelen came back with their drinks they had already decided on what they were going to have "here's the water for you." he said as he handed the Water to Tai, "And the strawberry milk for you." and handed the drink to Summer.

"Thank you very much Zelen." Tai said gratefully.

"You're very welcome, so have you decided on what you're going to have?" Zelen asked his note pad at the ready.

"Yes we have," Summer started, "I'll have the Salad please no dressing, and unbreaded chicken, please." she said Zelen noded as he wrote down the order on the note pad.

"Salad no dressing, and unbreaded chicken?" he asked to make sure.

"Yep." she confirmed.

"And you sir?" Zelen asked

"I'll have an omelet, with cheese, please." Tai said, Zelen had left the two as he sent the order to the kitchen.

When they were alone Summer started a conversation "Five years already?"

"I know it doesn't seem possible, It seemed just like yesterday we were put on a team together with Qrow and... Raven." he said that last name with a bit of a hurt tone before he shook it off.

Summer knew of the past history between Tai and Raven and that Tai sometimes missed her but she didn't hold it against him for doing so, in reality she was a little angry at Raven for doing what she did she didn't offer any explanation she just up'd and left leaving her just born child Yang and Tai alone, she shook her head of these thoughts today was a celebration of her and Tai's 5 years of matrimony a time to remember the happy memories not the butter ones, before she could speak Zelen came back with a wine bottle in hand "The gentle men over their wishes to offer his congratulations." the group looked over and saw a familiar face looking at them with a smile, he had silver hair, wore glasses and had a cane next to him, when they saw who it was they smiled back and turned to the Waiter "Tell him thank you, but we already have drinks." Summer said.

"The man insisted." Zelen said.

"Leave the bottle than." Tai said, "And tell Ozpin thank you for us."

"Of course."

"Ozpin seems to be playing chaperone again." Summer said humorously.

"Let him." Tai retorted.

"He's coming over here." Summer said, indeed the new headmaster of beacon was coming over to their table.

"Summer, Taiyang, it's good to see you again." Ozpin greeted when he arrived at the table "and you're welcome."

"It's good to see you as well Oz." Tai returned.

"It is indeed."

"How are Yang and Ruby?" Oz asked.

"They're great, Qrow is watching them." Summer answered.

Oz chuckled "Oh Qrow, how is he doing?"

"He's fine as well."

"That's good."

"This isn't a social visit is it?" Tai asked.

Ozpin sighed "I'm afraid not, the council wants to send one of you to go on a mission as soon as you can."

"Oz." Tai said frustrated.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't be telling you this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"What's the matter Oz?" Summer asked worried.

"The council have reasons to believes they found a White Grimm in the badlands moving to one of the settlements outside the kingdom's boundaries." At the mention of a White Grimm the couple immediately lost all coloration in their faces, those things were far more dangerous than the average Grimm with only the extremely old Grimm matching them in terms of danger levels it took an extremely high caliber huntsman or huntress to take them down, fortunately high caliber huntsman was Tai and Summer.

"I'll take it." Summer volunteered.

"You sure?" Oz asked.

"Yes sir." Summer said full of determination.

"Summer..." Tai started.

"I'll be fine Tai." she said "we can finish our anniversary when I get back." she told him.

"I am terribly sorry I didn't mean to make you cancel your plans." Ozpin apologised.

"It's okay sir, those settlers lives are important, I will help them." Summer assured Ozpin.

"I don't doubt it." Ozpin said 'I just hope you come home alive.' he thought to himself

Zelen came back to the table with the food "And here is your meal." he said.

"Zelen can you put that in a bag please?" Tai asked the waiter.

"Of course sir." Zelen said realizing that the couple might be leaving early and moved to go get two containers and a bag.

"I must be going, I'll be there to see you off on the Bullhead." Ozpin said

"I'll see you there." Summer said, as he left.

"I don't like this." Tai said.

"I don't like it either." she told him "but I have to save those settlers you know me Tai, when someone is in danger I have to help them."

"I know." Tai told her "But it's a White Grimm."

"It could be a Goliath for all I care, I'd still fight it." Summer told him.

"I don't doubt it, perhaps if I came with you…" he started.

"Tai someone needs to watch over Yang and Ruby." she interrupted him.

"You say that like you aren't coming back." Tai said.

"Tai I don't know what exactly to expect, White Grimm are a very rare occurrence and I just want to be ready in the event that…"

"You will come home, don't doubt your abilities now, you trained for this you can kill this thing is, I know you can." Tai told her and placed a hand on hers.

"You're right." Summer said confidently.

Zelen came up with the bag in hand "Here's your meals." Tai took the bag and then reached into his pocket and pulled out some lien cards and gave it to the waiter "Thank you sir." Zelen said gratefully upon receiving 50 lien.

After they left the restaurant Tai and Summer walked together to the helipad where the Bullheads waited to deploy the hunters, when they reached it Summer pulled out her scroll and typed in her code a few moments later a locker came flying in and Summer walked up to it, opened it and pulled out her weapon, she walked back to Tai, "I'll see you in a few Days."

"Hopefully sooner." Tai responded, then he pulled her into a hug, "Stay safe beloved." and kissed her which she returned.

Summer pulled away "I love you, and give my love to Yang and Ruby." she told him as she boarded the Bullhead.

"I love you too, and I will." Tai shouted.

Meanwhile, Shadow bringer had been following the couple ever since they bumped into him and place a tracking device on the bull head before it took off, "Umbra, it's Shadow bringer." he said into the communicator.

"What is it Shadow Bringer?" the voice now identified as Umbra demanded.

"The silver eyed warrior is going on a mission in the Danger Zone." Shadow bringer reported "I placed a tracking device on her aircraft."

"Good work Shadow Bringer." Umbra said "what do you make of her will she join us?" Umbra asked.

"I don't think so, she's going on a mission to kill the purest life form." Shadow Bringer growled.

"A pity, we'll do what must be done." Umbra said ominously.

After landing in the settlement Summer walked out of the bullhead and over to the Inn, the Pilot walking just behind her, she walked up to the Innkeeper "hello sir I would like to rent two rooms for tonight, one for me and the other for my my pilot here."

The innkeeper smiled and nodded "Of course a huntress is always welcome here, please take a room free of charge." he said

"Are you sure sir?" Summer asked uncertainly.

"I insist." the innkeeper said.

"If you're sure." Summer told him not really liking the idea of free stuff.

"Think about it this way you are paying me by doing your duty as a huntress as such I will not take your money." the Innkeeper told her

"Alright." Summer said uneasily and went to her room the pilot went to his room as well.

The next day Summer grabbed her gear and left the safety of the settlement behind to hunt her quarry.

Summer moved through the beautiful woods as a mountain lion does on a hunt she used the trees and high ground to get a better look of the area, her instinct from all her years and experience as a huntress serving her well, after several hours of looking and not finding any sign of the grimm Summer decided to get a drink at the stream she found.

She scooped up some water in her hand and began to drink while maintaining awareness of her surroundings, after taking a drink she looked down at one of the pools in the stream it was still enough so she could see her reflection she looked at the reflection for a moment then she saw something else in it, her eyes widened and she rolled to the side in the nick of time as a growling animal charged her and missed going right into the stream, she grabbed her weapon and held it in a defencive stance, as the creature stopped and turned to face her snarling all the while, 'I finally found you.' Summer thought to herself, as she and the white beowulf stared each other down her silver eyes meeting its demonic red ones.

After several tense seconds the Beowulf made the first move, it picked up a stone from the stream, threw it at the huntress, and charged, Summer dodged the stone and struck with her weapon the blow landed on the demon's armored head and caused it to stagger a little, Summer took advantage of the blunder on her enemies part and moved to follow up but the Grimm proved to be smarter than she originally thought, it dodged the blow and countered with it's claws successfully scratching her arm, Summer quickly moved away and cursed herself, 'It faked being hurt that clever devil' she thought to herself with that in mind she used her weapon's gun form to shoot the creature from a distance, the first three shots hit the creature in the arms two in the right the last on the left which made the creature howl in pain and retaliate by throwing more stones, Summer then shot the creature in the eye causing it to go blind it brought its hand up to cover its face and it road in pain capitalizing on this she rushed the creature and stabbed its remaining eye with a knife the creature threw her off and started to flail wildly to try and kill the huntress, it never came close, Summer used the grimm's blindness to her advantage and started to beat the creature into submission, after several minutes the grimm grabbed her weapon and started to fight back having adapted to its blindness, she kicked it with such force that it let the weapon go and tumbled backwards, and tripped over some stones Summer looked past the Grimm and saw that they were near a cliff side, so she continued to push the Grimm in that direction, the creature fought back and the two exchanged blows with such ferocity that to an outside observer it would look like two professional athletes fighting for the title of champion.

After several minutes Summer gained the upper hand by breaking the creature's arm with a crack, the Grimm Howled so loudly that if Summer hadn't been high on adrenaline, she would of have to cover her ears, the grimm charged in the direction of the Huntress, Summer taking advantage leaped over the creature and grabbed onto its back using her weapon to grab it's throat she pulled on it so violently that the grimms neck broke and it fell to the ground unable to move, she than stabbed the creature and threw it off the cliff for good measure.

Summer was breathing heavy, she felt a little tired but she felt exhilarated as well, she looked at her scroll to check her aura level, it was in the yellow a little over the halfway point, "A job well done." she said to herself with a smile and started to contact Ozpin to tell him the good news, she turned around and looked up… as soon as she did she saw four individuals all wearing dark cloaks of some kind, each of them wore a horrific mask that reminded her of the grimm, two of the individuals had red eyes, one of them had yellow sickly eyes and the last one frightened her the most his eyes were blacker than midnight and all of them were boring right into her.

"Can I help you?" Summer asked nervously, while subtly pressing the send button and hoping Ozpin would listen in.

"You Killed that creature, Why?" the man with black eyes asked his voice was so soft and almost whisper like, it sent a chill up her spine.

"It's My job to kill these abominations." Summer retorted refusing to let the groups chilling presence get to her "It threatened a settlement near here." she continued.

"You heretic!" one of the red eyed men shouted she thought she recognised that voice but from where she couldn't remember.

"Hold Shadow Bringer." the yellow eyed individual said the voice sounded female, "She could prove useful."

"How she killed a perfect life form!" Shadow Bringer retorted angrily.

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing apparently these people worship the Grimm for what reason she had no Idea, "I refuse to help anybody who worships these things."

The black eyed man sighed "A pity, than you will die, Shadow Bringer kill her." he said in his whisper like voice.

"With pleasure Umbra." the young man said as he pulled out a sword hilt with nothing attached than he pressed a button and a ruby red blade of light sprout out from the hilt he took a stance and Summer did the same the others all stood by watching the event unfold, "After we're done here we'll go and finish what he was supposed to do, you only delayed those settlers the awakening to the truth." he told her.

Summer's eyes hardened "And what truth is that?!" she demanded.

"The same truth I'm about to show you!" Shadow Bringer shouted and shot his hand out, arcs of electricity flew at Summer who barely managed to avoid the attack 'so his semblance is electricity.' she thought to herself, then he picked up a stone without touching it and threw it at her,it hit her in the torso causing her eyes to widen 'How is that possible?' she asked herself, before she switched to her weapon to its gun form and shooting at him, Shadow Bringer held out his hand and the bullets each hit his hand without doing anything to him, doing the only thing she she could she took one of her dust crystals and threw it at him than she shot the crystal causing it to explode she rushed forward and struck him so hard that it knocked his mask askew and she could clearly see who it was.

"Yncѐ? I knew there was something off about you!" she said.

Shadow Bringer just laughed at her "You're more perceptive than I thought, you and your husband, which reminds me, Umbra, she has two daughters if one of them is a silver eyed warrior than they could be of use to our cause." he informed the group drawing a look of horror from Summer, and a look of intrigue from Umbra.

"Well than hurry up and finish her off so we can find this daughter of hers."

Summer's eyes started to act strangely it seemed like silver fire was coming out of them " **Don't you Dare touch her!** " she bellowed and started to ferociously attack Shadow Bringer and the others with abandon the group actually recoiled at the ferocity behind the assault, Shadow hunter was on the defensive unable to find an opening to counter, Summer swung her weapon around and caught the final member of the group with her weapons blade and bisected him, she than set her sight on Umbra and charged him he side stepped her over head swing and move out of the way he than launched a ball of telekinetic energy at the huntress when the ball hit her Summer found she couldn't move, she struggled for a moment and realised that she was paralyzed and now at the mercy of these people.

Umbra looked at the bisected man with the yellow eyed woman hovering over him, "How is he?"

The woman looked up at him. "He'll be fine, he'll just be half the man he used to be." she reported and went to work on cauterizing his wound.

"Good." he turned back to the helpless huntress, "I must say you're prowess impressed me, I suppose the legend of the silver eyed warriors are true, that begs the question, how many of the other legends on this world are true?" he asked not necessarily Summer.

Summer's eyes widened when he said world 'they're not from this world?' she thought.

"But enough of that I will find your daughter and turn her into an instrument of the Dark." Umbra promised.

"Fat chance I'd tell you where she is." Summer growled.

"You misunderstand you're cooperation isn't necessary though before I begin I feel I must say this before your mind is too warped for you to understand, Thank you for you help, you have proven most helpful." he told which confused her.

Summer suddenly felt a major headache coming on "Get out of my head!" she screamed while shaking her head trying to get rid of the presence invading her mind, she than decided to make things difficult she thought about random things and different locations the place she went to school anything but her family.

After several minutes Umbra withdrew from her mind "Your will power is astounding." he commented impressed, no one had ever fought him off before, "ah well it doesn't matter we'll find her at some point." he said, "You are no longer required." he stated and pointed his finger at her chest and started to move it down as he did this blood started to appear on Summer's white clothes and she screamed as she felt something cut into her, suddenly she felt a pain in her chest and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and given what she knew he probably was trying to rip her heart out, suddenly the pressure stopped and she looked forward and saw a sword protruding from Umbra's chest Summer looked behind him and saw her fellow team mate.

"Raven?" she asked weakly as she collapsed.

"What how?" the yellow eyed woman asked as she pulled out her weapon.

Umbra started to laugh, "You all never cease to impress me, though I have one thing to say, you missed my Vital organs." he told Raven who's eyes widened and she pulled her weapon out of his body.

Raven then jumped over Umbra and kicked him to the ground she grabbed Summer and cut the air behind them forming a portal she carried Summer through and the portal sealed behind them.

"Damn it they got away!" Shadow Bringer growled as he grabbed Summer's weapon.

"She won't survive." Umbra assured the group "Her heart's too damaged, nothing on this world not even her aura can help her in time."

Meanwhile at the hospital in Vale a portal opened up in the middle of the emergency room and Raven carrying an injured summer walked through "She needs a Doctor!" Raven shouted the Doctors sprang into action and told her to set her down on the Operating table Raven got on her scroll and contacted her Brother Qrow, "Qrow, I need you to bring Tai to the Vale city hospital immediately."

"Raven? What's wrong?" Qrow asked concerned.

"It's Summer." that was all she needed to say.

"We're on our way." Qrow told her and hung up.

After that she contacted Ozpin and told him that she brought Summer to Vale city hospital, it didn't take long for the three to arrive Oz arrived first as Beacon was closer than patch where Tai and Qrow were coming from.

Qrow and Tai showed up in the waiting room when they saw Raven and Oz they walked over to him "How is she?" Tai asked worried and rightfully so.

"We don't know yet the doctors are still doing what they can." Oz told Tai who nodded his head.

"I should have gone with her I thought that she would have been okay dealing with a White Grimm." Tai stated with grief.

"It wasn't a Grimm that did this." Raven said

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"Summer contacted me to tell me she completed her mission however after ward she was ambushed by a group of four individuals." Oz told them.

"Were they White fang?" Tai Growled.

"No, I fear it's much worse than that." Oz said just as the Doctor walked through the Door with a somber expression on his face.

"Are you the next of kin?" he asked the group when he made it to them.

"Tai." Qrow said and looked at Tai.

"I'm her husband is she alright?" he asked hoping that the answer was, 'yes you can take her home next week.' but the answer he got was far worse than he could have imagined.

"She suffered massive damage to her heart there's nothing we can do I recommend that you all go in and say your goodbyes, I'm terribly sorry." the doctor said somberly.

Tai rushed in the room to find his wife hooked up to a life support machine but it could only do so much "Tai?" Summer asked weakly.

"Yes beloved I'm here." he said brokenly

Qrow, Raven, and Oz all came in afterwards, "I'm not going to make it… aren't I?" Summer asked.

Tai choked back a sob and that was all Summer needed to know the answer "Tai, Raven, Qrow I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Tai said.

"Protect... Ruby and Yang the men who attacked me… they are after them." Summer gasped out and coughed.

"Of course Summer you can count on us." Qrow reassured her.

"Always." Summer smiled than the light from her eyes started to fade, her eyes closed and the life monitors flatlined telling them that Summer Rose had shed this mortal coil.

Tai started to weep as the doctor came into the room with the other workers were disconnecting all the equipment that held Summer, Tai ignored them as he grieved for the loss of his wife.

"Sir, I'm sorry for your loss." the doctor told him somberly.

"Thank you." Tai said not looking at him.

"Tai, I think maybe we should get out of their way." Qrow said while placing a hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Okay." Tai said and followed the others out of the room, they all walked up to the roof for some privacy, when they got up their Tai punched the wall in frustration " **Why!"** Tai screamed letting out his grief and anguish.

"I'm so sorry Taiyang." Oz said his own eyes welling up with tears of guilt, "I shouldn't have sent her on that mission…"

"Oz, it's not your fault." Tai interrupted "She made the choice to go on the mission, it could have easily just have been me." Tai said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I think that she was their actual target if I heard everything right." Oz said with a shuddering breath.

"What do you mean Oz?" Qrow asked curiously his own eyes welled up with tears.

"Summer left the line open when she encountered these individuals I have it recorded right here." Oz said reaching into his pocket to show them the scroll, he hit the recording and the group listened to the whole encounter between Summer and this group.

"So they worship the Grimm?" Qrow asked incredulously.

"Apparently."

Meanwhile Tai was shaking with rage Yncѐ aka Shadow Bringer was one of the ones responsible for his wife's death, "I'm going to find these bastards and kill them myself!"

"Tai, we have no Idea what we're dealing with one of them took a fatal stab through the chest from my sword and laughed it off, and the one Summer got is still alive just legless." Raven said.

"That and we have no Idea where they are." Qrow said.

"Leave that to me." Raven said.

"That is a good idea Raven you find these people and get their location to us, Tai and Qrow you protect Ruby and Yang." Oz said.

"Oz, what about Summer's eyes made them want to go after her?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin sighed "In order to tell you I will have to bring you in on a top secret group."

"Okay." Tai said uncertainly

"This means that what I tell you stay betweens us and never leaves your mouths understood?" Oz said seriously.

The remainder of team SQTR nodded in understanding, "according to legend the silver eyed warriors have been around since long before the kingdoms and huntsman the creatures of grimm feared them infact they apparently had the ability to strike a Grimm down with a single look." Ozpin recounted

Qrow scoffed at that "You're kidding." the look on Ozpin's face told him that no indeed he wasn't.

"These people killed my wife because of some legend?!" Tai growled.

"There is some truth in myth Taiyang I know of a few that are true and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if the legend of the silver eyed warriors were true." Oz explained.

"Than that would explain why they'll be going after Ruby." Qrow realised.

"Does Ruby have the potential to use her powers?" Tai asked.

"She might, I never actually seen a silver eyed warrior use their powers in action but if the recording is anything to go by than Summer utilized her powers against these people so it wouldn't surprise me." Oz answered.

"You said that you know of other myths that are true what are they?" Raven asked, "I believe that these people may be looking into the myths and fairy tales to find other targets." she explained

Oz suddenly looked uncomfortable "The four maidens if they ever managed to get any of them to their side…" he couldn't finish that sentence and he didn't need to, the three hunters understood.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Qrow asked.

"Well Qrow I suppose you can do both protecting Ruby and those 4 maidens as well." Tai said

"That would certainly help fortunately You are not the only ones who know about this, James knows about them I'll be sure to let him know, as does Glynda, James can at least keep his eyes open." he told them.

"That's good." Qrow said.

"Is that all there is to know?" Tai asked.

"I can't go into any more now, but we must be careful we have no idea what Umbra and his cadre are capable of." Oz answered, "For now I recommend that you go home Taiyang be with your daughters, they'll need you now more than ever." Oz finished.

"I'll go with you Tai." Qrow told him.

"Thanks Qrow, what about you would you like to come see Yang?" Tai asked Raven.

Raven looked over to the side "I don't know." she answered hesitantly "I…"

"Don't bother." Tai interrupted harshly, "If you don't want to come than don't."

A tear of shame fell from Raven's eyes, "I'll get started on hunting these bastards." she stated and turned away from the group and cut the air with her sword forming a portal and stepped through it, it sealed almost immediately after she stepped through.

Tai turned to face the remaining two who looked at him with scolding looks "Oh don't give me that look, she abandoned Yang without any explanation." he told them.

Qrow just sighed in resignation "I know that Tai but you can't treat her like that."

"I'm sorry…" Tai said.

"I get it Tai, I think that we should be on our way now." Qrow told him.

"Yeah your right." Tai said exhausted, "We'll see you around Oz."

"Taiyang, I am truly sorry." Oz said.

"Thank you." Tai told him as they left the roof all the while thinking 'How am I going to tell Ruby and Yang that their mother isn't coming home?'

As Tai and Qrow approached the log house on patch Tai felt his eyes well up with tears "I can't do it." he said.

Qrow turned to face him his own eyes welled up with tears "You got to."

"How am I going to tell them that their mother isn't coming home?" Tai sniffled.

"Gently, you're going to sit them down and tell them gently." Qrow answered as tears fell from his eyes.

"The sooner the better." Tai said and walked into the home which would have one less occupant from now on "Girls I need to see you come into the living area please!" keeping his voice calm and level he turned back to see Qrow walking in.

He walked into the living area and found Ruby and Yang sitting on the couch "Daddy!" Ruby squealed and ran over to hug him, then she noticed that her dad was crying "Why are you sad daddy?" the three year old asked.

"Ruby please sit down?" Tai asked, the little girl obeyed and sat down next to her half sister, "I have some bad news."

Yang was worried and noticed that uncle Qrow also was crying "What happened dad?"

Tai took a shuddering breath "Mommy isn't coming home." he choked out.

Yang's eyes widened and welled up with tears.

"Where's Mommy going?" Ruby asked confused, Tai nearly broke down from the question as he realised that his three year old daughter didn't understand the concept of death.

"She's gone to heaven sweetheart." Tai answered, at that Ruby understood that her mother won't be coming back Ruby started to tear up and Tai brought her into a hug and she cried into his shirt Yang also joined in and the three family members cried in the middle of the room with Qrow looking on.

-9 years later-

Ruby, Yang, and Tai all visited Summers grave overlooking a cliff Ruby was standing in front of the grave while Tai and Yang stood back with their pet dog Zwei to allow Ruby to have some alone time with Summer.

"Hey Mom, it's me, Ruby." a now twelve year old Ruby started awkwardly, "So where do I begin?" she asked, "Oh, I just turned 12 last month and that means I'm qualified to go to Signal academy when the semester starts up in two months, Qrow has been helping me out by teaching me how to fight I'm so much better now than I used to be." Ruby stated then faded into silence, "... I'm nervous about starting school though, Dad says that I'll be fine and that I'll make friends, but… I don't know."

She stared at the gravestone, as if she was expecting to hear a response.

"I miss you Mom." Ruby said her voice full of emotion, and looked into the blue sky, "I hope that you're happy wherever you are." she said sincerely, than in the distance she saw a shooting star falling towards the planet, she saw it crash down in the valley that the cliff over looked she looked back at her dad and Yang to see if they saw it as well given their expressions they did.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"A meteoroid probably nothing to worry to about." Tai answered.

"Should we check it out?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see any real need Ruby." Tai answered, how ever Zwei started to bark and tried to run in the direction of the object but Tai had a firm grip on his leash.

"Whatever it is it's got Zwei all riled up." Yang commented.

"Dad maybe we should check it out." Ruby stated.

Tai looked at his daughters and sighed "I'll get Qrow to do it, okay?" he compromised.

"Okay dad." Ruby agreed and left it at that, not knowing that Qrow would discover one of the first steps to finding her mother's killers at the crash site.

 **AN: Special thanks to RevengeS197 he's the one who suggested I do this and I admit it was fun though I did hate that I put Summer through such a painful death, also explanation when Umbra was pointing at Summer and cutting her, what he was doing was using his telekinesis to cut her I took inspiration from the TV shoo Heroes the main antagonist uses a similar method to kill his victims it's pretty gruesome I may have to change this to M (let me know in the Reviews if I should), also a lot of the scene where Summer confronts Umbra and the others is inspired by Jedi knight: Dark forces 2 it's a great star wars game the graphics may be a little dated but still fun also it has live action cut scenes, any please Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello every Body I know this isn't an update to an "Ancient Relic" but fret not I will get on that I am going through a bout of writers block with that story and needed a break plus I started work on another project as you clearly see here and I have more inspiration with this story series and most likely will be focusing on this for a while, but enough of me babbling you came here to read a story not listen to my problems with that out of the way I present to you the first chapter of "Soul of the Jedi Journey Through the Unknown."**

 **(Chapter 1 Changing of the guard)**

The Jedi Temple, a bastion of light and hope was in flames as the 501st legion stormed the temple, the time of the Jedi was drawing to a close. However the Jedi along with their allies the Antarian Rangers and Freedom Warriors were putting up a fierce resistance against the clones.

"Hold the line!" a man with long white hair flowing down to his waist armed with an emerald blade of light held in a firm grip in his right hand ordered to the armored sentinels wielding pale yellow saber staffs blocking the blue beams of plasma heading towards them, back at the shooters.

Suddenly the wrist comm beeped and the master brought up to his in front of his face

"Master Drallig!" A voice exclaimed with a sense of dread which Cin Drallig recognized as one of the antarian rangers named Aaron Sobec "We have clone assassins tearing up our ranks in the hanger."

"Hold out as long as you can, Master K'kruhk, Padawan Piru, and Padawan Valo, are on their way there with some initiates they'll be there as soon as possible" He knew how deadly the assassins were, he helped train them 'Now, I really regret that decision' He thought grimly.

"Copy that sir." The ranger said relief evident in his voice as he disconnected the call.

Cin than focused more on the battle, he turned to his student probably one of his finest and knew that today both him and her wouldn't make it out alive, his student whom he considered a daughter, he desperately wished he could get her to safety but he knew she would stay here to the bitter end.

Sera turned to her master her brown eyes meeting his hazel one's they stared at eachother for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity no words needed to be spoken, they nodded in agreement if they were to die the would take as many of these pawns with them, because in the end that's all the clone were, pawns, the thought made the aged battle master feel pity for these soldiers, created for the sole purpose of fighting for the republic he wondered if any of them understood that the republic they were fighting for had already fallen.

In the end it didn't really matter he supposed, and took his stance and with a battle cry charged pass the line of the Jedi Guard with Sera behind him and four knights deflecting bolts that came his way as he charged, when he came to the first clone he slashed at his neck beheading him, deflected a bolt directly at another clone's head killing him instantly he went at each of the clones directly in his path carving his way through them as if he were a hot knife going through warm butter, soon he saw two dozen clone assassins heading his way and promptly told his companions "Assassin's, Be on guard." Sera saw them and readied herself her twin emerald sabers casting a green light on her face as they prepared to face their quarry.

The Clones prepared their wrist mounted vibroblades and charged, vaulting over debris that littered the once beautiful hallway when necessary to reach the six jedi whom took defencive stances, when they clashed the clones struck with incredible speed but the Jedi held their ground, each Jedi were fighting four of the assassins at once Cin used the force to stagger one of the clone and lunged his blade into his chest killing him, Sera had dispatched two of her attackers and the other jedi dispatched at least one of their group as well, however one of the Jedi screamed in pain as one of the clone assassins slashed his neck making the poor man gurgle on his own blood collapsed to the floor than another stabbed him in the chest ending his life quickly.

Now down to five jedi and 17 clones Cin regarded each of them, than he did something incredible the other Jedi sensed this and immediately dropped to the floor before the clones could react Cin struck his hands out and sent a telekinetic wave all around him knocking all the clone off their feet and some loose debris some of them hit their heads on some debris and some debris landed on them effectively knocking them unconscious and pinning a few, the Jedi immediately sprang to their feet and attacked as the assassins attempted the same but most were cut down as the tried to stand reducing their number down to five, each Jedi chose an assassin and attacked, the assassins were hard pressed to fight now as they were better suited to fight Jedi knights in groups so the Jedi made quick work of them after that was over Dralig turned to his dead comrade and walked over to him.

"We secured this area for now, we need to keep this corridor cleared of enemies so our brothers and sisters may escape." Master Drallig said as he bent down and looked at the lifeless corpse that had a pained expression permanently etched into his face. Cin sighed sadly and close the dead man's blank eyes "Let's get going." he said as he stood up he turned to the temple guards "Hold this corridor don't let a single clone through. I have never given you an order more important than this." He said the guards nodded and would gladly give their lives for the Jedi.

as Cin and his comrades turned and ran down the littered corridor Cin couldn't help but think to himself 'I hope Master K'kruhk succeeded.'

 **(Meanwhile in the Hangar)**

'these assassins are tough S. ' Aaron thought to himself as he grappled with one of them thanks to his own training in martial arts he was able to hold his own against these deadly killers. But ultimately the clones were much faster thanks to their genetic modifications and training in Teras Kasi and Aaron was knocked to the ground with the assassin's foot pinning him down and bringing his vibroblade down to end the ranger's life.

Suddenly the sound of a blaster bolt being fired filled his ears as a crimson bolt hit the clone in the head his helmet doing little to protect him. Aaron looked to see where the shot had come from and saw another ranger with his blaster barrel smoking he also had a few slash marks but nothing life threatening, he was his younger brother Caleb Sobec.

"Where is our support?" Caleb shouted at him as he fired his blaster at another clone.

"Master K'kruhk is almost here." Aaron reassured his weary brother, they both were exhausted from engaging these assassins in hand to hand combat for about thirty minutes now but their willpower and determination to save as many Jedi as possible kept them going.

Before Caleb could respond the door opened and the remaining clone assassins turned to face the threat seeing the whiphid Jedi master K'kruhk armed with a green lightsaber, standing with two jedi padawans a boy armed with yellow lightsaber and a girl armed with a green lightsaber several jedi younglings and two more rangers behind them.

The tension in the air was palpable, so much so that it felt troublesome to breath as the jedi stared at the assassins and the assassins stared back.

Aaron looked at Caleb who made the signal of "be ready." as he took aim at the distracted clones the tension snapped as he pulled the trigger and hit one of the clones in the head killing him, one of the assassins turned and started to charge him.

"I'm going to eviscerate you!" he shouted as he charged, his helmet removing the anger from the voice making it sound more robotic than human.

He never got to make good on his threat as Aaron took aim with his pistol and shot him in the torso causing him to stagger then he shot him again causing the clone to fall to the ground unmoving.

The rest of the assassins divided most of them charged the jedi the others went after the rangers.

Aaron blasted those he could as did Caleb but two of them split off and charged at each of them forcing them to fight in hand to hand again.

Caleb met his by dodging his opponents first swing causing him to overswing and throwing the assassin in a headlock bringing him down before pulling out his pistol and shooting his armored face point blank effectively killing him.

Aaron threw his throwing knife at the assassin to slow him down and drew his combat knife and met his opponent in a flurry of strikes aiming for the armor's weak points using his training in Echani martial arts to great effect after several minutes of slashing, parrying, as well as receiving a few cuts the ranger saw an opening and took it, he grabbed his opponent's wrist and twisted it till it snapped causing the clone to scream in pain before Aaron plunged his knife into the assassin's neck and ripped it out causing the assassin to bring his hand up to delay the inevitable than a blaster bolt hit the clone's head ending his suffering.

This time the shooter was one of the rangers who escorted master K'kruhk, he wasn't human given the fact that he had blue skin and eyes that seemed to glow like a sith's crimson lightsaber, he was the chiss Mi'ika'akah also called 'Micah' for the sake of ease.

Aaron nodded at him which 'Micah' reciprocated and turned to help protect the initiates from the remaining clones who numbered about twelve assassins against two Jedi, a battle seasoned master and an experienced padawan, and four rangers.

K'kruhk lept into the air and brought his lightsaber down on the nearest assassin who managed to avoid the blow, another assassin moved to attack K'kruhk's exposed flank but the male padawan intercepted him before he could.

"You haven't seen anything as fast as me." the clone taunted the padawan.

"I wouldn't say that." Daniel quipped before waving his hand and bringing the assassins legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground "You're no match for the masters." he finished as he moved to finish the downed enemy.

however the clone struck first, slashing at Daniel's leg and cutting deep Daniel screamed in agony as his leg was forcibly separated from his body and he collapsed.

The clone stood up and walked over to him "You're not a master though." the clone said as he prepared to end the young man's life "Just a pathetic padawan." and began to bring his blade down only for him to be tackled followed by an enraged roar.

Daniel lifted his head to see that his quarry was tackled by the second ranger that escorted K'kruhk and him as well as the younglings here. He was probably one of the few of his kind to join the rangers he had fur all over his body and had humanoid features he was one of the fearsome wookies his name was Rohkea.

Rohkea was slamming his fist into the downed assassin's face that dared to harm the young Jedi cub, he was hitting him with the force of a meteorite, each blow sounded like a crack of a big bore slugthrower being fired.

after a few moments he stopped punching, grabbed him on both sides of his head and savagely snapped the clones neck with 'krick' killing the assassin.

Aaron ran to Daniel's side and assessed the damage as Caleb and Micah shot the clone assassins trying to swarm master K'kruhk and Padawan Piru "We need to amputate it." Aaron said after seeing the damaged limb that was barely attached to the bloody stump.

Daniel gritted his teeth "Use my lightsaber." he bit out trying to block out the pain Aaron understood and grabbed the hilt of the saber then he grabbed a piece of cloth tied a knot and held it to Daniel.

"Bite down on this." He ordered Daniel compiled and breathed in and out as calmly as he could but the nervousness was getting to him as Aaron activated the yellow blade and brought it to his left leg and cut just above the knee. As he cut it off Daniel screamed into the cloth as the heat of the blade burned him with what felt like the heat of an atmospheric re entry. After the deed was done his left leg was now a cauterized stump "We'll get you a prosthetic don't worry." he reassured the young padawan who couldn't be more than fourteen this was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life, probably haunt all of the younglings.

Daniel nodded "At least... we... rescued... some.. of... the younglings" he gasped out "I'd... say that...my leg...was worth...it." he finished then he started breathing erratically Aaron recognized he was having a panic attack.

"Daniel you're having a panic attack, breath in." he said and did the same "and out." he said as he exhaled "Breath in." inhale. "And out" exhaled after several minutes of this Daniel finally calmed down and passed out.

"Is he all right." Caleb asked as they finished off the last assassin with master K'kruhk coming up to them

"He'll be fine." Aaron assured them "but we need to get him to a medical facility."

"Easier said than done, all Jedi will be hunted down like animals after this, where could we go?" Micah asked drawing some looks of contemplation.

"Polas Massa is our best choice." K'kruhk said catching their attention "they will help anyone in need no matter who they may be."

"We all can't go at once they might track us down." Micah said after a moment of thought "I think we should take two separate ships one to go to Polis Massa the other to find a suitable planet to hide on." he finished after a moment the whiphid master agreed.

"I agree, Padawan Piru and I will take the initiates on one ship, you four take Daniel to Polis Massa." K'kruhk said however one of the younglings a human or at least he looked like a human no older than eleven walked over to K'kruhk.

"Master?" He began timidly."May I go with them?" he asked indicating the Rangers and injured padawan.

K'kruhk looked at the boy then at Daniel, smiled and nodded " Yes you can Vega." he than turned to the rangers "May the force be with you." he said.

"And you as well master K'kruhk." Aaron said with respect "I hope we meet again." He said softly

"As do I." K'kruhk said and turned to the younglings and the other padawan "Let's get out of here!" he exclaimed as they boarded a ship.

"I think we should be going as well." Caleb said as he walked over to Daniel's unconscious form and went to pick him up when he hissed in pain the adrenaline had worn off and now he was feeling the pain of the slash marks all over his body.

(I will take him) Rohkea said as he walked forward (you should get those cuts looked at young cub) he said on his face was the wookiee equivalent of a smile.

"Thanks big guy" Caleb said through gritted teeth more from pain than annoyance at being called a cub.

"Let's board the ship now and get out of dodge!" Aaron ordered as they boarded their ship and blasted off, and broke through the blockade and made the jump to hyperspace.

 **(Several Hours Later, Polas Massa medical facility)**

After transmitting their docking codes and stating the reason they were there they were ordered to land.

When they got into the hanger a team of medical personal and droids were waiting for them when they got off the ship the medical crew put Daniel on the gurney and whisked him off to the E.R..

After that everyone was checked out and had bacta packs given to them and their wounds cleaned and cleared they quietly waited in the waiting room for the doctor to show up to tell them Daniel's condition.

The silence was getting to Caleb usually this wouldn't be a problem, but he couldn't help but feel a bit restless he needed to talk to someone to distract his mind.

"So, what's our next move?" he finally asked drawing the attention of his four companions "Well we can't stay here forever, so where are we going after we're done here?" he finished causing them to contemplate what he said which was agreeable in anycase.

"What if we try to find master K'kruhk?" Vega asked nervously only to be met with silence.

"...I don't know where he's gone young one." Aaron finally answered gently as he got to eye level with the lad "The galaxy is a big place it doesn't seem likely that we'll find him." He said in the same tone the boy nodded in understanding.

"What about the outer rim?" Caleb asked, "or better yet the unknown regions?" earning looks of disbelief from Aaron and Rohkea.

"Going into the unknown regions without an exhibition fleet is suicide." Aaron said dismissing the idea.

"Not necessarily." Mikah said catching all their attention "My people come from what you call the "Unknown Regions"." He explained.

"Will your people offer us sanctuary?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"No, but they will not hinder us if we want to travel through their space, probably under escort." Mikah answered.

"Why wouldn't they help us?" Aaron asked.

"The Chiss Ascendancy has a… difficult time trusting outsiders." The Blue skinned man said uneasily.

"I think it's our best option." Caleb said enthusiastically.

"Would they destroy our ship for violating their space?" Aaron asked seriously causing Caleb to deflate at that.

"Yeah that would be a downer." Caleb said with a fake chuckle trying to relieve the tension in the room, it didn't work.

"I don't think so, the Chiss prefer not to start a conflict if they can help it." Mikah answered causing everyone to relax when they heard that.

"So, we're in agreement then we'll travel through Chiss Space when we're done here?" he asked receiving a growl of agreement from Rohkea, a 'Yes sir' from Mikah, and a nod from Caleb and Vega "Good, now we wait for word on Daniel." He finished and silence filled the room again.

After a few hours Aaron couldn't help but think of the fact that Vega had wanted to come with them instead of go with his peers and master K'kruhk, and K'kruhk had no objection either, after a few moments he walked over to the boy got down to eye level with him and asked, "Why did you want to come with us?" his voice was curious and held no malicious intent but still the boy was nervous.

"I… uh I." The boy stammered trying to answer the man's question.

"It's alright I don't bite." Aaron joked flashing a smile in hopes of reassuring the boy and it seemed to be working as the boy smiled in amusement "Take your time there's no rush." he finished.

"... Daniel's like a brother to me." Vega finally answered as he looked at Aaron who had a warm smile on his face.

"Really how so?" he asked interested in the response

"Well... you see I was one of the few initiates brought in at a late age." The boy said causing Aaron to get a look of contemplation.

"How old were you? Aaron inquired.

"I was seven." he answered surprising the ranger, he had heard of younglings being brought in later of course, Anakin Skywalker who was nine years old when he was brought in, and Rahm Kota who was eighteen when he joind. But these were rare cases and not done very often.

he was cut from his musings when the boy continued speaking "I had a hard time adjusting to it all and some of the younglings my age didn't really help, Daniel was one of the few that approached me as a friend and helped me in a lot of ways I feel the least I can do for him is help him in this time." the boy said with a small smile on his face which Aaron reciprocated and ruffled his hair drawing a laugh from the boy.

"He's lucky to have you as a brother." The ranger said sincerely as he patted his shoulder.

Before the boy could respond the door hissed open and a medical droid came through "You may see the patient now" it said in its robotic voice, all of them got up from their chairs and followed the droid.

As they walked through the clean and polished hallway they couldn't help but wonder how Daniel was taking the fact that he lost his leg and now had a prosthetic, would he suck it up and live with it or would he go through a mental breakdown.

They were brought back to reality when they saw their injured companion asleep on the bio bed a peaceful look on his young face.

Seeing as he was asleep the group decided to make themselves comfortable and wait for him to awaken from his peaceful slumber.

 **AN: Any way I would like to thank RevengeS197 for helping me with this story Go check out his stuff he has some great stories one is a Halo Star wars cross over called "A Galaxy Divided." and a Call of Duty RWBY cross over called "The Wheels Just Keep On Turning." I will post the second chapter tomorrow yes I completed the first five chapters of this story and am working on the sixth let me know what you like, dislike offer criticism people it only serves to improve my writing and I can produce better quality chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: hello again see I keep my word though like I said I have the first five chapters all written I just need to publish them (chapters four and five are huge) I think that tomorrow after noon I will get the rest of the chapters I finished published I would do it today but I have classes sorry. But any way onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I for got to do this last chapter Star wars is owned by Disney (Ugh) and RWBY belongs to Monty OUM (RIP) and Rooster Teeth I only own my OCs**

 **(Chapter 2 Recovery, Training, and Departure)**

Daniel could hear soft breathing as if someone had fallen asleep as he awakened however he kept his eyes closed hoping that when he opened them he would be back in his room at the temple and that everything that happened was just some horrible nightmare but the rhythmic beeping confirmed that everything he went through had happened.

Tears well up in his eyes as he opened them, his home was destroyed, his family scattered the reality of the situation hurt more than a lightsaber ever could, he looked around the room and saw he was in a hospital room, he saw the rangers in the room, Caleb was asleep at the table his head resting on his arms, Aaron was in a chair reading a data pad not having noticed him yet, Rohkea was sitting in next to Vega who was leaning his head against him as he slept, Seeing Vega actually surprised Daniel he thought he would have gone with Master K'kruhk.

"You're awake." A voice said bringing him out of his thoughts and drawing the attention of Aaron and Rohkea and causing Caleb to stir and wake up.

"I am now." he complained before he realized that Daniel was awake "OH! you're awake!" he exclaimed joyously unintentionally waking Vega and earning a glare from Rohkea.

"Wha…?" he asked before he saw Daniel as soon as he saw him he moved so fast that the others failed to see him before he was hugging his older brother tears flowing down his young cheeks "You're awake!" he said happily.

Daniel was overwhelmed but he returned the embrace nonetheless "Yes brother I am." he said softly though a part of him wished he wasn't.

(It's good to see you awake cub) Rohkea growled happily with a toothy smile.

Daniel softly smiled back at him as Vega gently climbed off him pulled up a chair to sit in "So what did I miss?" Daniel asked.

"...Well you missed our escape from Coruscant, our travel through hyper-space to get here, and your surgery to replace your left leg with a cybernetic replacement." the voice who brought the attention to him said which belonged to Micah, "Did I miss anything else?" he asked humorously drawing a chuckle from everyone in the room.

"Well yes you did, you forgot to include the plan we made." Aaron said with an amused smile.

"Shame on me then." Micah chuckled.

Daniel smiled, he understood what they were doing they were trying to cheer him up and he appreciated it "So what is the plan?" he asked.

He listened intently as they told them the plan to head into the unknown regions to escape from the sith "Though we still need to stay here a while till you can walk on your leg again." Aaron finished.

Daniel winced at that 'If only I hadn't been so careless' he berated himself.

"Don't worry we'll be with you every step of the way." Caleb said with a smile.

Over the course of the next few hours Aaron had asked the head of the facility if he and his companions could train in the facility by running through it and having a space for exercise, after all they were "military" they needed to keep in shape. after receiving a route through the facility he thanked the man and got his brother and Vega to go running with him through the facility while Micah and Rohkea stayed with Daniel.

As they ran through the facility Vega suddenly sensed a familiar presence nearby and stopped prompting the rangers to stop as well.

Aaron was about to scold him before he noticed that Vega's attention was not on him, now Aaron had served with the Jedi long enough to know that Vega was sensing something nearby "Can you tell what it is?" Aaron asked.

Vega shook his head "No, but I don't think it intends us harm and it feels familiar." he said causing the brothers to look at each other in confusion.

"Should we check it out Bro?" Caleb asked in a concerned tone.

Before Aaron could answer Vega suddenly took off running, presumably towards the presence causing the brothers to chase after him "Vega, wait!" Aaron exclaimed "We don't know what it is."

"We don't need to worry." the boy shouted back in joy as he kept running after a few minutes of running he suddenly turned into a room where he spotted the grand master of the Jedi order "Master Yoda!" he exclaimed joyously with tears of happiness running down his cheeks, causing the old sage to turn to see who called his name, his eyes had widened when he saw a young jedi initiate.

"Alive, more jedi are?" he asked hoping that what he was seeing was real and not some sick trick of the sith.

"Yes master we're alive." Vega said just as Caleb and Aaron ran into the room to see Vega speaking with Master Yoda and senator Organa looking on.

"Master Yoda?" Caleb asked hopefully before closing his eyes and opening them again to confirm he wasn't seeing things.

"Real I am, warms my heart it does that more jedi survived." Yoda said tears of happiness welled up in his eyes "Thank you Rangers for saving the boy." he said indicating the boy who was on his knees in front of the box Yoda was standing on

"It's what we signed up for master jedi." Aaron said respectfully.

"If I may master?" Caleb asked "But what brings you here and do you know why the clones betrayed us?"

Yoda nodded "blind we were, our true enemy wasn't the Separatist it was darth Sidious or as we all knew him Chancellor Palpatine." he said causing the rangers eyes as well as Vega's to widen.

"Wait master I believe that the other three should be with us when you explain it to us." Aaron spoke up causing Yoda to look at him in confusion "There are two more rangers and a jedi padawan with us." he explained causing Yoda to nod in agreement

"Than I shall go retrieve Master Kenobi." Bail said as he got up and left causing Vega's eyes to nearly pop out of his head when he heard that

"Master Kenobi is here." Vega exclaimed excitedly having heard of the famed jedi's reputation.

Yoda chuckled at the Younglings enthusiasm as they waited for the remainder of the group's to show up.

Rohkea, Micah and Daniel showed up in the conference room Daniel was carried by Rohkea due to his injury after getting over their shock of seeing the most respected jedi still alive they took a seat just as master Kenobi entered and sat down Yoda explained to the six companions everything that happened from who sidious truly was too who led the destruction of the temple though he kept out that Vader and Anakin were the same person, to say the least Vega and Daniel didn't take it very well as Vega broke into tears and Daniel just stared at nothing in particular with tears in his eyes.

"Why… would...someone .. this ?" Vega sobbed as Aaron pulled him into a hug to help calm him down.

"What happened to Vader?" Caleb asked as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I tracked him to the Mustafar system we fought and I came back." Obi wan answered

"Did you kill him?" Micah asked seriously the skin around his red eyes tightening.

"I think he's dead." Was the answer they received and the only answer they were going to receive.

"Masters how long do you plan on staying here?" Daniel asked trying to change the painful subject.

"Know, I do not." Yoda answered honestly as the medical personnel needed to make sure the twins would be fine before they left.

"Than … that is.. if you're willing." Daniel stuttered unsure of how to ask "Will you train Vega and I?" he finally blurted out.

Yoda smiled at the question and looked at Obi-Wan who bore an unconfident look on his face.

"Master I don't know…" Obi-wan began to say.

"Skywalker's death, your fault it was not." Yoda stated firmly.

"But…" Obi-wan tried again.

"Train them you will." Yoda said firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"But what about you master?" Vega asked who had calmed down significantly his eyes were still red from crying.

"Put all I have to teach in an interactive holocron I will." Yoda said with a chuckle as if it was obvious.

"Well I'm ready to begin… master." Daniel said respectfully Vega nodded eagerly in agreement.

Obi-wan sighed in defeat "Alright then let's get started." he said unenthusiastically.

The next few days were filled with training sessions under Obi-wan, he taught them all he could and the boys drank in what he had to teach. Daniel had adapted to his new leg rather quickly although it did still bother him on occasion, Vega was getting used to the fact that he was using an actual lightsaber one that Master Kenobi loaned to him not a training blade something he found pretty cool to say the least.

Yoda was busy putting the holocron together meditating with it, pouring all his knowledge into it hoping that one day that when the jedi start again they'd have solid foundation.

The rangers were busy with their own projects Mikah and Rohkea took the ship they came in on and were looking to buy a new ship on Nar Shaddaa. While Aaron and Caleb did their usual routine eat breakfast, exercise in the morning, target practice, cleaning and maintaining their weapons, and watching the holo net to see the news to see if they could learn anything about the empire's movements, of course they didn't have much luck as the actions of the military were not disclosed to the public.

After about two weeks the twins were deemed fit for travel and Obi-Wan had to leave with Luke, Daniel and Vega understood why he was leaving but they were still disappointed that their time was cut short however Yoda was finished and decided to do a little bit of training with them until Mikah and Rohkea returned from Nar Shaddaa.

Yoda called both Daniel and Vega to come see him, in no less than five minutes they ran into the room and bowed in respect to him "You called us master?" Daniel asked as they remained in their bowing position.

Yoda grunted in the affirmative "stand please." Yoda said seriously the two boys stood to their full height as Yoda studied the two of them Daniel a young teenage boy who had the misfortune to fight in the most bloodiest conflict in the history of the galaxy, lost his leg, and witnessed the destruction of his home, Vega only shared the latter with Daniel and Yoda hoped that would be all the have in common. "Leave soon I must." Yoda said regretfully.

The boys' expressions fell when they heard that, they of course understood that this day was coming but it still hurt that they weren't going to see master Yoda for a long time if not ever again, Vega let out a shaky breath while Daniel struggled to maintain his composure.

"We'll miss..y.. you master." Daniel said his voice shaky and dripping with emotion.

Vega couldn't find any words to convey how he felt in that moment any time he attempted to speak a pitiful noise came out instead as if he was a lost puppy.

"As will I Padawan." Yoda responded before pulling out a glowing cube object and a small crystal and handing it to Daniel. "The holocron that I promised this is." Yoda clarified upon seeing the bewildered look on the boys' faces.

Daniel looked at master Yoda with a grateful expression. "T...t...thank you master." Daniel stuttered somewhat overwhelmed by the gift.

Vega was mesmerized by the cube he looked at Daniel "May I hold it?" he asked wonder laced his voice.

Thinking nothing of it Daniel handed the cube over to the enthusiastic boy, when Vega touched it his eyes suddenly glowed a pale blue, Daniel's eyes widened while Yoda's eyebrows rose as if he wasn't expecting that, when the glow stopped Vega came to, he had a look of confusion on his face "What just happened?" he asked a little dazed and worried.

Daniel had no answer and looked at master Yoda who asked "See, what did you?"

Vega furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he attempted to recall the incident "... I saw … you master, meditating with this cube in a chamber I didn't recognise." Vega finally answered he looked at Yoda "Do you know what that was?" he asked slightly unnerved.

"Worry, you need not." Yoda assured the boy "Helpful this ability will be in your travels." he told them with a small smile.

"But what is it?" Daniel asked worried for his brother in all but blood.

Yoda looked at the boys and answered "Psychometry, the ability is called, allow you to see the impressions and information about an object you touched, and events surrounding it." he clarified.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief "But Master how is that possible?" he had trouble wrapping his head around the concept.

Yoda chuckled in amusement "Always rely on me for answers you cannot." which Daniel took as 'figure it out for yourself.'

"Can this power be dangerous?" Vega asked still tense from the experience.

Yoda sighed and nodded "Carefull with this ability you should be." Yoda warned "Psychometry can reveal dark moments and situations that you might not be ready for." Yoda told him with a grim expression.

Vega gulped and nodded, a thin layer of sweat dripped from his forehead.

After seeing this Yoda decided to change the subject "Into the unknown regions, when will you go?" he asked casually.

"As soon as Rohkea and Micah return with the ship." Daniel answered just as casually.

"...Expected I did, that stand up to this tyranny you would." Yoda admitted after a moment of silence, a far off look in his eyes.

Daniel and Vega looked at each other than at him "But master…" Vega began unsure of himself.

"... we're not ready." Daniel finished softly Yoda could feel the self doubt and fear both of them had and he supposed that taking on a galactic power was beyond the two boys, as of right now.

"Perhaps not." Yoda agreed but that didn't change the fact that he believed that one day the two could and would come back to fight the sith.

"That's one of our reasons for leaving known space." Daniel admitted, "we want to train and be Jedi away from the oppression of the Empire." Even though it was the most logical thing to do, Daniel still felt like he was leaving a lot of people to suffer and that teared him up inside he felt like a coward just like he did when his master told him to run.

 **WHACK!**

"OW!" Daniel exclaimed as he nursed a sudden bump on his head courtesy of the gimmer stick Yoda carried.

Yoda looked at the boy in the most serious expression they had seen "Coward you are not, now and back then you were not." Yoda said calmly "If you fight now accomplish nothing you would," Yoda's eyes softened as a tired sigh escaped his lips, "No shame there is in running, failing me you are not but you make me proud and your Master would be as well." Yoda finished with a small tired smile Daniel's eyes welled up with tears at the Master's words.

"Thank you master." Daniel said his voice breaking a little as he bowed his head his hands at his side.

Yoda took one last look at the boys "Time for me to depart it is." Yoda said "Should you need help an old friend shall appear before you. May the force be with you." the boys reciprocated the salutations and watched as the "Avatar of light" went into exile.

A few hours went by when Aaron received a transmission from Mikah telling them to get ready because they had a ship and were nearing the medical station.

After getting some extra provisions for the voyage providing that Rohkea and Mikah got some supplies when they also picked up the ship.

When the ship pulled in the four companions couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the ship their comrades had procured it vaguely resembled a GS-100 salvage ship but with one of the differences being it also resembled a sandcrawler you would find on Tatooine.

The four also saw that the ship looked old but at least well maintained they almost expected the chiss and wookie to pick up a complete piece of junk.

The loading ramp lowered to reveal the humanoid figure of Mikah, his arms outstretched in a welcome gesture "Hello friends, Welcome to our new home." The chiss grinned at seeing the bewildered expression on his friend's' faces, "Well don't just stand there come aboard."

The four snapped out of it and brought the extra supplies they got from the locals into the ship Mikah led them to one of the cargo holds where the stored their supplies after that Mikah gave them the grand tour of what would be their new home starting with the living quarters on the upper deck the living quarters consisted of a modest captain's quarters around 10' by 10' and a bunk area around 20' long and 18' and Caleb chose a bunk with Aaron on top leaving Caleb with the bottom, Daniel and Vega chose a bunk with Vega on the top leaving Daniel with the bottom, and Rohkea and Mi'ika'akah chose another , Rohkea got the bottom bunk because Micah brought up that he didn't want to deal with Rohkea shedding his fur all over him.

After settling the sleeping arrangements Micah led them to the bridge, the bridge had a simple layout it had three consoles one at the other side from the door and two closer to the door one on the right side and the other on the left a good six feet gap separated them with plenty of room to walk to the lone console at the front of the bridge.

"Did you get an Astromech Droid?" Aaron asked Micah.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" the chiss said in mock indignation after all Astromechs made it much easier to navigate hyperspace than without.

"Than where is…" the question was cut short by the beeps and whistles of said droid who was rolling in behind them, the droid was an R-series droid not much different than the one that served the Jedi as navigators during the war, the droid's color scheme was teal and white.

The droid rolled up to the chiss and "spoke" to him and looked at the four newcomers as it did, Micah pulled out a datapad that translated what the contraption said. {Passengers?} It asked

"Oh no, they're the remainder of the crew." Micah answered with an amused chuckle the droid made an affirmative sound and went to introduce itself as R7D8.

After introductions were made the droid went to the console at the front of the bridge, swiveled its domed head to look at the group and beeped and whistled again {Shall we depart?} was the translation.

"Indeed, initiate departure sequence." Micah ordered, he turned to the group, "I recommend you strap yourselves in until we reach open space." The Chiss said as he went to sit down at the console to the left of the door Rohkea took his seat at the other console, "Just head to the lounge it's back where we came from, but across from the sleeping quarters." He finished.

"Thanks." the four said and turned about to go to the lounge; The lounge was a modest room not really special like some of fanciest places but clean, the textures were a bit bland though hopefully they'd be able to fix that over time.

The group took a seat and strapped in when Micah's Voice came in through the internal speakers "Good evening every one this is your captain speaking." he said in a comically deep voice, "Be sure to strap in when we depart and remain seated until told otherwise."

Caleb pulled out his comlink "Do you really need to tell us this?" He asked in a deadpanned voice.

"... Better safe than sorry." the Chiss replied all sense of playfulness gone before they could ask what he meant the ship suddenly shook as if they were hit by an asteroid, "Yeah... Rohkea and I are working on that." he said a nervous chuckle escaped him.

"What. the. hell. was. that?" Aaron asked with forced calmness but the others could tell he was a bit agitated.

"We just departed." The Chiss told them, "And we kind of hit the asteroid on the way out." They could here some growls form Rohkea, "I don't care if we scratched the paint this was a salvage ship it's not meant to look pretty." Micah responded, another series of wookie speak followed "Yes I know it requires repairs that's what I just told them."

"What needs repair?" Daniel asked after listening in.

"Well the reason we keep hitting stuff is because the proximity scanners are little out of alignment however we only seem to hit things after we depart from docks and what not."

"Well we should get on that as soon as possible for now let's head for the Chiss Ascendancy." Aaron said not a moment later the ship's bulkheads hummed signifying they had jumped into hyperspace.

"You may all stand and walk around." After doing so they went back to the bridge to ask about the state of the ship

"How did you find out about this issue." Aaron asked sternly looking at the two alien crew members.

"... Well that's a funny story." Micah said uneasily.

"I would love to hear it." Caleb said enthusiastically.

(When we departed the smugglers moon we accidently scraped a ship of a very powerful hutt and now we may or may not have a bounty on our heads.) Rohkea said recounting the events of their escape from Nar-shaddaa.

"...I thought you said it was a funny story." Caleb said murdering the silence, a neutral expression on his face; "because as you can see we're not laughing."

"Never mind that which hutt did you piss off?" Aaron asked nervously Micah muttered something so faint nobody could hear "What was that?" he asked gently.

Micah let out a sigh "Gardulla Besadii the Elder." Micah admitted causing Aaron and Caleb to pale they had some dealings with her in the past before they joined the rangers so they knew that Rohkea and Micah would be in some serious trouble should they be caught, Daniel knew about her but never had the misfortune to meet her.

"Who's that?" Vega asked after seeing the expressions on the adults' and Daniel's faces.

Aaron looked at the boy and contemplated whether or not to tell him finally he decided "I'll tell you later." and left it at that "For now I believe we still have a tour to finish." He said with a smile for the moment forgetting their troubles.

 **(Location… Space near polis massa overlooking the rangers ship)**

The pilot of a scimitar watched as the ship docked with the medical station to pick up some people, from what he could sense it would seem that his decision to follow the ship proved worthwhile.

"Finally after weeks of hunting I found my prey." The man's voice was cracked and gravely as if his vocal chords were damaged. he quickly marked the ship before they went into hyperspace, waited a moment "Prepare for the afterlife Jedi." The man said menacingly his eyes glowing bright gold and followed them into hyperspace.

 **AN: thanks go out to RevengeS197 check out his stuff, please offer criticism to help me improve, and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: here is chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 **(Chapter 3 What Lies Ahead)**

Micah and Rohkea were glad that Aaron had changed the subject and decided to finish the tour after leaving the bridge; they lead them to the turbolift and went down to the next deck, "So this deck holds all the storage areas, of course Rohkea and I converted almost all but two of them into something else." Micah said as he led them to the first room, "This room is now the training room." he informed as he opened the dura steel door revealing a large and open space room with training equipment on one side of the room and a sparring arena on the other side.

"Nice." Aaron said voicing his and the others approval.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Micah said with a smile, "but before we start getting sweaty there is more, follow me." He finished and beckoned them with his hand to the room across the hall "This is the shooting range." he said and just as before opened the doors to reveal another room with a good amount space to at least fit all of them as for the range, was a good distance to practice against moving targets.

Caleb turned to Daniel and Vega, "I know Jedi don't typically use blasters but I think it would be a good idea to at least learn how." he suggested.

"My brother brings up a good point if you would like we can teach you how to use one." Aaron agreed.

Daniel mulled the suggestion over he could see no harm in learning such a skill plus it would allow him to engage hostiles at a distance than there was Vega he didn't have a lightsaber yet and again a blaster did have it's advantages he looked at the rangers "I see no harm in learning how to shoot, I'll take you up on your offer." he told them.

"We can do that later." Micah said "For now let's finish the tour." and proceeded to lead them to the next room "This room was already converted by the previous owner." Micah informed getting the other's attention except Rohkea's who already knew about it.

"Really what is it?" Daniel asked curiously, the chiss answered by opening the door and revealing the rooms contents. Daniel examined the machine before him squinting his eyes as he did so the machine took up a lot of the room's space and had what seemed to be monitors and consoles, as well as what looked to be a work table and some arms "Is that an assembler?" he finally asked.

"That it is, though it's a bit aged it's something we can work around, besides it's still functional." Micah went over to the console and activated it, and like he said the machine somewhat sparked but began working.

"It seems like it could use a tune up and some new components." Caleb observed.

Micah hummed in agreement and nodded "Yes it could but it will do for now, Rohkea and I used it to build a medical droid and it pulled through." he reassured them the company nodded and left it at that "Alright then let's go to the next deck, like I said the last two rooms are for storage so there's really no need to check them out all you really need to know is that one is for food and the one adjacent to this is for metal and scrap."

With that they headed back to the turbolift and went down to the next deck the turbolift doors opened to reveal a room and at its center was a holo table with the galaxy map on it "I call this the Tactical room, from here we can plan out our next moves and from that console over there." he pointed to the console on the wall; "we can send out probe droids to find hyperspace routes as we travel through the unknown regions, that is of course we're unable to negotiate for some maps from the Ascendancy." He explained.

The others nodded impressed.

(My turn now.) Rohkea growled.

Micah nodded "Be my guest." he said and gestured for him to lead

Rohkea lead them to the door on the other side of the room (This is the infirmary.) he said as he opened the door.

When the door opened a medical droid looked at them "Hello are any of you in need of medical attention?" It asked in it's robotic voice, completely devoid of emotion.

"No thank you, Micah and Rohkea are showing us around." Vega answered politely.

"I see, well I shall continue my other duties." the droid said and went back to what it was doing as if it hadn't been interrupted, the room had a simple layout a bio bed, a surgery table, and a bacta tank in the corner.

(Yep that's it for this deck) Rohkea said as he turned around (There's one more deck to see) he growled getting them to follow them.

They got on the turbolift again and it took them to the final deck this time the door's opened to reveal a small room with a window at the other end of it with consoles below the window Rohkea walked up to the consoles and they followed him they looked out the window to reveal an even bigger room in it was a a Delta 7 Aethersprite class Jedi starfighter (When we bought the ship we found one of these being sold, some scavenger must have taken it from a battle so we bought it from them as well.) Rohkea explained upon seeing the bewildered look on everyone's faces aside from Micah who was there when the transaction took place.

The fighter had dark red stripes and the symbol of the jedi order close to the cockpit, when Daniel saw the fighter he thought it was familiar to him at first he thought it was because it was a Jedi fighter but something told him that wasn't it "Wait how are we supposed to get it out of here I don't see an exit?" he asked for the moment ignoring his feelings as he noticed there was no way to get it out.

(You see the wall at the far end?) Rohkea asked rhetorically after receiving a nod he continued (It opens.) he said bluntly.

"Ah." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Is there any way to know who this belonged to before it wound up in the scavengers hands" Aaron asked his curiosity all felt by the others especially Daniel.

"Unfortunately I couldn't find anything pointing to which Jedi it belonged to." Micah said a wave of disappointment flooded the group at his answer.

"Ah well." Caleb said with a shrug "So who's going to fly it?" he asked looking around.

"I will." Daniel volunteered. "though not now." he said humorously.

"Speaking of which, how long have we been in hyperspace." Aaron asked Micah who was closest to the consoles.

"... About three and half hours we have another... ten hours to go before we reach the edge of known space." he reported.

Aaron nodded "Ok for now let's go get some rest." he suggested everyone nodded with the exception of Daniel who was still looking at the fighter.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up." Daniel said somewhat distracted.

Aaron was a bit worried and he told the others to go on up after they left he turned to Daniel "Are you alright?" he asked concerned for the boy.

"The fighter, it looks familiar." Daniel said ignoring the question.

Aaron looked at the fighter than back at Daniel "How so?" he asked.

Daniel shrugged "I can't say." he said.

Aaron suddenly had an idea "Let's go check it out, alright?" He asked, Daniel nodded and the two took the utility lift down to the hangar floor.

Daniel walked over to the craft looked it over studying it thoroughly he opened the cockpit and climbed in and looked at the interior, and felt the controls after a few minutes of studying the craft he found some writing subtly engraved on the steering wheel, he studied the writing mentally translating it.

After he finished he blinked in surprise and studied it again to make sure he translated it correctly once he made sure, he smiled sadly.

Aaron seemed to notice "What did you find?" he asked.

Daniel looked at him and beckoned him over "I found an engraving on the controls." he said.

Aaron looked at the engraving and found it was in a language he could not read "huh I can't read it." he admitted.

"I can, it reads 'Shelo Fairo' translated to basic it means Star Fire… that was my master's call sign." Daniel said his voice breaking and tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

Aaron was inspecting the craft "Really? Wow. What are the odds of that?" he asked rhetorically and looked at Daniel seeing the signs of distress in the boy's face he instantly made the connection; "What was your master like?" He asked hoping not to upset the boy.

A warm smile broke out over Daniel's face "She was an amazing teacher, Jedi and..." he stopped unsure if he should reveal that last detail.

"And…" Aaron gently prodded; "Hey it's okay if you don't want to tell me I understand." Aaron assured and began to stand up.

"Wait!" Daniel exclaimed causing the ranger to stop in his tracks and look at the young man "It's just that she was more than just my master... she was also my mother." Daniel revealed causing Aaron to raise an eyebrow in both confusion and surprise.

"When you say mother do you mean she was literally or figuratively?" Aaron asked confused because as far as he knew, Jedi were not allowed to have such relationships in the literal sense the only notable exception he knew of was Ki Adi Mundi but that was because of his races low male population due to the fact that males have a low birth rate.

Daniel understood his confusion "She was my biological mother." he confirmed; "It's just that..." he suddenly got really uncomfortable "... my conception wasn't willing on her part." he finally admitted and braced himself.

Aaron suddenly felt very awkward, "... I see." He finally said. Aaron noticed the young Jedi's body language "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

Daniel suddenly became very self conscious and tears rolled down his face "It's just t-that I-I was... _hic_... the victim of ri-ridicule and I-I'm afraid you'll t-treat me the same w-way." He admitted as sobs racked his body.

Aaron was outraged that someone could treat this boy with any fault for something that he didn't do and gathered the boy up in a hug as he cried in his shoulder, Daniel released all the years of pain in his heart "I would never do that, you hear me?" he soothed the distraught Jedi, only making Daniel cry harder.

In the short time Aaron had known Daniel, he had never seen the young teen break down like this, even when he had the most reason to, after all he did lose his very way of life not to long ago.

After a few minutes Daniel's crying had been reduced to sniffles. "I'm sorry" Daniel said as he pulled away.

Aaron looked at him in confusion "For what?" he asked.

Daniel smiled "For soaking your shirt." he said with a chuckle drawing a chuckle from the Ranger "Actually I'm sorry that I broke down like that." he said when they stopped chuckling.

"Hey, buddy there is nothing wrong with needing to release emotional baggage and I imagine you have a lot given recent events." Aaron consoled while patting the boy on the shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." Daniel said exhausted as the two got up and left the Hangar and taking the turbolift to the living quarters to catch a few hours rest.

The next ten hours went by slowly for the crew as they all did some activities to at least pass the time and make it more bearable Caleb took Vega to the shooting range to give him a head start in his marksmanship skills, Micah was on the bridge working out what to say to the Chiss when they entered their territory, Rohkea was in the training room lifting weights, and after Aaron and Daniel took their nap they went to the training room and sparred a bit Aaron teaching Daniel the martial arts he learned from his days as an independent mercenary.

Micah got on the ship's intercom, "Gentlemen, we will be exiting hyperspace in about ten minutes. if I know my people they will find us relatively quickly, just a heads up." he said as he ended the call after a few minutes Rohkea came onto the bridge and took his station.

(You are sure they won't blast us into oblivion?) Rohkea asked the Chiss.

Micah looked at the wookie "I can only hope." he muttered.

(What does that mean?) Rohkea asked dangerously fixing the blue man with a glare, the chiss to his credit met the gaze evenly.

"It means, I don't know, the last ship from this region to come out here was blown to smithereens because they trespassed and the commander of the ship was extremely rude considering he strangled the commander of the taskforce without touching him." He confessed causing Rohkea to raise an eyebrow.

(Force sensitive?) Rohkea asked causing Micah to nod.

"Anyway, Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo felt it necessary to destroy the ship when its commanding officer refused to cooperate so I think if we just do what they ask we'll be fine." He explained.

(Wonderful.) Rohkea growled sarcastically as they emerged from hyperspace and just like Micah said they didn't have to wait long at the most a few minutes before several ships emerged out of hyperspace Micah gulped when he saw the ships immediately recognizing them (What's the matter?) Rohkea asked nervously.

.

"T-that's Picket Force Two." Micah stuttered nervously desperately trying to calm down after all these were his people he just needed to do what they said and state their business for being in their space.

The console pinged signifying they were being hailed Rohkea opened the channel, and a man's voice came through in a language Rohkea didn't understand "Eban'cehn nah imi cssin's veo ch'ilen vim ch'acan'b ttah en'rcsovsah ch'itt'surt'asi ch'at k'ir cseo csarcican't csapotcah can to bacsa bah veo can'let'ehn." from what Rohkea could understand from the tone it sounded like a command to do something because Micah immediately shut down the engine when the order was given.{Unidentified vessel cut your engines and await further instructions failure to do so will result in the destruction of your ship}

The Voice came back over the comm, "Bun non ber veo csapun sir cssin'rt'ili can csei s rt'isi." {Good now state your reasoning for trespassing in this space}

Micah was extremely nervous if he messed up it would mean the death of everyone on board, he steeled himself and clenched his jaw cleared his throat and responded "I am Mi'ika'akah a fellow Chiss to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" he asked smoothly all trace of nervousness gone from his face and voice.

The console pinged again (They're requesting visual contact) Rohkea, reported he looked at Micah who made the hand gesture 'I am really sorry about this.' which confused the wookie until the chiss uttered his next words.

"Well than give it to them you brute." he barked, seriously hoping that Rohkea would not rip his arms out later.

At the front of the bridge just past the front console where the R7-D8 worked a life size holo of a woman appeared with blue skin and the same glowing red eyes as Micah's She wore the admiral's uniform of the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force, for a moment the woman studied them "I am Admiral Ar'alani." she finally responded Micah was actually a bit confused he could of sworn Picket force two was under the command of Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, his thought was cut off when the Admiral continued speaking "State your business for entering our space." she ordered.

"Admiral." Micah said respectfully "My reasoning for returning is two fold. My first reason is to visit my clan." he answered honestly. "My second reason… is to save two of my friends' lives" he answered calmly but with the same honesty as his first reason.

Ar'alani's eyes bore into Micah's as if she was looking into his soul looking for any hint of trickery finally her neutral look softened so slightly one would barely notice "Very well than you will be allowed to continue, under escort." she said finally.

"Thank you Admiral if it may not be too much trouble; this ship's navigational charts don't extend this far out may we have an updated civilian map of explored space?" Micah asked hopefully.

The Admiral scrutinized him for a minute, "You will get that at the next colony we arrive." she said neutrally and sent the coordinates on where to go to the navigation computer and cut off the transmission.

Micah let out a sigh of relief when the transmission ended, "I like to think that went rather well." he said towards the wookie who was giving him an eerily calm look "uh… you know I didn't mean anything by that brute comment right?" He asked nervously.

Rohkea didn't give him a response he just looked at him causing Micah to gulp, "Well I'll be going now, see you around." he said as he left the room as quickly as possible, when he left Rohkea just laughed at the retreating man's form, oh he was going to have fun with this.

 **AN: I imagine that a lot of you by now might be wondering where the RWBY elements are fret not they will appear soon I promise also shout out to RevengeS197 go check out his stuff.**


	5. Most Dangerous Creature in the Universe

**AN: This is the second longest chapter I wrote for this story I hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

 **(Chapter 4 The most dangerous creature of the universe)**

The next three months had been eventful for the crew; Micah had a nice reunion with his clan at the second colony they stopped at which lasted for a few days. Fifteen days after that the ship made it out of chiss space and Micah stated that since they know the I.D for the ship, going through Chiss space shouldn't be as much of a hassle again, as this period went by the crew had daily routine, wake up, eat breakfast, early morning exercises, period for rest, followed by target practice in the shooting range. Both Daniel and Vega had improved tremendously since they started training to use them, but Caleb still has the highest score when it come to marksmanship on the ship; after that is lunch, followed by free time which Daniel often spends in the taktical deck studying maps, languages, and meditating while Vega goes to practice shooting.

Afterwards it's followed by training where the two boys learned martial arts from the rangers or practice with each other on their katas. Daniel has shown himself to be adept in the shi-cho, soresu, ataru, and some slight skill in the Niman lightsaber forms, made sense since he had been fighting mostly blaster wielders and on the battlefield for the past three years and given how well he integrated force techniques into his lightsaber sequences. He had also picked up the hand to hand martial arts that Aaron had been teaching them, using it to devastating effect especially when he kicks with his left leg... yep Aaron suffered a broken leg because of that one day, but it was nothing the medical droid couldn't fix, after a hard day's training it was followed by evening meals, and after that both Daniel and Vega go to the map room as they liked to call it and study the holocron Yoda gave them, one time the holocron introduced a technique Daniel had been taught before by his master and when the Holocron introduced it Vega said he wanted to learn it, so Daniel brought him to the training room and commend the bridge to ask if the fire suppression system could be disabled when he explained what he was doing they obliged.

"How do you generate fire?!" Vega asked enthusiastically the boy looked like he was ready to bounce off the walls.

Daniel chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, it reminded him about when he first learned it, "Calm down okay, I'll show you." Daniel chuckled at that the boy settled down but Daniel could see that the boy's grey -almost silver- eyes were dancing with excitement, "Okay first I'll show you how it's done and I'll try to explain it." Daniel started unsure of what to say though he supposed it didn't matter, "You ready?" He asked ready to show his fellow padawan, the boy nodded vigorously to excited for words.

At the nod Daniel took a deep breath, cupped his hands, and focused his energies, ever since he was around three his mother had taught him some of the things she knew and one of those techniques was Pyrokinesis, he remembered the long hours of sweat inducing concentration it took him to conjure up a flame when he first did it, but the end result was worth it... until he accidentally lit the bed sheets on fire, he chuckled at the memory fortunately his mother had managed to douse the flame before it did to much damage, since than he had practiced his control over it, while advanced practitioners could control explosions, Daniel hasn't reached that far but he has used it in combat without much strain before, especially against droids when it was necessary, but for this demonstration he was not trying to be fast, merely show how it's done, after about thirty seconds a bright, yellow, dancing flame appeared in his hands.

Vega looked at the flame in awe "That's amazing!" he exclaimed excitedly, Daniel smiled and doused the flame.

"Do you want to learn this because deep down you're a pyromaniac?" Daniel asked playfully serious his eyebrow raised while Vega's face held shock and outrage.

"What? No that's not it at all!" Vega defended actually taking Daniel seriously, Daniel couldn't keep a straight face and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Y-you… should of... seen your face." Daniel said between fits of laughter after a good fifteen seconds he stopped laughing "Oh! my sides hurt." he said with a chuckle as he swiped his finger under his eyes.

Vega was not amused but before he could say anything Daniel started talking again "Ok. Pyro-kinesis has two major applications Generation and Manipulation, the one I just showed you was generation which we'll be focusing on for right now, generation is when you take existing elements and light them on fire, for example oxygen molecules, candle wicks, basically anything combustible." he explained, Vega listened intently putting aside Daniel's horrible attempt at humour.

"Okay, so how do I generate it?" Vega asked confused he understood the combustible items but he still didn't explain how to generate the fire.

Daniel resisted the urge to smack himself 'I completely forgot to explain how to generate it with those items' he berated himself. "I'm sorry, in order to create fire you have to rub the air molecules together and create enough friction to ignite a flame kind of like rubbing two sticks together to start a campfire." he explained.

Vega understood "So it's an application of telekinesis?" he asked curiously and tilted his head his argentum eyes full of interest.

Daniel thought about it for moment, he supposed in a way it could be viewed like that after all you are manipulating matter to make a chemical reaction "Sure let's go with that." Daniel answered with a shrug not sure what else to say; "Why don't you get started? It took me a few hours to do on my first try so don't feel to bad if you don't get it right away." Daniel stated, Vega nodded in aquess and got into a meditative position and began to focus.

A few hours had past but Vega had yet to conjure up a flame, "ARGH!" he shouted in frustration; "What am I doing wrong?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

Daniel could feel to boys frustration and disappointment and sought to help him out "Don't beat yourself up, it took me a while to get it right," he told him; "Tell you what, I will show you manipulation right now I always found that easier than generation." he offered Vega whom sighed in defeat, nodded and gave him his attention, "Ok with Manipulation you're working with already existing fire, watch carefully." Daniel instructed.

Daniel created a small flame within his hands in less than a second and held his hands over his head parallel to the ceiling, it started small then he intensified it, the flame went from small and timid, to an intense and raging fire bloom that shot up towards the ceiling, the flames licked at the durasteel metal before it subsided and returned to its small and timid state, Daniel then blew the flame out like a candle and wiped away some sweat away from his brow "That's one of the things you can do with manipulation, here's another." he sparked another small flame and separated it in two holding one in each hand. "Basically you can do anything you can imagine though some things like the fire bloom I showed you aren't efficient uses of the technique." Daniel explained.

Vega was stunned into silence but when Daniel said that last sentence he let out a weak chuckle "show off." He muttered.

"Yes well, at least I was patient learning this ability unlike you getting all frustrated." he smirked.

Vega just sputtered at that before he stopped, "Can't we just continue the lesson?" He asked sullenly, than he realized that Daniel never doused the flames in his hands; "Uh, why do you still have the fire in your hands?" he asked nervously.

"Do you see any other fire sources around?" Daniel deadpanned; "You're going to be trying to manipulate the fire I have in my hands." He explained; "First, make the flame in my left hand bigger." he instructed.

Vega looked at the tiny flame and stretched out with force to coax the flame into becoming bigger. Unfortunately he had the opposite effect and doused the flame Daniel looked at the spot where the fire was "Well… atleast we know you can manipulate it," he bemused; "just not in the desired way, be a little more gentler this time around ok." Daniel ignited another flame.

Vega nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath releasing all his frustrations into the force, after that he reached out again this time being more gentle after a few minutes the flame grew in size, "Good work, you can stop." Daniel said as he doused the fire "I think that's enough for today." he explained as Vega's face showed confusion.

Vega nodded and smiled at his accomplishment and bowed, "Thank you buliono (Brother)." he said and yawned ready for some sleep and headed for the door he turned back when he reached the door "You coming?" he asked upon seeing he wasn't following.

"I'll be up soon go on ahead." Daniel stated as Vega nodded in understanding and left.

Daniel really wanted to get a spar in before going to bed but unfortunately the ship didn't have any training droids on board and they didn't have the materials to build any, 'which is why' Daniel thought to himself, 'I've been studying the maps, seeing if there were anything we could find like debris fields or asteroids' during his study he found a planet with a large debris field around it 'I will run this by everyone tomorrow during breakfast and see if we can alter course' he planned and put the data pad away. 'For now I will practice katas' Daniel pulled his lightsaber out, activated it, and held it in the shi-cho ready stance and began.

After about an hour Daniel deactivated his lightsaber and wiped the sweat off his face, "that's good enough." he said out loud he had went through each and every single sequence he was familiar with, than he shook his head, "What am I saying of course it isn't good enough." Daniel realized shortly after he lost his leg that Jedi martial arts while adaptable can be predictable and Daniel had a feeling that if he didn't change his tactics he wouldn't get very far; "I'll work on it tomorrow I'm to tired right now… I also need to stop talking to myself." with that Daniel grabbed a towel and headed on up to the showers, after a good soak and a change of clothes he climbed into his bunk and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning in the lounge Daniel brought up his idea to head to the planet with the massive Debris field around it "So what do you guys think?" he asked just as Micah came into the room.

"Think of what?" the Chiss asked drowsily as he wiped his eyes from tiredness.

Aaron turned to answer "Daniel thinks it might be a good idea to find some materials so we can spruce the ship up a bit."

"Yeah he found a planet with a large debris field around it, kind of surprising since I would have thought looters would have gotten to it by now." Caleb continued, at that Micah immediately woke up and from what they could see he was a bit... terrified?

"What's the name of the planet?" the chiss asked seriously almost commanding.

Daniel was a bit confused but he looked at his data pad, "Mugg Fallow." Daniel answered causing the Chiss's eyes to widen in fear and dread.

"NO!" Micah shouted surprising them all, he never got like this "Going to that planet is practically a death sentence."

"Why is that?" Vega asked as he fidgeted nervously.

Micah didn't answer right away he was trying to calm down "... Because of Mnggal-Mnggal."

Daniel and Vega felt the fear and hatred for the being as it rolled off the Chiss in waves, "Whose Mnggal-Mnggal?" Daniel asked calmly.

Micah sighed, "No one really knows for sure, all I know is what I was taught at the university, Mnggal-Mnggal is believed to be an extra-dimensional being who's been around for hundreds of thousands of years since the time of the Celestials." Micah said.

"How is that bad?" Caleb asked hoping that was it, but he like everybody else, knew it wasn't.

Micah's red eyes bore into him for a second before he turned his attention back to the group, "Mnggal-Mnggal has a sadistic side to it that would make most sith lords blush." he claimed.

Daniel really hoped he was exaggerating, "What do you mean?" he asked his calm exterior was beginning to crack.

"Mnggal-Mnggal's form looks like a thick gray ooze but it can move around at will and can shape shift not into anything complex mind you but it is very sophisticated with what it can do." he explain.

(How does that relate to it being so sadistic?) Rohkea asked.

"Mnggal-Mnggal for reasons unknown attacks all life, it consumes it and we're sure it doesn't do as some need to sustain himself, no it's because it get's some perverse pleasure out of it." Micah spat; "Mnggal-Mnggal attacks sentients by latching onto them and heads for the mouth or nose to enter the body and sometimes it will bore directly into your pores, after it gets into your body it goes for the brain and consumes it, effectively killing the host and goes on to consume everything on the inside until the body is nothing but an empty shell for it to use at its leisure, and sometimes it doesn't even kill the host right away it can mess with your brain and make you paranoid to the point you'll make irrational decisions and kill everyone around you in some way shape or form and than it consumes you, but to me what makes it far worse than the sith is this, it'll take a child consume them in front of his/her mother or father and then it will quote, bring them back unquote, just to kill them again and It'll do it again and again and again and again just to take joy or humor in watching their parents break, till It's satisfied." Micah explained.

Rohkea really regretted asking that question now, everyone held a look of horror, "Can the entity be destroyed?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Micah sighed "All attempts to do so ended in failure." he said morbidly, causing Daniel to deflate.

Aaron thought about it for a moment "Could we get to the debris field and take the materials without Mnggal-Mnggal noticing?" He asked the Chiss who looked at him with surprise.

"Even after what I told you, you're still willing to take the risk?" Micah asked numbly.

The group looked at each other, all of them coming to an agreement looked back at him and nodded; "You're all crazy!" Micah exclaimed then he rubbed his face and let out a yell of frustration; "and I can't believe I'm going along with this." He grounded out "If you can come up with a plan than I will alter course." He sighed.

"What can you tell us about Mnggal-Mnggal, How does it find its prey? stuff like that." Daniel asked his eyes hardening in determination.

"Mnggal-Mnggal as I said before can shape shift, it can form eye sockets with which to see, a fanged mouth to attack an organism with, and a bat like creature to fly, that's all the forms I know it can take." Micah started, "As for how it finds its target... we're not exactly sure." Micah said.

The group began thinking, than Vega had thought "Can it infect droids?" He asked.

MIcah thought about the question "I don't believe so, but we only have four droids an astromech, a probe droid, a mining droid, and a medical droid, and we don't have the materials to build anymore and even if we did we don't know how it would affect droids." Micah stated.

Caleb then snapped his fingers "You're right, but we do have the materials to build vacuum sealed armor, that might buy us some time should Mnggal-Mnggal latch onto us." he theorised causing Micah to nod

"You're right depending on the material it would buy us a bit of time." he confirmed his theory.

Caleb turned to Rohkea "What's the strongest material we have?" he asked the wookie.

(Duraplast, it should hold up to the punishment, after all it can take a minor blow from a lightsaber.) the wookie answered.

"Considering the clone commando's armor was made out of the same material I'd say we have a good chance." Aaron said confidently.

Daniel looked at the holocron again "And I have some armor designs that we could implement right away." he stated, Vega looked at him with a knowing look while the rangers sent questioning gazes at him.

He pulled out the holocron Yoda had made and showed it to the group. "This is the holocron Master Yoda promised both Vega and I, in it are all sorts of knowledge, one thing that I should tell you is this, during the war the Jedi were developing full body power armor that would protect the wearer but not impede movement." He explained.

Micah seemed very interested in that and he understood why the Jedi would look into such a piece of equipment "That's interesting, but unfortunately we don't have the resources to build power armor." he said.

"I know that, but we don't need it to be power armor just vacuum sealed among other things." Daniel countered.

Aaron was curious to see what it looked like "Can we see the schematics?" He asked.

Daniel nodded and slipped into a meditative trance after a few moments the holocron floated in the air, its corners shifted and separated as it orbited the now round-ish crystal. It emitted all sorts of data in holographic form, from the different lightsaber forms and stances to different force techniques, and all manner of knowledge and research the Jedi had discovered -well a bit of it anyway- after a few seconds Daniel enlarged the data they were looking for and came out of his trance.

The ranger all studied the design, the armor fully encased the wearer from head to toe, with an opaque faceplate to hide the wearer's face, it had a battle drape that attached at the waist and covered the back of the legs presumably made of armor weave to add a little more protection, one of the rangers let out a whistle of approval "Impressive." Caleb said; "How come this never saw combat?" he asked curiously.

"Because by the time we finished the design General Grievous was already dealt with, followed almost immediately by order 66." Daniel explained causing the rangers to nod in understanding.

"Well if you want to, go upload the schematics into the assembler and tell it how many sets you want." Micah said tiredly suddenly Rohkea let out a growl "Oh that's right you wookies don't wear armor do you, well fortunately the tactical room can be locked down I recommend you and Vega stay in there while this operation goes down." Micah suggested, Vega was about to protest "I don't want any arguments from you." Micah told him sternly.

Vega was about to try again, "Vega, Micah has a point if Mnggal-Mnggal is as cruel as he says it is than I want you in the safest place on this ship." Daniel stated causing the young boy to sigh in defeat.

"Very well." he muttered.

"I'm still waiting on the plan." Micah said.

After a few minutes of brainstorming Daniel, Caleb, and Aaron had a plan, First Daniel would take the Jedi starfighter and R7-D8 and get the creature's attention, after Mnggal-Mnggal's attention is firmly on Daniel the three rangers and the mining droid would go aboard as many ships as they could in a teams of two Aaron and Caleb on one team, Micah and the droid on the other, after downloading the database and putting as much materials as they can carry into the crates they had the would board the ship again, and get a safe distance away, after that Daniel would fly back to the ship and they would make the jump to lightspeed.

Micah considered the plan than sighed and got on the intercom, "R7 prepare to alter course." he said then he turned to the other and gave them a hard look, "It's going to take a three weeks to get to Mugg Fallow. Don't make me regret this." he told them seriously and left the lounge having lost his appetite.

During the three weeks they had. Daniel went down to the assembler and imputed the design for the armor almost immediately after the meeting in the lounge, unfortunately it wouldn't be at its full power but in the scope of this mission they didn't need it at full power he had the machine build four sets, Caleb suggested they put cables and grappling hooks in the wrist so as to maneuver easier in zero gravity fortunately they had four 50 meter cables that Micah and Rohkea bought on Nar Shaddaa in case the group needed to scale anything, in about 11 and a half days each of the sets were finished, after wards Daniel went to check the jedi star fighter and made sure it was ready for the mission.

Aaron, Caleb, and Micah all went to maintain the mining droid which was bipedal and a similar model to what the Paragus mining facility used about four thousand years ago, one day Caleb found a plasma torch in the storage room "Hey Micah." he called getting the Chiss's attention "How does Mnggal-Mnggal like high temperatures?" He asked curiously.

"We're not really sure, why do you ask?" Micah answered.

"I have a hunch." Caleb said and pocketed the plasma torch.

"Unless you can figure out how to get a flamethrower working in space we're going to have to rely on blasters brother." Aaron said facetiously as he worked on the droid.

"Oh har har laugh it up, I actually brought it up because I found a plasma torch just now." Caleb explained.

"Let's hope you never have to use it on Mnggal-Mnggal." Micah said.

On the day before the mission the crew exchanged very few words with one another, they found it difficult to say anything to each other due to the pressure that tomorrow would bring they all coped with it their own way, Daniel either mediated or he practised his martial arts, Caleb target practised, Aaron reflected on his life and how he got to where he was today, Vega kept to himself Daniel noticed he often had the holocron with him throughout the three weeks and when Daniel asked him about it he just said "Don't worry about it." Micah just went to his post on the bridge and silently watched as they went ever closer into the face of death he wanted to scream and cry feeling like he was about to lose a family tomorrow but his training and discipline refused to let it happen, Rohkea played Dejarik to keep his mind off of tomorrow.

Shortly before going to bed Micah went to the lounge and found Rohkea in there, "Listen should anything bad happen while we're out there tomorrow, the tactical room can function as a secondary bridge take the ship and fly as far away from Mugg fallow as you can." Micah told the wookie whom nodded.

(In case none of us make it we should all spend some time together.) The wookie stated and got on the intercom summoning the crew to the lounge when they all got their they all looked at each other each could see the anxiety in each others faces.

Daniel broke the silence "You know we can still turn around." He pointed out to the group.

Micah sighed "I'm afraid we can't." he said morbidly; "we are running out of fuel and supplies, this is our best option."

Vega had tears welled up in his eyes Daniel noticed and brought the youngest member of the crew into a hug "I know you're scared... we all are buddy." Daniel said shakily as he embraced the boy he called his brother.

Aaron and Caleb went to the two placed comforting hands on their shoulders Daniel pulled away a bit but kept an arm around Vega a held his arm out to them inviting them in a group hug soon all the rangers joined the hug and during that moment no one said a word.

Hardly any of them got any sleep that night Daniel and Vega tried to dispel their fears into the force but found it wasn't working so they spent the whole night meditating to dispel their fears during their meditation a voice spoke to them "Hello young ones." the voice greeted causing Daniel and Vega to look around in alarm "It's alright I'm a friend." the voice claimed.

"If that is so then show yourself." Daniel demanded while keeping his voice down so as not to wake up the rangers.

"I will do so." No sooner did it say that than a blue figure appear in the room with them greatly surprising the boys "I'm Qui-gon Jinn, Master Yoda told you I would appear in your time of need did he not?" the ghost asked with a raised eyebrow.

"H-he t-told us an old f-friend would appear to help us." Vega stuttered out.

"As much as I would like to continue this discussion maybe we should do it else where." Daniel suggested still unnerved.

"Very well, lead the way." Qui-Gon said with a gesture of his hand.

Daniel and Vega led him to the lounge after the door closed Daniel rounded on the apparition "Ok who are you really?" He demanded.

"I am Qui-gon Jinn, Obi-wan's old master."

"But you died." Daniel said weakly sensing no deceit from the apparition; "killed by the sith."

"A Jedi can survive physical death and transcend the physical plane as a spirit." Jinn stated with a smile.

"Amazing." Vega said his mouth open in awe Daniel was also awed but than he had a thought.

"Is my master also a spirit can I see her?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Qui-gon looked at the boy unsure of how to tell him "She is not a spirit." he said causing Daniel to immediately deflate; "Because she's not dead." he told him.

"WHAT!" Daniel shouted "Where is she!?" He asked forcefully.

Qui-gon sighed, "She's currently being held against her will by the man who attacked you on your final combat mission together." he informed him.

"After we get the materials we need I'm going back to known space to get her." Daniel stated.

"I don't know why you would the man has been following you through the unknown regions ever since polis masa."

'Well that's convenient' Daniel thought to himself. "That makes finding her easier but, Why didn't He just kill her?" He asked.

"This darksider doesn't just kill his victims he wants to make them suffer, he want's her to suffer by torturing you both in front of each other till you both break then he'll kill you." Qui-gon informed him.

"Not if I break him first." Daniel growled his green eyes getting specks of yellow in them.

"Daniel controll your feelings." Jinn ordered sternly.

Daniel with a sigh released all his anger and hatred into the force as he did this his eyes went back to their natural color, "You're right master I'm sorry." Daniel apologized.

"Daniel, it's completely natural for you to feel anger over this situation, but you can't let it control you otherwise you'll become what you hate most." Jinn warned him.

"You're right master Jinn, how about we change the subject?" he asked.

"Yeah... uh... why are you here?" Vega asked after a moment of thought.

"I'm here to help reassure you boys during this mission you both are terrified of this abomination aren't you?" He asked. Vega and Daniel nodded in unison, "There is no shame in being afraid, but you should overcome this fear by yourselves. I am here to guide you remember that."

"Master is what Micah said about Mnggal-Mnggal true." Vega asked.

The three stood their for a long moment before Qui Gon responded. "It's true." he said; "but it never had the misfortune to run into the Jedi before it won't know what hit it." He reassured them with a smile, "besides you have been learning a technique to help on this mission haven't you?" Jinn asked the boy.

Daniel turned to Vega and asked, "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know if it will work." Vega said Daniel could feel the self doubt coming off of him.

"Remember what Obi Wan taught you both, trust in the force." Qui Gon told him "and from what I understand you always had an aptitude for telepathic powers am I right?" he asked knowingly

"Again what are you talking about?" Daniel asked only to be ignored again.

"That's what the masters told me." Vega answered Qui Gon who nodded.

"Remember trust in the force and each other and you may yet win the day." Jinn said as he faded away.

"Wait how can we talk to you again?" Daniel called out.

"I will appear to you after you succeed." With that he vanished

Daniel and Vega stood in the lounge for a minute "Let's go back to bed ok?" Vega asked Daniel nodded and the two went back to bed much more at ease.

A few hours later Caleb woke up in a cold sweat, and fell off his bunk with a thud, rousing his brother "Sorry." he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "What time is it?" he asked panting.

Aaron checked his chrono " a little past 4:00 am, you okay?" he asked concerned, the young man nodded in response Aaron could see he was physically fine but his mind was another matter; "Bad dreams?" he asked knowingly.

"It was so real." Caleb panted and clenched his eyes shut "The creature took…" He started then he shook his head; "Never mind I don't want to talk about it." He shuddered.

Aaron nodded in understanding and let out a sigh "Let's get an early start to the day, okay?" he suggested as sleep was unreachable for the both of them now, Caleb just nodded and the two got up and went to the lounge to make some caf they spent the next two hours talking about the past and reminiscing.

"You remember when we signed up for the rangers?" Caleb asked his brother with a smile

Aaron chuckled "I do indeed, I remember that the General got pretty upset when you mistakenly shot the security Nexu" Aaron said.

"Oh come on how was I supposed to know that it was tamed?" He said indignantly, then the two started laughing; "You know I think we'll all be alright today." Caleb said when they stopped laughing.

Aaron smiled "I think so to." he agreed just as Micah and Rohkea walked in when the newcomers saw the confident smiles on the brothers' faces they couldn't help but smile as well "Micah how long before we reach Mugg Fallow?" Aaron asked the chiss.

Micah took a moment to look at the displays "Six hours." he said simply, Daniel entered the room and saw that everyone was in a good mood.

He leaned back through the door "Hey Vega come on, let's get some breakfast." he called to the boy when he entered he also bore a confident smile.

"Good morning." he greeted getting the same response in some way from the others after everyone got some food Daniel told them about their encounter with master Jinn last night.

At first the group just played it off as the two boys coming to terms with their own mortality "Look I know that sometimes when dealing with a life threatening situation people tend to see things." Micah started.

Daniel and Vega were about to retort before Rohkea did (No wait I believe them.) the wookie said seriously.

"Why is that?" Caleb asked curiously.

(Do any of you remember learning about the great sith wars, Grand Master Sunrider would receive visits from her deceased husband.) the wookie said (and not only that the sith lord Exar Kun turned himself into a dark side spirit.) he continued standing up for the two boys.

In light of the new information the rangers all apologised for dismissing the boys encounter, "So what did master Jinn tell you." Aaron inquired.

They saw the smile one the boys faces "He told us we'll be fine, that Mnggal-Mnggal never had the 'misfortune to encounter a Jedi' his words not mine." Daniel said confidently upon hearing that the men felt much lighter and were ready to damage Mnggal-Mnggal's pride "He also said." he began turning his head to look at Vega a mischievous expression on his face "That Vega here was learning a technique to help us out." when he said that the group all turned to him.

Vega felt very self conscious from the stares he was receiving Daniel sought to reassure him "Hey look I'm not mad I'm actually very proud of you." Daniel said with a warm smile Vega visibly relaxed at that.

"I was trying to learn battle meditation."He admitted causing Daniel's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Vega that's an extremely advanced ability." Daniel said numbly, "Have you had any success in using it?" he asked curiously the boy shook his head.

"No, I haven't had a chance to test it yet." he said with a sigh of disappointment.

The group all smiled at the boy "Hey don't worry, we appreciate the effort besides you might be able to pull it off during the op." Aaron said as he ruffled the kid's hair

"Just don't try to demoralize Mnggal-Mnggal we have no Idea how powerful Its mind is." Daniel told the him Micah nodded in agreement.

"He has a good point if you can pull it off only use it to boost our moral that's all we need." Micah stated.

(I feel I must ask did you ever tell us what types of ships were in the debris field?) Rohkea asked the Chiss at that question everyone turned towards Micah all of them realized he never did.

"From what I remember the most advanced ships in the field I believe are Gree." he claimed greatly surprising all those present after all the Gree were probably one of the most technologically advanced races second only to the legendary Celestials, if records were to be believed.

"Wow." Aaron and Caleb said almost in sync.

Micah understood the group's amazement "Indeed, Mnggal-Mnggal purposely took those ships and created the debris field, for what no one knows." he explained.

"Perhaps to serve as a testament to its power." Aaron hypothesised.

"Maybe it's art to it." Caleb suggested.

"Whatever the reason, we're still going headlong into it." Micah said.

Shuddering at what twisted thought Mnggal could do if it caught them, "In that case I recommend we get ready we'll be arriving in a few hours." Daniel suggested, the group agreed and finished their breakfast in silence, after they finished eating Vega and Rohkea went to the tactical room, the medical droid was in there to keep an eye on Vega when he would attempt the battle meditation.

Daniel and the rangers that were going out of the ship got their armor on and made sure the vacuum seals were fully operational according to Daniel they would have about three hours of air before needing to replenish their supply.

They had 30 minutes before they dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the system, Daniel now donned in his armor was doing preflight checks on his fighter he than heard R7-D8 roll in from the utility lift "Hey, R7." he greeted; "Hop in, so we can talk." he said, the astromech complied and hopped into the droid slot, seeing as the binary language of droids went over most sentients heads.

[I noticed that throughout these past few weeks the crew was on edge.] the droid stated Daniel sighed and nodded

"You would be correct." He confirmed the droids observations, "we're about to go face to face with what is possibly the most dangerous creature in the galaxy if not the universe." he told the droid.

[You're afraid?] the droid asked.

Daniel chuckled at the question, "Of course I'm afraid." He answered.

[but not for yourself.] The droid observed.

Daniel was surprised by the insight this droid possessed "Tell me how are you so insightful into the emotions of sentients?" he asked curiously.

[My previous Master never saw fit to erase my memory core and he would often talk about his problems with me I suppose he always preferred the company of droids to other sentients] R7 told him.

"Then why did he sell you?" Daniel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

[Master, was a long standing ally to the jedi and felt I would be of more use helping you than staying on Nar Shaddaa] the droid chirped happily.

Daniel didn't know how to respond to that, this was a gift he felt he never would be able to repay "I'll be sure to thank your previous owner if I ever meet him." he proclaimed.

[I'm sure you will get that chance.] R7 stated, the Mech had stayed silent now as he scanned the small craft running system diagnostics, as well as making sure the engine was properly functioning.

Soon Micah's voice came in over the comm " _2 minutes till we drop from hyperspace, Daniel get ready._ " he said.

"Alright. R7, is the ship good to go?"

[The vessel appears to be in working order.] The droid chimed.

Daniel nodded in approval and strapped himself in, mentally counting the seconds away in his head, as he got the ship up and running.

'Emerging from hyperspace in 10 seconds' he thought to himself '9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... here we go.' "This is Starfire moving out." he reported as the doors opened revealing the star system and he blasted out of the hanger at high speed, he could see the planet that held their quarry in the distance and the massive debris field that surrounded it. The field was just as big, if not bigger than the shipyards at Kuat but less organized or at least to him it was.

He began his report, "I'm heading towards the planet eta 3 minutes." He knew that according to the plan, the mother ship would come in 5 minutes after he did. Meaning, he was going to either find Mnggal-Mnggal or it was going to find him; either way he would have to keep its attention for at least an hour, 'yeah I can do that.' he thought to himself.

"R7, run some scans see if you can detect any biomass or something." he told the astromech.

30 seconds later the droid reported back [scans complete, check the readouts.] R7 chimed in.

Daniel did so and when he did, he almost wished he hadn't, the planet's oceans was one big organism and it was all over the continents fortunately he couldn't detect anything in the debris field, the overwhelming sense of fear began to kreep up on him again but then he remembered Qui Gon's words last night and he released his fears into the Force with a deep breath. "R7 take over, fly us near the planet if you detect movement bring us into the atmosphere, I'll prepare a present for our host." He commanded the droid, R7 took the controls without hesitation and complied.

Now that Daniel was freed from the burden of flying, he began to meditate letting the force flow through him and fill his entire being.

R7 flew into the debris field and continued flying through it, so far he detected no movement from the planet and thus he continued to fly closer after flying about 300 meters he got a ping and gunned the engines flying into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Keep going." Daniel strained out "We need to get to oxygen rich air." he explained

[Affirmative] the droid replied and continued the descent the droid scanned the area and saw that the organism was getting closer 500 meters… 450… 400.

Daniel was starting to glow a little now, not enough to light up a room but pretty noticeable.

300 meters now.

Daniel remembered what Obi-Wan told him about his duel with Grievous 'I was not the one fighting' the esteemed general had said 'you weren't?' 'No I was but a vessel empty of self the Force was fighting through me, you see young one Grievous's opponent that day was the Force and he stood no chance.' 'How did you do that?' 'I gave my complete trust over to the Force and as such it lended me strength.' Daniel attempted to do it before but it was not as easy as Obi-Wan described it to be, now he tried again he tried placing his trust in the Force but he couldn't he wondered why that was 'Why don't I trust the force completely?' He questioned himself, then he came to the realization, 'I don't trust it because I never had any reason to. I suppose I also blame it for taking my mother away, for the loss of my leg, for the death of the Jedi and the rise of the Sith. And I'm scared that it's going to take away my new family and give it to this creature.' Daniel had tears flowing from his closed eyes as he thought this 'but it has given me so much as well, it saved my mother granted she's being held by that darksider but at least she's alive, Vega's alive, and a good number of Jedi have survived there's a chance for us to return.' Daniel released a shaky breath.

200 meters

'I want to trust you' he whispered to the Force 'But I'm afraid if I do You'll take away all I have left.' he admitted 'I suppose this is why the Jedi forbade attachment.' He thought, 'is it possible to love and not be bound by possessiveness and jealousy?' 'it must be the Jedi kept my mother and I together.' 'when I thought I lost her I was devastated I almost starved myself in my grief.' 'but now that I know she's alive I'm happier than a child playing in the meadows on Nabbo.' 'you for whatever reason gave me a chance to save her but I can't do it without you.' 'just as I can't do this without you.'

100 meters

'I'm sorry for casting the blame onto you.' Daniel apologized to the Force. 'all things in this universe happens for a reason...' 'And I trust that in these trials and tribulations.' 'that the jedi will become stronger because of it.'

50 meters a horde of bat like creatures could be seen flying towards them

"I…" he started

25 meters, the horde was getting closer.

"...Trust…."

10 meters, the horde surrounded the fighter and R7 shrilled in alarm

"...You" he finished and he meant it, the Force sensed his sincerity and Daniel was rewarded with strength.

0 meters, The horde was about to latch on and make it's way into the cockpit to get the armored occupant.

However Daniel was no longer in the cockpit his body had become a vessel of the Force and the Force wasn't about to let one of its servants be taken by this creature, suddenly the black ooze that surrounded the fighter all caught fire and it flew away screeching in fright.

When the creature stopped and the fire was out it studied its prey, " _ **You are different than the others who have come to my humble abode."**_ the Ooze said as if in a dream like trance, " _ **come on down to the surface I have host body with which to talk to you."**_ the creature invited.

the Force glared at the creature in contempt though the creature couldn't see it behind the faceplate "Why should I accept your invitation." the Force said through Daniel's lips.

" _ **For one it's much easier for me to tak- I mean talk to you"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal said.

"You seem to be talking just fine up here." _Daniel_ said sardonically

" _ **Fine if you won't go willingly than I will make you go down."**_ Mnggal-Mnggal growled and formed a fanged mouth on his bat like creature and flew at high speeds towards the fighter.

"Stay back!" _Daniel_ commanded while throwing his hand out sending a telekinetic wave that sent the ooze flying in all different directions "R7 do what you do best."

[Affirmative] and took off at high speed towards the planet

 _Daniel_ created a massive amount of fire and trailed it behind the fighter as they flew, the fire fell and torched the black sludge that was on the ground that tried to spring up and snatch the fighter as it flew by.

[The others are doing well, they've successfully boarded a gree ship and an old republic ship in orbit] _Daniel_ nodded at that.

" _Caleb and Aaron do you read?"_ _Daniel_ asked through the suits built in Comm device.

Meanwhile on the old republic ship Aaron and Caleb were loading some metal and supplies into one of their crates when their suit communicators pinged when they heard it was Daniel they immediately became worried "Are you okay?" Aaron asked worried that Mnggal-Mnggal may have caught him.

" _I'm better than okay, I actually can honestly say I never felt this good since before the clone wars."_ He said causing the brothers to look at eachother in confusion.

"Uh… Are you sure you're okay?" Caleb asked now worried for his mental health.

" _Don't worry everything is fine I actually am contacting you to tell you that about 40 meters from the ship you're on is an ancient sith warship."_ He said.

"Yeah we know, we weren't sure if you wanted us to go onto it." Aaron stated knowing the feud between the Jedi and the Sith was pretty strong.

" _Well after you're done with the ship you're on, board it please?"_ Daniel asked.

"Very well." Caleb said and closed the link.

"How come you didn't ask him why?" Aaron asked with a tilt of his head as they continued loading the crate.

"Because Aaron, you taught me that if we stood around asking dumb questions especially in a combat zone someone could die because we wasted our time talking." Caleb said with a smile though Aaron couldn't see it.

"I'm so proud." Aaron said with mock sadness "My baby brother has finally grown up."

"Oh come on. I may be younger than you but I'm not the baby of the family." Caleb said indignantly.

Aaron laughed, "No you're not, huh I wonder how he's doing now a days?"

Caleb sighed, "Knowing him he's blowing something up."

"Probably, he loves explosions." Aaron agreed as they finished loading the crate and handing it off to the probe droid "Meet us at that ship." he ordered the droid as he pointed to the ship 40 meters away.

The droid gave a sign that it received the order and brought the crate to the mother ship.

"Hey Micah how are you doing over on that Gree ship." Aaron asked over the Comm.

" _I almost finished downloading the database, huh with this we'll definitely have an edge over the Empire."_ Micah stated confidently.

"It's one thing to get the Data on how to build something it's a completely different matter to build it." Aaron said though he would admit he was excited at the prospect of having a technological edge over the empire

" _That's true, how are things on your end?"_ The Chiss asked.

"We're done here, we got a few loads from this ship we didn't download the data base simply because it's a republic hammer head and we're about to head over to our next target." Caleb reported.

" _Okay. May the force be with you."_ Micah said.

"And you as well." Aaron said and turned off the comm he turned to his brother "Ready?" he asked.

Caleb nodded "let's go." The two of them got crouched a bit ready to push off towards the ship from what they remembered from their military history the ship they were going to board was a harrower-class dreadnought, the vessel was 800 meters long and in relatively good shape, they had their work cut out for them.

They deactivated the magnetic boots and launched themselves at the ship after getting a good distance toward the ship they armed their wrist mounted launchers and shot the grapple hooks at the ship unfortunately only one of them hit the actual target the other hit a piece of debris and knocked it off course.

"Sith spit." Caleb cursed as he tried to regain his composure and get the cable back under his control.

Aaron pulled himself to the ship and looked back to see his brother careening in a different direction "Hold on!"

"To what?" was the snarky reply. Yep even in the face of danger Caleb still had his sense of humor.

Aaron took aim and launched the grapple hook at his brother "Coming at ya." Aaron called out.

Caleb looked at it and saw that it wasn't going to reach him so he looked around for anything to push off from; then he saw the probe droid they used to drop things off if he could latch onto that he'd be fine "Don't worry I found my ride over." he stated and took aim and latched onto the crate the droid was carrying and let it drag him over to the Harrower.

After he safely landed on the hull he activated the mag locks on his boots to secure himself to the hull "You okay?" Aaron asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Caleb nodded "Yeah I'm fine." he assured him "How about we get into this tin can?" he asked ruefully.

Aaron smiled even though Caleb couldn't see it and nodded "Got nothing better to do, come on there's a hull breach towards the bow of the ship about 300 meters from here."

"Yay, more walking."Caleb said dryly, but started walking to the breach none the less.

It took them a few minutes to get to the breach "Careful of the jagged edges." Aaron warned as they climbed into the opening.

They found themselves in a well lit corridor "Huh the power's still going, even the artificial gravity is online." Aaron mused out loud.

"Perhaps the droids are online." Caleb suggested, they looked at each other and nodded agreeing that might be the case and pulled out their side arms in case any of the droids may be hostile "Micah we believe that there might be active combat droids on the vessel we boarded after you're done on the Gree ship can you help us out?" Caleb asked over the comm.

" _Depends on how far away your position is from mine."_ the Chiss answered " _What ship did you board?"_ he asked

"We boarded a sith imperial ship from the great galactic war era." Aaron answered; "specifically a harrower-class dreadnaught."

" _I don't think I'll be able to get to you."_ he informed; " _Just be careful up there."_ The chiss informed.

"Acknowledged." Caleb said and closed the link he turned to his brother "Well then let's hope the only droids active are the maintenance droids."

"With our luck that's a long shot." Aaron sighed.

"I'm good at long shots." Caleb retorted sardonically drawing a sigh of annoyance from Aaron and a smile from Caleb oh how he loved to get on his older brothers nerves.

They walked down the dark corridors till they came across a door section that separated two doors one open the other closed. "There might be an atmosphere on the other side." Aaron suggested.

Caleb checked the portable scanner he had in his utility belt, "There is." he confirmed; "however I am also picking up some droid signals." he groaned knowing it was impossible to determine if these droids wouldn't blast them the moment they opened the doors.

"Well look on the bright side." Caleb started.

Aaron looked at him "What bright side?" He asked with a growl.

"We survived a war against droids." Caleb tried with a slight chuckle. He knew that these war droids were far more dangerous than the essentially worthless B1s the separatist used, heck maybe even more than the B2s.

"Caleb you know as well as I do that the sith didn't care about profit like the neimoidians do, they built their droids to be as deadly and adaptable as possible." Aaron stated.

"You and I survived an encounter with a Manga Guard during the war these droids the sith built don't even remotely compare." Caleb countered, and he certainly had a point those Magna Guards were probably the most dangerous infantry droids ever built.

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean anything in the here and now." Aaron retorted.

Caleb sighed in acknowledgement "I know, just trying to lighten the mood." he explained.

"Just seal the door and get behind the other door frame." Aaron ordered, Caleb nodded and complied sealing the door and moving to cover at the left hand side of the blast door and nodded to signal he was ready.

After the pressure equalised Aaron opened the blast door Caleb looked in and what he saw made him sigh with relief "It's just maintenance droids." he said with a laugh.

Aaron nodded "Good we should resupply our Oxygen now that we're here." Aaron suggested.

"It's amazing that this ship survived this long." Caleb remarked as they walked along their blasters at the ready should trouble find them.

"Indeed." Aaron agreed "I think the droids on this ship might be following a directive of some kind." Aaron thought out loud, by the hum of agreement from Caleb it sounded like he reached the same conclusion.

They stopped when they heard something the brothers looked down the corridor to their right and saw a droid walking into a wall repeatedly judging by the model it looked like an old protocol droid and it was trying to speak but its vocal system was on the fritz "ma..ma….st...er?" the droid seemed to be saying.

"Well," Caleb started; "what should we do?" he asked.

Aaron looked at Caleb than the droid "Let's see if we can repair him." He said with a shrug.

"Seems reasonable enough." Caleb shrugged and made his way over to the grey droid to try and repair it "Droid I'm going to try to repair you can you understand me?" he asked the droid Aaron was aiming at the droid incase it did anything threatening.

"Af..fir...ma...tive." the droid responded Caleb nodded and began to get to work.

About 15 minutes later Caleb stopped his work and looked at it "Well I did the best I can, In truth Rohkea is the better mechanic when it comes to machines."

The droid studied the work that the sentient had performed on it, "Statement; I'm quite surprised a meatbag such as yourself is capable of repairing a droid such as myself." the both of them tensed when it said that already afraid of what they made functional.

"Oh no." Aaron said over the private comms, "Please tell me you didn't repair an assassin droid and one of the HK series as well." he begged.

"Okay I didn't," Caleb said; "but I did." he said nervously having recognised the speech pattern of the model from what he could tell it was a HK-51 droid.

"Query: Are you here to save the master?" the HK droid asked its 'eyes' studying the two being in armor.

Aaron seeing no other option nodded his head.

"Joyful conclusion: Wonderful just follow me and we can free the master, and get as far away from this system as possible." the droid said and began to walk down the corridor, seeing no other option they followed the deadly killer.

"You think there might be a survivor on this ship?" Aaron asked Caleb over the private comms

"Either that or the droid has a few screws loose… pun not intended." Caleb stated "but in all seriousness I am leaning towards the latter." Caleb muttered.

"The survivor could be in stasis." Aaron suggested.

"Great then we'll have to wake up an ancient sith lord." Caleb said sarcastically "I don't know about you but I don't want the life to be choked, shocked, or drained out of me thank you very much."

"Than we can kill him if it must be done." Aaron growled "look I don't like the Idea any more than you do but it's either we end this threat now before he or she becomes a problem later on down the line or we let the assassin droid kill us now."

At that Caleb became subdued "We'll be committing murder you know." he said quietly.

Aaron slowed a step and stopped, the two had killed before but never someone who couldn't defend themselves, never in cold blood, it was always in a conflict of some kind like the clone wars or some of the other small scale conflicts that they've been involved in, Aaron however knew that a sith was dangerous and if another one were to be free, he shook that thought away almost immediately, no, when the time comes he'll do what is necessary and he'll accept the consequences of the action so his brother could have a clean conscience.

"Annoyed Query: Why did you stop moving meat bag?" the droid asked "Eager threat: you know I could just as easily just kill you both."

"If you did that you wouldn't be able to get aboard our ship and the crew wouldn't take to kindly to the fact that you killed us." Caleb said after he opened the commline to everyone else's.

"Arrogant Query: And what could your crew do to stop me?"

" _We could blast you to pieces."_ a voice answered.

" _Tear you apart with telekinesis or melt you down."_ another voice added.

"Eagar assessment: oh you have a Jedi in your group the master would be most pleased."

Aaron narrowed his eyes behind his faceplate "Why would that be?" he growled at the droid his hands tightening around his blaster.

"Explanation: The master is a young sith apprentice who was apprenticed to Darth Aartsengel, Darth Aartsengel had become disillusioned with the sith order as it was and sought to defect or at least escape the conflict with his most loyal crew he fled to the chiss ascendancy, unfortunately he failed to realize that the ascendancy was providing some aid to the sith empire at the time..."

"Wait the Chiss were helping the sith?" Caleb asked, "Is that true Micah?" he asked curiously.

a sigh came from the other side of the link " _the Chiss did send some men to aid the empire yes, but we also sent men to assist the republic as well."_ he clarified.

"huh, Okay." Caleb said with a shrug.

" _Wait that's it?" Micah asked "no 'you blueskin bastard I'm going to gouge those red eyes out when I see you again.' nothing like that?" he asked while making a bad impersonation of his fellow ranger._

Aaron laughed at the question "The thing about the Sobec family is we don't have time for the humanocentric B.S." Aaron said, "now how about we let the droid tell his story."

"Continuation: as I was saying the Chiss were told by the empire that a renegade ship was on the loose and should be prepared if it came to their space, The chiss took this seriously and when the ship arrived they didn't hesitate to open fire…"

" _Hold up."_ Micah interrupted " _The chiss military have strict rules of engagement one of them is that a preemptive strike is absolutely forbidden under the penalty of exile."_ he told them.

"Well remember what the admiral told us when we were going through chiss space she said commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo was banished because he disobeyed the law." Aaron said with a shrug.

" _Well I guess."_ Micah could see his reasoning

" _Or it was Vitiate."_ _Daniel said_ " _Sorry got to let you go I'm dealing with this thing down here."_ he said and cut off his link.

"Look it doesn't matter." Caleb started losing his patience "Let me guess the rest of the story, the crew made an emergency jump to hyperspace assessed the damage and tried to find materials to fix it they found this debris field and made their way here and most of the crew was killed by this planet's inhabitant and the nice sith master put his apprentice, and perhaps a few crew man into stasis to save them from the parasite that lives on the planet below us. correct?"

"Confirmation: for a meat bag you're smart."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it 'droids are superior to organics' good for you." Caleb mocked.

"Observation: You're mocking me."

"Statement: way to state the obvious." Caleb mocked again.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Aaron hissed.

"No, Just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"Enough just take us to the stasis room." Aaron told the droid.

The droid complied and did so but not before warning that he would never take an order from the ranger again unless his actual master ordered him to.

As the droid led them the rest of the way Aaron couldn't help but feel a little lighter that he wouldn't have to kill someone in cold blood, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he even considered it in the first place. Even though it was a sith and in the event the droid was lying to them, he had hoped that maybe the sith was dead and they would be able to escape from the assassin droid. But they knew that they wouldn't be able to beat an HK model in a straight fight.

"Declaration: we're here" they stopped to see a sealed security door in front of them.

"So rusty how do we get in?" Caleb asked.

"Threat: if you ever call me by that name ever again I'll rip out your entrails make a noose out of them and hang you from a bulkhead then open an airlock."

"Touchy." Caleb muttered.

"Caleb use the plasma torch you brought with you." Aaron said.

Caleb nodded and pulled the plasma torch from his utility belt activated it and began to cut into the door "It might take a while." then the klaxons started blaring "Oh come on!" he shouted in exasperation.

"Eager statement: we're about to have company, when you started cutting into the security door the security droids were immediately activated." the droid explained.

"Caleb you keep cutting we'll cover you." Aaron shouted over the klaxons

"You're trusting the homicidal maniac with a blaster?!" Caleb shouted incredulously.

"Bet you wish you hadn't harassed him now huh? Aaron asked with a chuckle, he did however turn to the droid "If you dare harm him I don't care what model droid you are I'll tear you apart piece by piece." he growled at the droid.

"Mock plea: Oooh I'm so scared, please don't hurt me."

"You do realise that it was meatbag hands and minds that put you together those meatbag hands and minds can take you apart." Caleb told the droid.

For once the droid was actually left speechless.

"Just cover him while he cuts into the damn door already." Aaron ordered as the first pair of security droids came around the corner he took aim and fired making sure to disable the droids not destroy them.

It took at least three shots to disable the droid with his pistol, he needed something with a little more 'umph'. He saw a rifle on the ground near the droid he downed, he armed his wrist launcher and fired the grappling hook to retrieve the rifle from the disabled droid, after he retrieved it he saw 10 more security droids heading towards them "Caleb are you nearly done?" he asked.

"About a quarter of the way there." Caleb said in a strained voice. "This is not as easy as it looks." he told him as he dragged the torch slowly through the door.

"Well hurry up!" Aaron shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can If I went to fast I wouldn't cut through the door the metal is a superconductor." he told him.

'Wonderfull' Aaron thought to himself as he shot at the droids then he realise some of them were shielded "Oh come on seriously?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'm halfway there." Caleb said excitedly.

"Annoyed statement: we don't need a status update everytime you get a quarter of the way done." The droid said as he shot another security droid.

Caleb didn't bother retorting just focused on his work.

Suddenly one the droids shots grazed Aaron's shoulder plate though he didn't feel it, he shot the droid and checked the damage it was superficial he wanted to check to make sure he could space walk again but the scanner was unavailable at the moment.

After a few moments "Done" Caleb shouted and kicked the piece of metal in, it landed with a tang like a drummer beating a cymbal "come on." he shouted while pulling out his pistol and started to blast the shielded droids as well "I'll cover you." he assured his brother.

Aaron nodded and dived through the hole narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt that almost hit him in the knee.

"You next bolt bucket!" Caleb shouted, successfully overloading the shield for one of the three droids.

The droid complied and dived through the hole Caleb got out from cover shot at the droids a few times and dived into the hole which Aaron and HK immediately sealed the hole to buy them a little time.

Aaron let out a sigh of relief "So this is the…" he started then he saw HK pick up Caleb by his throat, not even thinking he pulled his blaster out and aimed it point blank at the droid's head "Put. Him. Down." Aaron growled dangerously.

The droid seemed to ignore the ranger "query: Why did you call me Bolt bucket?" it asked the man in his grasp "Threat: you have five seconds to answer."

Caleb clawed at his throat "Why… do you… call organics meat...bags?" he managed to get out.

The droid's sensors glowed bright orange for a moment "Fair enough." the droid said and dropped the man who landed of his feet and staggered back gasping for air.

"You okay?" Aaron asked over the suits private comms.

"When we get these suits to their full potential I'm kicking that droid's a**." Came the wheezy reply.

Despite what happened a moment ago Aaron chuckled at his response "I look forward to it though it would be more impressive if you did it without any enhancements." Aaron noted with a grin.

"That would be true but I can do that later." Caleb said with a chuckle.

"Observation: it appears many of the stasis pods lost power only two remain." the Droid said interrupting the private conversation.

The brothers looked around the room than Caleb saw a corpse leaning against the pod "Hey come look at this," he called to his companions grabbing their attention.

"What is it bro?" Aaron asked then stopped when he saw the corpse it wore the garb of a dark side warrior and in its right hand was an ancient sith lightsaber complete with the razor sharp emitter guard in its off hand they saw a recording device.

"Melancholy statement: This was Darth Aartsengel." the droid said in a voice full of what could pass for sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Caleb said awkwardly.

"Pathetic Observation: he was guarding his student's stasis pod as well." he cried, what actually surprised the brothers is that it sounded like he would literally cry.

"Bro I don't think I did a good job repairing him." Caleb whispered to his brother.

Aaron just shrugged, "I like him like this in all honesty."

"He has a recorder in his left hand." Caleb stated "should we see what it says?" he asked the two.

"Depressed answer: it probably contains a message for the rescuers and his apprentice."

"Alright then I'll retrieve the device." Aaron said and approached the corpse he carefully squatted down, gingerly took the dead man's left hand and took the device out of his hand then place the hand down "I'm sorry." he whispered to the corpse and stood up.

"Let's see what it says." Caleb said, Aaron only nodded and activated the recording the hologram of the man in the same clothing as the corpse appeared.

"Who would have known?" Caleb said after they listened to the recording

"Indeed." Aaron said shocked he never thought that he would have heard of a sith like this "In another life he would have made a great Jedi." he said.

"So shall we wake them up?" Caleb asked him.

"Yeah let's wake them up." Aaron said resolutely and walked over to the console to awaken the two occupants.

"Observation: those droids haven't attempted to follow us in here, Hypothesis: they must be waiting for us to come out." HK told the group.

"Will the droids listen to the occupants of the pods?" Aaron asked as he began the sequence to wake up the two occupants.

"Answer: it depends on how stable their behavior cores are."

"And after 4 millennia of almost no maintenance they probably have gone off the deep end." Caleb sighed; "Perfect." he quipped sarcastically.

"We can worry about that after these two wake up." Almost immediately after he said those words the pods hissed and opened revealing the occupants one was a young man around Daniels age he had white hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face which Aaron and Caleb recognised from their history as slave branding tattoos though that wasn't to surprising to them since the recording said as much, the other occupant was a woman in her twenties 'perhaps an imperial crew men' Aaron thought to himself, she had raven black hair that went down past her shoulders, to Aaron she looked like one of the most beautiful women in the Galaxy and it didn't help considering the occupants were wearing form fitting jumpsuits 'oh force I like older women!' he screamed internally seeing as she's technically over three thousand years old, he shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head, now wasn't the time nor the place.

Suddenly they heard a groan from the young man Aaron approached with caution to see how he was doing "Are you Okay." he asked the man while he scanned him with the medical scanner he picked up from a table, the boy's eyes opened to reveal he had Heterochromia Iridum eyes, one being green the other violet.

"Who are you?" the boy cautiously asked the armored figure.

"My name is Aaron Sobec, we're here to rescue you." Aaron answered: "What's your name?"

the young apprentice looked around the room seeing another armored figure standing next to the HK-51 droid that his master had acquired some time ago "My name is Auron." he finally responded "where's everyone else?" he asked.

Aaron seemed to hesitate before answering "Unfortunately, you and that crewman over in that Pod are the only survivors aboard, not counting the droids."

Auron stretched out his senses to confirm what the man said when he discovered that he was telling the truth he sighed and laid his head back "That's unfortunate." Auron muttered.

"Yeah it is, well good the news is you're healthy, can you walk?" Aaron asked the apprentice nodded, stood up and walked over to the lockers to retrieve his belongings.

Aaron turned towards the other pod with the woman in it and saw that she was starting to wake up as well, he made his way over to her "Are you Okay?" He asked again

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal she had brown eyes 'they're beautiful… No not here!' he fought to control his feelings.

Suddenly the woman looked alarmed "Who are You!" she asked panicked at seeing the armored individual.

Before Aaron could answer how ever Auron beat him to the punch "They're here to rescue us crewman, his name is Aaron Sobec and as for the other one I have no Idea."

She calmed down significantly at that "How did you get past the Parasite?" She asked

"We have one of our crew in a fighter distracting it while we sent scavenge teams into the debris Field" the other armored figure said.

"And you are?" she asked

"I'm his younger brother Caleb Sobec." the man said.

Suddenly Auron asked "To whom is your allegiance, the republic or the empire? he asked with a suspicious glare.

Caleb looked at him while Auron couldn't see his expression he could tell that the man was studying him "Our allegiance is to the Antarian Rangers." he answered.

The woman tilted her head in confusion "I never heard of them."

"You wouldn't have, they weren't founded until... five centuries ago I believe, you've been in stasis for over three and a half millennia." Aaron told them.

At that the two of them blanched "Three and half thousand years." the crewman said numbly

"Confirmation: it is true master you have been in stasis for 3,641 years, 7 months, 23 days, 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 45 seconds." the droid said.

"You pulled some random number out of the air didn't you?" Caleb deadpanned only for the droid to ignore him.

Auron meanwhile leaned against a console to keep himself from falling, "What is the political climate in the galaxy?" he asked, when he asked that he could feel the sadness and grief roll of the brothers in waves he deduced that something had to have happened recently in order for their grief to be as strong as he was sensing it.

"The antarian rangers were founded five hundred years ago to aid the jedi in keeping peace and justice throughout the Galaxy." Caleb started, the young apprentice made no visible reaction when he admitted that the organization that they worked for served the Jedi; "About three years ago there was a war that spread like wildfire across the Galaxy…"

"Caleb how about we save the history lesson till after we get out of here." Aaron interrupted.

At that he nodded and turned to the apprentice "Is that alright with you?" Caleb asked the young sith.

Auron nodded he could see the reasoning for waiting "Just one question, if you serve the Jedi Did you bring any with you?" he asked curiously

"We did he's the one distracting the parasite." Caleb said deliberately leaving out the fact that they had two with them.

Auron stretched out his senses and nearly fell over from shock from what he sensed, "Wow this Jedi must be a really powerful master." he said numbly.

the two brothers looked at each other in confusion "Uh, Daniel's a padawan." Aaron said confused.

Auron's shock increased exponentially at that "Did they up the bar over the last few millennia?" he asked incredulously.

"Not all that much." Caleb said with a shrug.

"But…" Auron just shook his head he'd dwell on it later.

Aaron turned his attention to the Imperial crewman "Can You walk?" he asked her, she nodded, stood up her legs nearly buckled but she caught herself and walked over to the locker to get her belongings.

"Statement: it appears my theory on the droids was correct they are waiting for us to come out." HK reported.

"We had to cut our way in here." Caleb explained "The droids didn't like that to much."

Auron grinned ferally at that "I'll take care of them." he declared, before he took two steps he noticed his master's corpse near his pod, he regarded it for moment an unreadable expression on his face he nodded in respect, reached out with his hand and brought the lightsaber to his hand.

Aaron turned to the apprentice "Don't go overboard please we need the droids or their parts at least." he told the young man.

"I need a fight I've been asleep for three thousand years." Auron retorted.

"Fine, just these droids though." Aaron compromised

Auron grinned "Agreed."

"Giddy Request: Oh Master may I see your work in action?" the droid asked.

Auron shrugged showing that he didn't care what the droid did so long as it didn't attack him. When he approached the door he reached into the force and threw his hand out sending the loose material flying out of the door at high speeds it impacted a droid effectively crushing it, he stepped out and saw a group of six shielded security droids.

"Observation: they brought back up. Assessment: but it won't be enough." The droid said sadistically.

Auron grinned as he pulled out his lightsaber, it appeared to be a simple lightsaber design with some emitter guards he activated the blade with a snap hiss and a ruby red blade emerged from the hilt he then pointed it at the droids, "Your move." he said.

The droids had long gone insane over the millennia and shot the threat, not caring that was what they were originally supposed to protect, the young apprentice deflected all the shots that came his way with ease and a cocky smirk on his face the entire time.

"Is that your best?" he asked with some minor disappointment: "tch, Oh well." he shrugged, moving as fast as he could he slashed at one of the droids making short work of the weakened shield and bisecting the droid.

the droids all pulled out vibroblades and charged the target, one coming up behind the young warrior.

Auron sensed the attack, turned and stabbed the droid effectively disabling it, another one came up behind him he grinned moved a little bit to the side and activated the second blade in his lightsaber just as the droid was about to strike stabbing it through the chassis he then spun the blade up disabling the droid, he continued the spin the lightsaber till it was a whirlwind of red and the blades appeared to get longer and shorter as he did this.

One of the droids charged seeking to stop the spinning blades however Auron stopped spinning the light saber, deactivated one of the blades and side stepped the droid's swing only for him to reactivate it directly into the droid's head when it over swung the blow.

Only three droids left Aurons left hand crackled with electricity and he launched the bolts of dark energy at one of the droids overloading its systems, ripped another one apart with his telekinesis, and for the final one well he for that he pulled out his master's lightsaber wielding both it and his in tantrum and charged the droid beginning a vicious assault.

The droid tried desperately to block but the assault but was too overwhelming as the young sith cleaved into the droid knocking the vibroblade out of its grasp and finishing with a cross cut at the droids waist cutting it in half.

Auron deactivated his weapons and placed them on his belt "That was fun." he said happily.

"Wow." Caleb said having witnessed the carnage "So you based your lightsaber off of Exar Kun's huh?" he asked when he saw the light saber in action he knew instantly that was the case he just wanted confirmation.

Auron simply nodded in confirmation "Where's the shuttle?" he asked.

"We didn't use a shuttle, we spaced walked." Aaron said as he came out of the room.

"You didn't use a shuttle I thought with all the resources that the Jedi could muster up they would at least use a shuttle." the crewman said

"You'ld be right under normal circumstances but unfortunately it isn't the case." Caleb calmly stated.

"Why is that?" Auron asked frustrated.

"BECAUSE THE JEDI ARE ALL BUT EXTINCT!" Aaron shouted at them getting extremely fed up with the two.

The two ancient imperials were stunned into silence at that "What happened?" the woman asked eventually.

"Can we talk about this later?" Caleb asked sadly at that the two nodded "Thank you,"he said gratefully "We need to find some space suits for you two where can we find them?" Caleb asked.

"Declaration: I know where they are follow me." the droid beckoned.

Caleb turned to Aaron "Are you alright you don't usually lose your composure like that."

Aaron sighed "I don't know what came over me I guess the stress is getting to me." Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding then he noticed something.

"Bro were you shot?" he asked concerned.

"It was a graze," Aaron reassured "can you check it make sure it's not breached? Just in case." Aaron asked.

Caleb nodded and pulled out his scanner the readouts didn't look good "You won't be able to space walk till we repair the suit."

Aaron sighed he guessed as much "How bad is it?"

"It's not breached, but the structural integrity is weakened that I wouldn't recommend space walking with all that debris out there." Caleb said

Aaron nodded "Let's worry about that later."

The crewman was listening to the conversation "Perhaps we could use one of our ships." she said.

Caleb looked at Aaron "That could work."

Aaron nodded "Thank you miss… I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name." Aaron apologized.

She waved off the apology with a smile "My name is Katelyn Xion." she answered politely.

Aaron smiled "A pleasure to meet you both." he said with a nod.

Before either one of them could respond the rangers comms pingd signifying someone wanted to talk. " _Listen up everyone I have a plan."_ _Daniel_ Claimed

" _What is it?"_ Micah asked through the comm, the group of four was also interested.

" _I'm going to destroy the parasite on this planet."_ He declared.

Auron smirked that was something he could get behind he had a feeling that this Jedi and him would get along.

"How do you plan to do that?" Caleb asked curiously.

" _You'll see."_ _Daniel_ said simply then he cut off the link.

Aaron and Caleb looked at each other "I wonder what he's doing." Caleb said.

Aaron just shrugged though he did wonder himself "He knows what he's doing but what we should worry about is doing our jobs." Aaron said in a no nonsense tone and continued to follow the droid to the armory all the while thinking 'I hope you know what you're doing'.

Meanwhile R7 was doing exactly as Daniel told him while he harassed the parasite with his force abilities primarily using Pyrokinesis to damage the creature and Telekinesis to push it away when it got to close for comfort.

"R7 on my signal I want you to take us up to the planet's stratosphere." _Daniel_ told the droid,R7 made a noise of affirmation and waited for the command.

" **Vega can you hear me."** _Daniel_ called telepathically he could feel the confusion from the boy no doubt sensing the familiar yet unknown presence contacting him.

" **Who are you?"** Came the tentative response.

" **I understand your confusion, do you remember what Obi-wan said about his fight with Grievous?"** he asked.

" **Yes… why do you ask?"** Vega asked wondering where he was going with this.

" **Daniel accomplished the same thing."** _Daniel_ answered with a smile.

It took a few seconds for Vega to get what he was telling him " **REALLY THAT'S FANTASTIC!"** the boy shouted in happiness for his brother, in fact Daniel could sense that he shouted that out loud as well due to the confusion generated from the Wookie member of the crew.

" **It is indeed, listen do you remember when both you and Daniel were studying the holocron you found the technique called the "Wall of light"?"**

" **Yes, but it's an archaic ability neither Daniel or I have an affinity for such things."** Vega thought.

" **Noncense any practitioner of the force is capable of learning any technique if they put their mind to it."** the Force told him  " **listen just meditate and gather your energies it may take you a few minutes but you can contribute to the Wall when it's ready."**

" **Okay."** Vega said resolutely determined to help in any way he can.

" **Good wait for my signal okay."** He told him and kept the link open.

" _ **You fool you don't think I could detect the others?!"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal shouted " _ **I will make you suffer by making you watch them suffer!"**_ the ooze started to break off and head on up to the atmosphere

"You will do no such thing!" _Daniel_ shouted and seized Mnggal-Mnggal in a telekinetic grip and threw him down to the planet "R7 fire the cannons." he ordered the droid, the fighters cannons came to life and began pelting the ooze with super heated plasma.

"Everyone Mnggal-Mnggal is aware of you and is trying to get to you!" _Daniel_ informed everyone.

" _Alright we should abort I'm finished on the Gree ship."_ Micah said calmly " _I'm on our way out." he informed._

" _Caleb and I have to get a ship but we're on our way as well."_ Aaron reported _._

"Do what you must I'll hold him off." _Daniel_ said in a voice that left no room for debate.

" _... may the force be with you Daniel."_ Micah finally responded.

A sigh came from the other group as well " _What he said."_ Caleb said regretfully.

 _Daniel_ smiled at the well wishes "Thank you, now run fast run far!" he ordered and cut off the group.

" _ **You care for them don't you?"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal asked _Daniel_ didn't respond to the question, the creature took that as a yes " _ **Then you can watch them die!"**_ and tried once again to make for the atmosphere.

"I have put up with you for far too long." _Daniel_ growled as he sent a massive cloud of fire at the creature "You invaded this domain and many others it's time you went back to where you came from!" _Daniel_ Said each word progressively getting louder as he spoke  " R7 NOW!" he bellowed. the droid understood what he wanted and shot straight upward towards the atmosphere.

" **Vega be ready I will intiate the Wall of light in 30 seconds."** he said over the telepathic link.

" **... Okay."** Came the strained response.

 _Daniel_ could see the creature right next to him he reached out with telekenisis gripped it and threw it back down to the planet again.

the droid stopped the fighter at the desired height and waited for further instruction "Hold position R7." the droid chimed as if to say affirmative.

 _Daniel_ opened the canopy, stood up, activated his magnetic boots, and walked onto the nose of the fighter.

[Daniel?] R7 beeped a quisical noise _Daniel_ only moved his hand in a reassuring manner letting him know what he was doing.

" **Ten seconds."** he told Vega as he saw the creature coming up again.

As Mnggal-Mnggal flew closer it saw the armored warrior out of his fighter and waiting to meet him not only that but it thought it could see ethereal Ghost floating next to the warrior " _ **Are you trying to appeal to my sense of mercy in hopes I won't kill your friends?"**_ The creature asked arrogantly then it began to laugh sinisterly " _ **Your friends' fate was sealed the moment you invaded my domain!"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal shouted.

 _Daniel_ raised his hand " **3… 2… 1 NOW!"** suddenly all the ghosts did the same and a wall of lightside energy appeared around the planet however due to the amount of force users all working together in creating it, it caught fire and it rained down towards the planet the fire was hotter than the surface of a sun and it burned everything in it's path.

" _ **NOOOO!"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal shouted trying desperately to escape its fate it started to burrow its way into the ground but despite its best efforts only a small bit of it survived the rain of fire.

The Force had relinquished control of Daniel's body back to him "Wow." Daniel said breathlessly and happy that his boots were fastened to the hull of the fighter Daniel's comm pinged signifying someone wanted to talk to him.

"Go… *wheese* Ahead." Daniel gasped out.

" _Daniel what was that?"_ Caleb's dumfounded voice came through the comm

" _That fireball was so bright what happened?" another voice asked this one belonging to Micah._

"Guys…. I do believe Mnggal-Mnggal... won't trouble us... any more." Daniel reported sounding out of breath but also exhilarated.

" _Wooo hoooo."_ the rangers cheered at that.

"There's just one more thing for me to do." Daniel said and climbed into the cockpit "R7 take us to the surface." he ordered.

[Are you sure that's a wise Idea?] the droid asked.

"A small amount of Mnggal-Mnggal survived I'm going to finish the job." Daniel said to the droid, upon hearing that the droid piloted the ship while Daniel took a few moments to rest.

It took them 90 seconds to find the destination [Daniel there is nowhere to land the fire is everywhere], indeed the planet was now a hellish landscape though Daniel did take comfort in the fact that there was no life on the planet only Mnggal-Mnggal.

"Hold position I'll find him on foot." Daniel said as he opened the fighter canopy and jumped out without giving the droid a chance to respond, he landed on the ground with the grace of a dancer he tucked into a roll to distribute the impact as he landed as well as calling upon the force to catch him from a 30 meter height. "R7 Stay close after I'm done we'll get back on the ship." Daniel told the droid over the comm.

The faithful droid chimed and made a noise as if to tell him to be safe.

Daniel looked around the area if he were to think of any landscape that could fit for hell the mining world of Mustafar would be his first choice with this planet being a close second.

It didn't take Daniel long to find the fragment of Mnggal-Mnggal it was so much bigger before almost encompassing the entire planet but now it was no bigger than a small rain puddle " _ **Are you happy now?!"**_ the creature shouted at him.

"I take no pleasure in taking another creature's life after all I'm not you." Daniel responded his voice soft but carried authority.

" _ **You think this is all I am? I have spread throughout the galaxy I have toppled whole empires even the mighty celestials were afraid of me."**_ Mnggal-Mnggal growled.

"And yet you were beaten by a jedi padawan." Daniel deadpanned; "who had the force as his ally."

" _ **This isn't the end I will hunt you down and make you suffer till you're begging for death."**_ Mnggal-Mnggal growled as he formed a fanged mouth to attack Daniel with.

"Next time I'll be even stronger." Daniel said and reaching into the force generated fire into his hand and sent a wave of fire at the creature hot enough to incinerate it.

' _ **No, I will shift to another dimension and begin my rule there. besides I am all over this universe I will eventually get this "jedi padawan"'**_ Mnggal-Mnggal thought as the fire came closer to it, It started the shifting process but a lot of its form was vaporized by the intensity of the flame that being said it successfully escaped with a small amount intact.

After the deed was done Daniel just stood there for a moment a sad smile on his lips 'I have won this fight with your help.' he thought to himself "Thank you." he whispered out loud, the force swirled around him as if to say 'you're welcome'.

Daniel opened the comm link to R7 "R7, I'm done here." Daniel said tiredly, R7 chimed excitedly, happy that Daniel was fine, Daniel smiled in response, when the fighter came into view Daniel leapt onto the fighter and climbed into the cockpit "I can take us up R7." Daniel said willing to take the controls, R7 relinquished the controls over to him and Daniel took off towards the atmosphere leaving the desolate landscape behind all the while thinking to himself 'Mnggal-Mnggal, the most dangerous creature in the universe, is still out there. the next time we meet I'll be ready.'

 **AN: Before I go on I feel I should explain something Daniel in the chapter achieved Oneness with the force it is a very powerful state light siders can achieve but when in that state the light sider become an extension of the Force's Will. What that means is that Daniel is in the passenger seat pretty much, any way thanks to RevengeS197 go check out his stuff.**


	6. Plan in the making

**AN: this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written I hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

 **(Chapter 5 A plan in the making)**

After Daniel, with the aid of the Force defeated Mnggal-Mnggal, the group had as much time as they needed to scavenge the debris field, it took several days to loot the supplies they needed and get a surplus so much so that they could go about a year to a year and a half without needing to resupply, Daniel got to meet the new members of the crew when he first laid eyes on Auron the others were worried they were going to come to blows… that is until Daniel held his hand out for the young Sith to shake the two of them agreed to a truce, as they continued to loot the debris field a fleet from the Chiss ascendancy showed up and discovered the situation, to say the least they couldn't believe that this group had successfully cleared Mugg Fallow of the infestation despite that, they were given the award they promised anyone who was willing to take on Mnggal-Mnggal... and survived.

Daniel was currently meditating in the map room as he called it when he felt a presence enter the room and the sound of the turbolift doors open, and the sound of footsteps getting closer when he determined who it was he smiled "Hello Vega. What's up?" he greeted.

Vega just shrugged "Not much, how about you?" the boy reciprocated.

Daniel almost said 'I'm fine' but stopped himself "I'm not sure." Daniel admitted.

Vega understood "You don't know how to tell the group about your mother." Vega said knowingly as he sat down across from Daniel.

"No, it's just that I'm not sure if I want to endanger them." Daniel sighed; "That day when my mom and I met that darksider it was the most terrifying moment of my life… second only to Mnggal-Mnggal." he said with a shiver "I don't want them to encounter this man." 'If he can even be called a man any more' he thought to himself.

Vega nodded "Daniel you should let them decide if they want to risk their lives, I know that when the time comes I'll be by your side." Vega said with a smile.

Daniel chuckled at his reply "Thanks bro." Daniel said though he didn't wish for Vega to ever encounter the darksider, he was grateful for the boys enthusiasm, then Daniel had a thought if Vega were to encounter any Darksider he would need a weapon sure he had a blaster and he was good with that but it was always good to carry a back up "You know I think we have all the components we need to build you a lightsaber." Daniel said with a grin.

Vega's argentum eyes lit up like a child at the start of life-day "Really?!" Vega asked enthusiastically Daniel's smile widened and he nodded Vega almost jumped up to the ceiling in glee "Yippee!" he shouted, then he stopped "Wait a minute we don't have any crystals." Vega said.

Daniel sighed "That is true which is why we'll have to synthesize one." Daniel told him this made Vega frown in thought.

"But isn't that a Sith technique?" he asked seeing as the Sith mostly used Synthetic crystals to power their light sabers.

Daniel shook his head "No it's just not that common for a Jedi to make synthetic crystals and besides we don't have the caves of Ilum or any other crystal sites at our disposal now do we." Daniel reasoned.

Vega nodded "Okay, but before we make the crystal you have to tell the others about you know what." Vega told him.

Daniel nodded "You're right … oh great we have no idea how far behind us he is." Daniel realised; "and Qui-gon hasn't appeared to us yet." as he said that the Jedi master appeared in the room with them.

"My ears are burning." the ghost said humorously, the two boys sprang to their feet in alarm Daniel pulling out his saber and Vega pulling out his blaster when they saw who it was they calmed down.

"Blast it Master Jinn." Daniel growled; "Don't scare us like that." the deceased master merely smiled innocently, Daniel just sighed in exasperation "It's good to see you again master Jinn." he smiled.

"It's good to see you both but before I get to why I'm here I wish to say this, you made me proud Daniel." Qui-gon said proudly; "You accomplished something many masters fail to do in any day and age, you truly trusted the Force." Daniel blushed at the praise.

"T..thank you." Daniel stuttered not sure what to say, he opened his mouth as if to say something more but closed it.

Vega saw this and decided to change the subject, "Master Jinn," he began, he slowly got more confident over the last few months Daniel had noticed he seemed to have out grown his timid state; "What can you tell us about the man hunting us?"

Qui-gon nodded "This darksider is over 1,000 years old, and he comes from the brotherhood of darkness..."

"I thought the entire Brotherhood was killed by the Thought Bomb they made?" Daniel interrupted.

"A majority of them died, how ever a few did survive such as Darth Bane who went on to make the rule of two, and the one who hunts you now Darth Navѐ." Jinn told them.

"How did he live all this time?" Vega asked; "and what does he want?"

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow "Is it not obvious? he wants the complete, total, and utter destruction of the Jedi."

"But… why?" Vega asked.

"He's a Sith Vega he doesn't need a reason." Daniel muttered.

"Yeah, but Auron is a Sith... or a darksider at least and he doesn't want to kill us." Vega countered "Plus why is he going through all the trouble to torture Jedi, to break Jedi, if all he truly wants is to destroy the Jedi? there's more to this puzzle you and I both know it."

"I'm not denying that but I'm not concerned with trying to solve it at the moment." Daniel said tiredly.

Vega sighed and understood "Wait you didn't answer my question on how he lived all this time… is he not human?" he asked the ghost however it was Daniel who answered.

"When I saw him on my master's and I's mission together he wore a cloak that covered his body and a mask over his face, that being said he looked humanoid." Daniel said, Qui-gon nodded.

"Under that mask lies the face of a man who should have died a long time ago, he used the same technique Darth Sion used to will himself to stay alive for a thousand years." Qui-Gon said.

Vega turned to look at Daniel in confusion "Uh… who's Darth Sion?" Vega asked somewhat embarrassed, feeling like he should know this.

Daniel scrunched his face in concentration all the while his lips moved to pronounce the name, it was familiar to him he studied it before it was on the tip of his tongue "Wasn't Sion a member of the Sith Triumvirate during The Dark Wars? That Darth Sion?" Daniel asked, the ghost nodded, Daniel cursed under his breath "That means he's going to be impossible to kill."

Vega was even more confused "The Dark Wars?" he asked.

Daniel understood his confusion "It was a very dark time in history, the Jedi were nearly destroyed and were on the run from three sith who united their groups together to form the Sith Triumvirate led by Darth Traya, Darth Nihilus, and of course Darth Sion. Jedi Master Mical kept a record during the time, good thing too we nearly lost a lot of knowledge from that."

Vega felt that their were living in a very similar time with how he was describing it, "Sounds like we can relate to the people who lived back then." Vega said morbidly.

Daniel couldn't help but agree, "Indeed…" Daniel said and turned to the ghost "Do you know how far Darth Navѐ is behind us?" he asked both to change the subject and to see how much time they had to plan.

"He started following you as soon as you left Polis Massa, however your journey through Chiss Space widened the gap between you, so you should have about a month and a half." The ghost explained.

Daniel nodded a month and a half was plenty of time to plan and prepare "That's good we'll have Vega's lightsaber ready, and our armor at it's full potential by then."

The ghost nodded "About your armor I know of a way to make it better than even the Jedi intended." Jinn claimed

This caught both the boys interest and they turned their full attention to the ghost, seeing this Qui-gon started by saying "Turn the armor into living beings."

This caused the 'brothers' to look at each other in confusion and were beginning to wonder if the deceased master was going insane.

"I'm not going insane." Jinn said ruefully as if he sensed their thoughts... he probably did, "Let me explain. Daniel are you familiar with the Iron Knights?" He asked.

Daniel's brows furrowed as he thought about it "Are you talking about the force sensitive Shards trained by Master Aqinos?" Daniel asked, Jinn nodded "Yeah my mother's master would tell me stories of them."

Vega however was a bit confused "I thought Shards were unable to interact with the world." Vega said.

Daniel nodded "That is true, in their natural state Shards are nothing more than sentient crystals, however if you put them in a modified droid they can."

Vega had to admit he was impressed but then he had a thought "How come I didn't see any of them around... were they all killed?" He asked.

Daniel shook his head "No it's not that." He sighed "It was and still is deemed as heresy to combine technology with the Force, so all of them including Master Aqinos were cast out of the order."

Vega looked outraged "What?! oh come on how are the shards or other silicone based life forms supposed to join the order?"

Daniel held his hands up in front of him "Hey I don't make the rules or traditions." Daniel defended "Plus I never understood why that was, I mean our light sabers technically combine the Force and technology together."

"...Well now we can." Vega said with a smile "it's up to you, me and whatever Jedi are left to rebuild the order, we can do it the right way this time."

Daniel seemed to think it over "I have been thinking about that." Daniel admitted but he shook his head "But now's not the time or the place for this discussion." He turned to Qui-gon; "sorry for getting off topic, but how exactly do the Shards help…" he started to ask; "Oh I see. You want us to convert our armor into droid/suit hybrids." the apparition smiled knowing that the boy realised what he was trying to tell them "There's just one problem the Shards live on Orax and that's in the opposite direction we want to go." Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah and aren't droid/suit hybrids really big and bulky?" Vega asked.

"Fortunately there is a colony of Shards in a system 2 parsecs from here," Qui Gon explained, "the unfortunate part is that some of Mnggal-Mnggal is in that System."

Daniel had to resist the urge to groan in frustration "Again?" He asked incredulously "Can't we catch a break?"

"I said they were in the same system not on the same planet." Jinn said, much to the relief of the two boys.

"That's good we don't have to face him again for a while." Daniel said; "Wait a minute." He had an epiphany about something "How did a colony of shards get all the way out here?" Daniel asked.

Qui-Gon merely smiled "When you meet them you can ask them. They're on the planet furthest from the systems star you'll know the system because the sun is a red dwarf" he turned to Vega "As for your question Vega, yes Droid/Suit Hybrids are big and bulky but since you downloaded the Gree technological data base you'll find their specs for much sleeker and slim versions of the technology." Qui-Gon explained.

Vega smiled "that's great." He looked over at Daniel who seemed to be holding a scream in "Uh what the matter Daniel?"

"That database is in Gree." Daniel bemoaned.

"Daniel, I thought you were good with languages?" Vega said confused.

"I mostly am, but the Gree language is one of the few Languages I can't get a handle on... the celestials language is another one but that's beside the point." Daniel admitted.

"Why is that?"

"The Gree speak in a peculiar pattern that I never fully could comprehend unless I'm speaking to an actual Gree." Daniel said "I always found it easier to learn spoken languages than I did written ones."

Vega nodded in understanding and was about to say something when the console pinged Daniel immediately stood up and walked over to the counsel and pressed a button "Daniel here go ahead."

Micah's voice came back over the comm " _Hey Daniel I found something on a Gree ship with in this field, you're not going to believe this but it's a functioning A.I."_ Micah said excitedly, this caused Daniel's eyes to widen at the implications, an A.I like that would totally make it much easier to read the data base and they could learn so much about the Galaxy and what it was like all those millennia ago.

"Can you get it aboard our ship?"

" _That's the thing it wants to join us... more specifically you."_ Micah reported.

Daniel raised an eyebrow "And why would that be?"

" _Because according to its own words "My last order was if the Blue nonagon evolved into a purple parallel, I was to Join with the Black bisector who found red parallel, and help them achieve Orange sphere" so I think it want's confirmation that your with us."_ Micah said after he quoted the A.I.

"See what I mean?" Daniel asked Vega, who looked confused by the weird speech.

"Yeah." Vega said simply, trying to wrap his head around what he heard.

Daniel turned his attention back to the console "I'll talk to it." Daniel said.

" _Okay stand by."_ Micah said, a few moments went by before he spoke again " _You're on."_

" _Are you the black bisector?"_ A synthetic voice asked.

Daniel nodded "I am the guy who fought Mnggal-Mnggal that is correct." He confirmed.

The comm was silent for a moment "... _Your voice print matches that of the black bisector."_ The A.I confirmed, " _How may I be of assistance?"_ It asked thankfully dropping the Gree speech patterns as it probably understood that Daniel didn't like them very much.

Daniel thought about it for a moment "Would you like to come with us?" Daniel asked.

" _My operator's last command to me was to gather as much information on the creature as possible as well as learn as much as I can from these ship and should a black bisector come around to challenge the parasite I was to join them, that and the fact that there is nothing for me here, is why I will come with you and your crew."_ The A.I explained.

Daniel looked at Qui-Gon for a form of council, the deceased master nodded and smiled "Than I welcome you aboard." Daniel said into the comm "I look forward to meeting you."

" _As do I black bisector."_ The A.I. stated.

" _We'll be back soon."_ Micah reported and cut the link.

Daniel turned back to the others and noticed Vega wanted to ask something "What is it Vega?"

Vega had so many questions now ranging from 'is it a good idea to bring the A.I aboard the ship?' To 'Is that really how the Gree spoke?' However despite all this the question he asked was "What's a black bisector?" And resisted the urge to palm his face at the fact that he asked what was in his mind a 'stupid' question.

Daniel just sighed "Black bisector loosely translated means 'Hero' or 'Someone willing to take on a difficult task.'" Daniel explained.

Vega nodded and then decided to ask a 'better' question "Is it a good Idea to bring this A.I aboard?"

Daniel could understand his concerns "Well Qui-Gon said we'll be fine... but if it isn't we'll soon find out won't we." Daniel said with a shrug he looked at his watch and said "It's almost time for dinner let's head on up and see what needs to be done."

Vega nodded and stood up he twisted to face the apparition "Will we ever see you again?" He asked.

The ghost nodded with a smile "I have to go help our surviving comrades but yes you will see me again young ones."

Before he left Daniel caught his attention "Master Jinn…" the apparition turned to him with a raised eyebrow "... can you appear to my Mom and assure her I'm fine?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment "I could, but I run the risk of Darth Navѐ discovering me." Qui-Gon stated; "And I don't want to put her in any more danger than she already is."

Daniel felt crestfallen but understood his answer none the less "... Okay I understand." Daniel said somewhat down but he kept his composure.

"Daniel I know you're worried but trust the force and your crew they'll help you in this endeavor." Qui-Gon said; "I'm afraid I must depart." he said reluctantly.

The boys nodded and said their goodbyes as the ghost disappeared.

The two stood there for a moment before Daniel turned to Vega "We should head up to the lounge I need to tell the crew about My Jedi master still being alive."

Vega nodded "Do any of them know that she's your mother?" He asked.

Daniel nodded "Aaron does I told him my self, and so does Rohkea he was a member of the group trying to find my 'father'" Daniel said spitting the final word out as if it were poison, he only viewed the Jedi masters as his real father figures, not the man whom he shared a genetic connection with, for all he cared that man could burn in all the Nine Correllian Hells.

Vega could sense the animosity Daniel felt towards the man who sired him "... If you don't mind me asking, did they ever find him?" Vega cautiously asked as they stepped into the turbolift.

Daniel just sighed and leaned against the wall of the lift, the back of his head banged against the wall, "... No he wasn't brought to justice unfortunately, and now most likely never will be." Daniel said bitterly, before he released all his negativity into the force, he hated injustice so much, that hatred of injustice didn't just spread towards the incident with his mother it spread to all the injustice out in the outer rim one of the aspects of the Jedi Order that Daniel took issue with was with how subservient to the Senate the Jedi were, he hoped that he would get the chance to help reestablish the Jedi Order, an order that would remain their own separate entity and help the people who need their help, but that was some time down the road and Daniel knew he would have to take one problem at a time.

"It doesn't matter now though one day he'll get what's coming to him and I don't think it will be by my hand." Daniel said as he press the button on the turbo lift bringing them up to the first deck ending the conversation.

The pair walked in silence to the lounge in there they found Rohkea along with Caleb making dinner and the two imperial defectors in the chairs talking with each other, Caleb was the first to notice them "Daniel, Vega come in sit down everything's been taken care of." Caleb greeted them.

Daniel and Vega smiled "Caleb you know we're always willing to help with dinner if need be."

Caleb shrugged "I know." He said simply.

Vega regarded the others "Hello every body how is everything?" He asked politely.

Kaitlyn smiled "I'm good thank you." She said sweetly.

Auron just looked at him blankly "Nothing to complain about." He said simply even though Vega got used to him being a darksider he still was nervous around being near him.

Rohkea grunted something that signified that he was great.

"So any idea how long it will take for them to return." Caleb asked.

Daniel shrugged "They found a Gree Artificial intelligence on one of the Gree ships it shouldn't take them to long to get back."

"That's good." Caleb said not sure what else to say, he shook his head; "well enough about that take a seat and relax while we wait for them." Caleb suggested.

Daniel and Vega did just that they sat across from the sith imperial defectors, "So how are you two doing." Katelyn asked genuinely.

Daniel and Vega looked at each other "Well aside from one thing we're good." Vega answered hesitantly.

"Why what's the matter?" Auron asked he looked disinterested but Daniel could tell that was a facade he put up, possibly he was wondering to see if it was a danger to either him or the crewman.

"We'd rather tell everyone when they get here it's really affects us all." Daniel answered, "Plus I don't like to repeat myself." Daniel added.

Auron understood and left it at that "Okay then I can wait."

Katlyn decided to change the subject, "So Caleb over there told us that there was a war recently?" She asked.

Vega nodded "Yeah the Clone Wars."

"Let me guess the Republic fought an army of clones." Auron guessed.

"No we fought an army of droids the Jedi led an army of clones." Daniel said, this caused both imperials to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't think that the Jedi would use an army of clones." Auron said.

"We didn't really have an option the clone army was the only military force we had available at the time." Daniel stated; "It's not like we created them."

At that the imperials could understand but that brought up another question "Why wouldn't the Republic have a standing army?" Katlyn asked

It was Caleb who answered "well you see about a thousand years ago we had fought a war against the sith… again." He started, "it was called the New Sith Wars with the sith order called the brotherhood of darkness led by fallen Jedi master now sith lord Skere Kaan..."

"Any way to make a long story short." Daniel interrupted knowing that Caleb tended to take to long to explain things, "Kaan eventually decided to craft a thought bomb to destroy the army of light, Jedi Lord Hoth decided to make the Sith detonate the Thought bomb on Ruusan because it was less populated and they did detonate it, wiping out Hoth's Jedi team and most of the Brotherhood, after that the chancellor believing the sith threat to be dead drafted the Ruusan reformation which basically demilitarized the Republic, among other things and that is why the Republic had no standing army we had the judicial force." Daniel said simply.

"Well the Judicial force was not all that bad." Caleb said.

Daniel nodded in agreement the Judicial forces definitely worked well in minor conflicts and they were converted into the republic navy during the war so there was that.

"Wow what a dumb decision." Auron muttered.

"I know right." Daniel exclaimed "Not only that but the RR made the Jedi nothing more than the Republic's lapdogs."

"So I imagine that during the war, things went back to how they were before the RR?" Auron asked genuinely curious.

(You would think that wouldn't you.) Rohkea growled.

"You see the sith weren't all killed we know of two survivors." Daniel said much to Caleb's confusion.

"Uh… Daniel there was one survivor Darth Bane, his apprentice wasn't a member of the brotherhood."

"The one important to history is Darth Bane, he instigated the rule of two, in hopes to put an end to the petty infighting and squabbles Bane said that their should only be two sith at any given time, a master to embody power and an apprentice to crave it, they started in hiding but through some series of events the Jedi eventually discovered Bane was still alive and a strike team was dispatched unfortunately Bane managed to kill them all with the help of his apprentice and we lost track of them." Daniel started, "Bane's line would continue for centuries till Sidious rose to power he somehow managed to gain political power under the name of Palpatine eventually becoming the supreme chancellor."

"Oh dear." Both the imperials said in sync.

"Yep, the Chancellor instigated the war to help spread our numbers thin to make it easier to kill the Jedi, after three years of the war the high council finally discovered the Chancellor's true nature and attempted to arrest him, unfortunately Sidious killed them all and made it look like the Jedi had turned against the Republic." Daniel said then he and Vega started to shake with tears welling up in their eyes it was so painful to talk about upon seeing that Auron and Katlyn could guess what happened.

"The Republic turned on you didn't they." Katlyn stated

"Y-yes they..hic. Did." Vega cried tears flowing freely down his face as memories of that night flashed through his mind Rohkea came around and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"With the clone troopers no less, apparently they had an order called order 66." Caleb said after swallowing his own sadness.

Daniel let out a shaky breath "About 1-2% of the order survived, not even the younglings were spared."

Kaitlyn looked horrified while Auron looked a bit peeved.

"... I'm sorry." Auron said genuinely which honestly surprised Daniel and Vega.

"But you have nothing to be sorry for." Vega said.

Auron turned to face him "Don't I? I am a member of the same order who has wanted your destruction and I don't get why that is." He said "and unfortunately my same order has very nearly succeeded, from my point of view I have every reason to be sorry not just for these transgressions against you but for every transgression against you." Auron said leaving everybody there dumfounded.

Abruptly the Doors opened to reveal Aaron and Micah walking through the threshold "Hey is dinner ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah we're famished." Micah said.

"What's the matter?" Aaron asked upon seeing literally everyone but Auron with a dumbfounded look on their face, immediately he rushed the young Sith picked him up and pinned him against the wall "What did you do to them?" He growled

Auron blinked once then blinked again "I apologized." He said, "now put me down before I make you."

At that Aaron reluctantly put him down "That's it you apologized?" He asked skeptically.

Everyone snapped out of it when Aaron rushed Auron "Yeah that's it bro he just apologized." Caleb confirmed.

"For what?" Both Aaron and Micah asked in unison.

"For the Sith's transgressions against the Jedi." Auron answered much to the surprise of the two newcomers.

Daniel then said something that also surprised the group "well in that case I feel that I should apologize for the jedi's transgressions against the sith as well."

Auron had a feeling he knew what he was talking about "You're talking about the Sith Holocaust?"

Daniel nodded "Yes I am."

"Tell me did you personally lead the Republic to annihilate the Sith?" Auron asked.

"... No I wasn't even born."

Auron nodded "Than you have nothing to be sorry for, I have committed personal transgressions against Jedi you haven't committed any personal transgressions against Sith." Auron admitted.

Daniel could sense that Auron wasn't very comfortable talking about his 'personal transgressions' against Jedi so he decided not to ask him about it so instead he decided to change the subject "Look it doesn't matter now let's eat, I also have something to announce." Daniel stated upon hearing that the group all got the food, sat down, ate a bit, then waited for Daniel to say what he needed to say "Qui-Gon Jinn contacted me with good news and bad news" he started, "I'll start with the good news My Jedi master is still alive and she's currently following us about a month and a half away." He said.

"That's great." Caleb exclaimed happily

"It is indeed." Aaron said with a smile, he was happy that Daniel in this time of strife would get to have his mother at least and having a fully trained jedi knight on the crew would definitely help.

"What's the bad news." Auron asked at that everyone started to fear the worst.

"Did she fall to the dark side." Micah asked worried.

"What no! she would never do something like that." Daniel retorted indignantly, the chiss held his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry I was just making sure." Micah defended.

Daniel just sighed "I know, sorry about that, the bad news is she's being held by the sith lord that attacked us on our final combat mission together." Daniel said, the entire group minus Auron and Vega all gasped in shock.

Micah however recovered the fastest "Tell us everything we need to know." He said calmly yet underlined with gentleness.

Daniel began to tell them the things Qui-gon told them, from who Darth Navѐ was to what Qui-gon told them of the shards and how they could integrate them into the armor and where they could find a colony of Shards which was in a system two parsecs away, the entire group groaned when they heard that Mnggal-Mnggal was in the system but sighed in relief when they realized that it was on another planet, "But the main thing I want to know is this." Daniel started, "Are you all willing to risk your lives for this?"

The rangers all looked at him as if to say 'are you seriously asking that question?' It was Aaron who broke the silence "Daniel if there is a Jedi survivor you think we won't do whatever it takes to save them?" Aaron asked.

"Besides we can come up with a plan and find the battleground of our choosing we have the advantage." Caleb stated.

Micah and Rohkea nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all." Daniel said he expected nothing less from the rangers.

Auron cleared his throat to get the group's attention he looked at Karlyn and asked her a question without words she just smiled and nodded, he turned back to the group "We'll help as well."

Daniel wasn't expecting that at all "... thank you." He managed in his stupor.

"You know you never gave us your master's name." Auron stated with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel now knew he wouldn't be able to hide his relationship to his teacher at that "Her name is Naomi Valo." Daniel stated.

"Huh... she shares your last name." Caleb said somewhat cluelessly causing Aaron to smack him upside the head at that it dawned on him "Oh she's your mother, but… how?" Caleb asked

"Caleb you should know how that happens." Aaron deadpanned.

"You know full well that's not what I meant." Caleb retorted.

Auron didn't particularly care how that came to be he just assumed that she had a lover got pregnant and the Jedi just left it at that either that or something else happened.

Daniel sighed "Yes, she is also my biological mother." Daniel revealed much to the surprise of Micah, Katelyn, and Caleb.

"Did the Jedi do away with the no attachment rule." Katelyn asked even though she guessed that wasn't the case, she wanted confirmation.

"No." Aaron said simply.

"So she broke the rules." Auron said only to receive a scalding glare from Aaron.

"No… that isn't it either." Daniel stated.

"Than what is it?" Micah asked.

Daniel looked at Vega, Aaron and Rohkea they all nodded showing that they'd support him, he sighed "All I really know about this is what I learned from the mission report." He started, "Let's get this out of the way… the reason My mom has me... is because … she was raped." He finally admitted.

The ones who didn't know had various reactions Caleb and Katelyn looked appalled while Micah clenched his jaw and his glowing red eyes seemed to flare in anger, Auron just stared straight ahead though Daniel could sense the unbridled fury he had underneath the surface but also something else he couldn't pin down.

"Did they catch who did it?" Micah asked.

Daniel shook his head "No they didn't, they know who did it but he stayed out of republic space to avoid us." Daniel growled, then he sighed tiredly "look I don't really want to go into too much detail about this so shall we set course?" Daniel requested.

At that Micah snapped out of it "Of course we're done here any way." Micah said as he stood up and started for the door, "oh before I forget the A.I. is in the Tactical room he wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience." He was about to exit before Daniel said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Does this change anything?" Daniel asked melancholy.

Micah immediately knew what he was referring to "Absolutely not." Micah stated in a tone that showed he meant it.

"It wasn't like you did it." Caleb added, "I hate the guy who did do it." Kaitlyn nodded in agreement and the three turned to the sith apprentice.

Auron realised that the group was staring at him "uh… My opinion on you hasn't changed if that's what you're worried about." He stated simply.

"Thanks." He said with a smile earning a grunt from the… whatever he was.

Micah just smiled and said "I'll go set the course to the system." And left heading on over to the bridge.

"Well in that case I'm going to go see our newest member to our happy family." Daniel announced as he stood up.

"Okay." Aaron said.

Vega stood up and followed him out of the room wanting to meet the A.I himself, they walked back to the turbolift and Daniel hit the button to go to the tactical room or the map room as the boys called it, the Doors open to reveal Daniel's favorite area for meditation the only difference this time was a small black cube on the sitting in the holo display.

Daniel was the first to break the silence "So you're the A.I.?" Daniel asked

"I am indeed black bisector." The A.I said the black cube seemed to glow when ever it spoke "How may I be of assistance?".

Daniel and Vega looked at each other "Before any of that I must know, are you safe?" Vega asked.

"That is a reasonable question to ask, but you have nothing to fear I assure you." The A.I answered honestly.

Both Vega and Daniel sensed no deception from the A.I but that still didn't mean Vega would outright trust it, no it had to earn it and Daniel could understand that.

Daniel nodded "I believe you."

"As I have stated before I only wish to assist you and your crew black bisector." The A.I said.

"I understand that… what can we call you?" Daniel asked.

The A.I seemed to falter for a moment "... My designation is alpha ship A.I fifty-four." The A.I answered.

"That's a bit of a mouth full how about we call you 'Alpha'." Vega suggested.

"That is acceptable." Alpha said almost immediately "Though you may call me whatever you wish."

"Alpha will do for now I guess." Daniel stated with a shrug.

"Very well." Alpha said, "You both seem troubled."

At that Daniel nodded with a sigh "That's because we are, you see there is another mission we must undertake and I'm hoping you could help us." Daniel admitted.

Alpha was excited at the prospect of helping out on this mission "What do I need to know?" He asked with what could pass for eagerness.

Daniel and Vega spent the next 10 minutes explaining their mission what they needed and how Daniel would need his help to upgrade their armor and make it so the Shards could use it as a body.

It didn't take long for Alpha to come up with the design and he requested to be brought to the Assembler Room "If you jack me into the interface I can begin the construction." Alpha stated when they arrived.

"Uh there's just one problem we don't have an interface for an artificial intelligence as sophisticated as you." Daniel said somewhat bashfully.

"Perhaps you can build a temporary interface till we figure out a more permanent solution." Alpha suggested.

Vega looked at Daniel "Can you do that?" He asked curiously.

Daniel shook his head "Not on my own, no." he answered, "But, Rohkea is really good with machines he and I could pull something together." Daniel finished with a smirk as he pulled out his comm link to call the Wookie.

 _(Rohkea here)_ the wookie answered

"Hey Rohkea it's Daniel I need your help down in the Assembler Room also bring all your tools please."

 _(I'm on my way.)_ the wookiee growled though in a non threatening way as he signed off.

It didn't take long for Rohkea to show up with his tools (What is it?) He asked.

"I need your help to build a temporary interface for Alpha here." Daniel said while holding up the black cube.

Rohkea looked at him with a raised eyebrow (You want to get this done tonight?) he asked.

Daniel sighed "I know I'd rather wait till morning myself but I rather get this done and get started on the armor by the time we meet the Shards." He explained, "You don't mind do you?" He asked.

Rohkea just shook his to show he didn't (Let's get started the sooner we start the sooner we finish and can go to sleep.) Rohkea stated.

Daniel turned to Vega "Could you go get us some Caf? we're going to have a long night."

Vega nodded "Sure." and left through the door, it took him about 5 minutes to return with a thermos and two cups for them "here you are." He said as he handed the thermos and cups to the two who were leaning over some schematics and plans.

"Thank you." Daniel said gratefully as he poured himself and Rohkea a cup, "You going to bed?" He asked seeing Vega's eyes drooping tiredly.

Vega nodded tiredly and yawned "Yeah good night." He said and started his way back to the crew quarters, when he got to the crew quarters he found Caleb talking to Auron.

"So shortly before Aaron and I woke you up we found your master's corpse." Caleb said awkwardly.

"What about it?"

"Well you see he had a recorder on him and I think he'd want you to have." Caleb stated as he handed the recorder over to Auron who took it and studied the object "I would have given it to you sooner but between scavenging and preparing food for eight people I put it off sorry about that." Caleb explained apologetically.

"It's Okay." Auron murmured absently.

"Alright then." Caleb said with a nod "I'll be at my bunk if you need me."

Auron just nodded not taking his eyes off the recorder to show he heard him, at that Caleb walked over to his bunk with his brother still in the bottom one "Hey brother." He greeted as he climbed into his bunk.

"Hey." Aaron greeted back

"You know I never would have thought that we'd end up all the way out here." Caleb stated trying to make small talk.

"Indeed, it's crazy to think about where we were 4 months ago we were fighting a war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, now we're on the run from the very government we onced served." Aaron said.

Caleb looked over the side and down at his brother "Do you ever regret becoming a ranger?" Caleb asked.

Aaron seemed taken aback by the question "No." Aaron answered honestly "Do you?"

Caleb hesitated "I don't know if I would call it regret but sometimes I find myself thinking about what if we didn't join the rangers and just stayed as independent mercenaries, we wouldn't be in this predicament for one thing." Caleb said with a chuckle but then he stopped, "But we wouldn't have met the people we did and got a perspective on the Jedi almost everybody else doesn't."

"We might have met those people just not on friendly terms." Aaron pointed out.

"True." Caleb conceded. "Though the more I think about it I'm glad we chose to become rangers."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one we wouldn't do any more odd jobs for those vile hutts, and second we got to meet some really fascinating people." Caleb said with a smile as he looked at Vega who was clamoring up to his bunk and going to sleep.

Aaron smiled at that "Yeah we did, the situation may be gloomy now but I'm confident the Jedi will spring back eventually."

"Yeah." Caleb agreed, "So I see that Katie has caught your eye." Caleb teased with a grin, "I didn't realize you like women older than you."

Aaron just groaned in annoyance "she's biologically younger than me." He said, "W...wait n...no t..that's n...not …" Aaron stuttered.

"Heh heh heh." Caleb chuckled, "Hey bro theres nothing wrong with finding her attractive." Caleb stated while chuckling "Just take things slowly."

"How many relationships have you had?" Aaron retorted.

"Okay that actually hurt a little." Caleb stated.

"I'm sorry." Aaron apologised

"It's okay." Caleb sighed, Aaron actually felt bad, he remembered what Caleb went through and was afraid he opened up some old wounds.

"Look bro I didn't mean to bring that up." Aaron stated.

"Aaron it's okay I'm fine." Caleb said unconvincingly.

"Caleb…" Aaron started

"Leave it be!" Caleb snapped.

At that Aaron sighed "Okay, good night bro."

Vega heard the whole argument because it kept him up 'What happened to Caleb to make him feel so… upset?" Vega wondered to himself 'I guess it's none of my business but… he's also my friend, I guess I'll ask him at the earliest convenience tomorrow.' Vega thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Auron had also heard the argument being wide awake and not finding sleep kind of did that to him that and he was debating whether or not he should listen to the recording, a few minutes went by when he saw Katlyn walk on up to their shared bunk in her sleep wear "Crewman." Auron regarded her.

"My lord." She said respectfully.

Auron sighed "You don't have to refer to me as that."

"Than what should I refer to you as?" Katlyn asked.

"Anything but my lord." Auron stated.

She sported a mischievous grin "Sweet cheeks it is than." She smiled, Much to Auron's chagrin.

'I suppose I had that coming.' He thought to himself, "Tell you what, I'll stop referring to you as crewman if you don't call me sweet cheeks." Auron said.

Katelyn seemed to think it over "Hm. I don't know I kind of like calling you sweet cheeks." She said playfully.

Auron just looked at her with a bored expression.

"Okay then Auron." She sighed as she climbed into the bunk above him.

"Thank you Katelyn." He said.

"You're no fun you know that?" Katelyn asked.

"I'm not supposed to be fun." Auron retorted.

"You have fun all the time." Katelyn retorted.

"I have fun by fighting that's the extent of my fun." Auron stated, 'Okay that may not be true I do have fun playing Dejarik with Rohkea even though I always let that wookie win, and I enjoy some pazak with one of the sobec brothers.' He thought to himself

"Heh. we all have our hobbies." Katelyn shrugged.

Auron could sense she had something to ask him "What's the matter?" He asked sincerely wondering what was bothering her.

"How are you coping with all this?" She asked.

Auron just shrugged nonchalantly "I am doing the best I can, I really had nothing I cared about back in our time." Auron answered "How about you?"

"I had a family... my parents and siblings." She seemed to choke on that last part and Auron thought he could hear her crying silently.

Auron wasn't sure how to deal with this "I'm sorry for your loss." He said sincerely.

"The worse part is that they were killed by the empire I served."

"Why was that?" Auron asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it please." She stated with a sniffle.

"As you wish." The young man said respecting her wishes

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Auron wanted to brighten up her spirits and mess with Aaron a bit "It seems you caught the eye of the older Sobec." He stated.

Katelyn was caught off guard at the abrupt change in subject, "Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"I wouldn't call it love but he definitely finds you attractive, then again I don't see how any man wouldn't" he told her 'unless he was asexual or he wasn't into girls.' He silently added to himself.

"Uh… thanks I guess." She said awkwardly, but deep down she felt something stir.

Auron seemed to sense it 'Wait a minute she finds him attractive as well?' He thought to himself, 'They only met a few days ago… then again it is none of my business, if they decide to act on it good for them.'

"Well I think I'll sleep now goodnight Auron." She said punctuating it with a yawn.

"Good night Katelyn." He stated while looking at his master's recorder 'I'll look at it at some point just not tonight.' He decided and put it in the drawer on his bunk and tried to find some sleep.

When he did he found himself in a chamber 'I recognize this place.' He thought to himself in horror, 'Of all places why here.' He thought.

The chamber was furnished with a table held up at a 75 degree angle with restraints on it and a flat table right next to it containing tools of pain but the thing that horrified him the most was the woman strapped to the torture device she was in her forties but she was beaten and her clothes were torn and scorched as evident of being electrocuted she had white hair, but the lack of eyes told him that she was miraluka.

" _M...urder...er?"_ The woman breathed.

" _Please. Not this."_ Auron pleaded he didn't want to see her again.

" _ **Murderer!"**_ She bellowed causing Auron to wake up with a gasp and a cold sweat.

He looked over at his chrono and saw it was one A.M. he looked into the dark room but his eyes took too long to adjust to the low light levels so he decide to activate his force sight, this ability was passed on to him from his mother who was a full blooded miraluka and as such had no eyes, however him being a half blood not only meant he had eyes but he also had the unique gift of seeing through the force that all miraluka do, of course this was also the reason he was a slave for a bit of his early life.

He saw that Daniel and Rohkea were not in the room in fact he could see them working in the assembler room, one of the perks of force sight was the ability to see through walls and bulkheads.

Seeing as he wasn't going back to sleep he got up from his bunk and left the room as quietly as possible so as not to awaken the others he went to the lounge and sat down and covered his eyes with his hands.

He sensed a presence seemingly appear out of nowhere and looked up to see what looked like a holographic projection of a man in jedi robes, but he could feel the force coming off of it, he switched to his force sight and confirmed there was a presence in the room "Who are you?" Auron asked wearily.

"I am Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn." the apparition said with a smile

"What are you are you some kind of non corporeal life form?" Auron asked as he studied him "Or are you contacting me with telepathy?"

"Neither. You see young one a Jedi can retain their consciousness after death." The ghost answered.

"What…"Auron was dumbstruck he never heard of anything like that.

"How could you not? some sith have also become spirits thought it required an anchor unlike the Jedi." Qui-Gon stated.

"Stay out of my head." Auron growled. "As for that, I guess that knowledge was kept from young apprentices." He muttered "But enough of that why did you appear before me?" Auron asked cautiously.

"You feel remorse for your actions don't you?" Qui Gon asked.

Auron looked at him eyes wide "How much do you know?" He asked terrified.

Qui-Gon looked at him with a stern expression "I know all of your crimes you have committed young one." He answered him

At that Auron dropped to his knees and started to weep "I… am s...so s...sorry."

"I can feel that young one." Jinn said gently as a father would to a distraught son.

"She t-told me that she was there to s-save me." Auron started shakily, "To save me from the dark."

Qui-Gon already knew the story but didn't intervene.

"And I just scoffed at her and did all manner of things to bring her pain." Auron shuddered in disgust at himself, "I wanted to cause her pain, I wanted her to break and convert her and if that wasn't going to be an option, I wanted her to suffer as much as possible before she died." He said as he looked at his hands in horror.

"But despite all the pain I inflicted on her she still wanted to save me she showed me the light...she showed me what I was doing to her I felt all the pain I inflicted upon her and on my other victims, and the pain I went through as a slave, I think I loved her but it wasn't that kind of love, it was the kind of love where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know."

"That is what it means to be a Jedi young one."

"I killed her for showing me that, and to put an end to her pain." Auron said with a shuddering breath, "It terrifies me to think that before she opened her mind to mine, my only thought was I would have loved to kill her, And at the end I killed her because I loved her."

"As well as to prevent her from becoming a tool of the Dark side." Qui-gon also added.

Auron nodded his head "I wish I could apologize to her."

"Young one she wishes to see you." Qui-gon told him much to Auron's surprise.

"She what?" He asked numbly as another ghost appears she looked young and untouched, her flowed from her like the white crystals glaciers of Ilum and she had a cloth wrapped around her eye sockets, seeing her Auron immediately began to weep again and he dropped to his knees his head bowed and his frame shook "I… a...am...sooo sooo sorry." He sobbed.

The young woman walked up to him got down to his level and brought him into a hug he sobbed silently into her shoulder "How can you forgive me so easily, I thought you'ld be furious with me?" Auron cried.

"I was never angry with you." She answered, "I was sad because I thought you'ld be lost forever."

Auron pulled away "I am lost, when you showed me the light I was terrified and there was so much pain associated with the moment." Auron explained. "But now I'm not afraid I want to walk the path of the light."

"Auron you should know that the Dark side will always pull at you but if you have the will you will be fine." Qui-Gon told him.

"I understand." Auron nodded.

Auron wasn't sure what to do "What must I do."

The woman smiled at him "Just keep helping these people use your gift to help others you can do this." She told him.

Auron nodded "I will do so." He looked like he wanted to ask her something.

"What is it?" She asked soothingly.

"Who are you?" He asked, "I never knew your name and I can't help but feel that you're familiar to me for some reason." He explained

The woman smiled "Is it not obvious?" She asked.

Auron's eyes widened when he connected the dots "That's why you wanted to save me." He realized.

She nodded with a sad smile on her lips "Yes my son."

"Mother… I." Auron stopped looking for the right words "... I'll make you proud."

"You already have son." She told him "I'm afraid I must leave." She said regretfully.

"Wait what's your last name?" Auron asked "I'd like to take it as my own." He told her "that is if you'll let me."

She smiled and nodded "My name was Yisa Var."

'Var that's my last name? I like it.' Auron thought to himself "Will I ever see you again?" He asked.

Yisa smiled at him "I will come back to teach you and the other force users on this ship a few techniques I know so don't worry." She answered as she faded "Goodbye my son."

"Good bye." After that she left leaving only Auron and Qui-Gon in the room.

"How do you feel?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know." Auron answered honestly "I got to meet my mother but… oh force." He exclaimed and covered his mouth "I tortured and killed my own mother." He said in horror.

"Yes you did." Qui-Gon said bluntly "But she loves you so much that she forgave you, besides you weren't aware of it at the time."

"Just because I wasn't aware of it doesn't make it any better." Auron stated.

"You can't change the past young one." Jinn told him.

"I know that, so I won't bother wishing to do so, instead I will focus on helping Daniel and Vega in their quest to fight the Galactic Empire and Darth Sidious when the time comes." Auron said his face full of determination.

"You can help them right now by teaching them how to defend themselves from sith techniques." Jinn suggested.

Auron nodded in agreement "However before any of that I'm going to tell them my past." Auron said with a sigh "Better to just tell them now than tell them later or force forbid they find out through other means."

Qui-Gon could see his point "A wise decision since Darth Navѐ wouldn't hesitate to use that to his advantage."

Auron nodded "I'll tell Daniel that I would like to talk to him and Vega when I see him."

"A solid plan." Qui-Gon told him "Now if you'll excuse me I must leave, may the force be with you, Auron Var."

Auron bowed and reciprocated the farwell "And you as well master Jinn." Then he was alone, he didn't know how long he stood there lost in his sea of thoughts he looked over at the chrono and saw it was 3:30 in the morning 'I should go back to bed now.' He thought to himself as he felt a wave of tiredness crash into him.

Just a he stepped out into the hallway the turbolift door opened to reveal a tired Daniel and Rohkea when they saw each other Auron decided to break the silence "You finished with whatever it was you were working on?" He asked.

"Yeah and we're tired." Daniel told him and yawned to emphasize it.

"Okay but before you go to sleep I should tell you I wish to speak with you and Vega in private at some point later today." Auron told him.

Daniel just cast him a tired glance "Yeah sure, where?"

"Training room." Auron answered.

Daniel nodded and walked into the sleeping area followed by the tired wookie, Auron went in as well and walked towards his bunk and climbed into it and fell into a dreamless sleep.

About a half hour later Caleb stirred and woke up and climbed down from his bunk to go to the lounge to prepare breakfast though on his way out he didn't notice Vega stir and wake to see him leave the room.

Caleb headed directly over to the kitchen area and began to make breakfast when he heard the door to the lounge open he turned to see Vega enter the room who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Hey Vega what are you doing up? Did I wake you?" He asked Vega nodded in confirmation "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Caleb apologized.

"It's alright." Vega assured the ranger "I wanted to speak with you anyway." He told him "If that's okay?"

Caleb just smiled "You can speak to me about anything you want buddy." He told the young padawan.

At that Vega seemed to hesitate for a moment "I overheard your conversation with Aaron last night."

Caleb froze for a moment "Yeah sorry if that kept you up man."

"I actually like what you had to say about how you don't regret joining the rangers and stuff like that than I heard you tease Aaron about Katie and then I noticed that he brought something up and you got upset with him." Vega summarized the conversation.

Caleb looked at his feet and sighed Vega could sense the regret and sadness role off the ranger in waves "It's not something I like to talk about." Caleb said saddly.

Vega actually began to wonder if he should press the issue "Look you don't have to tell me it really isn't any of my business." Vega told him.

"No it isn't." Caleb said bluntly "but," he sighed "You're my friend, well everyone on this ship is a friend… or a frenemy in the case of Auron any way."

"Auron will come around." Vega stated.

Caleb chuckled "Perhaps he will, he plays a killer game of Pazaak as well." He mused with a chuckle, his expression went from one of mirth to sadness "some time ago back when Aaron and I first joined the rangers shortly after we finished our training ..." He began however before he could continue the door opened to reveal Aaron Sobec up and at em.

Aaron looked at the other occupants in the room and noticed the down look on his brother's face "You're going to tell him about Leela?" He asked.

"He asked and quite frankly Vega you could learn from my mistakes." Caleb answered talking to the both of them.

"You think I'm going to look for a girl to have a relationship with?" Vega asked quizzically Caleb just looked at him and dipped his head slightly "That is the furthest thing from my mind right now."

"Okay but still I think I should tell you anyway." Caleb took a deep breath "Leela was someone I got involved with even before my time in the rangers she was a mercenary like me and she didn't like Jedi I never understood why that was she tried to tell me it's because that they were all arrogant pompous jerks though while I can concede that is the case with some of them to say they all are like that is a bit unfair."

"Okay so when you joined the Rangers she started to resent you."

"Actually I didn't know how to tell her so I didn't but there was this one mission that I went on with a Jedi knight who I became a friend with in fact I found myself thinking that maybe Leela could see not all Jedi are like what she thinks they are, well any way he was incapacitated and this woman in mandalorian armor was going to shoot him and kill him in cold blood so I did the only thing I could I defended my friend and I knocked her helmet off in the struggle." Caleb said with a shuddering breath.

"Oh…" was all Vega said, Aaron looked away he remembered how hurt and upset Caleb had been after that mission.

"She looked at me with betrayal and she told me to 'move' I told her that 'I wasn't going to let her harm the man when he couldn't defend himself.'"

"That doesn't sound like something a mandalorian would do." Vega said.

"Who said she was mandalorian?" Caleb asked.

"Fair point."

"I found out that she was a member of a group who wanted to kill all force sensitives in the galaxy for some reason and well I wasn't going to stand for that."

"What happened next?" Vega asked Caleb looked at Aaron as if to say can you take it from here.

"From what Caleb told me he and Leela fought for a bit and she managed to subdue him and break a few of his bones and then she picked up her blaster to go kill the Jedi and Caleb saw no other choice he shot her in the back of the head just before she could kill him."

"Oh… so you killed her?" He asked.

"No but I should have, the blaster was set to stun." Caleb answered.

"But we learned a bit about her organization because of that Caleb." Aaron told him.

"Yeah we did but then her friends from the organization managed to break her out when we were transferring her to Desolation Alley on Oovo IV and she went on to hurt more people and Jedi because of that." Caleb countered while gritting his teeth.

"But…" Vega started

"No buts. I didn't spare her for so that we could learn more about the organization she works for, no I spared her because deep down I didn't have the guts to do what was necessary in that moment," Caleb interrupted harshly, his voice got progressively louder till he was practically on the verge of yelling, than his voice started to break "I spared her because I couldn't bring myself to kill her." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Caleb you can't keep blaming yourself it's never easy to take a life especially of someone you care for and what she did and does is not your fault." Aaron said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"I wish I could believe that." Caleb said with a sniffle.

Aaron sighed and pulled away, his hands resting on his younger brother's shoulders. "Look you can't shoulder the responsibility for her crimes after that point because in the end she makes her own choices brother just like you made the choice to stun her rather than kill her, like you made the choice to defend the Jedi than let her kill him, like we chose to join the rangers." Aaron told him "Do you understand?" He asked.

Caleb nodded and took in a shuddering breath "Yeah I understand." He than shook his head "It still doesn't make it any easier though."

Aaron just squeezed his shoulders in reassurance before letting go of him and turned to face Vega "Do you have any questions?"

Vega looked at him with eyes wide in distress "There is an organization out there dedicated to killing force sensitives?" He asked fear lacing into his voice.

"They are a small group they believe that force users are a blight on the universe and so sought to kill them all." Caleb told him with a sigh.

Vega looked lost "Why would they think that, and why all force sensitives, that doesn't make any sense." Vega began to ramble

Aaron and Caleb never realized how naive the boy was before now, so Caleb walked over to the boy knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder, when he did that Vega looked at him fear in his eyes "It's okay we're far away from those people and we most likely won't encounter them for a while." He reassured the distressed boy.

"It's not fair! why must people be so full of hate so as to discriminate against or even kill an entire group?" Vega asked.

Caleb looked at his brother who just shrugged slightly "I don't know why these people are like that, maybe some kind of grudge or how they were raised, jealousy maybe, it could simply just be pride." Caleb answered.

"Pride?" Vega scoffed.

Caleb nodded "Yeah, pride can be one of the most dangerous of emotions kid, it can build empires or topple them." Caleb answered poetically.

Vega looked at him quizzically "Uh… What?"

"What my brother is trying to say is that pride can make people do great things but also some really stupid things." Aaron reiterated as simply a he could.

"Oh, Okay." Vega said with a nod to show he understood.

"There is more to it than that but I don't have the time to get into it right now." Aaron told the boy "You know what I think I'll tell both you and Daniel about the dangers of pride or at least my take on it at some point." The Ranger told him.

Vega smiled and nodded "I'd like that." He turned to face Caleb "how do you feel?" He asked.

Caleb's lips turned upward in a smile that didn't reach his eyes "I feel better than I did last night." He told them with a sigh.

Vega could sense that he genuinely felt better and smiled "That's great." Vega responded, "Do you mind If I help with breakfast?" He asked suddenly.

Caleb just chuckled "I would love the help come on." Caleb bekond and handed him a covering "Put this on." He told him, Vega complied and turned to Aaron "Are you going to help to?", the older ranger shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, throw me a covering." Caleb did so, and Aaron put it on and the three spent the next hour making breakfast.

Just as Aaron finished making hot cakes the door opened to reveal the only woman on the ship "Something smells good." She observed as she entered the room.

"I hope it tastes good to Caleb, Vega, and I spent the last hour putting this all together."

She smiled "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Hey Katie please help yourself." Caleb told her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and grabbed a plate with two hot cakes and some nerf sausage.

"Where are the others?" Caleb asked looking at the door.

"Micah and Auron are getting up, Daniel and Rohkea are sleeping like rocks and won't be getting up any time soon." Katelyn told them.

"That's because they spent a lot of last night building a interface for Alpha." Vega told them.

Aaron raised an eyebrow "Whose Alpha?"

"Oh that's the Gree A.I. you and Micah found yesterday." Vega clarified.

"Ah!" the group nodded.

The door opened again to reveal Auron walking in "Micah wanted to let you know that he went to check bridge to see how much longer it'll be before we enter the system." He told them.

"Thank you." Caleb said with a nod, then he grinned "How about a quick game of Pazak?" He asked.

Auron smirked "You're on."

"Seriously while we're eating breakfast Bro?" Aaron asked Incredulously.

"After breakfast." Caleb said dejected.

"Very well." Auron said deflated seriously wanting to play the game.

"Well help yourself to some food." Vega said politely.

"Thanks." Auron said and grabbed some food.

And again the Doors opened to reveal the chiss member of the crew "We'll be arriving in the system within about two hours." He reported.

"That's good." Aaron said, "who's going to wake up the sleeping members of the crew?" He asked.

"Not me." Caleb exclaimed causing the imperials to look at him in confusion "Have you ever tried to wake up a wookie before?" He asked.

The Imperials shook their heads but could imagine that it wasn't pretty "No and I don't think I want to."

Vega just laughed "It's not that bad Rohkea sometimes ends up grabbing us and cradling us like a stuffed animal."

"Than you can wake him up I don't like being cuddled." Caleb stated.

Aaron and the two imperials were struggling to not break into a fit of laughter "Actually waking up Daniel can be a bit dangerous." Aaron said after he successfully prevented himself from laughing.

Auron noticed a bit of somberness in his tone "Nightmares?" He asked.

"Yeah and sometime if he's having nightmares and someone tries to wake him up he can react... violently." Aaron explained.

"He participated in the war didn't he?" Katelyn asked.

Aaron nodded "All three years."

Auron nodded "I've fought in the war for three years myself." Auron stated.

"Then you know what it's like."

"Yeah I'll wake him up." Auron told them as he stood up and walked to the crew quarters with Vega following him to wake up Rohkea.

The two force users walked into the room and walked over to their targets to wake up.

Auron reached into the force and sent a message to wake up Daniel as calmly as possible, Daniel opened his eyes "What time is it?" He asked drowsily.

"It's Five in the morning you're burning daylight." Auron told him

"On which planet?" Daniel shot back with a grin.

"Just shut up and get up." Auron said.

"Ah! Rohkea let me go!" Vega yelled Auron turned to see Vega caught in hug by the sleeping wookie Daniel saw this as well and burst out laughing.

Daniel reached into the force and use the force to suggest to the wookie to wake up it worked and Rohkea soon realised the position he was in and immediately let the young boy go (Sorry young cub.) the wookie apologised.

"It's okay." Vega said waiving the apology off.

"Sorry about disturbing your sleep but Micah said that we would be arriving within two hours." Auron told him.

Daniel nodded "Okay thanks, however before we go to the lounge how about we go the the training room where you can tell Vega and I what you want to?"

Auron nodded seeing as he wanted to get this out of the way as quickly as possible "Okay sure." He said.

Daniel turned to Rohkea "You go on ahead and get some food." He told the wookie who nodded and left the room.

The three of them headed for the turbolift and entered it and took it down to the training area the group walked into the Training room "What's going on?" Vega asked.

"Auron wants to tell us something." Daniel answered, at this both boys turned their attention to the young sith Apprentice.

Auron took a deep breath "I want to leave the dark side behind." He told them.

Both boys' eyes widened at hearing that "You do?" The two of them asked in sync.

Auron merely rolled his eyes "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know what to do about this, I mean it's your choice and I'm not going to stop you one way or the other." Daniel told him.

Auron looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You mean that If I was to remain a darksider you wouldn't try to kill me?" He asked with a tone to show that he didn't believe him.

Daniel sighed he supposed he could understand the disbelief "The thing is despite popular belief the Jedi don't go around killing every single darksider in the universe." Daniel started, "The Jedi believe all life is sacred and you must be damn sure that you or someone else is in danger if you are going to take it, we don't try to kill unarmed opponents we try to take them prisoner, sometimes it isn't easy and not all of us manage to follow this I won't deny that."

Auron nodded in understanding at that "Why do you want to leave the sith?" Vega asked curiously Auron turned his gaze to him.

"Went through slavery for a few years because of them, turned me into a killer, tried to turn me into a monster take your pick." Auron told him, "Though I will take responsibility for the people I've killed those were my doing."

"But you were fighting in a war I can't fault you for that." Vega told him.

"I did a lot more than fight on the battlefield."Auron muttered, "I was trained to be an inquisitor." He explained

"Inquisitor?" Vega asked looking at Daniel.

"An inquisitor was a sith rank for interrogators they often… Oh." He cut off upon realising what Auron was telling them "You tortured your victims to death?!"

Auron turned his head away unable to look the two young Jedi in the eye "Yes." he said quietly.

Vega and Daniel were almost drowned by the amount of guilt and grief the apprentice was radiating "What happened?" Vega asked quietly.

Auron's grief and guilt transformed into a fiery rage that would make Mustafar feel like a tropical vacation spot "They brought me a new Victim to torture a Miraluka female of the Luka Sene, She told me that she was there to save me that she came of her own free will despite that she was dragged there by some soldiers, I'll spare you the details but right when I thought she couldn't take any more she opened her mind to mine and showed me the Pain I was putting her through as well as the Pain I put my other victims through." He said with a shuddering breath "She also showed me the Light side and it's calming presence but in that moment it was associated with Pain and I pulled away from it though not completely."

"... What happened to her?" Vega asked.

Auron had a few tears coming from his eyes "I killed her so she wouldn't suffer any more, and because I love her." He explained he sensed confusion from the younger Jedi "Not that kind of love, the type where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know." He told him

Daniel and Vega could sense the sincerity behind the words he spoke However Daniel wasn't sure if he was just really good at lying after all Inquisitors from what he learned were masters at deception "Who was this woman?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I didn't know her name until recently, her name was Yisa Var." Auron told them "And the worst part about this was that...she was my Mother." He told them choking on that last bit.

Daniel and Vega were horrified when he told them that they didn't know what to think "Did you know?" Vega asked numbly.

Auron shook his head to tell them he didn't know at the time "I found out just last night." He told them.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"She told me herself." He answered causing the two jedi to look at each other "Yes like Qui Gon Jinn he was there too." He told the two having guessed what they were thinking.

Daniel looked at him in thought "You said she wanted to save you?" He asked

Auron nodded "Yes because I was her son."

Vega nodded his head "No better motivation than that." He said out loud.

Daniel nodded in agreement "I don't know what to do." He stated.

"I don't expect either of you to just accept this, in all honesty you're taking this better than I thought you would." Auron told them.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daniel asked indignantly.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Auron answered.

Daniel just dropped the subject and said "I want to believe you but I can't trust you."

"Nor should you, I will earn your trust." Auron retorted showing he didn't blame Daniel for not trusting him "and I would like to start by helping you learn how to fight darksiders." He added.

"How can you do that?" Vega asked with a tilt of his head.

Auron smirked "By having you fight me of course."

Daniel was on guard "Now or later?" He asked

"Later of course after we meet the shards." Auron stated much to Daniel and Vega's relief though Daniel remained on guard.

"Well I guess we should go get some food then." Daniel suggested receiving a nod from the other two, the group made their way to the lounge in silence.

Two hours had gone by when the ship finally emerged from hyperspace in the system "R7 scan the system find the planet let's do this as quickly as possible." Micah ordered the droid.

The Droid beeped and whistled as it carried out its task, it swiveled its head and cast a holographic projection of the star system from its projector.

The System had a red dwarf for its sun, 10 planets orbited the star, 5 terrestrial and 5 Jovian, 4 of the terrestrial planets and 1 of the smaller jovian planets were within the inner system, while the bigger Jovians orbited in the outer system with the final terrestrial planet orbiting on the edge of planetary plane, there were also several other celestial bodies such as asteroids and comets, however there was something that caught Micah's eye "R7 magnify that object." He ordered pointing at said object.

The droid complied and the object got bigger, Micah's red eyes widened and he immediately pulled out his comm "Everyone please come up here immediately." He said urgently.

" _We're on our way._ " Caleb responded.

It didn't take long for the crew to show up Daniel, Aaron and Caleb in there proto armor while the others wore their usual attire "What is it? Is it Mnggal-Mnggal?" Daniel asked his voice sounding deeper through the helmet.

Micah shook his head "No, R7 and I believe we found a ship, republic in origin." The chiss reported much to the group's surprise.

"Really all the way out here?" Aaron asked skeptically, the chiss nodded and showed them the readings.

"That's a republic medical transport." Caleb pointed out as he studied the craft, "a Sprint class rescue craft to be precise… Oh my goodness that the Bright Flight!" He exclaimed.

"The Bright Flight?" Katelyn asked.

Aaron turned to face her "It was a medical ship that went missing after the battle at Boz Pity."

"It has forty passengers aboard." Micah told them "And they're broadcasting a distress signal."

Vega and Auron sensed a lot of hostility coming from Daniel "Should we help?" Vega asked.

"Why should we?" Daniel asked somewhat harshly much to the surprise of Auron and Katie, Daniel felt as if he heard some voices telling him to get revenge and kill the bio droids who had killed the Jedi Daniel just ignored the voice not realizing what it was but thinking that maybe he should listen.

"Those passengers would be wounded clones." Micah stated, at that the two imperials could understand Daniels animosity.

"Daniel are you seriously considering leaving them there?" Vega asked "What if Mnggal-Mnggal gets them?"

Daniel thought about it for a moment he was tempted to just leave these clones to their own devices, he lost all respect for them the moment they started to kill Jedi, but then there were probably some non clone crew members on board the ship medics specifically and they would definitely be beneficial for his master's recuperation when they finally rescue her, that and he just couldn't bear the thought of Mnggal-Mnggal getting its hands on anyone when he could have prevented it, "I'll take the shuttle to get the crew." He sighed in resignation, he turned to Auron "How about you come help?" He asked.

Auron nodded his head in agreement "Will you be needing the armor now I mean the ship should have a breathable atmosphere." Auron pointed out.

Daniel shrugged "Better safe than sorry, you might want to grab something yourself." He suggested.

"I have an imperial pilot suit it should do the job, I will also bring HK-51." He told him, Daniel made no move to object to bringing the assassin droid.

"Just tell him it's a rescue mission we most likely won't have to kill anyone." The Padawan stated.

Auron nodded and left to go get ready for the rescue Daniel turned to face Vega "Why don't you take one of the spare space suits and go with Aaron and Caleb to meet the shards." He suggested.

Vega nodded excitedly, he was looking forward to meeting these fascinating creatures "Yeah I'd love to go." He stated excitedly, it was also a good chance to get off the ship and he was going to take it.

Aaron and Caleb just shook their heads in amusement "Come on let's get going." Aaron beckoned and left with his team leaving only Katlyn, Rohkea, Micah, R7,and Daniel on the bridge.

"Daniel I know you might hate the clones right now but you have to remember these Clones didn't take part in the massacre." Micah reminded him, Daniel turned his head and looked at him, though Micah couldn't see Daniel expression he could guess the young man was displeased.

"What's to prevent them from trying to kill us when we reveal Order 66?" Daniel retorted.

"Who says you have to tell them?" Katelyn jumped in catching the attention of the group.

Daniel seemed to think about it "You mean lie to them?" He asked, though deep down he had no problem with that.

"Just don't tell them the whole truth." She reiterated "Maybe we can find out why they followed the order.

Daniel wanted to say it was because they were 'no better than droids' but he just remained silent.

Micah brought his hand to his chin in thought "Most of them are most likely injured it might be good to run some brain scans see what we can find." He said seeing where she was coming from.

Daniel just sighed "I should get going." He said and left the room, one didn't need the force to see how angry the young Jedi was.

"Will he be alright?" Katelyn asked concerned.

Micah sighed "I don't know, he has every right to be angry at the clones they killed several Jedi along with Darth Vader at the temple on Coruscant, Daniel saw one of them kill a Jedi youngling and then he just lost it in that moment thankfully Master K'kruhk and padawan Piru managed to calm him down otherwise he would have gone on a warpath that most likely would have ended in his death or worse." He told her.

Katelyn heart went out to the young Padawan when she heard that, she decided to change the subject "I'm tired of feeling so useless I would like to help." She told the chiss.

Micah merely smiled and gestured to the console across from Rohkea "I thought you'ld never asked."

Katelyn walked over to the console and sat down at she looked at the read out and nodded "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"It's your station from now on." Micah told her prompting another nod from the former sith imperial.

"Daniel and Auron's shuttle has departed." She reported.

Micah nodded and turned to R7 "Set course for the furthest terrestrial planet." He ordered.

The Droid whistled and carried out the task.

Meanwhile Daniel, Auron and HK-51 all sat in the shuttle that they had salvaged from the debris field a few days ago.

Daniel was concentrating on his piloting skills and Auron could tell he was brooding "Daniel." He started, Daniel didn't turn his head to face him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you going to kill the clones onboard." Auron asked bluntly.

"I would certainly like to." Daniel growled as he turned to face him.

"Hopeful query: does that mean we'll get to kill some worthless meat bags master?" The artificial homicidal maniac asked.

"Shut up!" Auron snapped at the droid which immediately obeyed before he turned his attention back to Daniel "The dark side is not all it's cracked up to be Daniel and I'd prefer you not find that out the hard way."

Daniel suddenly stopped when he said that 'was that the call to the dark I've been hearing ever since we discovered the ship.' He thought to himself in horror, then he felt sick and cold, the Dark side made him feel so sick "How did you handle that for so many years." He asked panting.

Auron sighed "When I was first introduced to the force the Dark Side was the path that I was forced down I never got to choose my path." He told him "I suppose sith just get used to it, I don't get how, it eats away at you both physically and mentally."

"Why would anyone want that?" Daniel asked.

"The Dark side offers power and false promises and is incredibly seductive, but in reality all it does is drag you down a slippery slope where you do more and more immoral things until you don't care about anything but your own pursuit of power." Auron told him.

"How can one climb out of that?" Daniel asked "can one come out?"

"I did." Auron answered, "As for how, It takes a genuine feeling of Guilt, Remorse, and desire to change to bring you out of the abyss at least it did in my case."

"But you continue to use Dark side abilities." Daniel pointed out.

"You mean like lightning?" Auron asked receiving a nod from the padawan "You mean to tell me the Jedi never used any dark side abilities?" He asked with a raised eyebrow though his helmet hid that expression.

"Well master Plo used a Lightning before, Mace Windu was a Korun and used the Darkside a bit." Daniel said.

"My point is that no ability is inherently good or evil it's how you use it." Auron told him.

"I fail to see how choke can be used for good." Daniel countered

"All choke is, is an application of telekinesis you can use it like a choke hold to knock out the individual in question without seriously harming them." Auron explained.

Daniel had to admit he didn't think about it like that "I think I can see the practical benefits to shooting lighting as well, you can power up and shorten out machinery that would be very helpful against droids." He said looking pointedly at HK-51

"Warning: Don't get any ideas meat bag."

"It is also a great long range weapon to use when you can't close the distance fast enough." Auron pointed out.

Daniel could see that logic "Would you mind teaching me some things you know?" He asked

"I already said I would." Auron deadpanned.

Daniel was about to say something else before the console pinged to let him know the ship was near by "Prepare for docking procedures." He told them, Auron secured his straps and HK merely magnetized to the floor.

Daniel carefully piloted the craft to one of the docking ports on the top of the ship, he landed on it and successfully attached to the port, afterwards he got on the Comm and attempted to contact the ship "Medical ship Bright Flight this is Padawan Daniel Valo of the Jedi Order please respond." Static was all that answered them.

"That isn't reassuring." Auron noted delving into the force to see what awaited them on the ship what he saw shocked him "Okay I have good news and bad news." Auron stated.

"Oh let me guess the bad news Mnggal-Mnggal is on board isn't it?" Daniel asked somewhat sarcastically Auron dipped his head in a slight nod "I think some deity out there is angry at us." Daniel said dryly.

Auron chuckled slightly "Well the good news is there are some survivors who have successfully sealed themselves off from the parasite and one of them is strong in the force, were there any Jedi aboard the vessel?" He asked the Padawan.

Daniel delved into his thoughts before he answered "Not that I know of the only force user they brought aboard was dead… unless reports of her demise were greatly exaggerated." He groaned, he wasn't looking forward to this.

"You know her?" Auron asked.

Daniel stood up and began to walk towards the hatch with Auron and the Droid following "Her name is Asajj Ventress she was a member of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes and was one of the most notorious Jedi killers during the War however from what I understand she had a falling out with Dooku and became a bounty hunter apparently Dooku captured her and implanted Cybernetics into her to make her a servant again but she broke free of his control however she was severely injure but shortly before she 'Died' she managed to pass on that the Separatist were going to do a massive assault on the Galactic Core at some point."

Auron nodded "Perhaps she could help us." He suggested.

Daniel stopped at the door and shrugged "I wouldn't mind her helping at all If I didn't want to run the risk of her torturing us to death."

"You said that she moved on from that life maybe she might be willing to help due solely to the fact that we are the only ones with the means of getting out of this place." Auron said as he grabbed his lightsaber hilt Daniel doing the same HK getting his blaster at the ready, Daniel opened the airlock and walked inside to the other one he turned back to HK "It might be better if we have someone stay here and have the ship ready for take off." Daniel told him.

The droid was about to protest "HK just do it." Auron ordered exasperated.

"Compliance master." The droid sulked and walked back to the shuttle cockpit.

Auron sighed "Am I being too hard on him?" He asked himself outloud

"I would say you are but what you do with that droid is your business." Daniel told him as he opened the door to reveal an empty hallway with the lights off in such a way that it reminded Daniel of those Horror holo dramas he watched in his down time from the war every so often.

"I'll try to be a bit more easier next time." He said and activated his crimson blade to provide some light, Daniel doing the same with his Yellow blade.

Auron made use of force sight to better perceive the ship when they came to a door that Daniel was about to open he stopped the young Padawan momentarily confusing him "There's something on the other side of this door." He whispered.

Daniel was about to ask how he knew that then immediately made the connection and decided to stay silent trying to use his own senses to tell what was beyond the door what he sence filled him full of dread "It's Mnggal-Mnggal." He quietly exclaimed keeping his voice down "It shouldn't take to long for HK to come here he has a built in flamethrower correct?" He asked

Auron nodded and got on the comm "HK turns out we could use your help get down here immediately please." He ordered the droid.

"Affirmative." The Droid said excitedly.

Like Daniel thought it barely took the droid thirty seconds to get there "Okay look we're going to need your flame thrower here." Auron stated.

"Query: Can't the Jedi here generate fire?" The Droid asked while looking at the Jedi.

"Generating fire takes a bit of energy I'd rather save that until we absolutely need it." Daniel explained.

The Droid and former sith nodded and accepted his answer, Daniel went over and opened the door and on the other side were clones in battle gear? However Due to Daniel's resentment towards the clones and the fact he could sense that the clones were dead he refused to let his guard down as did Auron and HK-51.

One of the 15 'clones' in the room turned towards them and upon seeing Daniel in his armor started to laugh, the laugh was scratchy and unnatural " _ **Hello Jedi padawan."**_ The creature said in that same unnatural scratchy voice as if he was possessed by a demon.

"Mnggal-Mnggal." Daniel said while he dropped into a ready stance Auron doing the same.

" _ **How does it feel to look upon the face of those who betrayed you?"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal asked sinisterly.

Daniel's eyes widened behind his faceplate "How do you..." He started

" _ **I know that Palpatine had reformed the Republic into an empire, I know about the war between clones, I even know the identity of Darth Vader."**_ The creature interrupted " _ **When I consume the cattle of the universe I gain knowledge."**_ It added.

Daniel shook with rage "You consider life to be cattle." He spat.

Mnggal-Mnggal laughed again " _ **How is it any different than how some people look at the clones as no better than droids?"**_ Mnggal-Mnggal retorted.

Daniel didn't reply as far as he was concerned the clones were no better than droids but to say that it wasn't any different than looking at sentient life as livestock really got on his nerves, that was before he realised that's what Mnggal-Mnggal was trying to do it wanted to throw him off balance, he dispelled his negative emotions into the force with a sigh and calmed down.

"If you know so much then tell us what is the Identity of Vader?" Auron challenged, Much to the surprise of Daniel however before he could respond Mnggal-Mnggal beat him to it.

" _ **He was the champion of the Jedi and perhaps the greatest Jedi of any age."**_ Mnggal-Mnggal laughed.

Daniel knew right away who he was talking about "YOU LIE!" He shouted.

" _ **Search your feelings you know it to be true."**_

Daniel sensed no deception coming from the creature, he let out a Scream of pure Anguish and betrayal " **Nooooooooooo**!" He screamed so loudly that the ship actually began to shook, Auron, HK-51, and even Mnggal-Mnggal were all stunned by the force enhanced scream and deafened by the noise Daniel saw this, rushed forward and cut the possessed clone down.

Auron recovered and fired bolts of electric energy at the Clones that Daniel had cut down catching the ooze that was Mnggal-Mnggal in the storm of lightning effectively stunning and burning it while HK used his Baragwin Flame Thrower to burn and incinerate the ooze.

The 'clones' that weren't destroyed in the confusion attacked Daniel and the others using blasters and their hands Daniel tried to slice one but it moved so fast and in such an impossible manner that it told Daniel they had no skeletons to speak of meaning Mnggal-Mnggal had devoured them all in the time it took them to get there, Daniel may have resented the clones now but not even they deserved that, Daniel reached out with telekinesis and held them in place and Cut them to ribbons as fast as he could before creating fire from the air and incinerating the remains.

Auron deflected blaster bolts back at the shooters and retaliated with force lightning and telekinesis with HK helping with his blaster cannon or flame thrower.

Daniel had just finished dispatching one of the Possessed clones when he found himself being tackled to the ground by a clone possessed by Mnggal-Mnggal behind a console so HK couldn't shoot him " _ **Like I told you when we last met I will make suffer till you are begging for death."**_ The Creature growled before forming claws with which to stab him through the joint, it was about to stab him when a blue blaster bolt hit the body in the head distracting it causing Daniel to throw it off of him and into the wall creating a dent before disintegrating the Body and the ooze inside it with pyrokinesis, after that was done he turned to see 2 clone holding a blaster carbine and 5 medics behind him carrying a crippled clone and other wounded soldiers and the thing that really surprised him Asajj Ventress taking up the rear.

"Are you alright commander?" The lead clone asked concerned causing Daniel to nearly lose his composure not surprising since a while ago the clones were and are his enemy.

"Yeah I'm alright." Daniel said "Is this all that's left?" He asked neutrally.

The crew nodded their heads "You can tell us all about it after we leave, come on we have a shuttle waiting." Daniel ordered the group didn't hesitate and went into the room just as Auron and HK finished off the last of the possessed clones.

"Statement: I thought you said there were about forty eight people onboard." The droid stated "minus the ones we torched here of course."

Auron counted nineteen survivors "Damn that Parasite got that many of you wait we killed fifteen, where are the last six?" He asked

"I took care of them." A silky voice said Daniel recognised it belonged to Asajj Ventress.

"Ventress." Daniel greeted coolly "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

She smirked "Somehow I doubt that."

"Urgent Statement: as much as I would love to continue this pointless discussion I recommend we depart immediately."

The group did not question the droid and immediately began to move towards the shuttle Just as they heard an inhuman roar come from where the survivors came the didn't look back Daniel sped forward, leapt into the shuttle and prepared the departure sequence "Hurry up!" He shouted at the others the wounded were loaded into the shuttle first while Auron, Asajj the two uninjured clones, and HK did what they could to slow down the creature first Auron used the force to close the door at the end of the hall way.

"That ought to slow it down." He commented, then the Door dented inwards "Maybe not."

"If we hold the door up with our power that might help us." Asajj suggested as she started to do so Auron nodded and helped as well.

"Hey how are you coming along?" One of the clones asked the medics as they loaded the eight wounded clones.

"We are getting it done we have 6 more to get on."

"Threat: than I suggest you hurry up before I throw you at the parasite to slow it down." HK-51 said, The medic gulped and nodded .

Mnggal-Mnggal banged on the door like a battering ram causing Auron and Asajj to strain in effort to keep the creature out.

"Three more to go." A medic reported

"Shut up and just load them already." Auron grounded out.

Finally Mnggal-Mnggal Hit the door with enough force that it knocked Asajj and Auron off their feet and broke their concentration which allowed Mnggal-Mnggal to break through the door Auron shot lightning at the parasite HK fired his flamethrower while the clones shot it, and Asajj used her telekinesis to hold it back as much as she could, there efforts were met with some success but Mnggal-Mnggal continued to press forward.

The medics got the final injured clone inside and jumped in "It's all clear come on!" He shouted.

"Proclamation: I'll bored last, go, stagnant retreat." The droid stated.

Auron turned to the clones "You first, go." He ordered, the clones didn't hesitate and dived through the airlock.

Asajj turned to him "You next." She told him Auron nodded and jumped through himself and ran to the cockpit.

"I can take over you go back and help HK." he told him, Daniel nodded and ran back to the airlock, Asajj had jumped through to porthole and moved out of the way of the padawan who was holding a flame in one hand and reaching out with the other he clenched slightly as if to grab something and tugged back causing HK to fly through the porthole, as soon as HK was out of the way he sent a massive fire wave down the hall and threw a telekinetic wave at the creature which sent it back down the hall, he sealed the airlock.

"Let's get out of here!" He bellowed toward the cockpit, no sooner did he say that the ship had detached and flew away at top speeds when he did that he sighed with relief.

"Thank you commander." One of the uninjured clones said gratefully

Daniel looked at the clone "Don't mention it." He said succesfully without any hostility leaking into his voice, He got up and walked back to the cockpit "We should destroy the ship to prevent Mnggal-Mnggal from following us." He suggested to Auron.

Auron nodded and brought the ship around "Fire the missiles." He told Daniel, Daniel sat down at the seat and pressed the button to launch the missiles, the shuttle shot half a dozen missiles at the Bright Flight the first two hit the cockpit, the third hit the infrastructure and the final three hit the ship's critical systems and the ship exploded in a spectacular light show.

Daniel sat back in his seat with a sigh before he felt Asajj's presence approach the cockpit "What do you want Ventress?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not going back to Republic space with you I highjacked that ship to get away from the war." She told him.

Daniel sighed, "You don't have to worry about that, the War is over." He informed the group getting looks of surprise from the new crew members.

"Who won sir?" One of the crippled clones asked, which Daniel recognised as one of the Arc troopers more specifically the Alpha Arcs, this might prove to be a problem as the Alpha arcs were the most loyal to the Republic.

"The Sith won." He informed with great sadness.

"Damn it." The clone swore, "What's the plan sir?" The Alpha arc asked

"For right now... survive." Daniel answered.

"We're abandoning the people we swore to defend?" One of the clones asked.

"Why would you care?!" Daniel snapped letting his animosity slip.

"Sir?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" He seethed out leaving the clones and medics, heck even Asajj speechless.

Alpha was worried that they may have ended up in the hands of a Jedi, like Quinlon Vos or worse Pong Krell, he was going to ask what his problem was but decided to ask his master when they finally got to the ship they were bringing them to.

Auron expected Daniel to have lost it much earlier than here, he sighed and set course for the mother ship, 'I just hope the others did fine.'

Shortly after Daniel and Auron had left to go see if there were any survivors on board the Bright Flight, Micah had set course for the final terrestrial planet in the system which did have a breathable atmosphere but was extremely cold except in areas of Volcanic activity where the temperatures could reach that of a warm summer day on Naboo.

"Vega could you come up to the bridge please?" Micah asked through the comm realizing that it was going to be tough to find a silicon based lifeform on a planet like this and if anyone could speed up the process it was a force sensitive.

" _I'm on my way."_ Vega responded and closed the line.

Micah turned to Katelyn "Can you scan and map the planet alongside R7?" He asked.

Katelyn nodded "It shouldn't take to long sir." She said.

"You don't need to call me sir it makes me feel old." Micah said humorously.

"Sorry it's an old habit I guess I'm just used to calling the man or woman in charge sir." She explained.

"As you probably guessed we don't have a real chain of command in place." The Chiss said waving off the apology with a smile.

Katelyn's console pinged and she looked at the read outs "Good news we just finished the Map sir." She reported once again adding the sir.

Before the conversation the Door opened and Vega now clad in his EV armor "What can I help you with?" He asked.

Micah looked at Katelyn "Please bring up the map of the planet ." Katelyn nodded and did so on the holographic display in the center of the ship "Vega can you help zero in on the Shards so we don't have to stay here any longer than necessary?" He asked.

Vega nodded "It should be within my capabilities give me a moment." He requested as he walked over to the display reaching out to the force to ask him where to go, the force swirled around Vega like a midsummer breeze and he followed the currents trusting that the force would lead him where they needed to go after a few moments he pointed at one of the warm spots on one of the southern continents "That's where they are." He said.

"Well it's a good place to start, you know what to do R7." Micah told the droid and turned to Vega "Thank you very much." He said gratefully

"You're welcome." Vega said and went back to join up with Aaron and Caleb.

"That's still a large area to cover." Katelyn pointed out

(Yes but the cub has reduced the amount of time we need to spend here by a considerable amount.) Rohkea said.

"That is if he's right." She pointed out.

"You both bring up a good point however I have come to know that usually it is a good Idea to trust a Jedi's intuition when it comes to this sort of thing." Micah cut in, "How long till we arrive?" He asked.

Katelyn looked at the readouts again "ETA is 3 minutes." She reported

Micah nodded his head in acknowledgement "Very good, And how are Daniel and Auron doing?" He asked.

"They are about halfway to the Bright Flight." She reported.

"I hope we don't have to stay here any longer than necessary if Mnggal-Mnggal is here we could have a problem." Micah thought outloud.

"I will continue to run scans to check on them." She reassured him.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, he than walked over to the communicator and activated it "Aaron is your team ready?" He asked.

" _We're ready whenever you are." Aaron responded._

"Good you have three minutes to spare." Micah reported.

" _Good to know."_

"May the force be with you." Micah told him.

" _Thanks and back at you."_ He reciprocated and closed the line.

After three minutes the ship set down in the sector that Vega had pointed at Aaron was looking over his equipment "Hey bro do we really need the armor if the atmosphere is breathable?" Caleb asked.

"There are other things to worry about Caleb, like wild animals and what not." Aaron pointed out.

Caleb shrugged in understanding and left it at that "Do you think the shards will want to come with us?" He asked.

Aaron shrugged "Only one way to find out."

Vega seemed mesmerized by something "Vega you good?" Aaron asked concerned.

"I can sense the shards there strong in the force." He said.

Caleb and Aaron looked at each other "How did you not sense them earlier?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know perhaps they were trying to hide and now that we're close and I'm actively looking for them I guess." He said apologetically.

"Hey as far as I'm concerned if you can find them that's good enough for me." Aaron said as the ramp lowered, when they stepped on the rocky terrain Aaron noticed something "The gravity is lower than normal." He commented.

Vega jumped up and started to laugh in jubilation "You're right." He said gleefully while jumping around without the aid of the force but higher than he would on other planets with normal gravity

"Okay okay come on we don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Aaron said with a chuckle.

"You're right." Vega sighed it was fun to jump around on the planet with weak gravity, "Follow me there this way." He said pointing somewhere to the east and started to run that direction unfortunately he stumbled and tripped due to the weak gravity "Okay, probably not a good Idea to run." He commented.

The Sobec brothers were trying really hard not to laugh at the kid's blunder "Lead the way." Aaron said chuckling, "if you want to move faster in a low gravity environment, you either gallop or skip." He added.

Vega nodded and the group galloped in the direction Vega pointed in after 4 minutes Vega stopped "Do you hear that?" He asked.

The Sobec brothers strained their ears but heard nothing "No what is it."

"I felt Daniel scream just now." Vega said scared for his 'brother'.

"But Daniel's in the middle of space, there's no way you could hear it." Caleb said confused.

"Caleb he said felt not heard." Aaron pointed out

"You mean like how Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, Ulic Qel Droma, and Nomi Sunrider all said they felt Exar Kun scream when he was on Korriban?" Caleb asked Vega whom nodded "Sometimes I wish I was force sensitive then I could probably understand the jedi better when it comes to the Force." Caleb remarked with a chuckle.

Vega just chuckled at the remark "Does this mean Daniel's going to be like Exar Kun?" he asked in horror when he realised the implication.

"No! Daniel isn't Exar he will make the right decisions." Aaron reassured the young boy.

"I agree with my brother here, Daniel would rather die than join the dark side." Caleb added.

Vega nodded but still felt uncertain, suddenly the group heard some growling, and they all drew their weapons and scanned the area looking for any wild animals Vega eyes passed over a cave that was nearby "look over there." He said pointing with the barrel of his pistol.

Caleb and Aaron did so calmly so as not to provoke whatever the creature was, the both of them got a good look at the animal that was watching them from the mouth of the cave, it was bipedal, and tall it actually would be taller than Rohkea and considering that he was about 7'6" yeah, and it also had some kind of exoskeleton that seemed to protect the entire creature, "Ok just back away slowly and it might leave us alone." Aaron said calmly and the group did just that, however the creature seemed to get bold and charged the group prompting Caleb to raise his blaster to shoot it, he fired… it didn't even faze the animal in fact it only served to make the creature angry.

"Oh Skrag!" Caleb shouted as it pounced on him and brought him to the ground and attempted to strangle him.

"Caleb!" Aaron shouted as he tackled the creature off of his brother and started to pummel it on the back of the head, the animal road and bucked Aaron off, and it stood up stalking towards him with a growl.

Vega stood by unsure of what to do then he remembered a technique that Daniel and he had looked at together during the first few weeks of their trip he reached out with the force and touched the creature's mind sending it thoughts of reassurance and peace, it stopped and turned to Vega and tilted its head questioningly with a grunt, Vega seeing he was making progress attempted to use the force to tame the animal but then through further probing of the force he realized that the creature was sentient so he did the only thing he could "Can you understand me?" He asked out loud, while taking off his helmet.

The creature walked over to him, grunted something and tilted his head questioningly which told Vega that no it didn't so he communicated through thought, he sent images to the creature to convey something the life form looked at the Sobec brothers who were watching the scene in amazement, and turned back to Vega "They're friends they're not going to hurt you any more." It turned back to them a growled softly "Do you have a name?" Daniel asked while sending several telepathic images to better convey the question.

"Ju" he responded with a voice very deep and scratchy from disuse while pointing at himself "Ju." he repeated, then he pointed to Vega "W.h..at n...am...e?" Ju asked.

Vega pointed to himself and said "Vega."

"Ve...ga" Ju repeated, "Vega."

"Yes." Vega smiled.

Ju smiled back and ran over to his cave and turned back to the group "Vega Ju friend." He said and beckoned them over.

Aaron and Caleb stood there dumbstruck "He is a sentient?" Caleb asked.

"Not only that but Vega managed to calm him down." Aaron pointed out.

"Why did he attack us?" Caleb asked

"Why don't we find out?" Vega asked as he leaped over to the cave Caleb and Aaron flowing.

When they walked into the cave they were met with a bunch of drawings on the cave wall which seemed to show invaders from the stars coming down and decimating the world, "Well that might explain why he attacked us." Aaron remarked casually.

"If these drawing are to be taken literally then those creatures have bio technology or it looks like it anyway." Caleb said while studying the drawing of a warrior wearing bio armor and using a snake like creature as a sword or staff and another using a similar creature as a whip.

Vega walked over to Ju who was lighting a fire "Hello Ju." he greeted warmly

"Vega Ju friend." Ju repeated.

"Ju Vega friend." Vega replied he looked at the drawings and back at Ju "Did this really happen? Is that why you attacked us?" Vega asked while gesturing towards the drawings on the walls.

Ju growled at the creatures, "They hurt Ju and Ju tribe."

"Where is your tribe?" Caleb asked curiously.

Ju frame shook with rage and sadness "Keloe mleikiskoe take tribe away."

"I'm so sorry." Vega said and hugged Ju much to the fear of the brothers.

"Help get tribe back?" Ju asked hopefully.

The brothers looked at each other "I don't want to get your hopes up Ju." Aaron finally responded.

"We're trying to get a member of our tribe back." Caleb said.

"Ju help Vega tribe." Ju responded sounding determined.

"We would love your help and we'll do our best to help you." Vega said happily.

"Hey I'm not against this guy helping us." Caleb said.

"I'm not either, but what about everyone else?" Aaron asked.

"Ju kept up with us even though we had an advantage of being from a stronger gravity I'm sure he'll be welcomed." Caleb argued.

"If anything being on a planet with weaker gravity would make you slower not faster." Aaron pointed out.

"But it makes you able to lift heavier things, why are we even arguing about this?" Caleb asked "We came here looking for something and we can't tarry for very long." Caleb said in a commanding voice.

"He's right Vega, Ju if you want to you can come with us and you have my word we'll do everything we can to get your family back." Aaron said his voice full of determination.

Ju stood up to his full height "Ju go with Vega tribe."

"Great let's go." Caleb said "Vega please lead the way."

Vega nodded, stood up and made his way out of the cave with Ju following close behind, after they left the cave Caleb turned to Aaron "Ju learns quickly." He remarked.

"Indeed, we can look into that later for now let's find the Shards." Aaron stated and made his way out of the cave, Caleb following behind.

Vega lead the group for about two hundred meters before he stopped "The Force is telling me something." He said looking around.

The group looked around "Is it the shards?" Aaron asked.

Vega nodded "They're nearby."

The group split up and looked around, Vega sent several telepathic messages around to see if the shards could hear him he then felt something tentatively probe his mental shields he sensed no ill intent and lowered his shields allowing the presence to see who he was it then stopped and essentially told him where to go he followed its direction and found several irregular faceted cylindrical crystals, if one were to look closely one would see faint pulses of light inside of them " **Are you the shards?** " Vega asked telepathically.

The biggest crystal glow seemed to intensify a little bit " **That is what some call us.** " It responded.

" **My name is Vega Ryal Padawan of the Jedi order.** "

" **I know who you are you trusted me enough to probe your essence not many would.** " The Shard said.

" **So you know that we need your help.** " Vega said.

" **I understand that and I would like to help but I don't know if you're going to exploit us.** "

" **You don't need to worry about that I have no intention of doing so.** " Vega reassured him.

" **What about the dark one?** " The shard retorted.

" **He says he want's to change and not follow the dark path anymore.** " Vega responded though with a little uncertainty.

" **You don't believe him?** " The shard asked.

" **I'm skeptical I want to believe him but I have been deceived before.** " Vega explained.

" **Then you understand my reservations about my children and I coming with you.** "

" **Is there anything I can say or do that will ease your worries?** " Vega asked.

" **You already have by allowing me to probe you.** " The shard responded.

" **So will you come with us?** " Vega asked confused.

" **... Yes we will.** " The shard answered after a moment of consideration.

Vega turned to the group who was still looking around the area "I found them." He called to them.

Upon hearing that Aaron and Caleb scrambled their way over to him while Ju stood their waiting and keeping watch

"This gravity sucks!" Caleb exclaimed while tripping over another rock again.

Aaron laughed at his brothers expense "Oh don't worry we're nearly done here."

When the brothers reached Vega's position they found about a dozen crystals in the formation "Are they willing to come with us?" Caleb asked.

Vega nodded "Yes they are."

"I'll call Micah and tell him to come pick us up." Aaron said as he did so.

Back at the ship Micah was studying the planet's topography when Rohkea began to speak up (Aaron is calling us putting it up.) he reported.

The holo display in the center of the bridge changed to show Aaron in his armor with his hand up in front of him "we found the shards and they are willing to come with us."

"That is excellent news we're on our way to pick you up." Micah said while pointing at R7 who made the preparations to take off.

"There is more one of the planet's inhabitants also wants to join us his name is Ju." Aaron reported.

Micah raised an eyebrow "Why does he want to come with us?" The chiss asked curiously.

"Apparently some invaders came to this world and abducted his tribe." Aaron reported.

"You do realise that we wouldn't be able to track down these invaders and the likelihood of finding his tribe is very slim." Katelyn pointed out

Aaron nodded "I am aware of that yes."

"Did he describe the invaders to you?" Micah asked curiously.

"No but there were drawings on cave he lives in that depicted a war between Ju's people and the 'Keloe Mleikiskoe' as he called them, I recorded the pictures on my helmet camera if you want to see it." Aaron told them.

"I will look at them when you get on board and things settle down for now let's get you out of here and go pick up Daniel and Auron and whatever survivors they rescued." Micah stated, as soon as he said that another communication signal reached them and rohkea put it up on the holo display alongside Aaron's projection to reveal Daniel and Auron piloting the ship "Ah good to see you two how'd it go?" Micah asked

"Mnggal-Mnggal was on the ship and claimed the lives of twenty nine clones now we have nineteen survivors 9 of them are wounded."Auron reported.

"That's good get here as quickly as possible, how are you holding up Daniel?" Micah asked.

"As well as can be expected, considering I have two homicidal maniacs on this shuttle and several potential turncoats." Daniel said with a bit of humor but also sounded as if he was gnashing his teeth in contempt.

Abruptly two more people appeared in the hologram one of the medics and an alpha arc trooper "Are you two of the survivors?" Micah asked for confirmation.

The Alpha Arc was the one who answered "Yes sir I am Alpha-17, but I'm also known as Alpha." He reported.

"I'm sorry sir he wanted to speak to the commanding officer aboard the ship." The Medic apologise.

Daniel just scoffed but was ready to move incase the clone tried anything, "Okay 'commander' what is your problem?" Alpha asked practically spitting out the word commander.

Daniel turned to face him though the Alpha couldn't read his expression, he could practically feel the Piercing Glare that bore into him that would make a lesser man soil his pants fortunately for Alpha's pants a lesser man he was not, "Do you want to talk about this now?" Daniel growled.

"Yes, I do sir." Alpha metaphorically stood his ground.

" **Gladly you over hyped droid!** " Daniel bellowed as he stood up from his seat causing the Medic to jump back in fright, which caused the Arc trooper to nearly fall over if it hadn't been for him holding onto the door frame "My problem is with you and your traitorous brothers!" Daniel continued.

"Daniel calm down!" Micah, and Aaron shouted.

"No I won't calm down it's because of these guys that we're out here, why the Sith won, why the Jedi are nearly extinct all because of **you**!" Daniel shouted letting his anger out as he pointed sharply at the now stunned clones.

They all looked at each other "Sir we would never betray the Republic or the Jedi." one of the uninjured clones said carefully, he got thrown against the wall so hard it would have killed him if Auron hadn't intervened by catching the clone with his powers and setting him down gently, Daniel didn't notice probably too caught up in the moment to care.

" **Don't you lie to me!** " Daniel bellowed he was shaking from all the emotions that were pouring out of him now rage, anger, grief, resentment, you name it, it was pouring out.

"Can you stop him?" Micah asked Auron.

Auron shook his head and sighed "He needs to get this off his chest."

"How did 'We' betray the republic? we were stuck out in unknown space." Alpha asked.

"You're brothers betrayed the very ideals the republic stood for and the Jedi stood for when you followed order 66." Daniel said silently sobbing now.

"Order 66?" The clones asked shocked not believing it.

"That Order was actually used?!" Alpha asked surprised.

"You mean to tell me you **knew?!** " Daniel asked while using the force to pick Alpha up by the neck, Daniel removed his helmet to show his face to the group.

"Sir, it was a precaution If ever any Jedi turned traitor." one the other clones stated trying to calm down the grieving Jedi Padawan.

"Did that 'precaution' also include to Kill the Jedi **who couldn't defend themselves, like the younglings, the younger padawans, or the wounded?!** " He grabbed another one by the neck using the force.

Asajj was watching the scene in silence she could tell how the boy felt she felt the same when her mentor was killed by that War lord.

Meanwhile Auron was using his powers to prevent Daniel from outright killing the clones, "Daniel realease them." Auron said in a commanding voice.

Daniel's eyes widened and he dropped the clones he was strangling with the force they dropped to the floor coughing and hacking.

"Why would the Chancellor give the order if it wasn't necessary?" Another clone asked cautiously.

"Because he was the Sith lord we were looking for." Micah answered much to the surprise of everyone in the shuttle who didn't know.

Alpha and the others now understood why Daniel was upset and rightfully so, but Alpha was also upset he and his fellow clones were used and he hated it so much, "I'm so sorry for what happened." Alpha said sincerely.

Daniel walked over to a corner at the far end of the shuttle and collapsed to his knees emotionally exhausted "Just shut up." Daniel said as tears of grief ran down his face "Just… shut ...up." He sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

Micah sighed "Didn't he say two homicidal maniacs?" He asked Auron.

Auron nodded "Yeah HK-51 and Asajj Ventress is who he meant." Upon hearing her Name Micah's eyes widened in terror.

"Ei vn'ini." He muttered.

"If that's all we'll be there soon." Auron said.

"Of course, see you then." Micah said and closed the link.

After the link was cut HK-51 came into the cockpit and sat down after sitting down he looked back at the grieving padawan who was still silently sobbing in the corner of the shuttle craft "Observation: if I remember correctly that meat bag is going through the second stage of grief." HK-51 told Auron quietly

Auron regarded HK "Yeah and it's understandable."

"Statement: If he want's to be at optimal efficiency he needs to finish grieving as soon as possible."

Now Auron raised an eyebrow "Can you explain?"

"Observation: Master you should already know this after all you were trained to break Jedi." the assassin droid pointed out.

Auron shrugged "I know what you're talking about I Just want to hear you say it."Auron told him honestly, he wanted to see if the droid knew what he knew about the subject.

"Explanation: When a Jedi is emotionally compromised it affects their powers and their effectiveness sometimes they are more dangerous other times they are hindered, but even in their hindered state they're still dangerous." HK pointed out looking at Daniel "Another reason that I am glad that I am a droid and don't have pathetic things like emotions." HK added.

Auron chuckled on the inside but decided to leave the droid to his own delusions of superiority, though what the droid said was true one of the best ways to kill or break a jedi was to attack them indirectly mostly by killing the people they care about and if the Jedi proved to have difficulty dealing with his or her emotions than you had them, 'however it is so much easier to break someone than to put them back together' Auron thought to himself and threw a glance at Daniel 'Though some heal stronger than ever'.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, when they got back Daniel was the first to get off the shuttle and made his way to the turbolift ignoring the entire crew on his way even Vega who tried to reach out to him "Vega let him be he needs to cool off." Caleb said quietly.

Auron was the next to get off followed by the pilots of the Bright Flight "We'll help you move the wounded to the Med Bay unfortunately the droid can only treat one at a time." Micah told the pilot who nodded.

"Thank you sir." He said he was still visibly shaken from what had happened "is it true that the Chancellor was our enemy?" He asked.

Micah sighed "I'm afraid so."

"It doesn't seem possible." The pilot said while pinching the ridge of his nose.

"It took us by surprise too." Aaron muttered.

"Will the commander be fine?" Another voice asked coming from Alpha-17 and he was genuinely concerned about the Jedi's well being.

"Just give him some time." Micah told him simply "Infact that may be good for all of us if you simply give us time, the massacre at the temple…" he swallowed. "I suppose a lot of us haven't fully dealt with it yet."

Alpha nodded his head "I understand." He said simply he then noticed Vega in the hanger who was hiding behind a creature the likes of which he had never seen he than realised that he was a Jedi as well, a young one at that 'I hope that one day they will be able to forgive us so that together we can take down the empire… or die trying.' Alpha thought to himself.

Daniel had taken up residence in the training room knowing that his favorite place to meditate would be taken over for the wounded clones so he took the training room to meditate in, and meditate Daniel did, he was determined to lose himself in the currents of the Force.

Daniel suddenly found himself sitting in a field of grass 'What the?' He thought to himself as he looked around, wherever he was it was dark most likely night the only source of light was the pale reflection of the moon, the moon was what surprised him the most it was shattered into several pieces "Is this a vision?" He asked aloud, his voice sounded sluggish in his ears, but he was seeing so clearly.

Daniel looked around and notice the treeline of the forest with bright orange leaves that began to fall to the ground, the forest seemed endless and he felt it to be peaceful. There was a cliff that he reached; though once he stood on the ridge he saw what looked like a city in the distance. What happened next was disturbing to say the least as a black shadow began consuming the majestic city, like a plague. It didn't stop until it consumed the city whole and it kept on feeding throughout the land before him; The darkness was now heading towards his direction as he heard the sounds of howling and roaring made by creatures unknown to him. Frozen by his fear, he desperately tried to move but it felt like something was holding him there.

The Darkness moved at blinding speeds, Daniel blinked once but he regretted blinking because now the forest was sickly black as the dead trees that once held leaves were now gone. But the darkness that clouded the forest was terrifying, it was like a fog, one that you could not see through. Gasping for breath that he forgotten, he was able to move again but he didn't want to now. What's worse was that he began seeing red demonic eyes that lit up in the darkness, the growling and hissing of what was no doubt something evil just waiting to be unleashed. The shadows quickly dived towards him in an attempt to consume its prey, Daniel raised his hands to shield himself and clenched his eyes shut.

" _Enough."_ The shadows disappeared in an instant as the spirit belonging to Qui-gon Jinn protected the young Jedi. " _Daniel, it's alright now."_

Daniel opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by mist so thick he couldn't see through it, he started to Pant and Gasp "What...in the name of the… Force was that?" Daniel panted out.

" _That Daniel, is an ever growing darkness."_ He explained as he showed the world again though this time the life was thriving and the city was still there. " _This darkness could almost match the Terentateks"_

"Please tell me you're kidding." Daniel begged, knowing how dangerous a terentatek was.

" _No, I am not. This is something much worse, unlike Terentateks they are not binded to the darkside per sѐ."_ Daniel didn't like where he was going with this, " _They have no souls and are not bound to the Force."_

"That's impossible!" Daniel gaped at the Spirit, "The Force flows into everything!"

" _While that is true, this doesn't change anything, once they perish they shall be consumed by oblivion."_

"What your telling me is that these creatures aren't alive, how is that possible?"

" _Only the Force know's the answer to that as well as I but even then your mind could not comprehend that much knowledge that would surely leave you… insane."_

"... Are they a threat to everything in the universe?"

" _Not entirely the whole universe considering Mnggal-Mnggal, but they would be a threat if they ever leave the planet."_ The thought of Mnggal-Mnggal consuming these creatures would be nothing short of terrifying if he ever gained new forms.

"What about the planet's inhabitants?"

" _The people are humans… well half the population is human anyway, They are an interesting people, they believe that naming their younglings by color as a fundamental aspect of art."_

"That's all fine and dandy but what I meant was, do they know how to fight these creatures?"

" _Like I said before they are interesting group of humans, they use their souls as a tool to combat the creatures of darkness."_ This somewhat confused Daniel before he had a conclusion.

"So… like the Force?"

" _Well, essentially yes and no. The Force has many, many uses but the souls these people use are limited to what they can control, they call it an 'Aura."_ Jinn explained.

"Eh?"

" _Okay, a force user can augment his body, use telekinesis, shoot lightning, generate fire, etcetera, you get the point, one who has mastered Aura can augment their bodies yes but they don't have access to the same field of power a force user does for example, one can use only telekinesis, or only generate fire, and some can teleport, or move at mind numbing speeds."_

"Okay I am beginning to understand, is this 'Aura' limited to certain people like the Force is?"

" _No, because every being in the Universe has a soul, only sentients can access it."_

"Did the people discover the Force on this planet or are there any force sensitives at all?"

" _That is an interesting question, since the Force is within them they could technically use the Force but due to the users 'Aura' this hinders a Force sensitive's ability to manifest their power."_

"I don't understand?" Daniel inquired

" _There are Force sensitives on the planet, but they are unaware of having these powers. That is why this vision was shown to you, To find these Force users and help them achieve what they could not. Before…"_

"Before what?"

" _Daniel the warriors of this planet were supposed to end the darkness, the vision you saw is what will happen thanks to the meddling of outsiders."_

"What do you mean? What is causing them to grow?" Daniel asked nervously.

" _There are a group of force users that live in the unknown regions called the Sorcerers of Rhand, Micah may know about them."_

"What did they do?"

" _What you were shown is what would happen because of the Sorcerers teaching the Force sensitives of the planet their ways, they would join forces with the one who created the Creatures."_

"So we can prevent this... right?" Daniel asked uncertainly.

" _Yes we can but you need to rescue your mother, she and Asajj are best suited for teaching force sensitives."_

"Can't argue with that." Daniel agreed.

" _Daniel after we are done here you should tell Vega, Asajj, the Shards, and Auron about this."_

"Is Asajj even going to be willing to help us?" Daniel asked.

" _She may surprise you."_

"Okay I think I understand the mission there's just one flaw with your explanation."

" _And what might that be."_ Jinn asked with a raised Eyebrow.

"Where is the planet?" Daniel asked.

" _I am not permitted to tell you."_

"Wait you can't give me a mission and not tell me where to go."

" _I'm so….rr...y I'm l…..osi….ng th...e con...nec...tio...n "_ Jinn said faking a static holo communication.

"You're contacting me through the force." Daniel deadpanned.

" _Yes, well that's all the time we have."_ And like that Daniel awoke from the vision.

"Seriously? Oh come on!" Daniel groaned, as he stood up, he looked at the chrono and was shocked at how late it was 'I've been meditating for over 10 hours?!' He thought to himself in surprise.

Seeing as it was nearly time for dinner he made his way to the turbolift and took it up to the living area, he walked through the door and found everyone who wasn't injured sitting down at the table everyone turned towards the door "We were beginning to wonder if you fell asleep." Caleb said killing the silence that fell upon the group upon seeing him.

"Given how deep in meditation I was I'd say I got the equivalent of a good night rest." Daniel commented.

Vega stood up from his seat and walked over to Daniel "Are you okay?" Vega asked.

Daniel could tell Vega was scared about something 'Is he scared of me?' He asked himself, "Today's been very hectic I learned something about who Darth Vader was." Daniel told Vega.

"Is that why you screamed?" Vega asked Daniel nodded "What did you learn?".

Daniel's eyes welled with tears he still couldn't believe it "Vader is what Anakin Skywalker became." Much to the shock of all the former Republic members of the crew

Vega couldn't believe it he shook his head in denial "That can't be true it can't be, how do you know?" Vega said.

"Mnggal-Mnggal told me." Daniel started.

"You can't believe what that parasite tells you Daniel." Vega cut him off before Daniel grabbed Vega by the shoulders firmly but gently and held him place.

"I sensed no deception from it Vega, Anakin Skywalker fell to the darkside and became Darth Vader." Daniel told him.

Vega shook his head in denial again "NO! Why would he do that?" Vega cried and buried his face in Daniel's chest who just held him tightly.

The others barring Asajj, Auron, Katie, and Ju all sat stunned unsure of how to process the news "Is it really that much of a shock?" Asajj asked catching the attention of everyone in the room "He was an aggressive person, he used his rage when he fought I saw it coming a mile away." She continued.

"Not everyone is doomed to Darkness." Auron pointed out.

Asajj scoffed at him "and what would a sith wannabe like you know?"

"I know a hell of alot more then you and I was more sith than you ever were." Auron argued "You're just some cast away Dark Jedi who gave into the dark side because your mentor was killed by some lucky shot.".

"SHUT UP!" Asajj screamed and dived for the former sith apprentice who moved out of the way she pulled out her lightsaber and charged him screaming again Auron met every single one of her blows but couldn't counter with his blade so he retaliated with Force lightning, the energy hit Asajj, she cried out in pain, and dropped her weapon.

"And just like that you proved my point you have no control a true sith would never let their emotions blind them by such a weak taunt." Auron pointed out.

"I'm not a sith and I have no desire to be! not any more." Ventress said brokenly.

Auron could sense the sincerity behind her words and realised that she like him is on the same path for redemption "I know what you mean." He sighed.

"I can't believe it." Micah said.

Auron finally let out an annoyed groan "Look a Jedi and Sith's ability to determine when someone is lying can be fooled, For all we know Mnggal-Mnggal is a really good liar so much so that it probably fooled your ability to tell if it was lying."

Vega looked at the former sith with hopeful eyes then turned to Daniel "Is that possible?" He asked hopefully.

Daniel sighed "It most certainly is possible Sidious did it with the Jedi for over a decade who's to say Mnggal-Mnggal can't do the same?"

At that all the people who knew Anakin in some capacity all relaxed except for Asajj "However that's not why I came up here." Daniel stated

Caleb nodded "Foods on the counter knock yourself out."

"Thank you I'm famished but that's part of the reason I came up here."

"What's the matter Daniel?" Vega asked concerned.

Daniel looked at the entire group with such seriousness and determination that they all stopped what they were doing and gave them their full attention "We have a new mission from the Force itself."

 **AN: Wow that was a lot to get done yes I finally referenced RWBY elements sorry that took so long any way I'm sure some of you might be wondering what Ju is well in all honesty he's an alien I made up so he and his species belong to me, also will the aliens that Ju's people were at war with be important? what are the Sorceress of Rhand? you will have to wait and see my friends until than I recommend you check out my fellow author and friends stuff RevengeS197, because chapter 6 is being written and will take awhile before it's done.**


	7. Visions of Insight

**AN: hello everybody here's a moderately short chapter, I can't give you an ultra long chapter all the time so any way not much it's mostly exposition but don't worry I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's**

 **(Chapter 6 Visions of Insight)**

After Daniel had made the announcement of another mission he asked for everyone to gather in the tactical room, 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked for everyone.' Daniel thought to himself as he stood in the extremely crowded room, considering there were almost 30 humanoids in the room plus the 18 shards that Vega, Aaron, and Caleb found on the planet they were attached to a speaker that they quickly set up so that they could speak to the group and offer their input on the situation at hand, it was a temporary solution until they built them their bodies, there was also a communicator with a link to the assembler room so Alpha the Gree AI could participate as well.

"Okay, Jedi start talking what do you mean by 'we have a new mission from the Force itself'?" Asajj demanded.

"Okay for one If you don't want to take part in this mission that's fine we'll be sure to drop you off at the next habitable planet we come to." Daniel retorted.

"No we'll give you the shuttle we salvaged." Micah said.

"That doesn't have a hyperdrive." Auron pointed out.

"Oh no. I want to take part, I must admit I'm curious out of all the people the force could have chosen it chose us." Asajj interjected.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" Alpha asked from his chair it turned out that he was paralyzed from the waist down from the injuries he sustained during the battle of Boz-Pity, Daniel dipped his head in a slight nod "Why should we bother with this mission sir shouldn't we be more focused on fighting the Empire?" He asked.

Daniel just stared at him with a blank expression he let the silence hang for a moment before answering "If you saw what I did, you'd understand why I feel we must do this."

"Can you show us?" Caleb asked bringing every ones attention to him "I mean if you show us what you saw then maybe we'll have a better understanding of the urgency of this mission."

"I can do that with other trained Force sensitives I have no Idea how to bring everyone else in." Daniel answered.

"Than show Auron, Vega, and Asajj what you saw." Caleb said.

"I would also join you in this." The monotone speaker said signifying that the elder shard had spoken Daniel had taken to calling him Gaudian due to how protective of his children he was and to name it after a very famous saber crystal the Heart Of The Guardian.

Daniel looked at the other force users in the crew "Well? Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the floor and sat down cross legged to show he was ready to meditate.

Vega walked over and sat down to his right Auron sat down to his left and Asajj just walked towards the group and sat opposite of Daniel, Daniel looked over at Guardian "Do you mind if I use my power to move you over here?" He asked.

"Just do what you have to." Guardian answered, Daniel nodded and reached out with the force and brought Guardian in his speaker stand over between him and Vega.

"You all ready?" Daniel asked receiving nods and a verbal response of yes from Guardian, Daniel and the group all delved into the Force to bring up the vision he had and share it with the group.

After a few moments the group opened their eyes to find themselves in a city full of life, much to Daniel's confusion "That's weird." Daniel commented as he stood up

The group followed suit "What's the matter?" Guardian asked he had a ghastly humanoid form in the vision probably so he could move and look around.

"This isn't what I saw, I was in a field of green and a forest was nearby and a cliff overlooking a beautiful city it was night and I looked at the moon it was shattered into several pieces." Daniel explained.

Asajj looked up to see if she could see the same celestial body when she did she cleared her throat and pointed up "It appears that this would be the same world just another location." She commented as the group all looked to see the planet's shattered celestial neighbor.

Daniel nodded in agreement "Yeah that's the same moon alright, but why would the force show us this city?" He asked.

" _To show you all what's at stake."_ A voice familiar to Daniel, Vega, and Auron answered.

"Who's there?" Asajj demanded looking around for the source of the voice.

" _I am Qui-Gon Jinn apprentice to Jedi master Dooku and teacher of Feemor, Xanatos, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in life, Now I help my comrades and colleagues survive the Empire."_ Qui-Gon answered as he appeared before the group standing with them in the streets.

Asajj was speechless she didn't know that one could maintain their consciousness after death, she briefly wondered if Ky Narec had achieved such a state... 'but if he had he would have appeared to me wouldn't he?' She thought to herself 'or is he disappointed with me?' questions like those filled her mind until she shook them away.

"Mater Jinn what do mean to show us what's at stake? you already showed me." Daniel stated.

" _The Force felt it necessary to show the entire group a more vivid version of events rather than the Vague version it did with you."_ Qui-Gon explained.

Daniel nodded and looked around the city then he saw something unusual a human with what looked to be animal features "Master Jinn you told me half the world's population were human what was the other half?" Daniel asked pointing at the humanoid just going about his business.

The entire group threw a quick glance in the direction he pointed and turned to Qui-Gon " _The other sentients who live on this planet are called Faunus, they look human but they have similar features to this world's animal population."_

"Interesting." Auron said as he turned and studied the Faunus.

"What are relations between Humans and Faunus like?" Vega asked as he to looked at the Faunus.

Qui-Gon let out a melancholy sigh which drew the group's attention again " _Not good unfortunately, there is a lot of hatred on both sides, a lot of Humans view Faunus with disdain and see them as no better than animals, but quite a few Faunus have taken up arms and fought against the humans in hopes of taking their equality, and while they may have earned their equality it isn't through respect but fear, this group is called the White Fang, do not underestimate them, although a Faunus may look human those animal traits are more than just an aesthetic change."_ The ghost warned.

"Hold up, what makes you think that all of us are going?" Asajj asked while crossing her arms.

" _You said that you were curious."_ Qui-Gon retorted.

"I am but you have only told us about a terrorist organization, that Jedi said that 'if we saw what he saw we would understand why we must help' so far you haven't shown us anything other than a city on a planet where the natives can't get along so what is so important that the Force wants us to come here?" Asajj demanded, no sooner did she finish her triad the civilians started to run in panic the group could see the pure panic and terror on their faces as they ran for dear life.

" _Those creatures are why."_ Qui-Gon answered and pointed in the opposite direction the civilians were running the group heard loud inhuman roars and howling as they turned to see several dark animals prowling their way toward them. Daniel, Vega, Auron, and Asajj all reached for their `weapons on instinct but found that they weren't on their hips " _You need not worry those creatures can't harm you this is just a vision."_ Qui-gon assured them.

"Are these the creatures you told me about?" Daniel asked somewhat unnerved as he stared into the red demonic eyes of the creatures, suddenly one of the smaller quadrupeds rolled up into a ball and propelled itself down the road towards the civilians he also took note that the creatures had bone like armor and all of them appeared to be wearing bone like masks.

" _Yes, they are Daniel."_ Qui-Gon answered as several large quills rained down on the city prompting the group to look up and see the sky blocked out by what looked to be hundreds of flying versions of these creatures, the giant avian creatures fired their quills like projectiles while the smaller one dived down and tackled any human or faunus they could get a hold of.

"Oh Force!" Vega exclaimed the group turned to see a one of the smaller bipedal creatures start ripping into human, the amount of blood, the savagery of the kill and the agony induced screams of the man as he died, were actually disturbing even to the combat veterans of the group Daniel immediately grabbed Vega and turned him away from the horrific sight.

Suddenly the vision seems to get hazy and now the group could no longer see anything but a thick mist "That was really disturbing." Guardian said.

Qui-Gon nodded " _What you all just witnessed was known by the natives of the planet as the 'Failed Expansion of Vale.'"_ Qui-gon explained.

"Y...you m...mean t...that actually h.h.h.h..happen...d?" Vega stuttered out still shaken by what he just witnessed.

" _It happened about 10 years ago."_ Qui-Gon answered.

"Did anybody survive?" Daniel asked.

Qui-gon didn't answer and that was all Daniel need to know that indeed there were no survivors, "Does this world have anything to kill these creatures?" Auron asked "Like an army or the like."

" _They do, this world has four kingdoms each with their own army."_ Qui-Gon answered, " _They also have a special group of people who they send out to kill these creatures they're called Huntsman and Huntresses."_ Qui-Gon explained _._

"You said 'special' are they Force users?" Auron asked curiously.

Qui-Gon shook his head " _No the inhabitants of this world haven't discovered the Force they use two things to fight these creatures one of them is a mineral found on this planet that they call Dust this mineral contains energy of the elements like Fire, Ice, Lightning and many others."_

"Interesting." Auron commented.

"Indeed." Guardian agreed.

"What was the other thing they use?" Asajj asked curiously and somewhat impatiently.

" _They call it Aura, Aura is the manifestation of a being's soul, all things have Aura save one thing."_

"Those creatures." Vega stated more than asked.

" _Yes young, one not only do these creatures not possess a soul but they aren't bound to the force either."_ he revealed to the surprise of Asajj, Vega, Guardian, and to a lesser extent Auron.

"You mean the theory was correct?" Auron asked earning some curious looks from the others.

"What theory?" Daniel asked.

"The Sith theorised that if a creature could be severed from the force that even though they still count as a life form they have lost one of their traits the Sith called that a semi life form, he than theorised the existence of an Anti-Life form a creature without a connection to the force or a soul, it is Oblivian made manifest." Auron answered both excited and worried, "The Sith later determined it was impossible because all things have souls and the sith were unable to artificially create anything like that."

Daniel remembered something Qui-Gon said "Didn't you say that these creatures were created, who created them?" Daniel asked the spirit.

" _She is oblivian incarnate, and that's all I can say about her."_ Qui-gon told them, causing everyone eye's to widen.

"But then how does she exist?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Well that certainly brings a few things to light." Auron said.

"If these huntsman were made to fight these creatures why are we needed?" Asajj asked.

"I'm wondering that myself." Guardian said

Qui-Gon looked at the group with such seriousness that they all gave them their full attention " _originally these huntsman and huntresses were eventually supposed to end these abominations but the arrival of a group has put that in jeopardy."_ the mist swirled and they saw four silhouettes, " _They are members of an organization called the 'Sorcerers Of Rhand'."_ Qui-Gon explained.

"The 'Sorcerers of Rhand'?" Auron asked.

" _They are a group of Force users that live in the unknown regions."_ Qui-Gon explained

"Are they Darksiders?" Vega asked with a tilt of his head.

" _It's a bit complicated to explain."_ Qui-Gon started, " _The sorcerers believe in a Power greater than the Force."_ he stated causing the group's eyebrows to raise and a scoff to sound from both Auron and Asajj.

"Seriously?" Asajj asked incredulously.

" _Yes they call it the Dark, essentially what this philosophy preaches is that Destruction is the only truth of the universe and that even the Force will one day die and everything will fall into oblivion, they believe that if one sets their primary goal to causing destruction than the Dark will reward you by allowing you to achieve your secondary objective."_ Qui-Gon explained.

"So they want to destroy this world because their Philosophy tells them to?" Daniel asked outraged.

" _That and because to them the creatures are essentially the Dark incarnate."_ Qui-Gon said.

"So what you're saying is that they believe that these things are essentially their god incarnate and that they think their god wants to destroy this world?" Auron stated.

" _More or less."_ Qui-Gon said.

"What is the problem though?" Asajj asked impatiently.

Qui-Gon looked at her with a raised eyebrow " _The problem is if they succeed it won't just end here they could leave the world and then Mnggal-Mnggal could gain one of these things and use their bodies to spread him even further across the universe, that's the problem."_ Qui-Gon told her

"Thank you for elaborating." Asajj said.

" _You're welcome."_ the spirit said cheekily.

"Can we access our Aura?" Vega asked curiously.

" _... You can but you need the help of some one to unlock it in fact that's why no one discovered Aura in the known galaxy one no one realised it was possible and because of how the force interacts with living beings in known regions, the reverse is true on this world they haven't discovered the force because of how Aura works this however can be overcome and you can learn to use both Aura and the force but you need someone to help you unlock it, specifically a master."_ Qui-Gon explained.

"That's good to know." Daniel said, "What else should we know?"

" _The sorcerer's primary objective…"_ Qui-gon started.

"Is destruction." Auron cut in getting Asajj, Daniel, and Vega to snicker a bit .

" _Stop acting like a wise guy."_ Qui-Gon ordered playfully getting those who were snickering to full out laughing, " _Their primary objective is to make sure that the Huntsman and Huntress fail, they are looking for the most powerful or at least the ones with the potential to be very powerful and either killing them or bringing them into their cult."_ he explained once they calmed down " _These same people are the ones who will eventually go out and put an end to these demons_." Qui-Gon added.

"Are all these individuals needed? We can't protect them all." Daniel said sadly.

" _You're right you can't protect them all, there are two that are currently safe one of them is the son of a very powerful huntsman and descended from a long line of heroes the sorcerer's can't get close to him, the other is in a more vulnerable spot, she is the daughter of a huntsman as well but her family are not as well known and are a little more isolated, also her mother was killed by the sorcerers about 9 years ago."_

"Okay why did they kill this woman?" Auron asked.

" _You must find that out for yourselves."_ Qui-gon answered.

"Alright then, but can you now tell us where the planet is?" Daniel asked.

" _The planet is…"_ he started causing Daniel to lean in to listen better, " _somewhere in the unknown regions."_ he answered, no sooner than he said that they all woke up

" **That nerf herder!** " Daniel bellowed as they woke up.

Auron started laughing hysterically, "oh that was a good one." he said as he clutched his sides

"What all did you see?" Micah asked the group, immediately the force sensitive got serious.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Vega stated having remembered the gruesome death he witnessed, Daniel reached out into the force and pulled a clone trooper helmet towards himself and gave it to Vega who wretched and lost his dinner into it much to the trooper's displeasure.

"It must have been bad." Aaron said.

"Vega's never seen a combat scenario before." Daniel explained.

"So what did you see?" Micah asked again.

The force users explained the vision that they saw from the planet, to the natives, and the creatures that haunted them, and the Sorcerers of Rhand.

"Wait the Sorcerers of Rhand, You're certain?" Micah asked.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"You know this group Micah?" Aaron asked curiously.

"In many ways they're the Sith of the unknown regions, but unlike Sith the Sorcerers preach that Destruction is the only truth in the universe and seek to let things proceed naturally now some take this belief even further and seek to accelerate the process, unlike the Sith who seek to dominate everything and make bids for immortality." Micah explained.

"Huh, interesting." Caleb commented.

"This band of Sorcerers must have found this planet and discovered those things on the planet from what Qui Gon told us they believe these creatures are essentially Oblivion made manifest."

"They believe they're carrying out their god's will." Micah concluded, "This won't be easy."

"Sir, I still don't see any reason to help them." Alpha-17 stated.

"Because this planet and the inhabitants can help us in our fight against the Empire down the road." Daniel told him, "Plus the people are very much for the Galactic Empire right now we should wait before making our move." Daniel added.

The crippled Arc Trooper could see the logic in that "I understand sir." Alpha-17 sighed.

"You wanted to fight the Empire didn't you?" Auron asked.

Alpha looked at the other clones than back at everyone else "We were used by Palpatine you damn well better believe I want to get back at him and make his life utter hell." the clone growled.

Daniel just listened to the Arc trooper as he vented "First he put us through a war that turned out to be a farce, than he executed the order to kill our friends and bond brothers in battle…"

"Your brothers made the choice to follow that order they could have disobeyed if they wanted to." Daniel interrupted harshly.

"No they couldn't!" Alpha exclaimed.

Daniel was surprised by that "What are you talking about?" Daniel demanded.

"Daniel." Caleb said drawing the young Jedi's attention "We ran a brain scan on them as soon as we could we found a chip inside their brain, we analysed it and discovered that it messed with their frontal lobe." Daniel's eyes widened at the implications

"The chip prevented them from making their own decisions." Daniel realised.

"Only those with extraordinary willpower could have resisted." Caleb added.

"Sidious is more sick and twisted than I thought." Daniel muttered as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"He turned us into nothing but flesh droids." one of the clones growled out, the one whose helmet Daniel took.

One of the other clones looked at Daniel hopefully "Why are you looking at me?" Daniel asked.

"Sir, with this new information I hope that you would be willing to accept our apologies." he said.

Daniel looked at him for a moment then his eyes hardened "No." Daniel said simply

"Sir?"

"You may have been controlled but you still pulled those triggers, and not only that but you knew the order existed and didn't think to tell the Jedi and let them know, all you had to do was go the council and say 'hey we have a contingency order to kill rogue Jedi it's called order 66.' and then we would have looked into it and discovered what it actually was about, but instead you kept it secret and now we're all fugitives thanks to your brothers." Daniel growled.

At that the clones didn't bother trying to speak to him again, "Okay so we're all in agreement about going to this planet?" every one except Ju and the Shards nodded, Ju because he had no idea what was happening and the Shards because they had no neck joints or head for that matter to nodd.

"All we need are the coordinates and we'll be on our way." Micah said.

Auron started to chuckle again as did Asajj as a scowl appeared on Daniel's face "Qui Gon hasn't given me the planet's coordinates." Daniel hissed in annoyance.

"He does realize that we can't go to this planet without its coordinates." Micah deadpanned.

"Perhaps we're not meant to focus on that task right now." Aaron suggested.

"Okay then let's get onto other business, Aaron you said that you got pictures from the cave that Ju lived in?" Micah asked.

Aaron nodded and pulled out a disc from his pocket and put it in the slot, the holo imager sprang to life and the images became clear Ju immediately growled upon seeing those aliens and Micah's eyes widened when he saw the ships he turned to Ju "You're sure these are the creatures who attacked you?" he asked seriously.

Ju turned to look at the Chiss "Micah know the Keloe Mleikiskoe?" Ju asked curiously, everyone turned to look at the chiss.

"I most certainly do, the chiss call them the Far outsiders, because we have reason to believe they come from beyond the Galaxy's borders." the chiss answered.

Daniel was intrigued "An extragalactic species, amazing." Daniel said.

"It would be if they didn't constantly attack us." Micah growled.

"What do you know about these guys?" Caleb asked.

Micah's eyes hardened a little as he looked at the projection "From what we know they use organic technology, and they apparently have the tech to generate gravitational fields, powerful ones at that."

"Micah that's not unusual the Republic has looked into that type of technology." Aaron pointed out.

"I know, but the level these aliens have brought it to is unbelievable, they use it to protect their ships, in essence they use gravity for their shields." Micah revealed, causing everyone eyes to widen at least those who understood the implications of such technology and those who had eyes to begin with, "They can also use these gravitational fields to siphon deflector shields, however the chiss had figured out a way to counter that by expanding the sphere of the inertial compensator by 13 meters, that helped protect the shields from the gravitational stresses."

"How come you never mentioned this before?" Aaron demanded.

"I didn't feel it was necessary." Micah answered.

"An alien race from another galaxy shows up in our galaxy and the chiss didn't think it was a good Idea to tell the Republic or the Jedi?" Aaron retorted.

"I told you the Chiss don't trust outsiders, plus we originally thought that you were in league with them that's why I was sent in to join the Antarian rangers to determine if you were." Micah revealed.

"You were a spy?" Caleb asked his voice carried surprise.

"Why would you assume the Republic was in league with them?" Vega asked.

"Because when we first encountered them the Outbound Flight showed up in our space shortly before hand." Micah answered, "Now we know that isn't the case."

"The Outbound Flight? That went missing sometime before the clone wars, what happened to it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Picket Force Two under Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo destroyed it." Micah answered.

Daniel had mixed feeling about the news on the one hand that destroyed any chance to expand into the unknown regions on the other it got rid of one of the few Jedi masters Daniel detested, Master Jorus C'baoth, that man unnerved Daniel even to this day especially his philosophy on how force sensitives were the rightful rulers of the universe and that they should take that place of course Jorus never took any action to take power so Daniel just blew him off as a man with all talk and no action unfortunately he had the misfortune of experiencing Jorus's bouts of anger that landed him in the healing ward, of course there were 5 other masters and 12 Jedi knights aboard the outbound flight some of them were decent people, he sighed, "Well nothing we can do about that now."

"If I may black bisector?" The Gree A.I asked causing everyone to turn to the commlink, "I believe I can come up with some tactics, and technology to fight the 'Far Outsiders' I just need all the tactical Data you have on them Ranger Micah."

Micah nodded "You'll have it by tomorrow."

"By the way Alpha how are the suits and bodies coming along?" Daniel asked.

"They'll be done in three days black bisector." Alpha answered.

"What is he talking about?" Guardian asked curiously having felt that it related to him and his children.

Daniel looked at the elder shard than at the others "You didn't tell him?" he asked the rangers.

Caleb palmed his face at the reminder "I felt like we forgot something."

"I'm just messing with you I know what he's talking about." Guardian stated monotonically "I did however tell Vega to tell the AI to just make me a droid body not a hybrid so I could make sure that none of you abuse my children." Guardian added.

"I can't speak for the others but if I were to do such a thing I will not stop you from doing whatever to me." Daniel told him.

"All I can say is that you will like the Body I'm making for you Guardian." Alpha said.

"I look forward to seeing it." Guardian stated.

"Father." another shard spoke up, "four of us have volunteered to bond with the other force users." the second eldest said.

"What's he talking about?" Daniel asked curiously.

"After Vega allowed me to probe his essence I learned of what you wanted to do so I told my children to see if they wanted to bond with any of you at first I thought there'd only be four of you but the arrival of this one," indicating Asajj, "I said five of them choose."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked the shards, a bond like that was for life and despite the fact that Daniel, Vega, and Auron were all young 'well Auron technically is over 3500 years old' the shards had much longer life spans than humans.

"Yes we're sure, this is the best way to ensure that we can function better as suit and wearer." the other shard said.

Daniel nodded and knelt down in front of them "I accept your offering and offer myself to you in turn." Daniel said.

"You Daniel Valo son of Naomi Valo and padawan of the Jedi order, Is who I have chosen to be my wearer." the second shard said, "Call me Sentinel." the one now identified as Sentinel identified himself.

Daniel nodded "Thank you for your trust Sentinel I won't break it." Daniel promised.

"Vega Ryal Padawan of the Jedi Order, I Adegan choose you to be my wearer." another shard spoke up, Vega walked over to Adegan.

"Thank you, Adegan." Vega said with a small bow of respect.

"Auron apprentice to Darth Aartsengel, I Qixoni choose you to be my wearer." another shard stated Auron could feel a warning from Guardian and nodded his head.

"Thank you for trusting me." Auron bowed.

"Asajj Ventress, I Rubat choose you to be my wearer." a fourth crystal stated, Asajj looked at the shard with uncertainty before she nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Daniel nodded to himself "Now that, that's done I think it would be best if we find a planet to set down and wait for Darth Navѐ to come to us."

"We took care of that while you were throwing a hissy fit." Caleb said humorously, drawing a scowl from the padawan, "We sent out several probes to find a suitable system without Mnggal-Mnggal presence or any presence for that matter, and we narrowed it down to three possibilities." Caleb said as he brought up a map.

The Map highlighted three star systems and Caleb selected the first one about three light years away, "First we have the system with a blue giant, it has 6 planets in the stars orbit 2 of them Terrestrial and the rest Jovian, only one of the terrestrial planet is habitable." Caleb stated.

"Unfortunately that system is far too close to the Nihil Retreat." Micah said shutting that idea down.

"Why is that a problem?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the Nihil Retreat is home to the Sorcerers of Rhand." Micah answered.

"Ah good point, moving on than." he than panned the projection over to a system with a binary star a white dwarf orbiting a yellow star "This system has 8 planets, 3 terrestrial, 4 Jovian, thing is one of the Jovian's is actually habitable we just need a platform to stay in the sky." Caleb reported.

"Caleb it would be ideal to have ground underneath our boots, not gas." Aaron said.

"Ok and finally." he panned the projection over again to a system with a blue sun, "This system has 14 planet's 8 terrestrial and 6 Jovian, two of the terrestrial planets are habitable and so is one of the Jovian planets as well as several moons in the system." Caleb reported.

Daniel liked this option the best, infact every one liked that option the best, "What does our resident expert on the unknown regions have to say about this?" Caleb asked Micah.

Micah nodded in admiration "I like it I'll set a course, it'll take about a week to get there."

"What about mineral deposits?" The Gree A.I. asked curiously.

"I wasn't really looking into that but now that we have decided I'll have the probes look into it it will take them a few days to tell us what we're looking at though."

"Is that all there is to discuss?" Micah asked, everybody looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Than meeting adjourned, let's go about our business."

 **AN: Check out my friend's stuff he's known as RevengeS197, explanations: yes I am allowing force users to unlock their aura's however as a result their semblances won't be to extraordinary, my friend pointed out that the scene where the shards chose their partners came across as a Pokémon reference I was not trying to make a reference to that it was actually a reference to a series of books I read called "His Majesties Dragon." if you like history and dragons this series combines the war with Napoleon and Europe but includes Dragons I can't recommend that series enough check it out it's a great read. if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I'll see you in the next chapter see you than.**


	8. The Calm Before the Storms

**AN: hello every body this one took a while sorry about that, but any way I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's, the Sages of Ashla, the language of Tythonian, and that it.**

 **(Chapter 7 the calm before the storm)**

After the meeting was finished Daniel, Vega, Auron, and Asajj along with the shards that chose them went to the training room to practice fighting, "Daniel what martial arts are you familiar with?" Auron asked the padawan.

"I am proficient in Shi-Cho, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman, and Aaron has been teaching me some martial arts he learned in his days as a mercenary." Daniel answered, "I was mostly in fights with blaster wielding droids so I'm not optimized for duels with trained force sensitives."

Auron nodded "We'll see about that, come at me." Auron commanded as he drew his lightsaber, activated it and held it in a defensive stance, Daniel nodded and activated his yellow blade and attacked the apprentice "Don't hold anything back treat this as if it's a fight to the Death!" Auron exclaimed as he parried the blow and countered causing Daniel bring his lightsaber to block the blow he barely managed to stop it, he than countered by leaping over the sith and tried to strike his exposed flank but Auron knew what he was doing and countered by throwing him across the room, Daniel stood up and leaped at the former sith and struck down at him Auron met the blow easily and sweeped Daniel's legs out from under him, Daniel fell to the ground but instantly recovered by throwing a push at the apprentice and standing up, Auron was sent flying up to the ceiling but he recovered half way and flipped around and pushed himself off the ceiling and into Daniel, Auron then sent a blast of low level lightning into Daniel.

"ARGH!" Daniel screamed in pain and punched Auron across the face, causing the 3500 year old teen to fall off of him and stand up Daniel started to bash into Auron's defences, Auron knew that he was trying to do Djem So he was doing ok but it was sloppy, Auron activated his second blade and incorporated his saber staff, Daniel struck at him, Auron purposely deactivated one of his Blade and caused Daniel to over swing, He than bashed Daniel over the head with the hilt of his weapon "All right I've seen what I need to." Auron said and deactivated his blade, Daniel nodded and deactivated his blade as well, and started to rub his head, "You did pretty well for someone who's never fought to the death before." Auron commented.

"I'm nowhere near as good as I could be." Daniel said with a wince.

Auron nodded in agreement "I saw that you used Djem So in our bout you said you didn't have any proficiency with it." Auron stated.

Daniel chuckled "Call it a desperation tactic, I always wanted to bolster my dueling abilities I figured Djem So was the best way to go, I unfortunately never got around to it."

"I don't know, you did pretty well with it for someone who never used it before, I can teach you the techniques of Djem So if you wish." Auron told him.

"I said I'd be willing to learn anything you are willing to teach me." Daniel told him

"In that case if you want to also learn how to fight better I will teach you some techniques myself." Asajj spoke up somewhat gruffly.

Daniel chuckled nervously "Okay." he said, then he saw the smirk on Asajj's lips, 'What did I get myself into, on one hand it would be nice to learn Makashi, on the other it's Asajj, she's going to eat me alive' he bemoaned to himself.

Auron then turned to Vega, "What about you Vega what schools of Martial arts are you familiar with?" he asked.

Vega was nervous "Don't worry I'm not going to make you fight me." Auron assured him.

Vega nodded "I only know what Daniel and Aaron have taught me, as well as marksmanship from Caleb." he answered.

Auron nodded in understanding "Alright then now all you need is a lightsaber to apply those techniques you learned from Daniel."

"Yeah, uh How do I make an Synthetic Crystal?" Vega asked.

Auron looked Daniel "Do you have a furnace on the ship?" he asked the Padawan.

"I think it's in the metal storage area." Daniel answered, "Follow me." he beckoned and led them out of the training room and into the metal storage area, indeed there was a small refinery in the room which fed materials into the assembly room adjacent to the room, "Yep we do." he said pointing to the furnace.

Auron sighed in disappointment, "It's not the right kind we'll have to build it on the planet, until then," Auron unclipped his master's saber from his hip and held it out to Vega, "You can use this." Auron told Vega, who looked at the weapon hesitantly than he looked at Daniel.

"It's Okay Vega the light saber won't hurt you, in fact I'm sure if you ask, Auron will allow you to purify the Dark side energy from the crystal." Daniel said, Vega turned back to Auron.

"If you must, I don't care." Auron answered the Question before Vega could ask.

Vega tentatively took the Saber from Auron "Thank you." He said gratefully

Auron smiled "Think nothing of it, though I will put you both through utter hell over the next month think of this as an easy start."

Asajj smirked she was definitely looking forward to the following month.

"Oh no." Daniel groaned.

The next morning Caleb was preparing breakfast for the group which consisted of about thirty people 'and nobody wants to help.' Caleb thought to himself as he worked hard to make breakfast he heard the door open 'please be someone who will help me?' he begged as he turned to see Alpha 17 in his chair and another clone behind him "Hello." Caleb greeted with a small wave.

Alpha 17 nodded at him "How are you doing?" the Arc trooper asked.

"I'm fine, look I'm sorry about Daniel…" Caleb started.

"It's Okay he's right we probably should have told the Jedi about the contingency order." Alpha sighed.

"Perhaps, but he shouldn't be casting the blame on you or the clones on this ship you didn't participate in the Massacre and you are just as much a victim of Sidious as we all are." Caleb said.

Alpha had tears well up in his eyes and he swallowed a lump in his throat, this surprised Caleb he never thought clones would get emotional like this, "He took our individuality away and turned us into nothing more than flesh droids, that and he started producing another clone army…" Alpha started.

"Wait what?" Caleb asked making sure he heard right "Another clone army?"

"These were made using Spaarti cylinders, I started to notice a slight change in some of the new recruits, I did a bit of digging and discovered that they were being produced via Spaarti clones, unfortunately before I could gather any evidence to support this I was transferred to the front line at Boz Pity and Grievous nearly killed me now I'm not a betting man but I have a feeling Palpatine caught wind of me snooping around." Alpha explained, This information was good for Caleb he knew about Spaarti cloning tech and that they could produce an entire army of clones in the span of a year of course the Quality of soldier was nowhere near as good compared to the soldiers the Kaminoans pumped out, due to the fact that these clones were essentially nothing but flesh droids and how they were made instead of being trained they were given memory flashes to learn how to use blasters, speak, and other basic functions and of course the clones tended to go insane all the time.

"What kind of monster does that?" Caleb asked, these were slaves with no free will of their own and he hated it of course so were the clones made by Kaminoans but at least they had free will and Caleb always hoped that once the war was over the Clones would be free to do what they pleased as citizens of the Republic.

"I know right! That's why I want to fight the empire to put an end to Sidious's reign and Finally die in peace." Alpha said.

Caleb looked at the paralysed clone for a moment, "I have no Idea when we're going to back to fight that monster." Caleb told him.

"I hope it's soon my brothers and I have an expiration date remember?" Alpha said bitterly, Caleb looked at the clones in sympathy before he had a thought.

"Why didn't I think of it before, look can you finish making Breakfast I need to check something Quickly!" Caleb asked the healthy clone before he took off running like a man with a purpose offering no explanation.

"What was that all about?" The clone asked as he took over in making breakfast, Prompting a shrug from Alpha.

Caleb ran into the turbolift and rode it down to the training deck and ran into the assembler room "Alpha?" he called

"Hello Ranger Sobec, how may I help you?" Alpha asked

"Please just call me Caleb, I'd like to Know are you aware of the clones accelerated aging process?" Caleb asked curiously.

"I am indeed, I must say the cloning methods used to create these clones are very inefficient." Alpha commented.

"Really the Gree used clones?" Caleb asked curiously

"The Gree had cloning technology used to replace organs and repair damaged tissue, the Gree have used it to clone entire people but this was a rare development and only used for couples who couldn't produce children naturally." Alpha explained, "If you wish, I can dig up the formula to slow down the aging process and help synthesise it." Alpha said.

"Please do so." Caleb said excitedly.

"Very well." Alpha said, "Unfortunately we don't have what we need at the moment to synthesise the formula."

"That's fine I'll send out a few Probes to look for what we need." Caleb told the AI.

"Alright then give me a data pad and I'll give you the ingredients." the AI stated, Caleb complied and did so, it took the AI less than a second to upload the data into the data pad, "Done, tell the droids to look for that."

"Alright." Caleb said as he looked at the list and made his way to the Tactical room, when he showed up bought up the command functions for the probe droids and put a series of commands to find the items on the list and deployed the droids to find those items, he also checked out the progress of the probe Droids in their system of choice, apparently they already found some Song Steel, Caleb was actually surprised, that mineral was very hard to come by and was one of the strongest metals in the galaxy on par with Phirk, he wondered what else they would find there, before he had back to the lounge to finish up breakfast.

When he got to the lounge he found one of the clones cracking some eggs and whipping it in the bowl, "Thank you I appreciate the help." Caleb said gratefully as he got another bowl and did the same, "What's your name?" Caleb asked, the clone looked at him curiously.

"I am thinking about one, I think that since we're going to this world I will name myself after a color." he answered.

Caleb nodded it made sense "Let me know when you decide." he said.

"Will do." he responded.

In the sleeping quarters Daniel was meditating with Sentinel to better bond with him, what this entailed was that the two would open themselves up to each other and get to know one another by letting each other probes each other's essence, it was an interesting experience the only other person Daniel had ever done this with was his teacher, there were some happy memories and some bad ones, he remembered that he had the misfortune of seeing the most terrifying memory that his mother ever experienced the rape that led to his conception and her most happiest memory his arrival into the world, when they emerged from that meditation he threw himself at her and told her that he loved her, "You didn't do much in those 1500 years on that planet did ya?" Daniel asked.

"No, we Shards are a patient people we can't go anywhere might as well just enjoy the scenery, but you have experiences, you dealt with the shame of being a product of a violent crime, endured abuse from some Jedi masters, you fought in a war for 3 years, a betrayal from the government you once served, a horrifying Parasite that infest an entire section of the galaxy, and now you are willing to save a planet of people you don't even know." Sentinel said, "You of course need to deal with your anger towards the clones." Sentinel stated.

"You saw what they did, who they killed." Daniel retorted he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"Is that how they would want to be remembered, with acts of hatred and anger?" Sentinel asked gently.

Daniel felt tears fell down his face upon hearing that, "No." he sniffled, "That's not how they would want to be remembered," Daniel let out a small sob, "I know Alpha-17 and the others didn't participate in the massacre but every time I look at their faces I see the faces of their killers and I feel the need to defend myself because I think they're going to kill me too." Daniel explained as he cried silently.

"Broken bones, Destroyed buildings, these things are easily repaired, but Broken Friendships, Broken Trust these wounds take much longer to heal, Daniel take the first steps to heal, go to them." Sentinel told him.

Daniel looked away for a moment, "Daniel, I don't think Auron wants to teach a sith apprentice, he wants to help a friend." Sentinel added.

Daniel felt like a small child in that moment, "Will you go with me?" Daniel asked softly.

If Sentinel could he would have nodded, "Of course, let's not waste any time, and go to them."

Daniel nodded and came out of his meditation to find the room was empty which told him they went to go to breakfast, he released a shuddering breath and stood up, he picked up Sentinel and the two of them walked to the lounge well Daniel walked, Sentinel was along for the ride, he walked into the Lounge and everyone turned to face him.

"Hey Daniel foods on the counter." Caleb greeted.

Daniel looked at the food before looking back at the group, "Thanks, but there's something I need to do first." he said, he turned to the clones he looked at their faces and he felt those same emotions bubble to the surface, Sentinel sent waves of reassurance along their newly formed bond that strengthened every second, he took a deep breath "That night at the Temple I lost a lot of friends, Xey Pen, Du Epin, Viridian Mallory, and Kes Ametesti," he shuddered but continued "All of them died at the Temple, and when they died protecting the younglings I went ballistic, if it wasn't for Master K'kruhk and Padawan Piru I wouldn't be standing here, every time I look at your faces I see the face of their killers and I want nothing more than to tear you apart," Daniel told them honestly, "But by doing so I defile their memory, by holding onto this anger and hate, I tarnish the reason for why they fought I tarnish their memories," tears started to fall from his eyes, "And I don't want that, I know you didn't participate in the Massacre and I shouldn't cast all the blame onto you, You didn't kill them I know that, but when I look into your face I see the face of an enemy and I wish to defend myself but you never attack me and I'm left confused until I realise you aren't my enemy you're a Victim just like the rest of us." Daniel started to ramble before he stopped himself and took another Shuddering breath, "I want to fight alongside you again like we used to during the war, I want to repair the broken trust, I want to forgive you." Daniel cried, "But I feel I must also ask you to forgive me I have treated you like lesser beings and before you say 'it's fine' no it isn't fine, I should have realised that you aren't my enemy, Sidious is."

Everyone at the table was speechless at Daniel's speech even the clones were all gobsmacked, Alpha-17 brought himself in front of the young man the two of them looked at each other in the eyes, Daniel saw a sense of respect in the clone's eyes, and Alpha saw a pain and shame in the Padawan's eyes, "I can't speak for all of my brothers here," Alpha started, "But I forgive you and hope to one day fight alongside you as a brother again." Alpha told him.

Daniel nodded, Sentinel sent him waves of pride along their bond, Daniel smiled a watery smile even though Daniel still distrusted them it was a step in the right direction to rebuilding that trust.

Over the course of Breakfast Caleb reported that the probes found some songsteel in the system they were coming up on, much to the group's excitement, Alpha-17 also told him about Sidious making an army out Spaarti clones this helped Daniel realise that not all Clones at the temple weren't the traditional Kaminoan and it only served to lower his already low opinion on the Emperor.

After Breakfast was over the force users all went to the training room for an intense bout of training, while the clones went to the shooting range with the Rangers, "Okay so what are we going to do today?" Vega asked.

Auron smirked, "How are your defensive powers?" he asked.

Daniel immediately brought up a telekinetic barrier to protect him from the telekinetic push Auron sent their way, he stayed where he was while Vega was thrown across the room prompting Daniel to reach out and catch him, "I see you needed an active barrier to stop yourself from flying, we're going to spend today on developing your defensive powers." Auron announced and shot lightning at Daniel to shock him "No lightsabers for today." Auron added.

'He's enjoying this isn't he?' Daniel groaned from the electrical shock as he stood up 'I really hope the results are worth it.' he thought to himself as they began a grueling day of training.

"You worthless maggot!" Auron exclaimed after a few hours of blasting them with his force abilities, Vega had already managed to defend himself "You are supposed to defend against my attacks, I suppose you don't want to save mommy do you." Auron sneered, 'Ok I may be pushing it.'

Daniel's eyes narrowed in determination "Fine if that's how you want to play it hit me again!" Daniel shouted and hit himself in the chest, Auron threw another telekinetic push at Daniel and he stood there, than he started to make his way towards Auron screaming from the sheer effort of it, Auron was actually getting worried so he cupped his hands together quickly gathered his energies and threw a more powerful push at Daniel, Daniel was thrown from his feet and sent careening into the wall however he recovered by flipping over in the air and catching himself on the wall before coming off of it, "I did it!" Daniel screamed joyfully and laughed in jubilation, prompting a grin of satisfaction from Auron.

"You did but you should work on strengthening those telekinetic defences, that goes for you as well Vega." Auron told them prompting a nod from the two Jedi, he looked at the chrono, then back at them "Let's take a food break than we'll focus on defending against energy based attacks." Auron told them, the group nodded and went to grab some grub he than turned to Asajj, "So what about you?" he asked.

Asajj just looked at him for a moment "how about a spar?" she asked casually.

Auron smirked "You're on." he said and drew his lightsaber, Asajj did the same and charged the apprentice, Auron redirected her strike effortlessly, and countered by butting the hilt of his lightsaber in the back of her head, she growled and turned to face him she than struck with her sabers she fought with such precision that Auron thought she could perform neurosurgery with those sabers, she also fought with such grace that to Auron it felt as if she was dancing, after getting a feel for his opponent he launched his own counter attack, he unleashed a Djem So assault believing that she'd be weak against a strength based style, this proved to be somewhat correct she was left scrambling, she lept away and used her agility to her advantage, she approached more cautiously and the bout continued for several minutes without a sign of either of them tiring, Daniel and Vega had come back from their brief food break and saw the fight still going on without any sign of a victor after a few more minutes the combatants broke off and looked at each other both looking at the other with a sense of respect, "What do you say we finish this later and train these two slackers?" Auron asked somewhat sinisterly.

Asajj grinned and agreed "Very well teach them tutaminis they'll need it." she said and the two deactivated their sabers, she walked over to the side and watched as the fun unfolded.

"Do any of you know what Tutaminis is?" Auron asked.

"I have some skill but I've only used it in a utilitarian sense." Daniel answered.

"I haven't learned it yet." Vega answered.

Auron nodded he thought as much Jedi at this stage don't really perfect energy absorption for combative applications, "Okay then, Daniel I will work with you Vega grab a blaster give it to Asajj and she'll shoot you." Auron told him.

"Wait what?!" Vega shouted.

"You want to learn energy absorption quickly or not?" Auron asked.

"Yes, but not at the chance of dying!" Vega exclaimed.

"You learn faster under duress don't worry, you'll be fine." Auron said, "maybe." he added under his breath.

"What was that?" Vega asked

"Nothing." Auron answered, he looked at Daniel who was giving him a glare, Auron gave a look to tell him it will be fine "She'll set the blaster to sting." he told him quietly.

"She better." Daniel growled, "so what are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to test your limit see what you can do under duress." Auron answered and shot a bolt of lighting at the young Jedi.

Daniel on reflex brought his hand up to catch the bolt the bolt made contact with his hand and for half a second he managed to defuse the energy but it ultimately proved too much for him and he was electrocuted, he screamed in agony for a moment before it was done, he collapsed to the ground "I have a distinct feeling that you're enjoying this way too much." Daniel growled at Auron.

"I wouldn't have to try and rush you both if we had a bigger time table." Auron retorted, "That being said you managed to defuse my lightning for less than a second we'll have to strengthen your abilities and you'll be absorbing lightning no problem, at least from a person of my caliber anyway." Auron commented.

"That's better than nothing." Daniel said, "Besides we'll both improve our abilities who knows what we can do eventually." Daniel told him.

Auron nodded "You have to remember we also need to learn discipline so we don't become power hungry narcissists."

Daniel nodded such a danger was very real, than he had an Idea, "I think we should hold eachother accountable, that way when any of us stray too far the others are there to catch us." Daniel suggested, he said this outloud so everyone in the room could hear.

All the force users looked at each other, "So you want to remain true to the light?" Asajj asked gruffly.

"Yes I do." Daniel said.

"Daniel our shards will serve as the people who hold us accountable." Auron told him.

"I know but we all can and should hold each other accountable." Daniel reiterated as he looked at all of them.

Asajj shrugged to show she wasn't against it, Vega nodded and agreed with it, "I have no problem with that." Auron said.

Daniel nodded, "So all of us are in agreement about this?" Daniel asked, everyone nodded.

"Yep, now let's get back to training." Auron smirked.

'Oh sheb.' Daniel cursed as he prepared for another round of torture.

Aaron was in the tactical room drinking some tea and looking at the map, last night he sent out three probes to see if they could find Darth Navѐ so that they could get better grasp of the amount of time they had to prepare, he discovered something peculiar but before he could investigate he heard the turbolift door open and he turned to see Katelyn walking in.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't realise anyone would be in here." Katelyn exclaimed upon seeing him.

"It's okay I actually am just check the probes telemitry Micah and I sent out some to try and Find Darth Navѐ." Aaron explained.

Katelyn nodded in understanding, "Would you like some help?" she asked a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Aaron looked at her and nodded "Yeah, I found something just now and am trying to clear up the signal." he told her trying to be as professional as possible.

Katelyn walked over to the console and started to work "It may take a few minutes." she said, she saw that he had some tea, "Can I have some tea please?" she asked politely.

Aaron nodded and grabbed another cup, poured the tea from the thermos and handed it to her, "As you wish." he said charmingly, 'Okay what the hell am I doing?' he asked himself.

Katelyn just smiled, chuckled and accepted the cup, "Thank you." She said gratefully as she took a drink and began to work, after a few minutes she cleared it up and found that the probe found a ship, "The probe found a ship I don't recognise, could it belong to Navѐ?" Katie asked Aaron, as she blew the image up to the holo Projector.

Aaron looked at the ship for a moment he instantly recognised it as a Pursuer-Class enforcement ship used by the Mandalorians, "I doubt it, but it never hurts to be sure." Aaron answered as he called the force users in the training room, "Sorry for bothering you but I need your help in the tactical room please." Aaron said, just as he heard someone scream in pain.

"We're on our way!" Auron said, a few minutes later the four force users arrived, Daniel and Vega looked worse for wear, but Aaron knew that they were training really hard to face the immortal sith lord, "What's the matter?" Auron asked as he saw the ship on the holo projector.

"That's a Mandalorian ship." Daniel observed, "Why show us this?" Daniel asked confused

"You see last night I sent out some probes to see if they could find Navѐ's ship and this one is following us now I highly doubt that Navѐ owns the ship but I wanted to be certain." Aaron explained.

Daniel and Auron both reached out with their senses and found that no indeed it didn't belong to Navѐ, "No it's not him, but they could be useful allies try contacting them." Daniel said.

"I can send a signal through the probe." Katelyn said as she made it happen, "Done! Try talking into it." she said.

Aaron nodded and did so, "Hello Mandalorian vessel, what brings you this far into the unknown regions?" he asked, and waited for a moment.

"I...ra...re...senato... Na... ent… me." was the static filled reply.

"The Probe has some problems it's not properly relaying the signal." Katelyn reported.

"I'm sorry the probe has a problem can you fix it and repeat?" Aaron asked.

Vega was a bit confused "Why not contact them with the long range transmitter?" he asked.

Daniel turned to Vega "So Darth Navѐ can't pick it up as easily." Daniel answered.

After several minutes a voice of a young man came through the communicator, " _Can you hear me now?"_ he asked

"We can indeed, I am Aaron Sobec of the Antarian Rangers, and you are?" Aaron asked.

"I am Rarok Cadera, I was tasked by Senator Organa to follow you and make sure you were fine." the man now identified as Rarok said, Ventress's eyes narrowed at the communicator but she said nothing.

"That depends on your definition of fine, considering that we're being followed by an immortal sith lord and are in a region being plagued by some kind of parasite, and may or may not encounter an extra galactic species out here." Aaron stated.

"Sounds like the adventure of a lifetime." Rarok commented.

"Eh… depends on who you are." Aaron said.

"True, so I am planning on helping you out but I have no idea where to go I've just been following the hyperspace wake from a ship." Rarok told them, Aaron looked at Auron and Daniel they nodded reassuringly than Daniel did a hand signal 'he has a Jedi on board.'

Aaron's eyes widened then, "Okay, Look before I tell you where to go I'm going to get the others." Aaron said, and got on the ship's internal communicator to call for Caleb, Micah, and Rohkea to get to the tactical room, when they all arrived Aaron immediately muted the audio so that Rarok couldn't hear them, "I think we may have a situation." Aaron began.

"A good situation or bad one?" Micah asked concerned.

"It may be good." Aaron answered.

"What?" Caleb asked confused.

"Do any of you know a Rarok Cardea?" Aaron asked, Asajj and Micah nodded their heads to show that yes they did know him, "Okay, Micah what do you know of him?" Aaron asked.

"His uncle was a member of the Cuy'val Dar the mandalorians responsible for training the elite clone troopers." Micah answered, "He also partook in the training with the clone commandos and fought in the war on the Republic's side." he added.

Aaron started to chuckle when he heard that, and turned to Asajj "I'm guessing you encountered him on the battlefield huh?" he asked.

Asajj merely snarled, and turned away not interested in partaking in the discussion, Aaron just let the matter be, "So he is apparently following the hyperspace wake of a ship, according to the probe it would take him a little over a month and a half to get to us if he follows that wake, I'm guessing he's following Darth Navѐ's ship." Aaron concluded.

"What do you think can he be trusted?" Micah asked looking for everyones opinion.

Aaron looked at Daniel, "Daniel here told me that he can sense a Jedi aboard his ship." Aaron stated, causing the others to look at the Padawan.

Daniel nodded to show that indeed he could sense a Jedi on board the ship, Auron stretched out with his senses and he to sensed a Jedi's presence on the ship, "I sense it too." Auron commented.

"He feels cold like he's in hibernation." Daniel added, this caused the group to think for a moment.

"Could he be in stasis?" Caleb asked reasonably.

Aaron looked at him and shrugged, "One way to find out." He answered and brought the audio back up, "Hello, you still there?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah still here." Rarok answered, "So I guess you want to know if you can trust me?" he asked.

"I'm sure you understand, but given with what's happened one can never be too careful." Micah answered, he subtly sent for Alpha 17 to come to the tactical room seeing as Alpha was an elite clone trooper and probably met this Rarok before.

"I completely understand and hold nothing against you, so fire away." Rarok responded.

Just than Alpha 17 came into the tactical room and rolled on up to the group, "You called for me sir?" Alpha asked.

"I did indeed Alpha, tell me do you know a mandalorian by the name of Rarok Cardea?" Micah asked.

Alpha looked at the chiss in confusion for a moment before he nodded, "Yes I do mostly by reputation, he's trustworthy and a good fighter, sir may I ask why do you wish to know?" Alpha asked curiously.

"Because he's following us in a ship right now." Micah answered.

"You found Alpha?" Rarok asked surprised

"Well I'll be damned." Alpha muttered, "Sir I believe that he is here to help us, I will vouch for him and if I'm proven wrong well…" Alpha trailed off but they knew what he was talking about.

"Thank you Alpha." Micah said with a nod, " there is something I'd like to ask of you Mr. Cardea, Do you have a Jedi onboard your vessel?" Micah asked seriously.

"So he's a Jetiise?" Rarok asked, "I found him in stasis on a ship that was derelict, he was the only survivor, he's a cathar and if the ship records are to be believed it's from the Mandalorian wars, do the math."

"Why haven't you woken him up yet aside from the obvious?" Micah demanded.

They heard Rarok sigh on the other end "Because the medical scan indicates that if I do, I run the risk of killing him If it's not in a safe environment and unfortunately my ship isn't exactly the best place to do so, not only that but he's suffering from a disease and I don't have the medicine to cure him." Rarok answered.

"What does he suffer from?" Micah asked concerned

"Falsin's Rot." the Mandalorian answered.

"That can be treated through the use of Bacta what the problem?" Caleb asked.

"I just told you, I dare not risk awakening him until I have better facilities at my disposal." Rarok answered somewhat annoyed.

"Wouldn't we have the proper facilities?" Aaron asked the Chiss.

Micah seemed to think about it before he shook his head, "Not at the moment but I can get the Alpha AI to build something, that reminds me, Rarok I'm going to send you on a slight detour I need you to go to a planet called Mugg Fallow and pick up a Sith Harrower Dreadnought." he said much to the surprise of the group and the Mandalorian.

"What?"

"I gave the Gree AI all the tactical data on the far outsiders I could and he determined that the 'Gauntlet' would be a great weapon to use against them if we ever encountered them." Micah explained with a smirk.

"But the Gauntlet was destroyed by Havoc Squad during the cold war." Daniel pointed out.

"Apparently Darth Aartsengel, had a prototype that they built during the War itself and his defection set its production back a few years." Micah answered.

"Okay just tell me where to go and I'll get back to you." Rarok said.

"I'm sending the Data to you now." Micah answered as he placed the Data pad against the console, "you will find all the Data about the threats we're facing out here I recommend you read it and it will also contain the coordinates to where we are going so you can get to us earlier." Micah told him.

"Will do, see you soon." Rarok stated as he cut the link.

"Wow, I think we should be called archeologist now." Caleb chuckled much to the confusion of the group, "Think about it, we keep finding ancient people from the past and as well as other Ancient Relics." Caleb explained.

Aaron just rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Sure, let's get back to training okay." Aaron suggested getting nods from everyone and everyone went to carry out their business.

After six days they arrived at the star system that Caleb had found and on the way discovered that the system had a lot of lightsaber resistant material from Song Steal to Phirik, the AI immediately went about to building mining droids to mine the metals so they can use them at a later date, during the trip the AI finally finished the shards droid bodies and Guardian as well as the other shards were looking forward to testing their droid bodies out on the planet when the ship set down the group all went out to see how the planet was, they chose the terrestrial planet in the habitation zone as their base of operation and set down in a clearing of a dense forest the trees were tall enough to shield the ship from any prying eyes that could be watching.

After the ship set down the crew did several surveys of the planet and found evidence of an old civilization on the Planet, "Should we check those ruins out?" Caleb asked

Auron really wanted to check out due to him being trained as an Inquisitor it was one of his duties to find ancient sith knowledge he of course didn't limit himself to just sith knowledge and one of his passions was archeology, "Maybe we should the force users can check it out and We can train and continue to hone our abilities while you all do what you need to do." Auron stated

Micah looked at them thoughtfully before he reluctantly agreed, "Okay but we should maintain contact." he told them.

Auron nodded and turned to the other force users "let's pack up and head out." the force uses nodded and packed some tents and rations and grabbed some of the speeders they salvaged from the ship "We'll see you in about a month." Auron said before they zoomed off towards the ruins, leaving the non force sensitives in the middle of the forest.

"Well I think we should set up a training regime." Caleb suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and went to work on doing that.

It took the force users two hours to get to the ruins, the parked their speeders and all of them agreed donned their new armor both to test it and for safety precautions, Daniel walked up to sentinel in his droid/suit Hybrid that looked very much like the armor the Jedi designed with some slight differences "Alright Sentinel let's do this." Daniel said.

Sentinel nodded and the front of the armor opened up big enough for Daniel to step into, Daniel turned and walked backwards into the suit, Sentinel made sure he was in it properly before sealing the armor with a hiss to show that it was vacuum sealed, Daniel looked at himself and marveled at how the suit felt like it was a part of him, he clenched his and into a fist and opened it several times and bent his knees, "It's going to take some getting used to but so far I like it." Daniel stated impressed.

Sentinel hummed in agreement, "Alpha said that in this suit your strength, speed, and reflexes are all tripled at the very least and if I were to increase the output I could bring it up to 5 times but he didn't recommend to do that for now, until he finished with the upgrades, he even said that one day we could increase it by a factor of 10 but that would be some time down the road." Alpha told Daniel.

Daniel nodded in fascination "That sounds nice, but I shouldn't neglect my training in Force Valor." Daniel said.

Sentinel hummed in agreement again "Agreed, you won't be able to always utilise this suit, as much as I enjoy your company Daniel this is still my Body." Sentinel said humorously.

Daniel chuckled, "True and I promise I won't overly rely on your body's suit function." Daniel told the Shard.

"Thank you Daniel." Sentinel said gratefully, "Shall we see what we can do?" Sentinel asked excitedly.

"Let's see." Daniel smirked and took off running towards the ruins that looked alot like a fortress or a temple maybe both, Daniel noticed how much easier it felt to run than normal it felt literally effortless and he could tell he was running much faster than he would normally pull off however he wasn't running faster than he could if he used the force to augment his speed but it was alright anyway, he noticed that he was running towards a gorge and he leaped over it he didn't even need to augment his Jump with the force to clear the 30 meter gap, he stuck the landing and looked back and laughed in disbelief, "Wow that was amazing, I did all that without using the Force." he said in disbelief.

"I did have to increase the force multiplier output in the legs to get over the gap." Sentinel told Daniel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that on purpose." Daniel apologised, 'I should have thought about that, Sentinel did say that he could push the suit's force multiplier to a factor of 5 but it wasn't recommended.' Daniel thought to himself, "Are you Okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but please refrain from doing that until the AI says it's ok." Sentinel said.

Daniel nodded when the comm on his suit rang to life "Daniel here." Daniel answered.

"Couldn't wait for the rest of us?" Auron asked amused.

Daniel chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry about that, got excited." Daniel said.

"Never let anyone tell you Jedi don't have emotion." Auron mused with a chuckle, "Watch out we're coming in." Auron stated, Daniel turned to see the others leaping over the chasm onto the side he was on.

"I must admit, these suits are amazing." Vega said excitedly while flexing when he arrived, Asajj said nothing but she silently agreed with the boy.

"Indeed, though I'm a bit worried about becoming too reliant on the suits." Daniel said bringing up a great point.

"The answer's simple we only utilise the suits when the situation calls for it." Auron stated.

"Plus the suits are also my children's bodies." Guardian piped in.

Auron, Asajj, Vega, and Daniel nodded, "So what we need to do is look at the situation and decide if it's better to have three very powerful combatants or six not as powerful combatants." Asajj said.

Auron shrugged, "We can worry about that later let's go explore the ruins." Auron suggested, the other agreed willing to shelve the topic for a later date.

The group made their trek to the temple ruins, Guardian told the remainder of the shards to stay and set up camp and keep a look out for any threats, as they walked into the temple they looked around Daniel noted that the architecture bore similarities to Jedi temples that he had visited it still contained features almost alien to Daniel, for one the temple has carvings on the walls which depicted great epics and history Daniel wish he could understand the text it looked to be descended from Tythonian but he couldn't understand the language at the moment, "Well this is interesting." Daniel commented, he could feel Auron's excitement through the force it was akin to that of a child in a candy store, Daniel looked over and saw that Vega was looking at one of the walls intently, he walked over to him and looked at the wall as well what he saw shocked him, he turned back to the group "Guys come take a look at this." he said, they didn't miss the urgency in his voice and came right over.

"What's the matt...er?" Auron started to ask but when he saw the wall he understood, "Oh."

"So these people fought those creatures that terrorize that planet huh?" Asajj asked, indeed the carvings depicted a conflict with the very same creatures, and these people who they now were certain were Force users.

"You know what this means right?" Guardian asked.

Auron nodded "There's bound to be some knowledge on these creatures somewhere in the temple, Daniel we're going to need your expertise in languages." Auron told him.

Daniel looked at him "I'll do my best, but the language is unknown to me it looks similar to Tythonian but it's also too different for me to understand at the moment." Daniel answered.

Vega looked surprised, "Isn't Tythonian the ancient language of the Jedi? Vega asked.

Daniel nodded "Yes it is, we are typically taught that when we are younger at around 5, You just barely started to learn it correct?" Daniel asked, prompting a nod from Vega, "Don't worry I'll take care of the translation." Daniel told him.

Vega nodded and looked at the carvings again, while Daniel looked at the text on the wall thinking that maybe he might be able to glean something useful perhaps a name to their quarry, Daniel saw the same word appear again and if his rough translation was correct he believed that he found the name, "see these word here, it's äzäzil" Daniel explained as he pointed at the text.

Auron and Asajj looked at him, "In case you haven't noticed we don't speak Tythonian." Asajj hissed.

"Loosely translated it means 'beings of the void' at least it does in old Tythonian; like I said, this is descended from Tythonian it probably means something else." Daniel explained.

"Well atleast we now have a name for our enemies rather than 'creatures'." Auron commented

"Void spawns?" Vega suggested.

"Good one." Asajj agreed.

"I wonder what this group actually is, they look similar to the Jedi but they're most definitely different." Daniel observed as he studied an image force wielder battling the Void spawns.

"I'm curious about their fate." Auron stated, "I mean seriously what happened to them?"

"A good question young one." An unfamiliar voice answered prompting the group to turn around to see a spirit clad in battle armor similar to the warriors in the carvings.

"Well if it's such a good question, I would like a good answer." Auron retorted.

The spirit shrugged, "Most of us died." he answered nonchalantly as if it was not a big deal.

"Works for me, how?" Auron asked.

The spirit pointed down a hallway, "That hallway tells the tale of our end." the spirit answered

The group all looked down the hall to see the walls covered in the same carvings depicting an epic of a war against the Void spawns some that they were familiar with others they weren't one looked like a massive dragon, and another a Bantha but with a weird appendage rather than a snout, they also saw a picture of a demonic looking woman, she was deathly white, her eyes were black with glowing red eye irises, she also resembled a queen and she looked to be commanding the creatures.

"Who the heck is this?" Auron asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"We called her kuningatar mitätön." the spirit answered.

"You called her the 'Queen of Fertility'?" Vega asked confused.

Everyone looked at Vega strangely, "Vega, motätön is what he would've said if that were the case." Daniel told him, "He said if I'm right, 'Queen of the Void'?" Daniel asked.

The spirit nodded, "You know our language?" he asked.

"It bears a resemblance to ancient Tythonian the ancient Language of the Jedi." Daniel answered.

The spirit's eyes widened "Ah, so you are the others!" he exclaimed

"Eh?"

"You probably don't know what I'm saying, it's Okay I don't blame you I didn't know this myself till I became one with Ashla."

Asajj just groaned, "We don't need to know about your sex life." she growled

Daniel resisted the urge to palm his face, "Ashla is the ancient name of the Force, Asajj." Daniel grounded out, "He basically said 'he didn't know until he became one with the Force'."

"Whatever." Asajj muttered.

"Any way please continue." Auron said.

"I'm sure you're aware that the Jedi order was founded on Tython correct?" the spirit asked

"From what we know of yes, the followers of Ashla and the followers of Bogan fought each other in a conflict known as the 'Force Wars' the Followers of Ashla won and left Tython and eventually settled on the planet Ossus there they eventually became the Jedi Order." Daniel answered.

The spirit nodded in confirmation, "Yes, but what you may not know is that on the journey some of the followers of Ashla drifted away to the unknown regions till we eventually settled on this world, we called ourselves the Sages of Ashla and we dedicated ourselves to fighting the threats of this section of the Galaxy."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Did the Sages ever encounter the Mnggal-Mnggal."

"We stayed as far away from that thing as possible."

"Good choice."

"Tell me have you ever fought the Sorcerers of Rhand?" Auron asked curiously.

"On a few occasions but those were the extreme Zealots."

"So like the group terrorizing that planet we're heading to?" Asajj stated more than asked.

"Yeah people like them." the spirit answered.

"You said that there were a few of you left, Where?" Vega asked.

The spirit's eyes hardened and he took a stance, this caused the group to tense and also take combat stances, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that." the Spirit said deathly calm, "The last person who came here tried to and succeeded at killing one of them and I won't let the rest of them be harmed."

"Woah, calm down we're not looking to harm them we thought that maybe they could help us fight these creatures or train us in certain techniques, no harm meant." Daniel said trying to diffuse the situation.

The spirit studied them, "I won't take you to them until you prove yourselves." he told them.

"uh, prove ourselves?" Vega asked.

The spirit nodded "the last of the Sages are under my protection and I won't allow them to die needlessly." he stated as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"They killed someone close to you didn't they?" Daniel asked sympathetically.

The Spirit looked away his grief and anger evident, "I understand." Daniel told him.

"I know you do." the spirit stated, "I suggest that you train and get ready you're enemy will arrive when the moon reaches its next full moon stage a month and a half from now, if you wish to learn any techniques you'll find manuals in the vault in the east wing" the spirit informed them.

"Wait you never said what it was we needed to do to prove ourselves." Asajj shouted.

The Spirit just looked at her with a blank expression, "You must have the heart of a Sage." he said cryptically and faded away.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Asajj screeched in annoyance

"Maybe they're like the Jedi?" Vega suggested.

"I refuse to be anything like the Jedi!" Asajj screamed, Frightening the Boy.

"That's your decision." Daniel told her.

"That's all you have to say, 'That's your decision.'" Asajj spat at the older padawan.

"Look I don't particularly care about your beef with the Jedi order all I care about is if you're going to help us or not." Daniel said.

Asajj growled at him, "You want to know what my issue with the Jedi is? Your order abandoned my master, Ky Narek, who was far more of a Jedi than any of you."

"Than Be a Jedi Like Ky Narek!" Daniel screamed at her, genuinely shocking her.

"What?" Asajj asked her blue eyes full of surprise from the Jedi's outburst and the message that it carried.

"Be like Ky Narek and take the fight against evil like he did, I never got to meet him and from what I heard of him he inspired me, Asajj if you really want to make Ky Narek proud I'm sure he would want you to pursue Justice like he did." Daniel said, his little speech left her speechless.

Asajj just walked away, determined to think about what the padawan told her.

Auron and Vega watched her walk away, "Did the Jedi really abandon this Ky Narek?" Auron asked.

Daniel sighed "I'm not sure it was a bit before my time, but I doubt that it was intentional." he answered.

"He probably got stranded and couldn't make contact." Auron thought out loud.

Daniel nodded "That's more likely it's not the first time it happened, and it certainly won't be the last." Daniel said.

Vega looked at him questioningly.

"The Galaxy is huge Vega, there are billions of worlds in the known Galaxy and many more to be discovered." Daniel answered the unasked question, "If your instruments stop functioning, it's very easy to get lost out there."

Vega nodded and looked at the carving of the 'Demon' Queen again those eyes that held such evil that Vega thought for sure they were staring back at him, he wanted, no he needed to get away "Should we go for the east wing now?" Vega asked.

Daniel tore his gaze from the text and turned to face Vega "Yeah sure, let's go." Daniel said probably guessing what troubled his little 'Brother', the group made their way to the east wing of the fortress/temple, as they approached their destination they found the spirit guardian in front of the vault door.

"In here lies a more detailed text of our history, our techniques, and even some of our weapons." the spirit stated as he moved to open the vault.

Auron's eyes lit up in excitement at what the spirit was telling him "Did you hear that Qixoni?" Auron asked his shard excitedly.

"Indeed, Try to calm down." Qixoni said somewhat embarrassed by the almost childish behavior of his partner.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself." Auron apologised, he could tell that Daniel was also excited but the Jedi padawan had better control of his emotions to not outwardly show it, Auron didn't blame him he understood that Daniel had spent a good deal of time meditating over the past few days in hopes of not losing control of himself again like he did on the shuttle after they picked up the survivors of the Bright Flight.

The vault door began to open with a creaking sound telling the group that the hinges hadn't been oiled in a while, after several seconds of cringe inducing screeches the door was fully opened and the group saw a massive room with a massive octogonal prism in the middle of the room with some spherical structures in in the storage apparatus, "Are those your versions of Holocrons?" Daniel asked in fascination.

The spirit guardian nodded, "The sphere represents Ashla's eternal life and those who serve her." the spirit explained.

Daniel, Aaron, Vega and Guardian nodded in understanding and continued to look around the room, the walls were adorned with weapons from swords, polearms, spears, staffs, throwing weapons, and even lightsabers, "Interesting that you carry all these types of weapons when you also have lightsabers." Auron commented.

"We actually didn't develope the lightsaber until our first encounter with the Sorcerers of Rhand, about six thousand years ago." the Spirit explained.

Daniel was actually a bit surprised at that, "The Jedi had lightsabers long before that, I think shorty after we made the migration from Tython of course the Jedi didn't really make them the primary weapon of the order till sometime before the Second Great Schism but still."

Vega looked at Daniel curiously, "The Second Great Schism?" he asked.

Auron was the one who answered "That Schism is what brought around the rise of the Sith."

"It's also known as the 'Hundred-Year Darkness.'" Daniel added.

Vega wanted to learn more but ultimately his desire to learn about the Sages won out and he walked into the room "Interesting." Vega remarked.

Daniel nodded and walked into the room as well, followed by Auron and Guardian, Vega walked over to a hand and a half sword display on the wall, he looked over at the spirit as if to ask permission to take a closer look at the weapon, the spirit smiled and nodded, Vega then grabbed the sword and took it off the wall, with one hand he grasped the hilt and the other grabbed the Scabbard and pulled the blade out of it's resting place the blade seemed to be made out of a beautiful silver metal that seemed to glow, "Well with these weapons they wouldn't have needed lightsabers anyway." Vega remarked.

"Why is that?" Guardian asked from the display of a pole arm across the room.

"Because the weapons are made of Songsteel." Vega explain while holding up the weapon for all of them to see.

"You are partially correct our weapons are made of an alloy made from combining Phrik and Songsteel as well as using the technique you call 'Force Weapon' something I have no doubt that all of you are familiar with." the spirit explained.

Daniel chuckled a bit "Wow this system has a lot of lightsaber resistant materials here."

"Hmm" Auron hummed in agreement, "That could spell trouble if anyone tries finds this planet and begin mining operations."

"Unlikely but possible, But I don't know how to prevent that from happening." Daniel sighed.

"We can worry about that later." Auron said.

Vega moved to put the weapon back, "You can keep it." the Spirit guardian told Vega.

The young boy looked back at the Spirit with surprise, "Are you sure?" Vega asked uncertainly.

"I have no problem with you taking a Weapon that once belonged to me I have no use for it as I am." the spirit said with a smile.

"This belonged to you?!" Vega asked surprised.

The spirit nodded in confirmation, "In our custom we named our weapons, my sword's name is 'Umbra's Bane' at least that's what it would translate into."

"I'm guessing this Umbra was of the Sage's greatest foes in your history?" Daniel asked curiously.

"You would be correct, he is a Powerful sorcerer of Rhand…"

"You said 'is'." Auron interrupted, Daniel, Vega, and Guardian caught that as well.

"He isn't dead? wait how long ago was this conflict?" Daniel asked.

"The conflict happened roughly 400 years ago." the spirit explained.

"This just keeps getting weirder, so we have a member of an organization that preaches destruction is the only truth in the universe and want things to proceed naturally but now we learn that one of their members is apparently immortal… wait what species is he?" Auron asked.

"Oh. he's not Human." the spirit assured him.

"Okay, that makes a bit more sense." Auron remarked

"Of course let's not rule out the possibility of him being a hypocrite." Daniel added.

"That's true, not everyone in an organization follows the rules." Auron agreed with a shrug.

"Well Umbra is one of the Zealots when it comes to the Sorcerers teachings, his species has the ability to heal at much faster speeds and recover from wounds that would be fatal to humans you combine that with the powers that Bogan provides him and he can recover in no time."

"Bogan?" Vega asked confused

"The Dark side, Vega." Daniel answered prompting Vega to nod in understanding.

"So he has a very long life span, why is the sword called Umbra's bane than?" Auron asked confused.

"Because with that blade I made it so that he had to spend 50 years recovering." the spirit answered.

"Makes sense." Auron said accepting the answer, "why didn't you just kill him?" he asked again.

"At the time I thought I did, I later found out I was wrong." the spirit answered, "I mean how was I supposed to know he could survive from those wounds I gave him?"

"What were the wounds you gave him?" Daniel asked.

The Spirit looked at Vega "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" the Spirit asked the group.

"That bad huh?" Auron asked.

"Yeah that bad." the spirit answered.

"Why is this important? as far as we know this Umbra isn't our enemy yet." Guardian piped in.

"Guardian brings up a good point I mean it's not like Umbra is the Sorcerer terrorizing the planet we're going to, right?" Vega said.

Daniel and Auron shrugged "Anything's possible." Daniel answered.

"And in that case if we needed to kill how would we do it?" Auron asked.

"Throw him into the sun that worked for Anakin when he killed Durge." Daniel answered, Auron looked at Daniel questioningly, "Durge was a Gen'Dai bounty hunter and had some psychological problems to say the least." Daniel answered the unasked question.

"Damn." Auron muttered.

"Yeah, that's an encounter I wish I could forget." Daniel added, with a shudder.

"May we take one of your holocrons?" Guardian asked both to change the subject and because they were all curious to see what was in one of the holocrons.

The spirit guardian looked at them and nodded he than walked up to the holocron storage apparatus and using the force pulled out one of the spherical holocrons and walked back to the group with the holocron orbiting him, "Please, meditate with me." he beckoned as he knelt down the sphere came to a stop in front of him and started to spin on an axis.

"Shouldn't we get Asajj I feel she would want to be a part of this?" Daniel asked.

"Let's contact her." Auron suggested, "Qixoni open up communications with Asajj and Rubat." Auron requested, Qixoni set about carry out the request.

Asajj made her way to the top of the fortress to contemplate what Daniel told her, "Could I be anything like my mentor? Is it too late for me?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't say so." Rubat answered, "It's your life you make your decisions." Rubat added.

Asajj said nothing but listened to her anyway.

"What was Ky Narec like?" Rubat asked curiously after a moment of silence.

Asajj smiled sadly, "He was a great man, I viewed him like a father, he died before he could finish my training, and in my anger I killed his killer and swore to kill the last of the Warlords on Rattatak the tattoos on my head were marked for each of them that I killed." Asajj started.

"You have twelve tattoos on your head." Rubat pointed out.

"So I killed twelve Warlords." Asajj said nonchalantly.

"Why do you think the Jedi abandoned Ky?" Rubat asked curiously.

Asajj sighed, "I don't know anymore, I suppose it was something I just told myself after he died and then Dooku confirmed it for me and after a while I just believed that they abandoned him." Asajj explained 'I still believe that.' she thought to herself.

"Okay what if you take Daniel's advice and follow in Ky Nareks footsteps? he fought against the Warlords of Rattatak when he didn't have to, that to me sounds like a hero." Rubat suggested.

Asajj took the time to think about the suggestion, before she could respond her onboard communicator chimed and she saw that it was Auron contacting her she mentally told Rubat to answer it "Asajj here." she answered neutrally.

"Hey Asajj we found a vault with the Sage's holocrons and other things, the guardian of this temple is going to open a holocron would you like to be present?" Auron asked.

"I'm on my way." Asajj answered and stood up.

"Okay we'll see you soon." Auron said and closed the link.

As Asajj made her way to the Vault Rubat continued to talk to her, "Have you thought about what I said?" she asked.

"If I follow in Ky's footsteps I don't want the title of 'Jedi'." Asajj answered.

"No one ever said you needed to be a Jedi to save people." Rubat retorted, already knowing that her partner was going to and is following in her master's footsteps whether she realised it or not.

Asajj nodded in agreement but she sure as hell wasn't going to act like a holier than thou "grey" Jedi or "grey" force users for that matter, Asajj never liked those people very much, than again there were few people she did like.

It didn't take her long to find the Vault thanks to Rubat putting directions up on her HUD she walked in to find the rest of the group all standing in a loose circle with a spot open for her she walked into the vacant spot and completed the circle, "So now what?" She asked.

"Now I will open the holocron." the Spirit said and knelt down to meditate, the others all knelt down as well, the spherical holocron came into the center of the group and the speed at which it rotated on it's axis increased, the spirit seemed to entered a trance and spoke in a deep almost inaudible manner "tunteet vielä rauhaan, ei ole tietämättömyyttä, On tieto, intohimo vielä tyyneys. Ashla ylläpitää harmoniaa, viisaat ovat päättäjät rauhaan, viisaat käyttää valtuuksiaan puolustaa ja suojata, viisaat kunnioittaa kaikkien elävien olentojen, viisaat palvella muita sijaan sääntö, pyhimykset pyrkivät parantamaan itseään ja koulutusta, lopulta me tulemme yhdeksi Ashla." as the spirit did this mantra which Daniel assumed was the Sages Code, the sphere split and increased in size and the shell parted until the all were inside the sphere, the group looked around them and saw some holographic data, the spirit came out of his trance and stood up "So what would you like to know?" he asked.

"What was that mantra you were speaking?" Guardian asked curiously.

"The Jedi have their code so do we, the mantra I was speaking was the Sage's Code." the spirit answered, a holographic display enlarged in the middle and showed them the Mantra first it showed it in the Sages natural language than it changed to show it in basic.

Daniel read it aloud "Emotion yet Peace, There is no ignorance, There is knowledge, Passion yet Serenity, Ashla maintains harmony, Sages are Makers of Peace, Sages use their powers to defend and protect, Sages respect all living things, Sages serve others rather than rule, Sages seek to improve themselves through Knowledge and Training, In the end we become one with Ashla."

Auron just shrugged after listening to the words, Asajj just sat where she was, Vega tilted his head to the side, and Guardian seemed to be contemplating the words.

"It sounds like a mix of the three Jedi codes." Daniel remarked.

The spirit shrugged "Wouldn't surprise me we do come from the same place after all, our beliefs may very well be a lot similar."

"Three Jedi codes?" Vega asked curiously, "I'm aware of two but there is a third?"

"It's basically an older version of 'there is no emotion, there is peace' if you basically take all the lines and remove the 'there is no such and such, there is such and such' and change it so that it's 'such and such yet such and such'." Daniel explained.

"Oh." Vega noded in understanding.

"What is the other Jedi code?" Auron asked curiously, Guardian was also curious and gave Daniel his full attention.

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Daniel answered.

Auron hummed in thought "Interesting." Auron remarked.

Daniel nodded "You know this holocron design is interesting what all can you do with these things?" Daniel asked the spirit.

The spirit smiled "We have three types of holocrons as you call them, this one is a knowledge holocron we use these to teach our initiates the philosophy of the sages and the powers that Ashla provides, the next is a combat holocron there we teach our initiates in the art of combat and the sphere can generate a holographic representation of an enemy or foe and in some cases a reenactment of a battle to help develop battlefield tactics."

"Do you have one of the Void Spawns?" Auron asked hopefully.

"We do indeed, there are so many different types of the Void Spawns." the spirit answered, "Sadly we have nothing on the Queen and I believe we may not have everything on how the Void spawns operate, they are after all really hard to study." The Spirit added.

"This is perfect we can learn how these creatures fight and there weaknesses." Auron stated excitedly.

"It is a good place to start." Asajj agreed.

"What is the final Holocron type?" Vega asked curiously.

"Those are family holocrons." the spirit answered, "They contain our bloodlines and the memories of our ancestors."

"I take it that family is important to the Sages?" Guardian asked.

"Yes it is, though we actually view those who devote their lives to Ashla with more respect, we do value Family and its structure." the spirit answered.

"The Jedi don't have families, they did in the old days but at some point the order decided to not allow its members to have a family in that sense." Daniel stated, "There are of course exceptions but that's due to certain circumstances than anything really."

"I see, so the Jedi chose to completely dedicate themselves to the service?" the spirit asked genuinely interested, which honestly surprised Daniel he actually expected the spirit to tell him that was a completely stupid decision.

"That was the Idea yeah." Daniel confirmed.

"I was always interested in learning how different cultures operated, why is it that people hold that against the Jedi? there's nothing inherently wrong with how they chose to run their order." the Spirit added having sensed Daniel thoughts.

"That's what I think." Daniel said happy to meet someone that actually gets it, "I mean if a member of the order wants to start a family there's nothing preventing them from leaving the order." Daniel added.

Asajj looked at Daniel with a raised eyebrow though Daniel couldn't see it.

"Daniel." Vega started catching the Padawan's attention "What if you wanted to start a family, I know you had feelings for…" Vega trailed off realizing that he brought up a painful memory.

Daniel sighed "That may be true, I did feel something for her but I am a teenager it's only natural for something like that to happen I thought that one day I would grow out of it." Daniel explained, "and I made a promise to myself and master Yoda 'should that day come that I want to start a family and found someone to share my life with in that way, I will leave the order and not call myself a Jedi anymore'." Daniel told them.

"You respect the Jedi a lot to do that." the spirit said.

"Yeah I do." Daniel answered, "I respect them to much to try and hide something like that and I don't like lying."

Vega looked at Daniel in thought, 'perhaps I should make that same promise.' he thought to himself.

Auron looked at Daniel with a sense of respect, "So who was this girl you were interested in?" Auron asked.

"It's not important now." Daniel said with a sigh of sadness.

Auron connected the dots and understood, "I see."

"Can we change the subject please?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, wait what time is it?" Auron asked, "Oh never mind Qixoni got it, about thirty minutes to sunset." it says.

"I recommend you stay in the temple the creatures that live on this world are nocturnal and are very dangerous." the spirit suggested upon hearing that Daniel sprang into action and jumped to his feet.

"Guardian I suggest you contact your children and tell them to get into the fortress I'll contact the others and tell them to stay safe, is there a hanger they can go to?" Daniel asked the spirit.

"Yes it's in the cliff side on the far end of the temple's entrance where you all came in." the spirit answered.

"Is it big enough to hold our ship?" Daniel asked.

"It should be."

"Okay then." Daniel accepted the answer and called the crew back at the landing area "Micah it's Daniel please respond."

" _Micah here what's wrong."_ the Chiss's voice responded over the armor's internal comms.

"We have reason to believe that there are creatures that come out at night here the temple we're in apparently wards them off, we know of a hangar that may be big enough to hold the ship can you and the others get over here we don't know what's out there." Daniel told him.

" _Alright then I'll get everyone moving how long till the sun sets?"_ Micah asked.

"Thirty minutes please hurry." Daniel urged.

" _We'll be there with plenty of time to spare._ " Micah assured him.

"Okay Daniel out." Daniel finished.

"We parked in the woods remember, those creatures are probably waking up already and if they're in the woods…" Asajj started.

"Your friends are in danger if they are in the woods!" the Spirit exclaimed.

Daniel gulped in worry "Most of them are veterans they can handle themselves." he said mostly to reassure himself.

"I hope you're right." Vega said worried for the others.

Meanwhile back with the ship a majority of the group was outside the ship stretching their legs the only ones still aboard the ship was Micah, and Alpha-17 and the medics/crew of the Bright Flight.

Aaron looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark "Hey guys I think we should move aboard the ship It's getting dark out." Aaron suggested to the group.

Caleb looked at the sky "Yeah I agree." Caleb agreed and made his way to the ship, suddenly Ju started to Growl and turned to look into the woods "Ju what's the matter?" Caleb asked worried as he and the others got their weapons ready.

"Dhanderoe." Ju growled.

Rohkea growled something.

"They smell bad, good to know." Aaron said sarcastically, "How many are we talking?" Aaron asked.

Rohkea growled out an answer.

"What do you mean 'You can't tell'?!" Caleb asked.

"Defensive formation!" Aaron shouted, the clones all immediately took a defencive formation with their backs to the ship all of them forming a loose semi circle.

Suddenly Aarons wrist comm pinged and he answered it "Aaron here." he said tensed.

" _Aaron, Daniel just contacted me there are some creatures that come out at night get aboard the ship we're going to meet the others at the temple._ "

Just than several scraggly looking creatures burst into the clearing all hooting and howling, all seemed to be wearing haphazardly put together armor the were armed with jagged looking daggers and blades and even bows and arrows the all came to a stop several meters away from the group all of them looking at them like a predator does to cornered prey, some wore helmets but those he could see all seemed to have pale skin and reptilian eyes that seemed to stare at them hungrily Aaron saw that some of them were gnashing their teeth in anticipation, "Uh. You're a bit late on the warning." Aaron remarked.

" _Vun'bicn hah,_ " the chiss swore in his native language, " _How many are there?"_

"A lot." Aaron answered simply "We could use a bit of help out here."

" _I'll send HK-51 out."_ Micah stated.

"What's wrong with using the point defence turrets?" Caleb gritted out.

" _Their targeting system's out of alignment I don't want to accidentally hit you guys."_ Micah answered.

"Who the hell sold you this piece of Junk?" Caleb rhetorically asked frustrated.

" _I'm sending HK out now."_ the Chiss assured them, " _Keep the comm open_."

Aaron and the others looked out over the hoard and saw a bigger version of the creature Aaron assumed that he was the leader, he was wearing clad in dark mail armor and was armed with a great spear, and a backsword, he was also as tall as Aaron was which was a little over 2 meters tall or 6' 3" compared to the rest of the creatures which were about 5' 5" at the most.

Everyone's grip on their rifles and pistols tightend Ju clenched his fists and growled a warning at the creatures.

The leader held his hand up in a 'hold' motion and all the hooting and howling ceased, Aaron seriously wished that they wore the armor the Alpha A.I made them for this, knowing that although they appeared primitive they vastly outnumbered them, than the leader bellowed two words in a language the group didn't understand " **Gore Atul!** " and pointed sharply at them, at that the hoard all shrieked in delight and charged at them hooting and howling all the while.

 **AN: oh boy what's going to happen to our non force sensitives will they find a way out of this predicament will they die trying in a valiant stand find out next time one Drago... I mean soul of the Jedi... okay enough fooling around, okay so I am now taking in Oc's if you want me to use a character you feel free to PM me, thank you for the character Rarok Cardea, Mandalore the Freedom, special thanks to Revenge S197 for helping me with this go check out his stuff and go check out Mandalore's stuff too, also if any of you caught on I used some Lord of the Rings elements in cluding the language of Black Speech so yeah Black speech belongs to J.R.R Tolkien also those creatures are inspired by the Orcs from the lord of the rings how ever I will make them different you'll see how next time until than, May the Force be With You.**


	9. Return of the Dark Master

**AN: Hey every one here's another Chapter, I must admit I'm actually a bit worried about this chapter it can get a bit weird but that typically happens when you delve into the Mystic side of things in star wars it tends to be hit or miss, if some of you don't like this and stop reading I'll understand, with that being said on to the chapter, another thing remember how I said I'd keep the parallel between the orcs from Lord of the rings and these creatures as far away as possible well I failed sorry :P**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's and the other things I mentioned in the last Chapter.**

 **Chapter 8 (The Return of the Dark Master)**

Caleb Sobec struggled in vain against the chains that held him down, his hand right hand was broken and he was sure he had a concussion when that guy hit him in the head with that mace, he wondered if the others managed to get away he wasn't sure, he heard the chamber door open and he looked over to see what looked like a man carrying a sword walking towards him, he was clad in a dark cloak and wore dark armor adorned with symbols that Caleb couldn't decipher, the 'man's' eyes were dim red, and behind him Caleb saw more of the creatures that attacked him and the others earlier and the guy who smacked him with a mace.

The man turned back to the mace wielder, "Is this the man?" he asked his voice was smooth, cool and oddly soothing, but it did nothing to sooth Caleb's nerves.

"Yes Master, he's perfect." the mace wielder said his voice was gruff and booming.

"You're right he doesn't look like much" the man asked referring to Caleb.

"No, but he's perfect for the ritual." the other answered.

"I will have to take your word for it." the man that gave Caleb a sense of dread responded.

"Hey, if you truly want to know what I'm capable of, just release me and give me a weapon and I will show you." Caleb growled.

"That won't be necessary." the man said smoothly, as he glided towards the helpless rangers, " **Ghurarmu shirkush' agh azgushu**." he started as climbed up onto the altar, Caleb then knew or was pretty sure at least what was happening he was going to be sacrificed for what he did not know, " **Zant ya aparkurizak,** " he now stood above the ranger his sword pointed downwards aimed at the rangers heart, "Come back to us, **Shakhbûrz**!" the man's red eyes glowed and intensified as he stabbed Caleb Sobec through the chest.

Caleb let out a pained gasp as his heart was cut into two and he started to lose consciousness and passed out from the pain, death had come for the young ranger, " _Caleb Sobec..."_ a voice called the ranger opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a void and to see a bright figure moving towards him.

 **Several hours earlier.**

As the creatures charged the underprepared group they opened fired on the hoard however the sheer number of them was to much to keep them away and they started to fight close quarters.

"Where the hell is that trigger happy droid?!" Aaron shouted as he disarmed a creature wielding a small mace and used it to bash its skull in, he than picked up a small shield and started to fight them using melee combat.

Ju crushed several of the creatures throats with his bare hands and broke their bodies with his fist and feet the archers focused on him but his exoskeleton proved to thick for them to peirce.

The clone used their newly built wrist mounted blades to fight the creatures in close quarters they stabbed them in the throat and yellow blood spewed out onto the ground.

Katelyn shot the archers from inside the protective circle to take away their raged fighters she than noticed a bolt hitting another archer coming from up above she spared a glance and Saw Alpha-17 shooting a DC-15 from an access port up above then she went back to shooting.

Caleb had lost his rifle in a scuffle with one of the stronger creatures and took up a sword and used that, "Careful they're stronger than they appear." he pointed out and stabbed one of the weird creatures through the the neck.

The others heard him and understood, Aaron looked at the leader he hadn't done anything as of yet he was just watching the fight and looking between the group for what reason Aaron couldn't fathom, Aaron then stopped the swing of a war hammer coming at him with his shield he than swung his mace and broke the creatures wrist causing it to screech in pain and drop its weapon he than hooked his arm with his own and hit the creature in the face with his shield knocking it out before moving onto the next one.

After several minutes the group had killed several dozen of the creatures with no signs of stopping anytime soon, finally the leader began moving he took up his spear and moved towards the fight, he than determined who would be the biggest threat aside from Ju got his spear ready and with a mighty throw the spear flew Aaron saw it fly over his head then he heard a roar of agony from Rohkea he risked a glance and saw the wookie was skewered through the diaphragm and on the ground from what he could tell he was breathing he also noticed that the creatures had backed off, he and the others took the opportunity to regroup and make sure the wookie was fine Aaron used his medical expertise to look him over, "As far as I can tell he'll be fine." the others all nodded but that was all moot if they could scare the creatures away.

Caleb stood up and face the leader who was watching the scene with some sick twisted pleasure, "That was a mistake." Caleb growled.

"Hahaha, why is that?" the leader asked mockingly in basic surprisingly.

"Because you just managed to piss off every single one of us." Caleb answered.

"Good hot blood makes the meat more juicy." he responded with a crackle.

Caleb seriously had enough of this and charged the creature his weapon raised the creature then caught the weapon and the two locked eyes, "The name's Xor remember that, for it is the name of your executioner."

Caleb jumped back and glared at him, he then reached for his pistol in its holster to shoot him, but he found himself on his back and stopping the sword from stabbing him by redirecting it into the ground right next to him the leader then pointed at the downed ranger and blue bolts of electricity shot out and hit the ranger shocking him, "Argh!" Caleb screamed before the barrage of electricity stopped and the weight of Xor was off him to he saw his brother with his knife trying to stab Xor in the neck but Xor was holding the older Sobec back a sinister grin on his face.

"The two of you smell the same you must share the same blood." Xor commented as he threw Aaron off of him, Caleb then stood up and walked over to Aaron his gaze on Xor to make sure he didn't try anything he helped his brother up, all the other creatures were chanting 'Xor, Xor, Xor.' over and over again.

"Do you have any ideas?" Caleb whispered.

"I'll distract him you shoot him." Aaron told him.

Caleb nodded and Aaron walked towards Xor, "What the matter, giving up already?" Xor asked, Aaron didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and took a combat stance, "Good It's been awhile since I've had a good bout I don't want to waste this chance." Xor sneered.

Aaron took out both his knives and charged Xor and Xor countered with a swing of his scimitar Aaron dodged the swing by bending backwards and retaliated by stabbing Xor in the legs the mail doing little to protect him, Xor just backhanded the Ranger away the knife still stuck in his leg, he pulled the knife out his yellow blood still on it and threw in at the ranger just as Caleb shot Xor in the neck the knife hit Aaron in the diaphragm and he groaned in pain, all the creatures shrieked in fright and ran back a bit and Caleb walked over to Xor's body removed the chain mail on his head and shot him in the head for good measure before going over to Aaron "You okay?" he asked as he helped him back over to the ship.

"I think so, it didn't hit anything vital, but the knife had his blood on it." Aaron groaned as he was laid down, the access port to the ship opened and out came HK-51.

"Eager statement: I'm ready for blood." the droid said while raising his rifle.

"You better be ready they might be coming back, Katelyn, Ju." Caleb started getting their attention "Get Rohkea and Aaron aboard the ship quickly, we'll deal with the rest." Caleb stated as he took a spare rifle.

The two of them nodded Ju picked up Rohkea and Katelyn helped Aaron back into the ship, HK-51 scanned the horde of creatures, "Assessment; tonight's going to be a good slaughter." the assassin droid said sinisterly and shot at the horde killing a creature, the others all shrieked and charged again.

After several minutes the Horde had been thinned out thanks to HK's flamethrower but there were still quite a few, suddenly Caleb felt and invisible hand grip his throat and he was lifted off the ground he dropped his weapon and clawed at his throat in vain, he was then pulled into the woods, "Sir!" one of the clones shouted to no avail.

Caleb found himself quite a bit aways from the landing site he stood up only to be hit again by something from behind he was being hit again and again before he turned on his back and found out who was hitting him, a 'man' clad in armor and armed with a mace he was about to swing again when a blade intercepted the blow, "Enough the Grand Gul want's him alive!" the owner of the blade said in a commanding voice.

Caleb raised his hand only for the mace wilder to crush it with another strike " **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** " Caleb screamed in pain he looked at his hand and could see the bones protruding from it, Caleb then tried to sit up.

"He'll live." the mace wielder said simply and hit the ranger in the head knocking him unconscious.

At the temple Daniel was pacing in nervousness, "Daniel please calm down, they'll be fine." Sentinel told him confidently.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Auron remarked.

Daniel finally stopped and took a deep breath, "Sorry," he apologised, he than turned to the spirit, "What are these creatures?" he asked curiously.

"They are the natives of this world, one of them at least they are perhaps the most numerous species on the planet, they for the most part hate going out during the day, and they have produced some strong servants of Bogan." the spirit started.

"They know the darkside?" Auron asked.

"Yes, but it's a bit more than that it's almost as if they were created by Bogan itself given how cruel and primal they are." the spirit answered, "But they never truly tapped into that power till one of our own turned his back on Ashla and trained them in the terrible powers that Bogan provides."

"I see." Daniel said.

"How long ago was that." Guardian asked

"Seventeen thousand years ago." the spirit answered, "It was a dark chapter in our history, after the Dark Master was defeated and killed, our alliance decided it would be safer to relocate the other natives to this world's moon they are safe there now and live very comfortably." the spirit told him.

"Well that's good so I guess this is here to keep an eye on the… what are they called?" Vega asked curiously.

"We call them the Menninkäinen, but they call themselves Urkus, there are several different types as well…" he started then trailed off, "one of your friends is in trouble!" he exclaimed.

Daniel's eye widened as did Vega's and Auron's they reached out with their senses "Caleb!" Vega shouted and made for the door before Ventress grabbed him and held him back "Let me go!"

"So you can go get yourself killed!?" she asked, "You sensed how powerful those things that have him are, a jedi padawan like you doesn't stand a chance." she told him.

"But he'll die." Vega told her with tears flowing down his face though it was hidden by the faceplate he wore.

"Daniel and I will go." Auron said.

"You both do stand a better chance than the boy here does." Asajj said, "Do you know who the people who hold our 'friend' are?" she asked the spirit.

"They call themselves Guls, which are in essence those who have mastered the powers of Bogan, be carefull." the spirit told them, "I won't be able to help you beyond this fortress."

"We understand." Daniel said as he and Auron made their way out of the fortress and to catch the Guls who held their friend, they mounted their speeder and took off towards the woods their lightsabers drawn like the cavalry riders of old "lets hope our training pays off." Daniel remarked over their private comms.

"These Guls won't know what hit 'em." Auron said confidently.

Their onboard communicator pinged to show that Guardian was contacting them, Daniel mentally told sentinel to answer it "Daniel here how can we help you Guardian?"

" _Listen you two, the spirit just told us that even though the Urkus and Guls appear primitive you shouldn't underestimate them they wear armor and use weapons that are enhanced using sorcery and alchemy."_ Guardian informed them.

"Like the Sith huh?" Daniel asked outloud.

"Sounds like it, the sith of old did that a lot, heck some sith of my generation did that." Auron confirmed, "What does their armor do?" Auron asked.

" _For the low level warriors it just enhances their strength putting them above the average human level, for the Guls though it does far more, it enhances their connection to the force as well as boost their other natural abilities."_ the elder shard explained " _As well as obviously increase the armor's durability_."

"Obviously." Auron said as he cut an urku in his path bisecting it.

"Anything else?" Daniel asked as they came into the forest.

" _No I think that's everything."_ Guardian told him.

"Alright thanks." Daniel said and closed the link as they bobbed and weaved through the forest.

"The forest is getting pretty dense, I recommend we stop the speeders and continue on foot." Auron suggested.

"I think you're right let's stop up here." Daniel agreed and pointed to the area they were coming up on.

"Alright." Auron said as they came to a stop he dismounted and looked at the speeders for a moment, "What should we do about the speeders?" Auron asked Daniel as he got off his vehicle.

"I guess we set them to patrol the area and when we are done summon them back to us." Daniel said as he tapped a few buttons on his speeder to do so after he finished programming the speeders A.I it road to life and took off, Auron nodded and did the same.

"Let's go." Auron said as let the currents of the force guide him to their captured friend and the ones who hold him.

They moved through the forest with the grace and determination of a Nexu on the hunt staying up high to avoid the uruks as best as they could.

Back with Caleb the unconscious ranger was being carried by the 'man' that knocked him out the two Guls along with some Urku captains were making their way to the entrance to their underground caverns, abruptly one of the Guls stopped and turned back to look in the direction they came from his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Gul Mun what the matter?" one of the captains asked prompting the others to stop and look at the Gul.

"We're being followed." Gul Mun said, "Gul Balğa, continue onward without me, the ritual must be complete."

Gul Balğa nodded, "the Dark Master will return, bleed them dry." he growled gleefully and took off running towards the stronghold the captains following him.

Gul Mun turned to face the followers when they come, he got down and started to meditate to give himself more focus for the fight.

After several minutes he sensed the newcomers they were staying up in the trees to avoid a confrontation, 'a good plan' Mun thought to himself, he reached out and with a subtle twitch of his fingers broke the tree limbs they were about to land on causing Daniel and Auron to fall to the ground in front of the Gul.

The unexpected move nearly caused them to land on their backs however the Jedi and former sith managed to compose themselves and land on their feet they drew their lightsaber and stood to face the Gul who hindered their progress, "So, are you one of the Guls?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed little sage, I am High Gul Mun." the Gul answered as he drew his blade.

Daniel studied the Gul, he was tall about 7' 1", he wore armor that covered most of his body but the joints which were protected by chain mail, his face was extremely pale and he wore a strange apparatus on his head that kept his lips from closing over his mouth making it seem like his head was a skull, he carried a single edged sword with a cross guard and a smaller guard designed to protect the user's knuckles, the best comparison Daniel could make would be the Sota Veitsi used by some of the ancient Jedi before the light saber became the main weapon of the order.

"I'm not a Sage, Gul Mun, I am a Jedi." Daniel corrected and took the opening stance of Djem So holding the blade above his head and angled back and down at a forty-five degree angle, Auron also noticed that the padawan had his feet in a different position than what was normally associated with the form, he smirked Daniel used his proficiency with Ataru to make up for Djem So's lack of mobility, Auron took his Niman stance his blade held at head high, in a two handed, the blade angled upwards and slightly in, his dominant foot placed forward, Auron and Daniel both noticed the Gul was a little put off by their stance as he was more used to the Sage's martial arts not the Jedi's.

"It matters not, the ritual will proceed as planned, the Dark Master will return!" Gul Mun exclaimed and moved forward to meet the two of them his sword meeting their lightsabers, most metal in the universe would have melted upon making contact with the lightsaber, there were a few metals that could naturally survive it those being Song steel, Phrik, Beskar, and Crotosis, of course weapons that were enhanced using alchemy and the Force could also do so as well, it came as no surprise to the Jedi and former sith when they were met with resistance from the Gul's blade, Daniel pushed the Gul away and countered with an overhand cleave, the Gul moved his blade to parry the blow and it sent the Gul's blade into the Gul's face breaking a tooth.

"Nice you remembered what I taught you." Auron said with a chuckle.

Daniel's mind briefly went back to that lesson 'here's the basic idea behind Djem So, if your opponents blade isn't hitting them you aren't hitting them hard enough' Auron told him, "Psh." Daniel said and continued his assault striking with a cross cut to the Guls chest which he dodged by back stepping, "Where is Caleb!" Daniel shouted as he sent another hammer blow at the Guls defences.

"On his way to be sacrificed, his death will bring about the return of the Dark master." the Gul said gleefully as he and Daniel locked blades.

Daniel's force signature flared with righteous fury as he kick the Gul knocking him off his feet he followed up by a devastating cleave that knocked the Gul's blade out of his hand, Daniel was about to finish the Gul off when suddenly instead of Mun being there a woman with raven hair and green eyes appeared before him she wore the Jedi combat gear of the clone wars the jedi robes combined with phase one clone trooper armor, seeing her gave Daniel pause and his eyes widened, "Daniel that's not her finish this fight!" Sentinel told Daniel, Daniel's eyes narrowed and he struck at the Gul, his blade went through an apparition and Mun disappeared leaving no trace of him.

"That good for nothing bastard!" Daniel seethed, he was outraged that someone would use her to get to him.

"Woah, he really struck a nerve didn't he, what did you see?" Auron asked.

"He took the form of my mother, what the hell." Daniel growled, "he just elevated this to personal."

"Daniel calm down we still need to rescue Caleb, and stop the return of this Dark Master, you can get Mun later when you calmed down but right now let's go." Auron told Daniel.

Daniel sighed "You're right, come on let's go!" the two than double timed it following the currents of the Force to lead them to their companion to hopefully save him from the atrocious ritual.

Gul Mun had successfully escaped from the engagement, he had to admit he was a bit unprepared by their fighting styles but now he had a good idea of how to face them but for now he just needed to slow them down, with a grin he inhaled and let out a loud bellowing shout using the force to augment the sound.

Daniel and Auron heard the shout but continued moving just as the were running an arrow impacted the tree in front of Daniel bringing him and Auron to a stop they turned to the direction the arrow came from and saw a horde of Urkus bearing down on them.

"We don't have time for this!" Auron shouted as his hands charged up with lightning he sent a blast at them killing several of them, Daniel used a telekinetic push to throw them into the trees with enough force to kill them he also picked up some boulders lit them on fire and threw them at the horde effectively terrifying them and killing several of them however some of the bigger ones continued boldly only to be met by the two teens lightsaber at the places their armour didn't protect.

After killing the horde the two picked up their pace again, "They don't seem to care about their warriors." Daniel commented.

"Not everyone does, with droids it makes sense they can be easily replaced, perhaps that's their view on the Urkus." Auron offered as they continued running.

"That begs the question, how many are there?" Sentinel asked outloud.

'That was a good question, if they are throwing these soldiers at us like a rich man does spare credits how many Urkus do these Guls have at their disposal?' Daniel thought to himself, Auron was having the same thoughts as well.

"I suppose we'll find out soon." Auron answered.

Meanwhile Gul Balğa had arrived at the entrance of the caverns that served as the Urku's home and stronghold, "Gatekeeper of the Mountain Keep it is I High Gul Balğa and I bring the sacrifice for the Dark Master's resurrection." the Gul said while showing off the unconscious Caleb Sobec.

The massive doors opened and a group of Urku came out to meet them, "Take the shara to the sacrificial altar." Balğa ordered them, they all nodded and smiled gleefully looking forward to the Dark Master's return and went about to carry out the command.

The doors then began to close, as the doors completely closed Daniel and Auron came upon the gate, "Damn it, we're too late." Auron growled, then they heard someone behind them chuckling the young force users turned to see Gul Mun.

"The ritual will be complete that gate is reinforced by our powers you won't be able to break through it any time soon." Mun cackled gleefully

"Before we kick your arse again tell me, what does the ritual entail?" Auron asked, he knew that by doing this he was wasting time but he honestly wondered how the hell they could resurrect a long dead darksider by sacrificing another sentient.

Mun smiled, "The idea is to give him a body however to do so we have to as you say 'make room'." he answered.

"Then why not give him one of your bodies or an Urku's body?" Daniel asked.

Mun sneered at the question "The master can only have the body of his own species, why would we tarnish his authority by giving him the body of a Gul or an Urku?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why a non force sensitive though?" Auron asked as he grabbed his saber off his belt but not activating it, Daniel did the same.

Mun looked at him questioningly wondering what the term force sensitive meant, "Never mind." Auron said exasperated and rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

Mun just snarled and drew his sword and held it in a defencive stance, Auron charged forward and brought his blade down his blade passed through an illusion, they heard laughter echo all around them, "Tell me can you find the right one?" the Gul asked condescendingly as five Muns appeared before them.

Daniel and Auron glanced at eachother and nodded Auron rushed the ones on the left, Daniel rushed the ones on the right they hit the apparitions and as they disappeared a new one took its place, "We're not accomplishing anything!" Daniel said frustrated.

"Regroup!" Auron told him the two broke off, "I have an idea you remember on our third day of training we practiced the battle meld?" Auron asked, in truth they practiced that all the time they could after the first time when he and Asajj nearly botched it Auron remembered when Daniel told him what would have happened if they did 'it wouldn't be pretty', by the time they made it to this planet they all managed to pull it off and all of them and their shards formed one entity with little trouble.

"Yeah why?" he asked confused before the implications of what he was suggesting actually registered, "Oh, I like the way you think." Daniel smirked thanks to the fact that his teacher and he used the technique throughout the war he managed to teach all the other force users of the group how to do it.

"Than let's do this." Auron said, Daniel nodded and reached out with the Force to Qixoni, Sentinel and Auron's minds , the battle meld was something similar to battle meditation but it only served to bolster the force sensitives of the user's side the ability was useful because all the people involved essentially become one person and they draw on all the strength of each other making it a very effective ability, unless of course someone botches it up in which case it can kill and destroy the minds of everyone involved.

Mun wasted no time he grabbed his sword by the blade and was about to strike the armoured Daniel with the guard when he found the ground shook and caused him to stumble and fall, he looked up and saw that the 'Jedi' had put his hand on the ground and sent a telekinetic surge through it, he snarled two could play at that game he placed his hand on the ground and did the same causing the Jedi to lose their footing taking this opportunity Mun got to his feet and hit Daniel over the head with his guard.

Daniel recoiled from the blow which probably would have punched straight through his helmet had it not been for Sentinel using the force to reinforce the helmet, Auron retaliated by blasting the Gul with lightning the alchemically enhanced metal actually diffused the lightning so Auron and Daniel pushed the Gul away into a tree, Mun snarled and pulled himself up "Come to me warriors of the dead fulfill the will of the Dark Master!" Mun shouted just than several decayed hands shot up from the ground and several of the urkus that they killed on their way here ran through the forest they all had some red glowing dead eyes, it looked like something out of a holo horror drama.

The mind cluster of force sensitives just regarded the dead warriors with pity, "No rest for the dead." Daniel stated in pity.

"Let's give these 'ghuls' a respectable send off." Auron told him, Daniel nodded and the two charged into the fray 'rekilling' the reanimated corpses with ease.

Mun noticed that the two were fighting much better than before almost like they were a single person with two bodies, Mun decided to jump into the top entrance and take that in knowing that even if they do follow him it would take them a lot longer to find the sacrifice.

Daniel followed the Gul leap with his eyes he didn't need to say anything due to the battle meld in place Auron and Qixoni already knew "Let's follow him we don't have the time for this." Auron suggested as he decapitated another corpse.

Daniel nodded and they leapt into the top entrance on the cliff to follow the Gul the reanimated dead all screeched and began to climb their way up the cliff side, Auron reached up with his hand and brought it down a storm of lightning bolts came down to smite the Ghuls, Daniel nodded and the two ran into the deep dark abyss to save their friend.

Meanwhile in the sacrificial room the unconscious Caleb Sobec was placed on the altar and chained down, Gul Balğa watched on as the Urku shamans performed a ritual to help make the Dark Master's new body more powerful what they were doing was using a combination of sorcery and alchemy to give the unconscious ranger the ability to tap into the great energy field.

"How long before the sacrifice is ready?" the Gul asked somewhat impatiently his guttural voice scaring the lesser Urkus.

"In a few hours my liege." one of the shamans answered his voice deep and scratchy.

"Well get it done! the grand Gul will be done with his part in a few hours." Balğa ordered as he turned and left the chamber.

As he left his senses told him that Gul Mun was in trouble, he decided to go see what was the matter he stretched out his senses and he found the Gul in the highest part of the caverns leading the adversaries away 'I told him he should have invested some of his training into his fighting skills.' he thought to himself, 'perhaps if he had he wouldn't be running away from these sages, they'd be running from him.' with that he made his way through the massive cavern Urku slaves working tirelessly on smelting and building weapons, the shamans used their alchemy and sorcery to create terrifying creatures of chaos and destruction, he made his way to the grand Guls chamber and knelt before it waiting for when the greatest of all the Guls came to resurrect the Dark Master.

Meanwhile Daniel, Auron, Sentinel, and Qixoni were still giving chase to Mun, "I think he's leading us on a runaround." Sentinel said.

"You may be right." Auron agreed as they came to a stop, "This guy isn't our priority it's finding Caleb and stopping whatever it is they're going to do to him."

Daniel nodded, "Right, but which way do we go?" Daniel asked as he looked around at the tunnels and paths that could potentially lead them anywhere.

"That clever bastard, his fighting skills may be amateurish but he certainly has wit." Auron remarked.

"And …" Daniel started

"..illusions can't forget about those," Auron finished "Okay how did I know what you were…" Auron started to ask.

"Going to say?" Daniel finished, "It's a side effect of the Battle meld, prolonged use allows us…" he started

"To finish each other's thoughts and sentences." Auron finished, "huh nifty…"

"I guess." Daniel finished, "that's ...

"Getting old. Okay seriously that needs to stop."Auron said exasperated.

"Than don't speak." Qixoni said.

"Yeah it's not like we…" Sentinel started

"Need to." Daniel finished.

'Whatever, anyway should we split up?' Auron thought.

'I don't recommend it we function better as a group.' Daniel responded over the meld.

'Okay, let's go down this way.' Auron suggested while pointing down the tunnel to their left.

'Alright.' Daniel said seeing no other option the darkside was to strong here so they really couldn't use the force to find Caleb in here.

About half an hour later they came to a familiar junction, 'wait a minute we just came from here.' Auron though confused

Daniel was also confused, than he had an idea he took his lightsaber and carved the symbol of the Jedi into the wall, 'There that can serve as a marker to make sure we aren't going in circles.' Daniel explained over the Battle Meld.

'Nice thinking.' Qixoni 'said' through the meld.

'Thank you, let's choose this path.' Daniel said pointing down the path in front of them thirty minutes later sure enough they found themselves back in the same room now knowing due to the symbol of the Jedi order on the wall 'yep we're stuck.'

Auron and Daniel looked at eachother and nodded Sentinel and Qixoni opened their suits and Daniel and Auron walked out and knelt down in the center of the room, the two shards then took up defencive positions to protect their partners as they worked to dispel the illusion.

Just than several Urku came down the dark passageways hoping to stop them from succeeding Qixoni and Sentinel took up their partners' lightsabers and cut down any of them who got close as well as use their telekinetic powers to stop them by throwing the foul creatures into the wall to break their bodies with a sickening crack, Sentinel even conjured up a little fire thanks to his bond with Daniel he learned a lot of the powers Daniel had learned in his life and Daniel had learned a lot of patience from Sentinel in turn.

After about five minutes Gul Mun came up from one of the dark passages, he watched as the suits of armor the 'Jedi' wore continued to protect them despite the fact that they weren't wearing them, "Jeddai!" he shouted mispronouncing the name, prompting Daniel to look at him knowing Auron could deal with dispelling the illusion, also all the Urkus stopped as the Gul continued "I will see our fight through to the end just you and me!" Mun challenged pointing his sword at the Jedi, Sentinel was preparing to open up for Daniel but the young man held up a hand stopping his partner.

Daniel then stood up and looked at the Gul with a determined expression "I accept." Daniel said as he held out his hand for his lightsaber Sentinel handed it over with no hesitation and backed off, "Thank you Sentinel." Daniel said gratefully as he tightened his hold on his weapons hilt before pressing the activation stud and a beam of yellow shot out from the hilt and he took the opening stance of his Djem So/Ataru hybrid form, Mun smiled in anticipation and charged the Jedi.

Daniel caught the blow with his blade, however he noticed it was a bit more difficult to do it now than when they first fought, then he realised that he was wearing Sentinel during their first series of bouts now he was without his powered armor and partner, this however didn't deter Daniel and he efficiently parried the blow and counter attacked more ferociously than what he received, Mun parried the blow with a bit of difficulty but Daniel didn't let up he kept striking with his lightsaber coming in from all directions, Mun was pressed on his back foot, to him it looked like the Jedi looked like he was wielding at least three weapons at once finally Daniel kicked Gul Mun in the chest with his left leg sending the Gul into wall, Mun stood up and found he had trouble breathing and he was feeling and excruciating amount of pain, he coughed a bit and noticed that he coughed up blood, he looked up to see a fist flying at his face and before he could react he was met with darkness.

Just as Daniel finished punching the Gul's lights out Auron finished dispelling the illusion though that was kind of unnecessary now, Auron stood up and looked around noticing that there were no Urkus around and that there was only one path to follow 'they must have been apart of the illusion too' Auron concluded, he caught sight of Daniel standing triumphantly over the unconscious Gul Mun, "Nice work, feeling better now?" Auron asked.

Daniel just shrugged, "A little. He'll live just have a major headache and maybe some broken ribs." Daniel answered.

"You could just kill him you know, it'd probably be better that way." Auron suggested, he wasn't trying to goad Daniel into doing anything he was just stating a fact.

"I could," Daniel agreed "but then what does that make me?" he asked, "If I kill him now while he's defenceless I am no better than him or the other Guls, the Sorcerers like Umbra, or the Sith, no offence." Daniel told him.

Auron shrugged, "None taken, I know what you mean, I have killed a lot of people, at the time I didn't care, but now It's difficult to fall asleep without seeing the faces of my victims even if they deserved it." Auron said some guilt leaking into his voice.

Daniel remembered that story he told him during their trek to this planet and decided not to comment, "Look right now we really need to find Caleb, we've been looking for almost two hours and we can't waste any more time." Daniel said seriously.

Auron nodded "You're right come on!" he said as he and Daniel put on Qixoni and Sentinel respectively, after getting secured the group ran down the dark corridor so fast that a normal person would have a hard time seeing them.

Gul Balğa heard the Grand Gul's chamber open and heard footsteps coming towards him, but he didn't raise his head, "Rise my friend." the Grand Gul commanded, in a tone that suggested he was talking to a friend.

Gul Balğa rose to his feet and smiled, "The sacrifice is ready my master." Balğa said taking effort to keep his anticipation in check.

The Grand Gul nodded and began walking in the direction of the sacrificial room Balğa followed about two paces behind him, "Good, tell me is he a great warrior?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, he may not seem like much but he fits the requirements perfectly." Balğa answered struggling to keep himself in check.

The Grand Gul nodded in acceptance and the rest of the walk to the sacrificial chamber was spent in silence, the doors opened and he saw the man on the table looking at them 'He must have regained consciousness, it matters not.' the Grand Gul thought to himself, he turned to Gul Balğa "Is this the man?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes master, He's perfect." Balğa answered with a smirk.

The Grand Gul hummed in thought, "You're right he doesn't look like much." he said as he studied the man."

"No," Balğa agreed, "But he's perfect for the ritual." he added.

The Grand Gul nodded "I'll have to take your word for it." he said trusting his friend.

Than the man spoke "hey, if you want to see what I'm capable of release me, give me a weapon, and I'll show you." he said as he tugged on his restraints and let out a minor hiss of pain due to his broken hand.

The Grand Gul had to admit the man had spirit and if his spirit was as good as his fighting prowess then Balğa had chosen well, "That won't be necessary." the Grand Gul answered, then he began the ritual speaking in the language of the Dark Master's servants, " _A Sacrifice of blood and bone."_ he started and climbed up on the Altar the sword of the Dark Master in hand, " _A Bridge for you to follow."_ he held the sword pointing downwards right into the sacrifice's heart the atmosphere was thick with anticipation today was the day of their master's return all the Grand Gul had to do was finish the ritual, "Come back to us, _Dark Master!"_ he bellowed and stabbed down right into the man's heart, he let out a pained gasp and lost consciousness from the pain, the crowd all cheered and hooted and waited for the return of the master, "You need not worry warrior, the Dark Master will be happy for your body, and you may go on to the afterlife in peace." the Grand Gul whispered to the dying man knowing he couldn't hear him, just then chamber doors flew open.

Daniel, Auron, Sentinel, and Qixoni used the Force to forcibly open the doors to a chamber that several Urkus were around the urkus standing near the doors all backed off and snarled at the uninvited guests, the group payed them no heed only the dying man on the altar with a sword stuck in his chest, Daniel and Auron were wide eyed and had trouble finding their voices, "Caleb?!" Daniel asked loudly hoping that the Ranger would respond but he figured it was beyond hope Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat, he lost men under his command before but never like this, Caleb was a friend a good friend in the months they flew through the unknown regions they really got to know each other, "Please wake up, Please!" he cried hopelessly, no answer came from the unconscious man the Urkus only jeered in response, Daniel began to shake in sorrow and grief he looked at the Grand Gul who watched the two newcomers with interest.

Auron was also really upset as well he also grew close to the younger Sobec brother in the time they knew each other, his fists clenched and shook in rage he looked at all the Urku in the room than at the Grand Gul on the altar, "For what you did to this man," Auron started calmly than his body seemed to be surrounded in an electrical aura that covered his entire body and he brought up one of his fist and held it out to the crowed it was shaking in to signify his untamable fury " **I WILL DO TO YOU A THOUSAND FOLD!"** He screamed as the electrical aura around his body intensified and threw a massive force push which pulverized most of the Urku and the air was misted yellow and the floors and walls were slick with yellow blood several of the greater Urkus managed to protect themselves as did the Guls.

Gul Balğa turned to the Urku captains, "Get him!" he shouted the captains didn't hesitate and rushed forward before they could get anywhere Auron suddenly appeared in front of Balğa who held his mace up to defend himself, after catching the blow he looked past the young armored individual, and saw the Urku captains had holes in their chests where their hearts were, and the other armoured individual was looking at the Grand Gul, unfortunately due to the face plate the Gul couldn't see his expression, but that wasn't important right now he needed to fight this other one with the electrical Aura, "It's been awhile since I had a worthy opponent." He grinned.

" **SHUT UP!"** Auron bellowed as he fought Balğa, " **I WILL KILL YOU!"**

"Go ahead and strike me down then!" Balğa retorted as he parried another blow, he than reached out with the Force and hit the ground sending a surge through the ground, Auron jumped away and found a blast of Dark side energy coming his way it his him in the chest and sent him flying into a pillar.

Auron shook himself off and stood up, he took several deep breaths and calmed himself down 'I can't let my rage get the better of me right now not against him I need to focus.' Auron thought to himself and he took his ready stance.

"You're still alive?" Gul Balğa asked surprised.

Auron chuckled, "Thanks Qixoni." he said having calmed down.

"Don't mention it, just try not to do that again at least not when you're wearing me." Qixoni said referring to his moment using Dark Rage.

"Sorry about that." Auron apologised.

"It's alright, now send this bastard to hell where he belongs." Qixoni told him.

Auron nodded, "With pleasure." he said ominously and charged forward to meet the High Gul.

Daniel however was walking towards the altar in silence the Grand Gul watching as he approached, "Was it worth it?" Daniel asked as he came to a stop about fifteen feet from the altar.

"What?" the Grand Gul asked as he tilted his head.

Daniel just moved his hand around to indicate the area around them, "Was all of their deaths worth it?" he asked

The Grand Gull looked up and saw a dark spirit coming in, Daniel looked up as well and saw the same thing, "The Urkus are expendable pieces of filth that serve the will of the Dark Master, so in answer to your question, yes it was worth it." the Grand Gul answered.

Daniel looked back at the Grand Gul "What will happen to Caleb now?" he asked.

The Grand Gul saw no harm in answering him, "The Dark Master will take this body for his own and return stronger than ever."

"But why Caleb, why not one of you or the Urkus?!" Daniel asked his voice was on the edge of crying.

"Because the Dark master was originally human and a body of a lesser species simply won't do." he answered as if to console the grieving young man

"What a load of bantha sh*t!" Daniel shouted unable to contain his grief any more, "from what I've seen of you Guls you're just as capable as any force sensitive human."

"I fail to see what you're trying to do." the Grand Gul said.

"I want my friend back, no I want my brother back, friend is too weak a word!" Daniel shouted.

"Even if I wanted to I can't undo what's been done." the Grand Gul told him

Daniel just shook a little more and turned his head to look at the spirit of the Dark Master, "Than I'll make your efforts for naught." Daniel stated and threw a blast of force energy at the spirit the Grand Gul leaped into the air and allowed the blast to hit him, he summoned a force barrier that protected him from the attack and he landed on his feet.

The Grand Gul turned to face Daniel with a stern expression he than pulled the sword out of Caleb's body and flicked it to clean the blood off, "The Dark Master will return, and as long as I draw breath you won't harm him." he uttered and with a war cry charged the young man.

Daniel just activated his blade and met the Grand Gul's charge in a clap of thunder.

Meanwhile Caleb was not sure where he was or who it was he was speaking with, "Where am I, I died… right?" he asked uncertainly.

" _You are hanging on to life by but a thread."_ the spirit answered.

"So, I'm nearly dead, can I be saved?" he asked.

The spirit just shook his head, " _Not by medicine it's too late for that._ "

Caleb just sighed sadly, "So my friends will have to continue on without me I hope Aaron will be fine." he said mournfully 'Mourning over my own death heh.' he chuckled.

" _But there is a way to save you_." the spirit told him.

Caleb looked at the spirit hopefully, "How?" he asked.

" _There is a technique amongst my people that allows the spirits of the dead to essentially merge with the spirit of a person near death, it heals the person of their wounds or cures them of their illness, but it's forbidden._ " the spirit told him.

"Why?" Caleb asked curiously.

" _Because the last person who had it done to him became what my people call the Dark Master."_ the spirit told him, " _That and the spirit who merges with the living one, he or she could potentially cease to exist and become a part of the host."_ the spirit told him.

Caleb was visibly surprised by that, "So I get to live at the cost of someone's existence?" he asked, that didn't sit right with Caleb.

" _I would continue to exist through you ranger."_ the spirit told him.

"But, why would you do that?" Caleb asked the spirit.

" _For a few reasons, one to prevent the Dark Master from taking your body for his own, two because you don't need to die so young and I know what it's like to leave a family behind."_ The spirit answered.

"What makes you think you'ld cease to exist?"

" _Because the one who did it with the Dark Master ceased to exist."_ The spirit answered him.

"I don't want to be responsible for your meeting with oblivion." Caleb said with a shake of his head.

" _Than you will die and the Dark Master will return more powerful than before, could you move on to eternity knowing you did nothing to stop him when you could of?" the spirit asked._

Caleb stood their thinking for a moment before he released a shuddering breath, "Very well, but before you do this thing I have one question." Caleb said.

" _Ask, and I will answer."_ the spirit said.

"What's your name?" Caleb asked.

The spirit smiled, " _My name is Lapsionnea, when this is done all my knowledge will be passed onto you as well as my memories."_ Lapsi' told him as he walked up to him and placed his hands on his head, and chest Caleb closed his eyes, and felt the bones in his hand snap back into place, and his heart repairing itself as well as the wound fix itself, his eyes opened and he gasped.

Daniel was in the middle of a blade lock when he heard a gasp from Caleb the Grand Gul's eyes widened and Daniel turned back to see Caleb breathing heavily to get the precious oxygen back he looked up and saw the dark spirit still there, "Caleb?" Daniel asked holding his breath hoping it was true.

"Hey Daniel how are you?" Caleb asked when he got his breath back.

Daniel kicked the Gul in the chest and ran over to the altar and cut the restraints holding the man down, Caleb sat up, and stood up on his feet he nearly fell down when Daniel suddenly hugged him, "Uh." he was all he could say.

"I thought… y-you were d-dead." he cried out.

Caleb just smiled sadly then he noticed the Grand Gul moving in on them suddenly Caleb's hand glowed bright blue and he sent a push at the Gul, the Grand Gul didn't expect that, and was thrown into the wall with a crash, Daniel looked back his eyes widening, then he looked back at Caleb, "What? How?" he asked, suddenly they all heard a loud crash from the other side of the room and the looked to see Auron had thrown Gul Balğa through the wall, the former Sith's armor was dented and warped from the fight, Daniel could imagine that Qixoni was not happy about his body being damaged in any way shape or form, Auron sensed something unusual and looked over at them.

"You're alive?!" Auron shouted both in jubilee and confusion.

"Yep and improved as well." Caleb answered weakly.

Than another voice came out of seemingly nowhere, " _You're very welcome."_ Caleb's eyes widened.

"You're alright!" Caleb shouted in joy.

" _Depends on your definition of 'alright'."_ Lapsi' quipped as he manifested himself next to Caleb much to the surprise of Daniel and Auron, " _if you mean I'm not in oblivion then yes I'm alright._ "

Daniel just shook his head he could ask questions later, he turned his attention to the Grand Gul, "The Dark Master can't return now."

The Grand Gul scowled but before he could answer the dark spirit answered instead, " _I have returned young one but in a non corporeal form, we are all in a weakened state, so I will offer this, one week of respite and than we'll face each other on the battlefield or you can give me your body."_ The Dark master spoke, though Daniel and Auron were actually energised and ready to go but they knew that Caleb most definitely wasn't, he was having trouble just standing, and they didn't want to continue the fight with him like this, but Daniel, Caleb, and Auron weren't going to just give their bodies over to him.

"No!" Daniel shouted.

" _Don't be too hasty in your decision I will let your family all go if you do, I'll give you one week to decide, battle my legion, or give me your body willingly._ " the Dark Master said. " _Choose wisely."_

"Fine we'll see you in a week." Daniel said, knowing that they were going to have a battle on their hands.

" _You all may leave now."_ the Dark master said and the group did so hoping that they could prepare their defences in time.

 **AN: if you made it all the way down here than I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you didn't I completely understand, if you have any criticism please tell me in the reviews it only helps me improve as a writer, if you have questions ask in the reviews as well and I will answer them in the next chapter (I'll Pm you first and tell you the answer than I'll put it up on the next chapter when I post it.), well now that that's done for those of you that will see this through to the end see you next chapter.**


	10. Something is Afoul

**AN: hey everyone here's another chapter boy this week has been crazy I celebrated my birthday and one of my brothers got Married, but I managed to squeeze in a few hours to write this chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's and the species I introduced in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 9 (Something is afoul)**

"Mugg Fallow is a planet believed to have been the origin point of the parasite Mnggal-Mnggal." Rarok Cardea read aloud as his ship made its way to the planet, "Fortunately it was cleared of the infestation a little over a week ago." he finished reading, "I'll have to take your word for that." he muttered, he looked at his navi computer to see how far he had to go, "I'll be arriving in about 30 minutes, that's good." he said and started to check his equipment to make sure it was ready, after doing that he looked back at the cryo pod with the cathar Jedi in it, "Perhaps on one of these ships there is something I can use to help revive you." he told the cathar.

After about thirty minutes the ship came out of hyperspace, and Rarok took control of the ship steering it towards the planet, he saw several research ships in orbit and kept an eye on them to make sure they wouldn't be hostile, so far they seemed to ignore the fact that he was there, he checked the data pad again to make sure he was finding the right ship it took several minutes but he eventually found the , "There you are." he said and pulled his ship into starboard hangar.

Rarok sent several probe droids throughout the ship to make sure that there were no threats on board, they would also work to repair the ship and any droids that they found and reprogram them to help repair the ship as well when they determined it was safe, "Let's find the med bay." he told the cathar and he activated the pods repulsors and pushed it along into the ship, his HUD keeping track of his probe droids' progress.

After several minutes Rarok found the medbay and set about to revive the man in stasis, it took several more minutes to open the pod, he than placed the Cathar into the bacta tank to cure him of the Falsin's Rot, after that he sat there and waited for the man to wake up, he had a feeling that they were going to come to blows given the fact that during the Mandalorian Wars the mandalorian neo crusaders did slaughter millions if not billions of cathar, Rarok let out a sigh of disappointment at that, he really hated the fact that the crusaders basically tried to genocide an entire species simply because they helped defeat them in the previous war if anything a true mandalorian would have shook there hands for a great fight, or at the very least actually fight them rather than bomb them as they slept or ran.

The probe droids had determined the ship was clear of any and all threats and they set about to repair the ship or reactivate the repair droids, while that was happening Rarok decided to kill time by looking over the tactical data of the 'Far Outsiders' it took him about five minutes to read it 'hm, the way he describes these things… it looks familiar, but where have I heard of it before?' the young mandalorian thought to himself, before he could contemplate it any further the Bacta tank monitor pinged telling Rarok that his cathar friend was all good and ready to go, he walked over to the tank and drained it the Cathar gently collapsed to the floor of the tank as the fluid drained from the tank, after the tank was completely drained Rarok opened it and picked up the cathar and placed him on a bio bed, after a few second the cathar began to stir, Rarok saw this and started to talk to him "Take it easy you've been in cryo for quite some time." he told the cathar, "That and I just treated your illness of Falsin's Rot." Rarok finished.

The Cathar tried to open his eyes but the overhead light stung and he closed them again, Rarok took note that he was about the same age as him, putting him at a Jedi padawan if Rarok guessed right this brought a thought to Rarok 'could he be a member of the Revanchist Movement?' he asked himself it made sense he was a Cathar he probably joined the movement to help his people, "What's your name?" Rarok asked.

The Cathar took a deep breath his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light "I am Uriah, of the Jedi order and revanchist movement." Uriah answered his accent rolling the r's a little, "How long have I been in stasis?" he asked.

Rarok sighed, "According to the ships logs, nearly four thousand years." he told him.

"Four thousand years?!" Uriah asked surprised and finally managed to open his eyes they were a nice golden color much like that of a feline like the cathar species was and they were staring at Rarok with intensity, "Who are you and what is your armor?" Uriah demanded.

"My name is Rarok Cardea…" Rarok didn't finish due to him ducking below a strike from Uriah's retractable claws.

"Butcher!" Uriah shouted as he continued his furious assault on the young mandalorian, Rarok kept dodging and avoiding the blows.

"The War is over!" Rarok tried to reason as he backed off, "Has been for nearly four thousand years!"

Uriah had enough and threw a push out and pinning the Mandalorian against the wall, Rarok struggled against the telekinetic grip that held him in place but it proved no use, then he noticed that Uriah had stopped, he still held him in a telekinetic grip but at least he wasn't going to kill him… yet, "Who won the war?" Uriah asked.

"The Republic and the Revanchist did." Rarok answered.

"What about my people? Are they alright?" Uriah asked hopefully.

Rarok managed to nod his head "They're great, the Cathar's population is even greater than it was before the Mandalorian Wars." Rarok told him.

Uriah grunted in acknowledgment, "What about the Jedi? How are they?" he asked.

Rarok let out a breath "You're probably not going to like what I have to say." Rarok began, "The Jedi are nearly extinct." he said bluntly.

Uriah's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed "How?!"

"Here's the short version, the Jedi led an army of clones to fight in a war against an army of droids eventually the supreme chancellor issued an order to kill the Jedi saying they were traitors to the Republic, in reality the Chancellor was a Sith Lord and the Jedi discovered his existence." Rarok summarized.

Uriah took that information in with a grain of salt, not sure to trust the word of a butcher, he closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses, the dark side was strong now the Force felt out of balance as it always did during a conflict where there was a lot of death, "I need to find the Jedi." Uriah said once he opened his eyes.

"Than it's a good thing I found you I was tasked by Senator Organa of Alderaan to follow a ship into the unknown regions they have two Jedi aboard a Padawan and an Initiate." Rarok told him.

Uriah narrowed his eyes at the mandalorian with suspicion, "If I discover that you're lying I will kill you." Uriah promised with a growl.

Rarok remained pinned to the wall for a moment and nodded his head in understanding, "I don't doubt it."

Uriah dropped Rarok and began to walk along the ship before Rarok called after him "The ship is pretty big, bigger than most of it's type try not to get lost." Rarok told him.

"If I ever need to find you again I just need to follow the scent of a butcher for hire." Uriah retorted taking a jab at the mandalorian.

Rarok jaw clenched at that "What about the Mandalorian woman?" Rarok asked stopping Uriah in his tracks, "Would you say she was a 'butcher for hire.'?"

"You are not her, and you have yet to prove to me through your actions that you are honorable like her, because as far as I'm concerned she was the only honorable Mandalorian I know of." Uriah retorted.

"There were plenty of honorable mandalorians throughout history." Rarok tried.

"Honorable? According to who? I've seen the Mandalorian definition of honor, it's because of your 'honor' that 90% of my people were killed by an orbital bombardment, and some were sold into slavery." Uriah growled.

"That isn't my definition of honor." Rarok retorted, "Look I know that my word may be worthless to you and I don't blame you, but I will earn your trust." Rarok promised.

"You're right, your word is worthless to me, it can start being of worth when we find those Jedi you told me about." Uriah responded and left the room.

Rarok sighed a bit, he understood that Uriah had a lot of reason to hate mandalorians and quite frankly Rarok shared his hatred towards most of the neo crusader's, he wondered briefly if there were others among them like the mandalorian woman there probably were but as of right now those men and women's names were lost to history and probably would never be discovered.

Rarok just stretched and then walked on up to the bridge of the ship with the data pad in hand he pressed the button on the Far Outsiders again 'I have a feeling that one ship isn't going to be enough.' he thought to himself as he reread the data and looked out a viewport at the ships in the debris field, 'Fortunately I know where to find more.' he thought with a smirk and set about to begin work on that.

 **Location uncharted world (Sages of Ashla temple/fortress)**

Vega sat perched up on top of the fortress wall looking for any sign of the group that went to go rescue Caleb, the dark green fields in front of the fortress was lit by the moon and star light, Vega sensed Micah's presence come up behind him and he turned to face the chiss, "How are Rohkea and Aaron?" Vega asked concerned.

Micah sat down next to Vega and answered him "Rohkea will be fine that Wookie can take a lot," he started, "Aaron will need a bit of time to recover."

"Why he got stabbed by knife he should be fine?" Vega asked confused.

Micah turned to look at Vega his red eyes glowing, "The urku's blood is extremely poisonous to humans, Aaron was lucky we got to him so quickly." Micah answered his voice not betraying the unbridled fury he felt.

Vega just swallowed a lump in his throat upon hearing that Adegan sensed his distress and sent waves of comfort along their bond, Vega silently thanked his partner and looked out over the field, "I hope he gets better." Vega said his voice quivering a bit.

Micah nodded in agreement and looked out over the field as well, than he saw something in the distance three heat signatures he smiled "I see them they're on their way here." he told Vega.

Vega perked up and looked out, "Where I can't see them, how can you?" Vega asked curiously.

"My species can see into the infrared spectrum, I see their heat signatures." Micah answered with a smirk.

"Wow." Vega said amazed, "That's amazing."

"It does have it's uses." Micah agreed and ruffled the kid's nearly black hair, "You should be able to see them now." Micah told him, Vega looked out over the field again and sure enough he saw the group coming in fast on their speeder bikes, he stood up and with all the speed he could muster made his way to the gate to greet them, Micah just chuckled and followed him.

When they showed up at the gate the speeder bikes came in with their riders, whom all dismounted them Vega walked up to Caleb, "I'm so glad you're okay!" he said and hugged him, but Caleb didn't return the hug he only patted the boy's shoulder till he let him go, Vega was a bit confused by his actions, "What's the matter?" he asked.

Caleb sighed a bit, "They can tell you I need a bit of time to myself." Caleb said heavily and moved off.

Vega looked at Daniel and Auron as if to ask what was the matter, "I feel we should tell everyone this at once, he said we could." Daniel started, "Plus we need to prepare meet us in the central room." he finished, Micah nodded and went about to summon everyone to the tactical room in the ship barring Caleb of course.

Caleb walked through the fortress as if he knew where to go, finally after some walking he came to a dorm area with twelve doors on each side of the hall making it twenty-four rooms, he walked over to the final door on the right, "This was your room wasn't it?" he asked out loud.

Lapsionnea manifested right next to the ranger, " _Yes it is, I lived here with my Wife and our children."_ he answered.

Caleb looked at the spirit for a moment, "I take it that your family is still in stasis?" Caleb asked.

Lapsi' nodded, " _Yes our stasis chambers were kept separated in case an intruder broke in, I was killed in my pod with no chance to fight."_

"And it is my fault." a voice proclaimed, Caleb looked over to see another spirit wearing similar armor to the carvings he saw on the wall, Lapsi' looked at him as well.

" _I hold no malice towards you_." Lapsi' told him.

"Well you should!" the spirit cried, "I should have not alowed him into your chamber." he said his voice thick with guilt.

" _You thought he was here to help, not cause harm."_ Lapsi' told him.

"I failed to stop him from escaping." the spirit said in a manner that told Caleb that if he was alive he'd be sobbing.

" _Father, please don't blame yourself."_ Lapsi' pleaded, Caleb just watched the exchange unsure on what to do.

"Why don't you blame me?" the grieving spirit retorted.

" _Because you didn't kill me."_ Lapsi' answered with a smile, " _And I could never hate you father, and thanks to you my family now has an opportunity to live their lives."_

"Without their husband, or father." Lapsi's father added depressingly.

"I wouldn't say that." Caleb spoke up, when he realised what he said he resisted the urge to hit himself, "What I mean is he lives through me, he can be the patriarch of his family through me." he said, "I'm not making any sense aren't I?" Caleb asked embarrassed.

" _My friend here is right through him I live."_ Lapsi' said.

"Is he going to take your family for his own?" the spirit asked confused but also angrily.

Caleb's eye's widened and he raised his hands defensively "That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, "I meant he can appear before his family and be there for them." he explained.

"I think I understand what you're saying." the spirit guardian said, then he sighed sadly, "I'm very sorry for what you went through it couldn't have been easy." the spirit said genuinely.

Caleb resisted the urge to say 'you think?' opting to say "Thanks." instead.

"I think it might be good if you visit your brother, he's going to want to see you." the spirit told him, "that and he could use the help."

At first Caleb was going to insist that he wanted to be alone -well as alone as he can be with Lapsi' now inhabiting his body with him- before the guardian added that last thing, "What's wrong with Aaron?" he asked concern leaking into his voice like a blood does from a fresh wound.

"He was stabbed in the abdomen by a knife covered in urku blood, the blood is poisonous to humans and it'd be best if he's not too overly worried about you and he knows you're alright." the spirit told him.

"Where is he?!" Caleb asked worried.

"He's on your ship in the hangar, receiving medical treatment." the spirit answered, as soon as he said that Caleb took off running towards the hanger, thanks to Lapsi' he knew exactly where to go.

Daniel and Auron had gathered everyone barring Aaron, Rohkea, the medics from the bright flight who were treating Aaron and Rohkea in the tactical room, "I'm sure you're all wondering why we called you here." Daniel stated.

Everyone nodded, "Well the Urkus and Gul have succeeded in bringing back a dark force user known simply as the 'Dark Master'." Auron started.

"Is that why they captured Caleb?" Micah asked.

Daniel nodded, "They were going to sacrifice him so the Dark Master had a body to use." this caused the group to raise an eyebrow.

"Well it's good you managed to stop them." Vega said, but the looks on Daniel and Aurons face had him worried, "You did stop them right?" Vega asked.

Daniel looked at Auron as if to say 'you tell them', Auron just nodded slightly in agreement, "When we arrived in the sacrificial chamber…" he started and swallowed, "Caleb was lying on the altar with a sword in his chest." he finished, this caused everyone's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"But we saw him come through the gate with you." Micah said numbly.

"Caleb explained it on the way home that he was not yet dead and that a spirit of a man who died some years ago used the force to help him by merging their spirits together, it healed Caleb's wounds and he lived." Daniel brought up, "I know I'm still trying to wrap my head around it and I think he is too." he added upon seeing everyone's questioning looks.

"Is he okay?" Vega asked.

"Of course he isn't okay." Alpha 17 spoke up, "You don't go through an ordeal like that, and not come out with scars." he explained.

Daniel nodded in agreement "He's right, Caleb is going to need some time." no sooner did he say that they heard the turbolift door open and they saw Caleb Sobec run past them and into the medical room.

"I guess he heard about his brother." one of the clones spoke up.

"Seems like it." Micah agreed before he turned back to Daniel and Auron, "is there anything else?" he asked

Auron nodded his eyes narrowed, "We need to prepare for a fight." he told them.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "The dark master let us go, saying that we had one week to make a decision, give him one of our bodies or battle his legion, and I have no intention of giving any of our bodies over to him." Daniel told them.

"Sir while I'm all for fighting till the bitter end, we are facing I don't know how many pale skins…" one of the clones started, Daniel remembered his name as Blaze.

Daniel held up a hand to stop him, "I thought about that, and fortunately we have two things going for us, one we have quite a bit of materials to build some droids, and two we have help coming he'll be here a little bit into the siege so we only need to hold off the enemy."

"So we're going to be fighting from this fortress?" Alpha asked.

"An engagement in the open would end badly for us even if we are technologically superior and are fully prepared, they outnumber us by a huge amount, and believe it or not they have armor that would protect them from our weapons." Auron explained, "it makes more sense to fight off a siege than to just get ourselves killed fighting a legion with just forty-eight people and two of them are recovering in the med bay, and six of them are not soldiers but medics."

"Just tell us what you need sir and we'll make this fortress insurmountable." one of the other clones stated confidently with a grin, Daniel could appreciate the enthusiasm.

"We need weapon placements, rockets and motors wouldn't hurt, as well as some blaster cannons, you know what go talk to Alpha, he may be able to come up with something." Daniel said referring to the AI.

"Yes sir!" the same clone said.

"I think that's all to talk about, so let's get to work." Auron suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, the clone all left to go see the AI about weapons and other things, Micah and Alpha 17 stayed in tactical room to come up with strategies for the upcoming fight, Asajj approached Daniel and Auron, "I think we should look for the combat holocron on these Urkus and learn about them." she told them.

Auron and daniel nodded in agreement, "I concur, shall we?" Auron asked as he started making his way to the door with Asajj following.

"You both go on ahead I'll catch up." Daniel called after them, Auron noded and Asajj just shrugged and they left the room, Vega was sitting in a chair to stunned for words, "Hey bro you okay?" Daniel asked kneeling in front of him.

"I don't know, from what you told me Caleb nearly died." Vega said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"We all die at point or another," Daniel started "but you know what?" he asked, Vega looked at him curiously "there is something after death." Daniel told him with a smile, "We all become one with the Force and are reunited with our loved ones."

Vega looked at Daniel with a quizzical look, "Then why do we grieve when someone dies?" Vega asked.

This actually caused Daniel to think about it, "I guess, because we know we won't see them for a long time, or because there were things you wanted to tell that person and you won't get that chance." Daniel answered somewhat disheartened that it might not be the answer Vega was looking for.

Vega just thought about the question himself, "I guess there is no definitive answer, we just grieve because it's how we are." Vega said.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Vega." Daniel finished, "Look Asajj suggested that we go find the holocron on the Urku let's go check it out." Daniel suggested both to change the subject and to get Vega ready for the fight to come.

Vega nodded and started following him, all the shards followed them as well, after they left only Katie, Micah, and Alpha 17 were in the room.

Katie looked over at the Med bay door her lips pressed together in worry, before she went in leaving the chiss and the crippled arc trooper alone to discuss a defencive strategy, as she walked in she saw Caleb sitting beside Aaron's bedside, the injured and unconscious ranger was hooked up to machine that drained his contaminated blood filtered it and sent the purified blood back in, "How are you Caleb?" she asked concerned.

Caleb sighed a bit, "A little shaken up, but my brother needs me now… my problems can be dealt with later." Caleb answered.

"Caleb… that ordeal must have been…" Katie stopped unsure of how to finish.

"Must have been what?" Caleb asked condescendingly and looked over at her and glared at her.

She just stayed silent and turned away from his piercing gaze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." she said as she made her way out the door.

"Wait." Caleb called making her stop in her tracks and turn to him, "I'm sorry it's just I don't know how to talk about it, I didn't mean to scare you off, I noticed the past few days that you and my brother have been getting closer." Caleb started and pulled up another chair for her to sit in.

Katie smiled and sat down next to him, "It's okay, if you wish to talk about it, your brother will be there to listen to you," she said addressing his first subject, "as for Aaron and I, he was going to have a picnic with me before all this." she said as she remembered him asking her that.

"Well there is nothing stopping you from doing so, we have a whole week before we face the enemy." Caleb said ruefully.

"He needs to recover first." she retorted with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Caleb raised an eyebrow, "why is that? it's just a picnic." he countered with a smirk.

"Shut up." she laughed with a blush.

"Ah, I jest." he said and waved it off with a laugh.

They descended into silence only the sound of the blood machine filled the room, "Do you think that we can win?" Katie asked.

Caleb took a deep breath, "If we fight smart, yes." Caleb answered honestly.

"I meant everything can we win against all the obstacles ahead of us?" she restated.

"My answer still applies to all that." Caleb answered, "we'll take some hits sure, but that's how it works you know what you do when that happens?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "You put some dirt on it." another voice answered the two turned their attention to the bed to see a now conscious Aaron smiling weakly at them.

"Aaron you know that's not medically advised on an open wound." Caleb said in mock surprise.

Aaron just rolled his eyes and chuckled, "So what happened after Xor imbedded my knife in me?" he asked curiously.

"I killed Xor and we drove the rest of the horde away with HK's help." Caleb started hesitantly.

"After that we took the ship to the fortress and now you have a week to recover." Katie finished

"Let me guess more of those pale skins are coming this way huh?" Aaron asked the two nodded and he let out a small sigh, "I guess that means we'll have hold off on that picnic." Aaron said sadly to Katie.

"Hm, I don't know, I have idea." she told him.

"Oh?"

"You can't bring me to a picnic, I'll bring the picnic to you." she said sweetly.

"Works for me." Aaron said smiling, than he looked at Caleb who had a far off look in his eyes he also noticed that Caleb's eyes were slightly discolored from their usual brown now possessing a more bluish hue to them, he thought at first it the lighting playing tricks on him, yet no matter how Caleb moved that hue never went away, "Caleb you okay?" Aaron asked concerned.

Caleb looked away as his eyes welled up with tears, "I'm really glad you're okay." he said as he shook a little, "Bro if anything ever happens to me tell our family back home that I love them." Caleb requested.

"What brought this on?" Aaron asked confused and worried.

"I… will come by later okay." Caleb said as he walked out of the room on his way out he whispered to Katie "Allow me to be the one who tells him."

Katie nodded in agreement and patted his shoulder affectionately as he stood up and left, "What was that all about?" Aaron asked concerned for his brother.

"He want's to tell you himself, please be patient." Katie told him with an expression Aaron had trouble identifying.

Aaron just sat there dumbfounded and hoped his younger brother was okay, 'what happened to you bro?' he asked himself.

Caleb went to the training room and walked over to the wall adjacent to the assembler room and sat down against it, "Lapsi' are you still there?" Caleb asked quietly.

The deceased sage appeared right in front of him " _I never left Caleb."_ Lapsi assured him.

Caleb just smiled sadly, "How are you doing?" he asked not sure what else to say.

Lapsi just sighed and started to pace in front of him " _In many ways I'm happy that I 'live' and can see my family again."_ he started, " _But, I wish it didn't have to be like this."_

"Who killed you if I may ask?" Caleb asked.

Lapsi looked at the ranger in thought, "A Sorcerer of Rhand, who goes by the name Black Sun." he finally answered.

Caleb hummed in thought, "You want to kill him don't you?"

"Yes." Lapsi answered bluntly, than he looked away, "I will admit though that saving you may not have had 100% pure motives."

"You want me to kill him." Caleb stated more than asked.

"I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you." Lapsi apologised.

"Look I don't care what your motivation was I'm happy to be alive and I will do my best to help you in this endeavor, but first I have something to do here." Caleb told him.

"You want to kill the Guls." Lapsi' stated.

Caleb stood up "You're damn right I do." he growled, "they nearly took my life from me for some stupid reason, they nearly took me from my family both the one here and the one at home, all for some "Dark Master" who died long ago."

Lapsi sighed "I fear what we may become if we go down this path."

Caleb hung his head at that "I am scared of what I am capable of now." he said as his hand glowed and he lifted a training weapon off the rack.

"I can teach you how to use your new found powers, but you must also work with the others on discipline if you don't want to become what we seek to destroy." Lapsi told him.

"I didn't think it was possible for a Force insensitive to become a Force sensitive." Caleb said as he looked at his hand.

"Oh it's very possible my friend, it just that most might not survive such a transition." Lapsi told him, "Of course the way they did it to you was a bit different than how it normally works, at least with how I'm familiar with it."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it I never took an interest in the subject, I was more of a warrior than a scholar." Lapsi' told him with a chuckle.

"Ah." Caleb said in understanding and left it at that.

"Let's go grab my weapons they're yours now." Lapsi' told him as he disappeared.

Caleb just let out a sigh and walked out of the room to the location where Lapsi's weapons would be.

Meanwhile the clones were talking to the Gree AI now designated as Alpha, "Ah, hello soldiers how may I be of assistance?" the AI asked upon 'seeing' their arrival.

Blaze walked up to the assembler datapad in hand and held it out "This has everything we need, the quantity of it all is up to you." Blaze told him

Alpha would have nodded if he could of, "Place it on the scanner."

Blaze complied and backed off as Alpha did his thing "I will need the defencive strategy if I'm ever going to know how many weapons will need, fortunately the droids I can build right now." .

Blaze nodded "that's good." Blaze said as the clones began to file out.

"Wait!" Alpha exclaimed, "I have something for you right now." Alpha told them with what could pass for excitement, this brought all the clones back in the room as they looked at the AI's storage device curiously.

"Well get on with it." one of the other clones said somewhat impatiently.

"A'den be patient." Blaze reprimanded sternly.

The scarred clone just scoffed and rolled his eyes, another clone started to chuckle "You got something to say Swift?" A'den grounded out.

Swift just waved it off "Awe, come on A'den cheer up a bit for all we know Alpha here has some new gear for us." Swift said cheerily as he put his arm around A'den, "Am I right?" he asked the AI.

"You are indeed correct Swift." the AI confirmed.

"See!" Swift exclaimed excitedly.

"Knowing our luck it's just some stupid blaster that is ultimately no different than the rest." A'den groaned.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Swift retorted with a smile.

"If you are done bickering my gifts are ready." Alpha cut in with what could pass for humor.

"What do you have?" Blaze asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

As soon as the question was asked the arms on the assembler reached out and grabbed several armor pieces and held it together to show armor similar to the Phase 2 clone trooper armor, at first the clones didn't know what to think than Alpha spoke, "This battle suit was requested by the black bisector for you."

That caused the clones to raise an eyebrow, while Swift scowled a bit, "And what exactly does it do?" he asked neutrally.

Blaze merely sighed he knew that Swift had some animosity towards Daniel and the Jedi in general especially after Daniel's treatment of them till he came out and apologized to them in front of the entire crew but Swift was still bitter about it.

Alpha took note of Swift's restrained hostility but decided not to comment instead opting to explain the new gear, "The armor's appearance in based off the phase 2 armor as you can see and it carries a lot of the same benefits, but that's where the similarities end, the armor is equipped with an energy shield capable of stopping blaster bolts, ballistics, antimatter projectiles…"

"Antimatter?!" Swift asked with a raised eyebrow, all the clones shared the surprise and confusion.

"And other environmental environmental hazards." Alpha finished as if Swift hadn't spoken, "it also contains a grapple launcher in the left wrist to climb building and cliffs or snare enemies with if you desire, in the right wrist is a small wrist mounted blaster for a back up, it also has retractable arm blades in both arms both to cut your enemies with and to stop yourself from sliding off slippery slopes, it also possess a micro energy field to disperse impacts incase your shields are compromised though that will do nothing to stop antimatter, other features include it increases your strength so you can hit harder, you can go into space for extended periods of time, oh the Hud monitors your shield status , ammo, vital signs, and comms with other people." Alpha said.

"Wow the commander requested all that?" Blaze asked astonished.

"Actually he requested that I build some armor that would help improve your survivability in the battles to come, I was the one who decided to put what features on the armor." Alpha explained.

"But why would he care?" Swift asked.

"Not all Jedi are Krell, Swift." another clone brought up.

"Not all clones are like the ones who participated in the massacre either, Saber." Swift retorted.

"At least the commander is coming to terms with it and is no longer blaming us Swift, I get it Krell left an impression on you but you can't let him dictate what all the Jedi are like." Blaze told him.

"He let his experience with the clones at the temple dictate what we are like!" Swift growled.

"Yes he did, but he's making things right and trying to put it behind him." Blaze acknowledged.

"You have to admit he's doing something at least." A'den piped in.

"I thought you hated the fact that Jedi padawans automatically got the rank of commander when they didn't earn it." Swift stated with furrowed eyebrows.

"I still hold to that, but this," he gestured to the armor, "tells me he may have actually earned it I still have to see what he can do but I'd say my opinion on him is a bit higher than what it was." A'den said with a grin.

"You do have to admit, he at least cares." another clone stated.

Swift sighed, "Yeah I suppose you're right Kad."

"Is there any other questions?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah why did you create shields that could stop antimatter, nobody we know of uses antimatter weapons?" Blaze asked curiously.

"The gree had the capabilities to make them and quite frankly you all have no idea what's out here in this region of space, it's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it." the AI reasoned.

"Wait you can make antimatter weapons?" Swift asked surprised.

"No I can't, I don't have the means to, do you have any idea what it takes to produce antimatter?" the AI asked rhetorically.

"uh…"

"Of course you don't." Alpha finished, "now that that's all taken care of, take the armor and I will get started on the droids, if you have any request don't hesitate to ask." Alpha said the clones all nodded and left the room save for Blaze.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up." Blaze told his brothers, they all nodded and left wanting to test their new gear.

"Can I help you with something Blaze?" the AI asked upon seeing the fact that the clone hadn't left yet.

Blaze turned to the AI with a small smirk on his face "Yes you can." than his expression changed to one of gratitude, "I don't want to sound ungrateful Infact I'm really grateful for the armor, the thing is I'm not a normal trooper." Blaze started.

"Oh?" the AI inquired

"I was a blaze trooper that's how I got my name." he explained, "and well I used different gear than the rest of my brothers…"

"Say no more, tell me what you need and I will get it for you." Alpha interjected.

"I'll compile a list and get to you shortly." Blaze told him.

"Do so quickly, I'll begin droid production." the AI said.

Blaze nodded and left the room to go find a quiet place to compile the list.

Meanwhile the force sensitives were in the vault looking for the Urku combat holocron when the spirit guardian appeared before them, "you're looking for the Urku combat holocron?" he asked them.

"Yes we'd like to know what we're dealing with." Asajj said impatiently, the others nodded in agreement.

The spirit nodded and reached out with his hand and another spherical holocron came out of the storage area, "Follow me to the training area." he beckoned as the spherical holocron orbited him as he walked through the halls of the fortress, the group all followed him.

After a few minutes he led them to a big courtyard with a stone floor and walls surrounding it with an open ceiling that showed them the day sky, "In a week we'll be facing the Dark Master's legion, I didn't want to have to do this but we're going to fight him from this fortress." Daniel explained to the spirit.

"A wise decision, considering what you'll be facing." the spirit said not all that happy about the battle being fought at his fortress, but still understood that this was the best course of action to have as few casualties as possible.

"That's why we're here, to see what we'll be facing." Auron stated somewhat impatiently wanting to see what it is they are up against.

"Wait the Urku's only come out at night right so we'll be fine right?" Vega asked somewhat uncertainly.

"That's if they don't block out the sun, Vega." Daniel answered as if he was talking about the whether.

"Which they will most likely do." the spirit confirmed.

"How long will it be before the mandalorian shows up?" Asajj growled, Daniel had noticed that Asajj had an untold amount of hostility towards this Rarok Cardea.

"If he sticks to the plan he'll show up about three days into the siege five days tops." Daniel answered calmly.

"Can we hold out that long?" Vega asked hopefully.

"If they're constantly attacking us it depends, I think we can but I have no idea what we're up against if these things are anything like the Massassi warriors during the war with Exar-Kun we may be in trouble." Daniel answered honestly.

"Daniel you'ld be able to take a group of mutant Massassi no problem." Auron told him.

"I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about the others." Daniel clarified.

Auron looked at Vega and understood what he was talking about, "But, I doubt they have massassi." Asajj scoffed.

"The Urkus remind me very much of the old Massassi from what I have read in the history books." Daniel brought up, "Under Naga Sadow, at least the ones we've seen, for all we know the Dark Master created a bunch of 'super' urkus like Naga Sadow did with the massassi after he lost the war." he added.

"I really hope that's not the case." Auron groaned.

The spirit set about to open the Combat holocron instead he didn't speak a mantra this time he just threw the sphere in the air and it spun on an axis it opened much like the the previous one they witnessed and spread out to encompass the entire courtyard, a holographic display appeared before them with a list "Here's how this works, that list before you is the enemy we have stored, let's get started." the spirit beckoned and he picked the first one on the list and a horde of holographic Urku appeared, "Begin!" the spirit bellowed and disappeared.

The Holographic warriors converged on the force users and they retaliated, these were nothing that Auron and Daniel hadn't faced before and had little difficulty dispatching them Asajj was handling it well and dispatched hers effortlessly, Guardian while never having fought before held his own really well thanks to the fact that his droid body could perform at full capacity at all times, Vega had some difficulty but the techniques he was taught and the practice he had over the last few days saw him through this exercise, after the exercise was over the entire horde was dead with very minor 'wounds on the group, "These warriors are worse than the B1 battle droids." Daniel deadpanned.

Asajj nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

"You can atleast say this these guys are very loyal to the Dark Master if they're willing to fight like this." Auron said with a shrug.

"The Urku worship the Dark Master like a god." the spirit answered as he appeared before them, "What you fought here was essentially the force to weaken the enemy and make them over confident if they didn't succumb to them that is, the next to come are a bit more challenging." the spirit warned as he activated the second list, as soon as he did several holographic heavily armored Urku appeared armed with swords and shields, pikes, crossbows, and staffs? the ones armed with staffs had almost no armor to speak of thus revealing their rather lean and slim build, the armor they did possess was a face mask with two eye holes, and a kama that covered its legs "I fear for your lives if you actually face these." the spirit said regretfully.

"What?" Vega asked the others could sense his anxiety and most of them shared the feeling.

The spirit didn't seem to hear him, "Begin!" he shouted and disappeared, the group took a defencive stance wanting to test this new adversary Daniel, Auron, and Asajj studied the armored warriors the noticed that the armor was weak on the joints to provide mobility, the ones armed with sword and shield came at them first the group retaliated by striking with their weapons the Urku brought their shields to bear, their lightsabers hit the shield and did nothing than the crossbow men retaliated by shooting them Daniel got hit in the left shoulder and found he couldn't use it, Vega got hit in the leg and found he couldn't move it either, Asajj caught the bolt sent her way and threw it back twice the force it was sent at her it never reached its target it bounced off a barrier and the group saw that some of the staff wielder held their staffs up in the air, they could see a faint shield form around him, the crossbow men, and another staff wielder who brought his hand up and threw bolts of red lightning at the group, Asaj attempted to bring up her lightsabers to catch the bolts of electricity but a warrior had her blade tangled up and she got hit full force Daniel dropped his lightsaber and caught the bolts of energy with his hand before a crossbow bolt hit him in the head, Auron growled sent out a force wave to knock the surrounding warriors off him and the rest of the group, he spared a glance at the group, Vega was alright with a 'wounded' leg, Guardian was fine as well, only Daniel and Asajj were out of commision, Auron snarled this wasn't good these warrior were far more organized and dangerous than the previous ones, with this in mind he shortened his blade's length to half the normal blade length so as not to get tangled up like Asajj had, he than placed his hand on the ground and sent a telekinetic surge through the ground to off balance all these urku… it worked Vega blasted a staff wielder in the head with his blaster Auron speed blitzed the other before he found himself tangled up in an electric chain he tried to break free but couldn't, Vega saw this and shot the staff wielder who was using his lightning to restrain Auron, just in time to because a bolt was about to hit Auron in the neck, he avoided the blow and grabbed a pike that was about to skewer him and yanked it from the Urku's grasp and threw it at a crossbow men skewering him.

Guardian was defending Vega while the boy shot the Urku warriors with his blaster, Guardian armed with wrist mounted blades stabbed another Urku in the neck before a bolt of red lightning hit him, however instead of shortening him out it only powered him up, and he retaliated by throwing a knife he took off an urku warrior at the staff wielder who redirected it harmlessly to the side before he threw a sustained burst of of red lightning at the shard, eventually Guardian's droid body couldn't handle the excess input of power and he fell over unable to move leaving Vega vulnerable, Auron saw this and moved to support the young Jedi as best as he could, Vega shot at the staff wielders but they had their defences back up a bolt came right for Vega but the bolt was caught in the middle of the air by Auron and he broke it by crushing it, the wood splintered and he threw it away, "These things are something else." Vega commented.

Auron only nodded in agreement "Can you move?" he asked not taking his eyes off the remaining Urku.

"My leg is still paralyzed must be a part of the simulation." Vega told him, Auron bit back a curse in his throat and set his lightsaber back to its standard length.

"Alright, then use the force, do the same thing I did I have an idea." Auron told him, Vega nodded and sent a telekinetic surge through the ground and off balance the group, Auron then used the force and channeled it into his lightsaber usually this was viewed as unnecessary as the Lightsaber could cut through almost anything, but Auron was done taking chances, his crimson blade changed its hue slightly to a scarlet almost purple color and he charged, an urku warrior again raised his shield to stop the blow but this time the lightsaber shattered it, the blade continued on its arc cutting through the armor and the warrior itself like a hot knife through butter, this caused the rest of the horde to focus their attention on Auron which is precisely what he wanted, he activated his second blade and pulled Daniel's lightsaber into his off hand and began to slaughter the Urku left and right Vega shot the crossbow men and staff wielders that were out of Auron's reach, after five minutes it was all over and Auron collapsed on the ground exhausted, Vega found that he could move his leg and stood up as did the rest of the group.

"Well, that happened." Daniel said somewhat embarrassed.

"You think?!" Asajj growled, she was not at all pleased at losing to these things.

"How though… you defeated the Guls how are these things even beyond them as combattants?" Vega asked confused.

"It's quite simple really, the warriors you just faced trained their entire lives for battle they live it and they breath it they are specifically bred for war the perfect killing machine is what the Dark master wanted and I'd say he got it." the spirit explained as he appeared before the group, "The Gul's while some may be warriors spent most of their time trying to resurrect the Dark Master, that and you had the advantage of being a complete unknown, but even still you managed to prevail."

"Yeah... with two survivors, and one wounded that's not a victory... in my book." Auron panted out as he stood up.

"Why are you so tired?" Guardian asked.

Auron turned to Guardian and took several deep breaths before he answered, "I had to use Force Weapon to kill them, when one uses an ability they have almost no practice with depending on who they are tend to lose a lot of stamina, that and it took a lot of power to break through their armor with my lightsaber." Auron explained, "I wasn't used to outputting and maintaining that amount of power for that long." he finished.

Daniel sighed "I guess we'll have to practice our control with Force Weapon if we want a fighting chance."

Asajj looked down at her lightsaber, "With our lightsabers?" she asked.

"I know it seems redundant but in all honesty it's our best bet, Force Weapon increases the destructive potential of a weapon, it theoretically can and has been used on a lightsaber before." Daniel explained frustrated.

"Watch your tone with me boy." Asajj growled

"Or what?" Daniel retorted, "You'll kill me? Not a good idea we're already low on manpower as it is, maiming me isn't a good idea either because we all need to be at our best when we face our enemy." Daniel challenged.

Asajj just snarled "Damn you Jedi."

"Yeah yeah I get it 'you Jedi are the worse people in the galaxy', I've heard it a million times, and quite frankly don't have the patience right now to deal with it, so will you shut up so we can get back to training?" Daniel snapped.

Asajj had to admit this Jedi had a backbone to be talking to her like this, and in any other situation she would have eviscerated him for doing so but that was her old life and they were dealing with a threat right now, "I like you Jedi, yes let's get back to training." she said with a little bit respect leaking into her voice and held out her hand for Daniel to shake, the Padawan stared at the hand for a moment in distrust before cautiously accepting it after exchanging a firm handshake they turned to the spirit.

"Okay what else can you tell us about what we were facing for example what were those staff wielders?" Daniel asked curiously, Daniel and the group had guessed that they were force users given what they saw what Daniel was doing was seeing if he could get specifics.

"They're what you call force wielders however there natural strength with the force is weak however the staff they wield augments their powers." the spirit answered.

"So they're force enhancing artifacts." Daniel stated and brought his hand up to his chin.

"Sounds like it." Auron agreed.

"Can we counter that?" Vega asked this prompted Auron to look at him.

"Not really no," Auron started "well there is kind of a way to do so." he corrected himself.

"Take the staffs for ourselves!" Daniel exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, "we can use our enemies weapons against them and figure out how they work." he explained.

"Like we didn't get it already." Asajj groaned in annoyance.

"... can we do it again, see if we can you know actually make it through?" Vega asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course." the spirit said and went about to set it up

"Wait!" a voice called out, they all turned to see Caleb coming in with several different weapons on him including a staff similar to the urku mages but whereas those had red gems his had blue, "Do you mind if I join?" he asked hopefully.

The group looked amongst each other and shrugged, "If you're up to it, sure."

"Why do you have my son's weapons?" the spirit asked his voice sent a chill down everyone's spines.

" _I said he could use them father."_ Lapsi answered as he appeared next to Caleb genuinely surprising the group except Daniel and Auron who've seen it before, " _They belong to him now."_

"Who are y...you?" Vega stuttered out upon seeing Lapsi.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Caleb said with fake enthusiasm, "this is Lapsionnea, but you can call him Lapsi for short or Benjamine could work as well." Caleb said introducing Lapsi to the group, "Lapsi this is the force sensitives of our crew."

" _A pleasure to meet you all."_ Lapsi said with a bow prompting Daniel and Vega to bow in greeting as well, and Auron subtly waved his hand in greeting.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you didn't understand this situation." Asajj whispered to Daniel and Auron, the two of them nodded slightly.

"Do you wish to try the simulation again?" the spirit asked still glaring at Caleb Sobec who took Lapsi's staff and held it at the ready.

"Yes." everyone said practically in unison as the took their opening combat stance.

The spirit nodded, activated the simulation and disappeared.

The horde of those same warriors appeared again and the group now knew what to expect, "Vega, Guardian you take out the crossbow men and mages." Caleb told them surprisingly, they complied without question Vega pulling out his Blaster, and Guardian deploying his wrist mounted blaster and shot at the mages and crossbow men, some mages brought up their telekinetic shields to protect them how ever Caleb did a throwing motion with his hand and an ethereal dagger came out of his hand pierced the shield and hit the mage stunning him and consequently bringing down the shield only for him to be hit in the chest with a blaster bolt as well as an urku crossbowmen.

"What the...?" Auron started before a sword swing from and enraged urku warrior forced him to defend himself.

"Kill them first, ask questions later." Daniel strained out as he tangled with another warrior.

Asajj killed the warrior attacking her by stabbing it in the areas where the armor was weakest, she than deactivated the blade to get it out quicker and reactivated it to parry a blow from another warrior.

Caleb's hand glowed and he punched a warrior in the face, he followed up withs twelve different strikes in the span of two seconds before reaching up for the Urku's head and clenching his fist causing the head explode violently in a shower of yellow blood, seeing this caused the Urku to back off in surprise by the move, Caleb then reached out with his hand and it began to glow, a similar glow appeared on another Urku which actually began to scream in terror "Break the chains of the Dark Master." Caleb commanded as he finished, the Urku then started to attack it's brethren.

This time the simulated fight was finished within about fifteen minutes and most of them had only minor wounds with two of them coming out with mortal wounds but they could be healed before death set in, overall much better than the first time, Caleb looked down at himself in both wonder and in horror, "You ranger, what the heck was all that?" Asajj asked rudely.

"Asajj give the man a moment." Daniel rebuked.

"...What do you sense from me?" Caleb asked them after a moment of silence.

The force users all looked at each other before Daniel answered, "In all honesty we're not completely sure." that answer genuinely worried the ranger.

"It feels like you're two people at the same time, both are bitter about something, and your presence in the force is much stronger than before." Vega tried to explain.

"It's a side effect when the spirits of two beings who were murdered to harbor feelings of resentment and bitterness towards the ones who killed them, this can in theory drive them both to embrace Bogan." the spirit explained, "in your case ranger it's the Guls and the Dark Master, in my sons case it's Black Sun he has a grudge against."

"The criminal organization?" Daniel asked confused.

"No he's a Sorcerer of Rhand." Caleb answered somewhat reassuringly, mostly to reassure himself, Caleb wanted to stay as far away from those scum as possible.

"Ah." Daniel said in understanding, "I hope this doesn't mean you'll go on a vendetta." Daniel remarked.

"Of course not the Gul's will likely come here, so I'll kill them here." Caleb growled, "As for Black Sun, Lapsi knows it's not likely that we'll run into him." he sighed.

Daniel looked at the spirit, "Caleb said it was forbidden to do what Lapsi did can you explain why?"

The spirit nodded, "Like I said the spirits of two people who have been murdered that merge tend to go on vendettas against each of their killers, sometimes if one spirit is stronger than the other they can kill the weaker spirit and take control of the resurrected body containing the knowledge of the other, that's what happened with the Dark Master."

"Can you tell us more about the Dark Master?" Auron asked.

"The Dark master was once a Sage of Ashla a powerful one at that, he however grew arrogant and desired to gain more power I think he understood this for he left to go meditate and to find inner peace, one day on his spirit quest he sustained grievous injuries and would have died but the spirit of a sage who died long ago saved him by merging with the injured man, but the combination of the spirit's natural connection to the Dark side combined with the man's lust for power the Dark Master went mad with power and started his conquest of our world." the spirit explained.

"Who was the spirit who merged with the Dark master?" Vega asked.

" _His name was Gareth Mon, an Urku who was a great member of our order."_ Lapsi answered.

"What!?" Daniel asked surprised the others were immediately interested.

"He was a part of a group of Urku who while still connected to Bagan were far more... reasonable if you will." the spirit explained.

" _The Dark Master's first target were those tribes of Urku he killed most of them and forced the remnants as well as the more wild Urkus to fight for him."_ Lapsi added.

"Are there any left?" Auron asked hopefully.

"After the Dark Master was killed the remnants of the tribes went into hiding for they feared what our alliance would have done to them if we caught them, I guess at the time I don't blame them the alliance butchered any Urku settlements they could find not even realising that those tribe remnants helped us from the inside." the spirit answered regretfully.

"So in short you don't know where those tribes' descendants are." Asajj summarized sardonically.

"We know at the very least they're on the continent to the south of this one." the spirit answered

"Why didn't you try to find them?" Vega asked curiously.

" _We wanted to give them their space, plus we're unsure of how they'd react to us."_ Lapsi tried to explain.

"Look it doesn't matter now, perhaps they could help us in this fight." Daniel reasoned.

"If you can find them yes they could." the spirit conceded, "or they will kill you."

"Well than I'll be sure to make my arguments as persuasive as possible." Daniel retorted with fake humor.

"Have you ever negotiated before?" Auron asked him curiously.

"My career as a Jedi has always been on the battlefield so not really," Daniel explained "you?" he asked.

"I attempted to help negotiate with a Hutt crime lord ended up punching that over sized slug for attempting to feel up the female ambassador." Auron recounted.

Caleb chuckled at the image of a teenage boy hitting a Hutt, "I take it the Hutt didn't take to kindly to that?" he asked after he stopped chuckling.

"Oh, I killed him with that blow." Auron told him with a shrug.

"...Okay." Caleb responded nervously after a moment of silence.

"Anyway first I'd like to see all the enemy has to offer before leaving to find potential allies." Daniel told the spirit, who nodded in understanding.

"You wish to see the next enemy? Or do you wish to try against this one again?" he asked.

"Let's check the other guys we can fight them later." Auron stated, the others nodded in agreement, the Spirit chose the next group and then they saw a group of Urku astride some strange reptile like creatures.

"These are Urku raiders they ride those lohikäärme, be careful of them they breath a poisonous mist that will cause unbearable irritation and eventually if left untreated will kill your muscles preventing you from moving that extremity." the spirit explained.

"Huh interesting." Caleb commented.

"How so?" Vega asked curiously.

"On my world our folklore tells of lizards that can breath fire or other harmful substances in fact I think a lot of worlds have those same legends, anyway they're called dragons and the thing is lohikäärme translates into 'Dragon'." Caleb explained.

Daniel spun around and looked at the ranger in surprise, "How do you know that?" Daniel asked surprised he was the language expert after all.

" _He has access to my knowledge Daniel, therefore Caleb here is the only active, living expert on our culture."_ Lapsi answered cheekily.

"Well than that's good, wait did you fight the Void Spawns?" Daniel asked.

Lapsi and Caleb nodded in unison, "Perfect!" Daniel cheered while clenching his fist, drawing a chickle from Auron and Vega, and causing Asajj to roll her eyes.

"If you're done there's more to see." the spirit said his eyes were alight with amusement

"Of course sorry about that." Daniel said sheepishly.

The spirit only shook his head in amusement and chose the next enemy on the list, the next thing that appeared stood at about nine feet six inches, it had a thick scaly hide, it reminded Asajj of a rancor except the head was bit more humanoid looking.

"The Dark Master employes beasts in his legion this one he made through use of alchemy, few of them they are semi sentient and can be reasoned with but some are just like wild animals and not things you want to mess with, their scales offer a great deal of protection against a lot of weapons at the time we fought them the only sure ways to kill them was to shoot it in the eyes or the mouth but something tells me that your lightsabers should make short work of them." the spirit explained.

The others nodded, "Alright then, I see we have one more to look at." Auron observed

Both the spirit and Caleb flinched at that, "I'm afraid you're wrong." Caleb said ominously.

"This is the last one I can show you, because the last one no matter how hard we try can't be replicated." the spirit answered, "but first let me show you the second deadliest servants of the Dark Master." as he said this the final image appeared, the creature was eight feet tall and covered in scales, it appeared to have as much strength if not more than the previous beast but the thing that really stood out was the wings on the creature, it also had talons on its hands and feet "This is a Dramon, one of the native species to this world alongside the Urku, the Dramon were a peaceful people before the Dark Master captured several of them and broke their wills and turned them into his warrior slaves." the spirit said sadly.

Daniel and Vega's heart went out to this majestic creature, Auron felt like in some way he could relate, Asajj and Guardian had no words for this, "so these Dramons are doing this against their will." Vega stated.

" _A long time ago they were, but since then the descendants of those captured are loyal only to the Dark Master and his will for they no nothing else."_ Lapsi explained with a sigh.

"Fortunately there is a tribe of Dramons in the southern continent its thanks to them we know of the Urku Tribes down there and they'd most certainly want to help especially if they hear that the Dark Master is back." the Spirit added.

"I thought you said that after the war with the Dark master you decided it was best to relocate everyone?" Vega brought up.

"Did I say that? I'm sorry I meant all the humans relocated as well as the some others but the Urku tribes stayed for obvious reason and most of the Dramons stayed because they didn't want to leave." the Spirit explained.

Everyone nodded in acceptance at the answer, "Alright then so we can get some great allies as well as have some fierce enemies, now for the last one you mentioned." Daniel beckoned, given the spirits expression Daniel wished he didn't hadn't asked, but Daniel knew that not knowing what you were up against could lead to his own death as well as the death of everyone with him.

The spirit dismissed the image and the holocron deactivated and assembled itself back into the small sphere it was, "In order to answer your question I'm going to need to show you as I have not the heart to tell you by word of mouth." he started and knelt down, he than beckoned for them to do the same "please." the group complied some more grudgingly than others, "before I begin I should tell you what you will see may be disturbing." he warned them and retreated into a meditative trance before they could ask, Caleb looked like he knew what they were going to see and thanks to Lapsi they did, soon they all linked their consciousness with the spirit and the world faded away.

Daniel opened his eyes to find himself in a field with small hills he took note at the fact that the hills had entrances telling him that they were either graves or they belonged to people who like to live in hollowed out hills, but given the lack of foot traffic he deduced that the former was the correct assumption, he looked over and saw Vega was coming to, "Hey." Daniel said as he helped him up.

"Where are we?" Vega asked as they stood up.

"We are in the Barrows of Mijorn, Mijorn was a great kingdom many years ago and one of the first victims of the Dark Masters terrible fury." the spirit said.

"So I was right these are graves." Daniel said with a nod.

"It's getting dark." Auron observed, indeed the sky was bright orange and rapidly becoming darker.

"You know what they always say, a graveyard is a scary place to be at night." Asajj said with a grin.

"Well this night the Barrows were certainly a scary place to be." Caleb said.

"Why is that?" Vega asked nervously, in answer to his question a group of men came over the hill.

The men and urku were armed with all sorts of weapons, they were clad in dark armor, before they group could continue studying the group the leader of the group spoke "Again we visit these ancient tombs, this time to corrupt the souls of the fallen and to turn the land against the remaining sons of Mijorn." he told his group, Daniel, Caleb, and Auron recognised the garb he wore it was the same garb of the Grand Gul but the man was obviously different.

"What does he mean by 'corrupt the souls of the fallen'?" Vega asked with wide eyes.

Before anyone could answer one of the urku captains spoke "Our guls must stand atop the Barrows in order to taint the graves beneath, it is our job fellow urku and warriors to see that they succeed." he said the urku and men all nodded in agreement, "however time is short we need to hold as many barrows as possible to complete the ritual before the sun rises on the new day." he explained.

"Let us get started than." the grand gul smiled sending chills down the group's spines and made his way to the top of the hill with the others following, when they reached the top of the hill the Guls all seemed to slump over and enter a trance and spoke something that the group couldn't hear, than to most of the group's horror the grass on the hill began to wither and die, the land turned into a cracked sickly grey ground that nothing fair would grow there again, but that wasn't the worst of it, the tomb's door open and out came a skeletal humanoid phantom that walked out of the tomb and into the field it let out a tortured almost inaudible whisper like groan that sent chills throughout the bodies of the group and the urkus, "he's perfect the Dark master was right, these shall be the bane to the people of Mijorn, the the rest of this world and the galaxy." the Grand Gul said gleefully.

"Jedi, meet the deadliest servants of the Dark Master, the Draugr." the spirit said expressing pity for the tortured man, "they were once the ancient kings and queens of Mijorn now doomed to an everlasting nightmare and will never know peace."

"No that can't be there must be some way to help them!" Vega cried out.

"Not with the help of a force sensitive I'm afraid." the Spirit sighed.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked swallowing a lump in his throat as more Draugar came out of the tomb.

"The Draugar have some weird effects on us force sensitives for some reason, they seem to have an aura that causes us to feel fear and it suppresses our connection to the force making us weaker it also seems to drain a force sensitives energy when they're nearby, only non force sensitives really have a chance to fight these things for all they have to deal with is the aura of fear." the Spirit explained.

Before the conversation could continue the outraged voice of man shouted throughout the hills "You have dishonoured the souls of our fathers once atop these hallowed grounds, I will not suffer your foul presence again." as if to emphasise his point an arrow struck one of the lesser guls in the chest and he fell over dead, the Urku and the Gul all growled in contempt at that.

"Ah, Captain Benjamin Narthean of Mijorn." the spirit said identifying the owner of the voice, "he fought with such valor rarely seen among humans who don't have the blessing of Ashla and even then his dedication eclipsed many of our own." he said in admiration.

Caleb turned to Lapsi "I can see why you were named after him." he commented.

"It's too bad he's long dead now he'd have made a great ally." Daniel remarked, the Spirit, Lapsi, and Caleb all winced when he said that, "he died this night didn't he." Daniel said having seen their reaction.

None of them answered him and Daniel took that as a yes and bowed his head in silence for the man, despite the captain's best efforts the Dark Master's captured each of the barrows and corrupted the souls of the dead Mijorn spawning more of the Draugar who hunted the captain down but he proved too clever for them and continued to snipe the Guls with his arrows however it was only a matter of time before they found him among the tombs, the grand Gul made his way to the royal barrow to corrupt the kings of old however the captain ambushed him and knocked him off his feet, "So the man finally makes his presence known, you finally run out of arrows." the Grand Gul jeered.

"Whether by bow and arrow, Sword, or my bare hands I will not allow this unholy business to continue!" Narthean shouted and clashed blades with the Gul.

"You fool you have revealed yourself to us, you are vastly outnumbered." the Gul chided.

At this however the Captain smiled which confused the Gul before the sound of cavalry could be heard as well as footstep, "did you think these grounds would be unprotected? Your wit is more lacking than I thought." the Captain grinned, which was matched by the Gul.

"You fool your forefathers shall bear the doom of your guards here." the Gul said triumphantly , the captain's smile faded at that as he heard his colleagues scream in fear and terror.

The Captains expression was grim but determined, as he heaved sending the Gul back, he didn't let up as he continued his assault, he struck with such fury and strength that the Gul couldn't hold his weapon and had to block with his armor and dropped to his knees in desperation, however before the Captain could get the final blow, a Draugr intercepted the strike with a dark blade that should have rusted away long ago, "Why?" the captain asked his voice breaking "what do you have to gain from this!?"

"Power is what we get captain, the power to rule this world and the worlds beyond this one." the Grand Gul answered "no one has the might to stand against these creatures not the sages and neither their distant brothers those who are blessed by Ashla are at a disadvantage against them!"

"How fortunate it is that I am not!" the Captain shouted as he fought with the Draugr this went on for several minutes before he managed to disarm the spirit, "Be at peace son of Mijorn!" he shouted and stabbed the creature in the neck before removing his blade and decapitating it the creature seemed to whisper in gratitude as it 'died', the Captain looked at the grand Gul again who watched the display with a smile which honestly surprised the captain.

"You have proven to be a worthy opponent captain." the Grand Gul started as several more Draugar came over the hill in a semi circle and causing the captain to back up he looked behind him and saw that there was no place to go he was trapped between the creatures and the royal barrow.

"I do not fear you hauta rosvo, you can only kill me!" the Captain shouted in defiance, the group watched in silent anticipation Daniel wished he could help, as did Vega, Auron just watched he wanted to look away but he couldn't, Asajj watched with silent respect for the captain as he made a final stand, and Guardian nodded his head in respect, Caleb had to resist the tears from falling out of his eyes thanks to Lapsi he knew what was about to happen next.

The Gran Gul let out a cruel chill inducing laugh and moved forward, the captain and the sorcerer engaged once more each fighting with the Gul having the advantage he kicked the Man in the chest and knocked him off his feet, the captain grabbed some loose ground and threw it in the Guls eyes and tackled him to the ground Narthean took his knife and tried to stab the Gul but the Gul had a lot of strength and threw him off of him with the aid of his telekinesis, after that the Gul just seized the captain with his telekinesis and held him in place have had enough he force the captain to his knees and he glared at the Gul in defiance.

There were no words spoken as the Gul took his sword and stabbed the man in the chest, there were no words when the Gul released his hold over the man, there were no words as the man fell to the ground unmoving, unbreathing, Captain Benjamin Narthean of Mijorn had begun his journey into eternity, the group saw this coming but it still hurt to see it the man had given his life to protect this field and in the end he failed though they did feel comfort knowing that this man was remembered for all these millennia after his passing, but what happened next truly shocked them.

The Captain's body convulsed and twitched and groaned the group looked over and saw the Gul in a trance like state and then the captain's body rose up almost a foot off the ground and he came down his skin was pale and his eyes no longer the brilliant blue had a dead look on them, than he spoke his voice sounding like death's breath, "I am the whisperer." he proclaimed.

The grand Gul laughed again "How fitting is this man's punishment?" he asked rhetorically to his fellow guls and urku who just arrived, "his dedication in life will be matched only by his devotion after death, let his tortured soul hunt the leaders of our enemies." he said triumphantly.

The group all trembled in anger at this, Vega leaped at the Grand Gul in order to kill him "You bastard!" he shouted however the vision ended and they found themselves back at the fortress training yard, "WHY!" Vega screamed in anguish which was matched by everyone present.

"Please tell me he was freed from that torment?" Daniel begged, the spirit only shook his head in sadness.

"So he's still out there somewhere?" Auron asked unbelieving.

"Yes, and none of us can free him." Caleb sighed, "Our connection to the Force will weaken us if we go anywhere near him and he'll be able to kill us."

"So a Force insensitive has to do that, that's good we have twenty of them." Asajj brought up.

"Six of them aren't fighters, and three of them are out of commission." Daniel reminded her.

"That still makes eleven plus the mandalorian on the way." Asajj retorted successfully keeping any negative feeling from slipping into the word 'mandalorian' but of course Daniel imagined it was because whatever grudge she had against Rarok was not important at the moment.

"You're right I imagine between them one of them will free him." Vega said having calmed down significantly.

"They need to slay him with a blade a projectile won't do." the spirit cut in.

"Does it matter what type of blade?" Guardian asked curiously.

"It shouldn't." the spirit assured.

"Well now that that's all settled I will go get ready for my journey to the south." Daniel said as he and the others stood up.

"Daniel, becareful the Dark Master will send forces to stop you, that and if you want to save time you'll have to go through the Barrows it's the quickest way." the spirit told him, Daniel eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you take the fighter?" Vega asked confused.

"I have no idea what the Dark Master has, I don't want him causing the ship to crash while it's in mid flight." Daniel explained.

"A smart decision." the spirit told him.

With that the group left the training area and Daniel told the others what they were up against and all of them expressed disgust and pity after hearing the story "Don't worry sir we'll make sure that the Captain get's his well deserved peace." Blaze said after Daniel explained that the force users would be at risk if they attempted to engage him in combat.

"That I don't doubt." Daniel said with a nod, "now another matter, we learned that there are several indigenous people on the continent to the south and that they may be willing to help us if only to have get revenge on the dark master, I have volunteered to go." he told them Sentinel stood up.

"I'm going with you!" he exclaimed, Daniel knew better than to argue with his shard so he nodded in agreement besides having him there would definitely help.

"Are these the Urku and Dramons you told us about?" Micah asked.

"Yes, that's not a problem is it?" Daniel asked.

"Far from it if they are willing to help I'd say the more the merrier." Micah answered.

"Alright, if there are no objections than I'll leave immediately." Daniel stated, everyone stayed silent, "very well I'll get ready to go." he said and left the room to prepare for the journey south.

It took Daniel roughly five minutes to get the necessary provisions he was at the gate Sentinel standing next to the speeder that would take him south Sentinel was also talking to his father Guardian but Daniel couldn't hear what they were talking about, the entire crew was there to see him off the clones in their new armor that Alpha made for them, he approached them first and Alpha rolled to meet him, "Sir be safe out there." Alpha said.

Daniel nodded his head, "I will, I recommend you all use the training module to learn to fight some of the more deadlier servants of the Dark Master." he told the rest of the clones who all nodded in agreement, Daniel walked over to see Aaron in his wheelchair the medical droid had say he could get out for a bit.

"Daniel... stay safe." he said as he pulled the padawan into a hug, which the boy returned.

The send offs continued in a similar manner, Micah gave him a handshake, Rohkea gave him a big bone crushing hug which caused to Wookie to hiss in pain but he shrugged it off, Katie just hugged the boy and bade him farewell, "I want to go with you." Vega said quietly.

"I know but I'm going on a very dangerous path I can't afford to risk you to the Draugar." Daniel said as he pulled the young Jedi into a hug.

"Just stay safe. Okay?" Vega mumbled into his shoulder.

"Absolutely." Daniel said as he pulled away and moved onto Caleb.

"Whatever you do don't engage the Draugar." Caleb said seriously prompting Daniel to nodd, Caleb then pulled him into a hug, "Stay safe kleiner bruder." he told him and pulled away.

Daniel nodded "Thank you grober bruder." he said and turned to Auron.

"Don't expect a hug." Auron said humorously prompting Daniel to chuckle, "And don't think this get's you out of training either when you get back we're doing double work." Auron said seriously.

"Bring it old man." Daniel retorted playfully with a smile, drawing a chuckle from the former sith apprentice.

"Stay safe out their." Auron said and pulled Daniel into a hug despite himself.

Daniel pulled away and nodded he than walked over to the speeder and turned to Sentinel "You ready?" he asked the shard.

"Ready when you are." Sentinel responded.

Daniel nodded, "then let's go." Sentinel opened up his front again and Daniel backing into it and the suit closed around him, after that was done he mounted the bike and looked at the crew and gave a them a salute, Asajj who did not give him a farewell just grunted and waved him off, with that he sped off out of the gate and made his way south to hopefully forge an alliance with the people who live here.

 **AN. wow this chapter was fun to write though I will admit action scenes aren't my specialty (especially between super powered beings and non super powered if that wasn't clear any advice in this area would be appreciated) also writing the scene where Daniel tells Vega about what happens to the dead and he asks why they grieve for them that actually got me to as some questions "Why do cultures who believe in an after life grieve the people who die if they believe they'll see them again when they die?"**

 **any way Questions only two people reviewed (come on people review if only to say you hate the story)**

 **Mandalor the Freedom: as I told you in our PM Caleb will cope with it in his own way and I hope I conveyed that in this chapter.**

 **Icewolf779: I will not turn everyone into force sensitives mostly because I don't see the point in it also because it is actually dangerous to do that as I explained in the chapter.**

 **Explanations: Draugr is singular Draugar is plural also the name is from Norse mythology but the entity is based off my own imagination having taken inspiration from LOTR (I love that series I should do a crossover with that at some point hint hint)**

 **Lapsionnea and Benjamin are the same name just in totally different languages also what Caleb did was a force power that the Sages created to help them control the Urku if they got bold I'll go into more depth in the next chapter.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time**


	11. The Journey South & Tying Up Loose Ends

**AN: hey everyone here's another chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's the Urku, and the Dramons.**

 **Chapter 10 (The Journey South)**

The Grand Gul paced back and forth thinking back on what happened just a day prior "I thought the sages were dealt with centuries ago by that dark sage and those beasts." he mused out loud

"They said that they weren't sages my master." a pained voice spoke up, the grand Gul turned and saw high Gul Mun limping his way into the room clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Oh and what did they call themselves?" the grand Gul asked curiously as the dark master's presence entered the room unknowingly, along with High Gul Balğa.

"They called themselves Jeddai." Mun wheezed out pathetically.

"Jedi." the Dark Master corrected making his presence known prompting the three Guls to turn to him and bowed down in submission, "the correct pronunciation is Jedi."

"My liege what are the Jedi if I may be permitted to ask?" the Grand Gul asked

"They are the sages distant brothers and sisters." the Dark Master revealed, this caused the Guls to raise their heads in surprise, the Dark Master had told his legion about the sages' brother order and how they were potentially an even greater threat but to what extent the Guls could only imagine.

"These must be some of the Jedi's greatest warriors if they defeated us." the Grand Gul said.

The Dark Master scoffed, "hardly the boy you faced was only a young lad fourteen years old," he told them sending them reeling from that revelation "but he is a warrior, he fought in the bloodiest conflict the Jedi order had ever seen a war that spread across the stars."

"My liege what can you tell us about these Jedi? also what about the other one with him he doesn't respond to the term Jedi." Mun coughed out.

"The other boy comes from another order spawned from the Jedi called the Sith but he turned his back on the ways of the Sith, he is on the path to embracing Ashla." the Dark Master explained, before he could continue the discussion an Urku came into the room.

"My liege the scouts report that one of the sages left the fortress and is on his way south." the urku reported as he kneeled down.

The Dark Master hummed in thought, "He must be trying to find allies in the continent to the south, send out the Dramons and the lohikäärme riders to stop him and if possible bring him back to me alive his potential is amazing and it would be a shame to waste it." the Dark Master ordered, the urku nodded and set about to carry out the command.

"You wish to take the boy's body my liege?" the Grand Gul asked curiously.

"I do indeed." the Dark Master affirmed, "when the time comes I will fight in the battle so bring me my armor I'll bind my soul to it for now should the troop fail to bring him back." he commanded, the Guls nodded and got up to go with Mun limping all the way the Dark Master watched with silent amusement as the injured Gul carried out his request, the urku came back in again.

"My liege the troops have left now." the urku reported.

"Good, now go." he dismissed, the Urku bowed his head and complied leaving the Dark Master alone.

 **(location uncharted world the grassy planes)**

Daniel and Sentinel were zooming across the sea of green when Daniel noticed that twilight was approaching, "I have a feeling we'll be making this journey during the night." Daniel commented as they passed over a gorge.

"Are you sure you don't want to make camp?" Sentinel asked.

"Probably not a good idea considering that the Dark Master will be sending out his forces to hunt us down I'd rather find the friendly Dramons first." Daniel answered, "besides I can go without sleep for a few days it's not that big of a problem."

"I understand." Sentinel responded as he stretched out his senses to act as an early warning system, after a few minutes Sentinel detected something "I am detecting several life forms moving in fast!" he reported.

"Where?" Daniel asked calmly as he looked at his HUD the motion detector was detecting movement heading in on him at incredibly fast speeds, "Whatever they are they're faster than this speeder that's for sure." he stated.

"Well I guess we'll have to fight our way through this." Sentinel suggested, Daniel nodded in agreement as he reached for the blaster on his hip in preparation for what was to come, he looked at his HUD and saw that they should be in visual range now he turned to look back and saw several Dramons flying towards him at high speed, as well as several lohikäärme with Urku riding them, Daniel took aim and fired the bolt hit its mark and an urku off his steed but the animal kept coming, he than shot the animal, it slowed but kept coming, "Those scales are tough." Daniel growled as he fired again.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Sentinel asked.

"For a brief moment but it will burn itself out if I go that speed." Daniel answered, then he looked back at the pursuers rapidly gaining on them, "But considering the alternative…" Daniel started, "Full throttle!" he warned and pushed forward on the throttle, the bike took off like an airborne missile, "Did Alpha put thrusters on your bodies?" Daniel asked Sentinel.

"He did, why?" Sentinel asked.

"Because what I have planned is so stupid and reckless that Anakin would be proud." Daniel answered with a nervous chuckle.

"You're not planning what I think your planning?" Sentinel begged.

"Depends on what you think I'm planning." Daniel retorted as they covered a lot of ground fast.

"You want to use the thrusters to fly just befor our bike begins to fail." the shard deadpanned.

"You know me too well." Daniel confirmed.

"Why didn't you just take the fighter!?" Sentinel cried out.

"If it's any comfort I came up with this plan on the spot." Daniel said sheepishly.

Sentinel said nothing but Daniel knew that he he was human he'd be glaring at him in a manner that would say 'What the hell are you thinking?!'

The pursuers weren't catching up now but they weren't being left behind either this told Daniel that they were roughly going the same speed, but he knew the bike couldn't maintain the speed forever, "Are you ready to initiate the thrusters?" Daniel asked.

"I am whenever you're ready." Sentinel said reluctantly.

Daniel nodded as he looked at his speeder's display on his HUD according to that he had about 15 seconds before the speeder overheated, "On my mark alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!" with that he propelled himself off the speeder and into the air going faster than before, Sentinel activated the thrusters and Daniel was flying through the air, "This is amazing!" Daniel exclaimed momentarily forgetting his troubles.

"Why? You've flown before?" Sentinel asked curiously.

"Not like this." Daniel responded gleefully before he remembered his pursuers "how far are our friends?" he asked looking at his HUD, it seemed some of them had given up most likely the one on the ground.

"About fifty meters behind us." Sentinel answered.

"Alright how far till we reach the southern continent." Daniel asked as they continued to fly.

"At this current speed six hours." the Shard answered, "It's fortunate that Alpha designed this to take fuel from the air so we can fly for quite a bit of time."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed.

After quite some time Daniel noticed they were beginning to slow down "Sentinel what's going on?" Daniel asked worried.

"We're outputting more fuel than we're inputting hence we're slowing down." Sentinel answered calmly.

"Alright drop us." Daniel ordered.

"What!?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Daniel assured him, Sentinel would have shook his head at the absurdity of the situation if Daniel wasn't wearing his body, he turned off the thrusters and the began to lose their altitude, "Sentinel use the force to help slow us down." Daniel told him.

"Alright." and Sentinel did so along with Daniel as the fell to the ground Daniel flipped to his feet and rolled with the impact and took off running into the forest to hide from the dramons.

The Dramons hovered over the forest that their target had gone into, their predatory eyes scanning it to see when he'd exit.

Daniel took a moment to catch his breath "Sentinel are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"You nearly overheated my systems." Sentinel deadpanned "Alpha said not to over do it until he finished the upgrades!" he was now on the verge of shouting.

"Sorry about that." Daniel apologised sincerely "look we can take things slowly now I'll stay to the woods and keep hidden in here."

"Very well." Sentinel said with a sigh of relief as they began their trek through the woods.

 **(Location Dark Master's mountain fortress)**

Meanwhile the Guls had the armor and put it on an armor display the Dark Master nodded in appreciation before an Urku came in the chamber, "What is it?" the Dark Master asked doing nothing to hide his annoyance, "Speak quickly!"

The urku gulped, "the scouts have reported back the Sage escaped into Darkwood forest, the Dramons are flying above it to make sure catch him incase he come out."

The Dark Master hummed in thought "Did you say he is in Darkwood Forest?" he asked, the urku nodded in confirmation, the Dark Master's spirit smiled, "Grand Gul." he called.

"Yes my liege?" the Grand Gul asked.

"Contact 'the whisperer' and tell him to go into Darkwood Forest and scare the Jedi out of it." the Dark Master ordered with a sinister smile.

"It shall be done." the Grand Gul bowed and knelt down to reach out with his telepathy to the Draugr, ' _Whisperer heed the call of the Dark King'_ he beckoned.

 **(Location Barrows of Mijorn)**

Meanwhile in the Barrows of Mijorn in the Royal Barrow where the body of Captain Narthean was kept ever since the Grand Gul sealed his soul in his body the good captain had only begged to be released from his cage, he had no control over what his body did now, he had no idea how long it has been since than it felt like centuries maybe even millennia if he was honest with himself, than he heard a voice in his head ' _Whisperer heed the call of the dark king_.' his body twitched in response.

' _I obey_.' he heard himself respond, much to his own horror the only thing that the Dark Master would call him for was to hunt a sage or one of his kin, ' **No please don't'** he begged but it fell on deaf ears.

' _Go to Darkwood forest just north of the Barrows and find the sage hiding in their_.' was the command.

' _As the dark king commands_.' the whisperer responded as he picked himself up and made his way out of the tomb, ' **I'm so sorry young sage.** ' the tortured soul of Narthean cried but no tears came.

 **(Location Darkwood Forest)**

Back in the forest Daniel felt a shiver run up his spine, "I have a bad feeling about this." he murmured.

"I sense something dark and cold, it also feels trapped." Sentinel responded, "and it's coming this way." he warned.

Daniel went rigid upon hearing that and he stretched out with his senses as well and sensed the exact same thing "What the hell is that?" Daniel asked he had never felt anything like this before, "I have to hide." he said and jumped into the trees, "please tell me Alpha installed stealth features into you?" he said.

"This thing is scaring you that badly?" Sentinel asked surprised, the young Jedi honestly had no idea why this terrified him so much he had fought through a war, faced a deadly parasite, he even tangled with the mentally unstable Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge, why was this far more terrifying than those things.

"I never felt such darkness before Sentinel, it's unnerving." Daniel panted out as he looked around the tree trunk he was hiding behind, that's when he saw it the man's face still looked the same as it did the day he died, "Captain Narthean." Daniel breathed out, the Draugr seemed to be looking through the woods eerily doing lond sweeps with his eyes over the area and craining his neck to get better views.

" _I know you're here Sage._ " the whisperer said the voice sending shivers through Daniel's body.

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat, 'It'd be suicided to face him openly I have to sneak past him but how?' he thought to himself as he surveyed the area than he had an idea he used the force to break a tree branch further north the loud crack caused the Draugr to hiss excitedly and move in that direction, as soon as he was a safe distance away Daniel silently crept through the trees making sure to stay up high.

This continued for several minutes with some close calls, Daniel was approaching the woods edge he looked behind him to see if he could see where Narthean was, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that the Draugr was looking directly at him, his muscles turned to stone and his blood turned to ice as the Draugr made his way to him.

"Daniel you may want to move!" Sentinel said nervously, that snapped Daniel out of his petrified state and he bolted from the trees running as fast as he could not looking back and not caring about the Dramons flying overhead, he just needed to get south, he kept running.

"Sentinel I'm sorry to have to do this but I need those thrusters!" Daniel shouted as he kept running.

"Considering the alternative I agree." Sentinel said, "there is a cliff to the south west of the Barrows up ahead run through it and jump off it."

"Alright." Daniel agreed not caring if it sounded suicidal he trusted his partner, he sensed one of the Dramons were getting dangerously close and he turned and sent a force push at it and knocked it to the ground, Daniel in that brief instance saw Narthean was still pursuing him, with that in mind he took off running again through the Barrows, the dead landscape raced by him as he ran full speed to the cliff, he approached the cliff and came to a screeching stop, "Sentinel are the thrusters ready?" he asked as he looked back the dramons landed and drew to their full height to intimidate him though that did little to impress or frighten the boy.

"Not yet." the shard responded Daniel nodded and mentally told Sentinel to put a progress bar on his HUD.

The whisperer came forward and stopped several feet away from, " _Come back, Come back to his majesty, I will take you._ " the whisperer beckoned with an outstretched hand.

Daniel recoiled from the hand to stay as far away from it as possible, "I should tell you now I will never submit to the Dark Master!" Daniel exclaimed, "surely you can understand Captain?" Daniel asked the whisperer didn't make any visible reaction but the signature did, "I know who you were Narthean and that you're trapped in this hell unable to pass on and if it was within My power I would free you in a heartbeat." the Whisperer's hand dropped down to his side, "But I can't, I know how to free you it just can't be done by me." as Daniel spoke he began to feel weaker and weaker 'so this is what the Spirit Guardian was talking about.' he thought to himself, "Narthean you have not been forgotten." Daniel finished speaking to him, "and to you Whisperer I would rather die than give in to Bogan!"

" _... Than you will Die."_ Whisperer stated and pulled out a blade and began to advance on the young Jedi, Daniel looked at the progress bar and swore he had no choice but to fight this battle now, he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, its yellow glow cast a light all over the area.

"Better that than the alternative." Daniel retorted as he parried a slash from the whisperer, only when his blade made contact with the metal his lightsaber shorted out, "What!?" Daniel shouted in disbelief, "That's just not fair." this had to mean the sword was made of pure cortosis, as the metal in its purest form can short out a lightsaber but the metal was so rare and so difficult to refine that there was almost no point to even make weapons or armor out of pure cortosis unless someone had pretty deep pockets and held a grudge against a Jedi, plus it was for some reason energised and if someone touched it with their bare skin… well they better have had their affairs in order.

Daniel backed off now "When I get the chance I should go to Mestare." he mused to himself, "Than I'd be able to make short work of your damn blade and anything like it." he growled as he sent a force push at the Whisperer, it did absolutely nothing except flutter some of his clothing, Daniel gritted his teeth before he picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the draugr, the whisperer was knocked off his feet and sent into the air from the blow, the whisperer fell to the ground, but then he stood up as if nothing happened, "Your bones would have to be unnaturally strong to be able to shrug that off, a normal... man would have been crushed by that." Daniel panted out the effects of the Draugr were getting to him, "I have one more thing to try." he muttered and created a massive amount of fire and threw it at the group this actually caused the Whisperer to back off and screech at him, "Sentinel take over." Daniel gasped as he began to lose consciousness that had taken more energy than it should have but given what the draugr was doing it was only a matter of time.

"Daniel?" Sentinel asked worried for his partner, Daniel didn't respond, with that Sentinel took over the suit and ran to the edge and jumped, he than activated the thrusters and flew through the air carrying Daniel over the sea.

 **(location Sages fortress)**

While this was happening, Caleb was training in the training grounds at the sages' fortress with Auran looking on, Auran and watched as Caleb vanquish the simulated Death Bringers which were the second group of urku they faced earlier that day, he sighed in pity 'Sobec has yet to confront what happened to him, he shouldn't hide from it' he thought to himself, with this in mind he strode forward to meet the ranger.

Caleb just finished killing the last Death Bringer as the young man came in, "How can I help you?" Caleb asked as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"How are you doing?" Auron asked, Caleb knew instantly what he was referring to and became guarded.

"What do you think?" Caleb bit out rhetorically.

"Why are you hiding from this?" Auron asked frustrated.

"Like you have room to talk!" Caleb nearly shouted, Auron recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"What are…" he began but never had a chance to finish.

"I'm talking about your master's recording, don't give me excuses, the fact that you haven't gotten around to it is because you're genuinely afraid of what it might say." Caleb accused, Auron just turned away unable to look at him.

"You're right, I am afraid." Auron admitted with a sigh.

"Well you have nothing to be afraid of." Caleb answered somewhat subdued, and turned his back to him, Auron looked at the ranger questioningly, "You should see what he has to say, I didn't completely understand it but you should be able to."

Auron just stood there for a moment "...Very well, but you should talk to someone." with that he walked off back to the ship before Caleb could say anything.

Caleb sighed and placed his hand over his eyes, " _He's right you know."_ Lapsionna stated as he appeared next to the ranger.

Caleb looked at the Sage's spirit that now inhabited his body with him, "I know he is." he sighed frustrated, "I want to tell My brother though but I want to make sure he's alright first." he explained.

" _Your brother is a strong man he's recovering from the poison much faster than most, he'll be fine go to him you keeping this secret won't help."_

"Aaron was never one to let physical pain bring him down." Caleb said with a smile, "he broke his arm one time the elbow bent the wrong way he still kept fighting." Caleb reminisced, "I remember he told me 'it hurts like hell but I'm in hell right now so might as well keep going.'"

Lapsi smiled at that, " _Perhaps he'll be the one to free Narthean_."

"Oh he'd definitely be up for that." Caleb agreed, "but right now I should go tell him what's up."

" _It's for the best."_ Lapsi said, " _are you still going to go along with that plan?"_ Lapsi asked.

Caleb began to walk back to the ship his eyes flashed blue light, "Yes." was all he answered with as he left the courtyard.

Auron sat on his bunk holding the recorder in contemplation 'Why am I afraid, it wasn't like my master treated me badly.' he thought to himself he looked within himself to find the answer when Qixoni entered the room, Auron guessed he had sensed his anxiety and came to see him.

"What's the matter?" Qixoni asked and sat down on the bunk across from the troubled young man.

Auron held up the recorder for him to see, "This is my masters recorder his final words to me." he started, "I'm a bit apprehensive to open it though."

"Why?"

Auron sighed, "I'm not sure." he answered and started to laugh, "I don't know he never treated me horribly in fact he saved me from some trouble by taking me as his apprentice." he explained

"How did he save you?"

"At the time it was against imperial law to kill a sith, even for fellow sith." Auron explained, "I killed my fellow student and well the man who'd eventually be my master was called into investigate and he claimed the death was an accident and took me as his apprentice."

"You killed a fellow student why?" Qixoni asked.

Auron looked away "It doesn't matter now, those events happened long ago, and quite frankly I don't want to talk about it." Auron growled out.

"Alright but if you change your mind I will listen." Qixoni assured him.

"Not likely to happen… but thank you."

"Any way why do you think you're apprehensive about viewing the recording?" Qixoni asked

Auron scoffed "I told you I don't know."

"Than allow me to guess what it is." Auron just groaned and nodded in aquess, the Shard looked at him for a moment "...You feel that by viewing it you will be reminded of things you want to forget like your murder of your fellow student."

Auron sneered a bit at that "He deserved it." he snapped, "considering what he was going to do to her!" he nearly shouted before he stopped himself with a sigh, "Why did you choose me? why did any of you choose me, I'm a killer, a conqueror, and above all a destroyer." Auron said with tears forming in his eyes, "I'm no better than an animal."

Qixoni stood up and walked over to the distraught man and wiped a tear away and held it up to him "Does an animal feel guilt over the life it takes? Does an animal shed tears for the families it destroys?" he asked softly, "You are no animal Auron Var, just a sentient being whose made a lot of bad decisions and feels guilty for those things he's done as a good man should." Qixoni told him, "because that's what I see before me, a good man who wishes to make things right."

"You're right I want to make things right." Auron stated and took a sharp breath, "I can't keep running from this I will play the recording now, watch with me?" he asked

"Of course." Qixoni agreed and sat down across from Auron again, as he pressed the button a hologram of a man wearing sith battle armor appeared before him the man was tall and sported a beard that began greying, he appeared thin as to appear like he was starved, Auron swallowed a lump in his throat his master had starved to death that was not an easy way to go and he could only imagine the pain and unbearable discomfort the man endured.

" _I am Darth Aartsengel of the sith order and these are my final words to my apprentice Auron."_ the man's voice was raspy from disuse, " _I willingly give my life for my crew even though I could easily rip one of them out of one of the pods and use it for myself."_ Auron smiled at the memory of how his master always saw to it that as many of the men and women under his command would survive any battle they participated in, " _Auron… I'm not very good at this so I'll just be blunt, I am proud of you my boy, I have looked into your future and I like what I see your mother would be proud, I don't know if you know this but I knew her, her name was Yisa Var she told me that you were captured and put into slavery along with your brother and I promised her that if I ever found either of you I'd do what I can to help you both, unfortunately I never found your brother but I know that he'll somehow be apart of your future"_ Auron felt unpleasant memories of his brother stir up and he closed his eyes as he felt tears come to the surface again, " _I hope Yisa died peacefully."_ that caused a sob to rock Auron's body the painful memories of what he did to his mother flashing inside his mind " _Auron I want you to remember what I taught you 'tu'iea tyűk aukoti j'us midwan ir anas midwan aukoti j'us pergaleas ir moketi is akuyi ir tikazi anas rast j'us buti won', you are free to do what you wish Auron truly free, do you understand what I'm telling you_?" he asked, Auron was a bit confused, " _you have the freedom to make your own decisions now, to build your power as you see fit."_ at that Auron's eyes went wide he was right, he was completely free to do what he wished without the constant threat of his peers stabbing him in the back, " _Go Auron live your life and end the oppressive age of the sith and herald in a new age I ask this but you need not follow through_." Aartsengel said, " _I may not be your father Auron but I have always seen you as a son, may you and your children live long healthy lives."_ he said that last bit almost knowingly, then he broke into a coughing fit, " _I am tired I can't..."_ he began before the recording ended.

Auron and Qixoni sat their for a moment, Auron wiped away the tears on his face and looked at his shard who looked back at him, "Qixoni I want to know how far will you go to help me?" Auron asked.

"I would follow you into the core of the hottest star in all of creation Auron." Qixoni told him.

"I think it's time I completely trusted you and that means sharing my entire past, but first I need to talk to the other force users about something." Auron stated.

Qixoni nodded in understanding, "May I inquire as to what you are planning?"

Auron nodded "I'll explain in the training room let's go there." he beckoned, stood up, and and walked out of the room the shard following him.

Meanwhile Caleb was standing outside of the med bay pondering what to say, before he decided to just walk in, he saw one of the medics tending to Aaron and Rohkea, "Well I'm pleased to say that you, Rohkea, should be okay to leave tomorrow, and Aaron I'd like to keep you in for observation for the next two day at least." the medic stated.

Aaron sighed in annoyance, "Thank you Yim." he said gratefully though he was still peeved at his current situation.

"Don't worry you'll be up on your feet in no time." Yim said as he turned to leave, "Oh I'm guessing you're here to visit please, make yourself at home." Yim said welcoming Caleb when he saw him this drew the attention of the bedridden Rangers.

"Thank you." Caleb said with a nod Yim moved on by, Caleb then grabbed a chair and positioned it so he could face both his brother and the wookie, after he took his seat the two waited patiently for him to start, "...I'm guessing you know what's going to happen in less than a week?" he asked after a moment of silence, this prompted a nod from the men in there, "What you don't know is how we know." Caleb stated.

"Does it have to do why you've been a little distant the last day?" Aaron asked, Caleb nodded stiffly.

"Yes, During the fight I was captured by the Urku and their I guess spiritual leaders." Caleb breathed out, Aaron and Rohkea's eyes widened at that.

(Are you alright cub?) Rohkea asked worried.

Caleb looked away for a moment "They dragged me back to their home and performed a ritual." he than started to undo his jacket and unbutton his shirt and moved the cloth out of the way to reveal a very nasty scar right over his heart, "They were trying to Sacc.. ..e ...me." Caleb started to break down now, Aaron moved to stand up despite his body screaming at him to take it easy and rushed to embrace his brother, Caleb buried his head in the crook of his brothers neck and let it out, Rohkea also stood up and joined in the embrace.

After Caleb had calmed down Aaron asked "What happened next?"

Caleb took a shuddering breath, "The Grand Gul stabbed me so that their Master could possess my body and take it for his own, however he could only do that when I truly died and I had passed on, in the last moments before that happened I met another spirit named Lapsionnea and he merged with my spirit and it healed me don't ask me how that's possible I still have trouble understanding it."

Aaron jaw clenched and and his hands squeezed into fist so hard that it might have drawn blood, "This 'Dark Master' and his legion better pray they don't encounter me otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"I don't doubt it Aaron but there is another thing I need to tell you, I have to leave for a bit." Caleb stated.

"What?!" Aaron asked "Where do you have to go?" Rohkea was also worried at the declaration as well.

"Thanks to Lapsi I now know how to use the force and I have access to his memories, a long time ago the creatures that are terrorizing the planet we are heading to found their way here and well it it began a very long and bloody conflict that ultimately nearly killed off the Sages one of the reasons this happened was because of a powerful Urku army that's loyal to the Dark Master, resides in the mountains to the north, I will be going there to assassinate the war chiefs and their king to make sure they are not a threat later on." Caleb told them.

"Caleb at the very least bring Asajj with you or any of the clones if any of them are willing." Aaron pleaded

"I'm not leaving without telling anyone Aaron, you know me better than that." Caleb reassured.

"Good." Aaron said, then hugged him again, "Bro. you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I know I just needed a bit of time to myself to process it all." Caleb muttered.

"I understand but please next time just come to me. Okay?"

"Okay." Caleb nodded, and stood up to gather the group to tell them what he was going to do.

Daniel groaned as he woke up he felt a soft blanket beneath him and he opened his eyes wide in alarm, "Sentinel!" he bolted upright, he found himself in a well lit room on a soft bed with fur blankets, he looked around, the room quite large and spacious a fire in a hearth and torches kept it lit, than his eyes came upon a tall, muscular reptilian creature with wings, "Hello?" Daniel asked nervously, he hoped this was not a member of the Dark Master's Legion, the Dramon seemed to shake itself awake and looked at him.

The Dramon stared at Daniel for a bit of time, Daniel actually began to feel a bit self conscious but he didn't show it, finally the dramon spoke well he heard something but the creature's mouth didn't move, 'it has been a while since humans have stepped foot in our halls.'

Daniel looked around for the origin of the voice, 'I am speaking through what you call telepathy.' the voice sounded female.

"Oh I see, sorry about that." Daniel apologized for not realising that was what was happening, the Dramon just laughed it off it was loud and booming.

'Think nothing of it, my species can't physically speak your language so we rely on telepathy to communicate with other species.' she explained.

"Ah, I see it's not that unbelievable the Ithorians and Wookies can't speak basic either." he mused out loud, "anyway do you know the circumstances that brought me here?" he asked

'Your strange armor brought you here and we saw to your condition.'

"That brings me to my next two questions, first where is Sentinel, he's the strange armor?" Daniel asked.

'Oh he's speaking with the Marquis.' she told him.

"Okay," he nodded, "now for my second question, where are my clothes?" he asked cooly, having realised that he had on no clothes to speak of with the blanket covering everything below the waist.

She pointed over to a small table behind Daniel, "Thank you." he said gratefully, "why were my clothes removed?"

'To assess you for injuries, if we have shamed you in any way I sincerely apologise.' she said, Daniel actually felt her feel a bit of worry if she had offended him in any way.

"Be at peace, if it was to make sure I was fine it's okay, I was in the military I kind of got used to being in my skin around other people." he reassured her.

She let out a sigh of relief, 'well you have nothing to be ashamed of I'm sure your mate would appreciate you.' she said with what looked like a smirk.

"W...w...w...what?" he stammered out, he was flustered now, "I don't have a mate, I'm only fourteen and am not interested in looking for one." he added.

She just let out a laugh, 'I'm sorry I couldn't help it.' she told him, as he got dressed.

"I am guessing your culture doesn't particularly care about being closed off when it comes to sex?" Daniel deadpanned as he finished dressing.

'You'ld be correct we're very open about it though we still have rules about that sort of thing.' she explained.

"I imagine." Daniel muttered considering she was worried about him being offended at being disrobed when he was unconscious it made sense.

'Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Tanssi Tulipalo.' she place a fist over her chest and bowed.

"Daniel Valo." Daniel reciprocated the bow, "May I speak to the Marquis, Tanssi?" Daniel asked.

She did an odd motion with her head where she slowly pivoted it from her left, then snapped it to her right, 'Yes you may, he wishes to speak with you anyway.'

"Oh perfect." Daniel said, "lead on?"

'Please follow me.' she beckoned and turned and walked out the door with Daniel following her, the hallways were massive, Daniel guessed for the Dramon's massive sizes they'd need a lot more space than most other sentients, they came upon a massive chamber door and Tanssi knocked on it and made a few roaring sounds, Which Daniel guessed was their natural language because in no less than a minute the doors opened inwards.

The chamber of the Marquis was huge, the only thing Daniel could compare it to was the Galactic Senate Chamber, the chamber was well lit by hearths torches and Chandeliers, the room had an oddly delicious smell of meat being cooked, the young padawn looked around and saw many of the Dramons cooking food in the hearths and some of them caught sight of him and they stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, Daniel could also hear some folk music in the air, and he also saw some of the Dramons dancing or at least that's what he assumed from what he was seeing.

Daniel continued to follow Tanssi till they came to a large and extravagant throne adorned with fur and tree bark, Daniel looked over and saw Sentinel standing before the Marquis apparently talking with him.

Tanssi let out a roar, the crowd stopped and turned their attention to the throne, and the Marquis turned to face her, Daniel met the Dramon's gaze unsure of what to do, 'should I bow out of respect or would he not recognise that?' he thought to himself.

'Welcome to my hall Daniel, son of Naomi.' the Marquis said telepathically, Daniel spared a glance at Sentinel obviously aware that he must have told the Marquis a little bit about him.

"Thank you sir." Daniel said politely.

'Your fascinating companion told me that you are here to receive help from us and the Urku tribe that live on this continent.' the Marquis stated.

"Sentinel is not wrong that is what I am here for, sir." Daniel confirmed.

The Marquis nodded, 'well before you tell us why I have sent a messenger to the Urku chieftain he will be here soon so please feel free to enjoy yourself here.'

"Thank you sir." Daniel said and bowed respectfully, and walked over to Sentinel, "hey Sentinel." he greeted.

"Daniel it is good to see you are well, how are you feeling?" the shard asked.

"Oh I'm fine, but can you tell me what happened after I blacked out?" Daniel asked.

"Well I got us off the cliff and flew to the southern continent and than I landed on the shore after a bit a group of Dramons appeared and I managed to convince them that I wasn't a threat and that you needed help as soon as I said that you were in a battle with a Draugr they immediately took us here."

"I see." Daniel stated, "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, they believe that you're a sage and that since you are force sensitive the Draugr's 'magic' drained you if we had stayed their any longer it is likely you would have died." Sentinel explained.

"That's a very upsetting thought." Daniel sighed, he looked in his peripheral vision and saw Tanssi approach them, he turned to address her, "Thank you very much Tanssi for being my guide." he said gratefully.

'You're welcome Daniel.' she said with a smile.

"So what should we do now?" Daniel asked.

'Do you have any stories to tell?' She asked hopefully, Daniel also noticed that several nearby Dramons were looking at him in anticipation.

Daniel looked over at Sentinel before looking back at Tanssi, "Sure." he said, all the Dramons near by immediately rushed over and looked at him expectantly, Daniel chuckled at that, "so what would you like to hear?" he asked curiously.

 **(location the Dark Master's mountain Fortress.)**

The Dark Master was livid "What do you mean he got **away**!" he bellowed.

"His armor had something that allowed him to fly through the air to avoid our forces he made it to the south my liege." the terrified Urku stated fearfully.

The Dark master worked to reign his temper in, "That is unfortunate, but there will be another opportunity." he assured himself his temper simmering down a bit, as angry as he was he did not see much point in killing his soldiers despite how pathetic he viewed them.

"My liege do you wish to contact the norther Urku tribes?" the urku asked cautiously.

That instantly evaporated his sour mood, "Of course contact the grand Urku of the north tell him his master calls him to war." told him.

"As you wish my liege." the Urku stated and prepared a letter to send to the northern tribes.

The Grand Gul walked in the door, "My liege your armor is ready to contain your soul."

"As much as I loath to do this it has to be done before I can have a body, Whether it be the boy's, the man's, that sith's or the two yet to make an appearance I don't care any more." the Dark master said in exasperation as he approached his armor, which was light grey and covered everything -or would have if he had his body- it also had a crown on the top and some spikes on the elbow, his soul drifted into the armor and the Guls holding it all in place let it go, as a pair of white eyes appeared in the eye sockets, "Now all will fear me and rejoice." he declared his voice sounding even more deep than before.

 **(Location Sages temple, hanger, inside the ship)**

"So let me get this straight you want to go take on an army of Urku in the north and kill their leadership?" Micah asked having heard the plan presented to him.

"Yes, these Urku are loyal to the Dark Master and played a part in the near total annihilation of the sages, not only that but if the Dark master calls them than we'll be fighting on two fronts better to eliminate the threat now than dealing with two armies hell bent on destroying us." Caleb reasoned.

"Not denying that." Micah agreed, "but I'm not sending you on your own." he told him.

Caleb looked at the others in the room, "Would any of you be willing to go with me in this endeavor?" he asked them, for a moment nobody said anything.

"I will." Asajj stated as she stepped forward.

"As will I." Swift volunteered.

"Me too." A'den said as he clenched his fist.

Saber also raised his hand to signify that he was volunteering as well.

Caleb turned to Micah, "Well how about now?"

Micah sighed resignation, "This is a big risk but if you can do it I'd say the rewards is worth it, May the force be with you."

Caleb nodded, and turned to the group going with him "Alright then let's get ready." he told them, as they left the room and set about to prepare for this deadly mission.

 **AN: so what do you think good, bad, somewhere in-between?**

 **well anyway questions**

 **Icewolfe999: in all honesty they would find him interesting plus the way I do the Dramons they are a bit carefree (I don't have a better word to describe it as of now), the Urku may be a bit more critical of him you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Dragonzlayorx12: as I discussed with you it may take a bit of time before RWBY become the major plot point as of right now I'm trying to flesh out the characters here and not try to fall into the tropes of other crosses between SW and RWBY (if that made any sense)**

 **Announcement: I am starting a new project it takes place in the same universe as this story but with other Jedi survivors, it is a cross between SW and the Hobbit (yes I am doing a triple cross don't worry I will make it work I have it though out but knowing me... well don't worry about it that story's first chapter will be up hopefully by the end of this weekend or Monday at the latest.)**

 **Well any way** **please Review and criticize my work it honestly would help and I hope you all enjoyed.**


	12. Forging an Allience

**AN: hey everyone this will be my last update for a while, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and alien species**

 **Chapter 11 (Forging an Alliance.)**

Daniel sat in thought on what story he should tell, he could tell one of his war stories, or one of his escapades with his fellow Jedi initiates and friends, after a moment he smiled, "Alright then, I'll tell you a war story." he told his audience, "In the second year of the war my teacher and I were sent to Dxun because we believed them to have a facility there."

/\

 _Daniel was piloting his starfighter into the atmosphere of Onderon's moon, Dxun, "Mom you there?" he asked over the comms._

" _I'm here son, what is it? A soothing voice responded over the comms._

" _Why didn't we bring our troops again?" Daniel inquired._

 _She chuckled slightly, "well for one the people of Onderon wouldn't have appreciated an armed force coming into their system, this way we remain quiet and they don't know a thing." she explained, "plus Dxun used to be a Mandalorian outpost and there are some clans still there."_

" _Uh, are you sure it's a good idea to trust them?" Daniel asked uncertainly, he had read the history with Mandalorians and he didn't like what he saw._

" _Daniel you don't need to worry those events happened a long time ago." she reassured him._

" _The Battle of Galidraan happened 23 years ago." Daniel stated, "something tells me they're not going to be happy to see us."_

 _/\_

'Why wouldn't they be happy to see you?' one of the Dramons asked interrupting the story.

"The Battle of Galidraan saw the destruction of a group called the 'True Mandalorians' that and the Jedi and the Mandalorians always had tense relations." Daniel explained.

The Dramons nodded in acceptance of the answer, 'what happened next?'

/\

 _The two Jedi brought their ships down to a clearing in the jungle, as they climbed out of their vessels Naomi maintained a constant awareness of their surroundings, "Daniel keep an eye out there are some dangerous creatures on this moon." Naomi warned him._

 _Daniel took a look around him, "Alright, Master." he responded taking on a more professional facade to cover his nervousness._

 _The two Jedi walked through the jungle ever watchful of the dangerous creatures that were no doubt lurking in the trees, after several minutes Naomi came to a stop and held up her hand to tell Daniel to stop as well, "I know you're out here." Naomi declared "look let's not delay our meeting to much longer we just need your help with something."_

 _With that Several Mandalorians all wearing armor appeared before them from seemingly out of thin air, "That's rich, a Jedi needing our help." one of the warriors mocked, Daniel rolled his eyes at that but still kept his guard up._

" _We will take you to the base." the leader stated, "Move." he commanded, with that they led the Jedi through the jungle back to the Mandalorian Base._

 _/\_

"It turns out that the clan Ordo chieftain was a woman by the name of Nadam Ordo she was more than happy to help when we told her that their may have been a suspected Separatist facility on her moon." Daniel told his audience.

/\

" _Do you have an idea where this 'facility' is?" Nadam asked curiously._

" _At the moment we have two ideas, the old Mandalorian stockpile, and Freedon Nadd's tomb." Naomi answered._

 _Nadam took a moment to think about that, "I'd say the tomb is the best bet," she declared, "we had the stockpile guarded and mined, the seps would be foolish to attempt such a thing."_

" _Alright then when do we leave?" Daniel asked._

" _We'll leave tomorrow, in which case I extend my hospitality to the two of you." Nadam stated._

 _Naomi nodded in understanding "Thank you." she said gratefully and left with Daniel at her side._

" _Master why not leave right now?" Daniel asked._

" _The reason Daniel is because the creatures of this world are even more active at night and it's a better idea to just go in the morning." Naomi answered with a smile._

 _Daniel sighed in acceptance, "Okay I see." after all he still had much to learn._

 _/\_

'What happened during the evening?'

"A bunch of boring things that I don't feel the need to talk about." Daniel answered quickly, too quickly for his liking.

"I'd hardly say that, you met 'her' that night." Sentinel cut in.

'I thought you told me you didn't have a mate?' Tanssi asked confused.

"I don't, she was a crush that's it, it didn't go any further than that." Daniel declared though Tanssi thought otherwise.

"I remember that you did share a moment with her later on." Sentinel stated.

"Sentinel I don't want to reveal my personal life at the moment, plus she's dead now so it doesn't matter anymore." Daniel grounded out keeping his emotions in check

'Who was she?'

Daniel deflated at the question and sighed, "Her name was Katunir Ordo." he pursed his lips, "I guess you could say she and I were 'courting' but the thing is Jedi are not allowed such attachments, we were in the middle of a war, and I was a hormonal teenager, I couldn't allow such things to distract me, so after a year and a half I broke it off." he stated.

His Audience pondered what he said for a moment before ultimately shrugging indifferently, 'what happened next?'

"Well we made the trek to the tomb of the Dark Lord Freedon Nadd." Daniel answered, glad that they had stopped asking any further questions regarding Katunir.

/\

 _The strike team came to the clearing where the entrance to the tomb lay, "Tell me Jedi can you break through solid Beskar?" one of the Mandalorians asked mockingly, Daniel swore that if the guy didn't shut up he would be liable to hit him._

" _Never had to before but I believe that is somewhat unnecessary, there is a way to open the tomb without breaking into it." Naomi answered calmly, though Daniel could see that she was also tempted with hitting that smug idiot herself._

" _A bit strange that you would care not to desecrate a sith lord's tomb." one of the other's pointed out._

" _Freedon Nadd was a Jedi before he was Sith and he was a sentient being the entire time." Daniel pointed out._

" _He isn't wrong, though in all honesty I doubt he cares now." Naomi stated, Daniel nodded in agreement, "But still I'd rather find a way in there that doesn't needlessly waste energy." Naomi added._

 _With that the group looked for a way into the nearly indestructible tomb, it took a moment but they managed to open the door and they went in the dark tomb._

 _/\_

"Well when we were in the tomb we faced several droid forces which helped solidify our evidence of it being used as a base." Daniel stated.

'What's a droid?' one of the dramons asked curiously.

Daniel looked at Sentinel and gestured to him, "Sentinel here is a type of droid though he's actually a sentient being, controlling a droid body." he explained, the Dramons all nodded in understanding.

'What happened next?'

/\

 _The group had successfully dealt with a group of destroyer droids, Daniel and one of the Mandalorians, Katunir, walked into another doorway, "It looks clear." Daniel called back, just than the force screamed a warning and Daniel turned in alarm as the door sealed cutting them off from the others._

" _Osik." Katunir growled, than the two heard a deep almost mechanical laugh and the two turn to see a tall warrior in battle armor._

 _Daniel turned to face him and swallowed a lump in his throat, "D...dur...ge." he stammered out._

" _I was hoping to get all of them in here but oh well I'll get them later." the Gen'dai Bounty hunter growled._

 _Daniel finally managed to get over his fear, "isn't this the separatist bio facility." Daniel asked successfully keeping any fear out of his voice._

" _Fools." the bounty hunter crackled and pulled out his blasters and shot at them, Daniel deflected the bolts away from him and Katunir dove for cover, Daniel then rushed forward and cut the blasters and stabbed the Gen'dai in the torso, only to be grabbed and thrown into the wall, "Idiot as if that hasn't happened before."_

 _Daniel picked himself up much to the bounty hunters surprise, "I didn't break you?" he asked than a blaster bolt hit him in head, he growled and used his flame thrower on the offender._

 _Daniel only chuckled, "I guess I'm sturdier than I thought." said as he glanced at Katunir in his peripheral vision she was holding a thermal detonator and then Daniel had an Idea, he than reached out with his hand and telekinetically seized his saber and then dragged it through the bounty hunter's body and cutting him in half, Katunir threw the Detonator at the bounty hunter and Daniel used the force to direct it into Durges exposed wound just before it sealed._

 _Durge not realizing what happened tackled Daniel to the ground, the Padawan created a bit of fire in his hand threw it into the eye sockets of the bounty hunter's armor the Gen'dai howled and Daniel threw him off only for the detonator to detonate in mid flight and sent a shard of Durges armor into his abdomen._

 _Katurnir stood up her weapon at the ready just to make sure, "Are yo…" the question died before she could finish and she immediately rushed over to Daniel, Just than the door broke down and she looked up to see a distraught Naomi had punched her way through the door much to the Mandalorians surprise._

" _Daniel!" Naomi shouted and immediately rushed over much more hysteric than one would expect for a Jedi Master to feel for their Padawan, Daniel was letting out several pained gasps and he reached for the shrapnel._

" _Don't you'll just make it worse." one of the Mandalorians told him gently._

" _Argh." Daniel groaned, "I think that... this is a trap." he grounded out._

" _I agree we should get out of here, that's not going to keep him down for long." Kutumir stated._

" _Keep who…" the question died before he could finish as they hulking mass of muscle formed a little bit away._

" _Ah the mother, son Jedi duo don't worry I will kill you both at the same time, so you won't miss each other." Durge cackled maniacally, Daniel and Naomi were too shocked at the fact that he knew that, well with Daniel it was because he was going into shock, with that, one of the mandalorians grabbed Daniel and the group bolted with an enraged Gen'dai on their tail._

 _Naomi conjured up a bit of fire and threw it at the bounty hunter in an effort to slow him down, he howled in pain and rage but still kept coming, so as soon as they crossed one of the thresholds she sealed the door and they managed to escape._

 _/\_

'So what about the facility?' one of the dramons asked confused.

"Turns out there was no facility it was all misinformation designed to lure us in." Daniel explained.

'How did you survive?'

"Fortunately the Mandalorians had a medical bay at their base and they stabilized me till I could get better help." Daniel explained.

'What about Durge?'

"He escaped and I encountered him again, I nearly died the second time we met." Daniel answered.

'Where is he now.' one of the dramons asked worryingly.

"Oh he's dead now, turns out best way to deal with a guy who regenerates is to throw him into a star." Daniel said.

'Did you do that?'

"No a friend did, his name was Anakin Skywalker." Daniel answered he swallowed when he said the name, what Mnggal-Mnggal said still burned into his mind but he still couldn't believe it, sure Anakin had his issues but he was a good man deep down, he was also one of the ones who didn't treat Daniel like a spawn of hell but like a fellow sentient.

Daniel spent the next thirty minutes answering questions before the Dramons were all satisfied leaving Daniel, Sentinel, and Tanssi alone, "I miss her Sentinel." Daniel said abruptly his voice breaking.

"Who Daniel?" Sentinel inquired.

"My mom." he answered his voice was cracked.

"We'll get her back Daniel don't worry." Sentinel reassured.

"It's hard knowing that she's being held by that monster." Daniel stated as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I understand." Sentinel said and he did to when he and Daniel meditated with each other he gained an understanding of who Daniel was.

"You know my mom saved my life once, well more than once but you know what I'm talking about?" Daniel asked him rhetorically.

"I know the incident with Death Watch." Sentinel answered with a nod.

"Yeah the repercussions of that incident made the council question if it was a good idea to keep us together."

"Well she killed those 'Mandalorians' in many violent ways, but she was doing what a mother should do." Sentinel stated using the word mandalorian loosely, Tanssi listened curiously.

"The survivors didn't see it that way, they wanted her dead as did the families of those she killed, My master and I fought off several bounty hunters after that mission." Daniel said with a sigh.

'Is that how Kutumir lost her life?' Tanssi asked having remembered that Daniel told them that the Mandalorians on Dxun accepted Jobs to fight for the Republic after that ordeal and that she was one of them, 'these men for hire killed her.'

"She took a hit for my master, yes and it ended up killing her all because some people couldn't let go of a vendetta." Daniel growled, "I told her when we agreed to the break up that when I was old enough, if the war was over, and if my feeling were still there that I'd leave the order, well that never happened." Daniel sniffled.

'So, she could have been your mate.' Tanssi said sadly.

"Maybe." Daniel told her, "We'll never know now will we?" he asked rhetorically.

After that Daniel and Sentinel waited a few hours before the Chieftain finally arrived, Daniel saw the Urku chieftain and his guards, the Chieftain stood tall about 6'4" and appeared physically powerful, he also had a regal presence about him, his skin was pale but his appearance much fairer than the other Urku and not as scarred or damaged, he wore a breastplate that seemed to glow which told Daniel that the armor was made of songsteel, he had deep black hair, and red eyes that seemed to bore into Daniel as he approached the Marquis's thrown.

'Welcome to my hall Gareth son of Ninme.' the Marquis said, Daniel immediately recognised the name as the ancient urku sage.

The Chieftain smiled in greeting, "Thank you my old friend." he said with a bow of respect, than he turned his attention to Daniel, "It has been many years since we've seen a sage walk the face of Varon." the Gareth said as he studied Daniel.

"But I'm not a Sage sire, I am a Jedi." Daniel corrected, Gareth tilted his head slightly questioningly, "I suppose the best way to describe it is, I am a member of the Sage's brother Order." he explained.

At that Gareth's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed skeptically, "Do you have a blade of yellow light?" he asked suddenly, the entire chamber watched in anticipation.

Daniel's eyes were like saucers at the question then he took out his lightsaber and activated it and sure enough the yellow blade emerged from the emitter, the chamber was all mesmerized by the light, before Daniel deactivated the blade.

Gareth nodded satisfied, "Do you bear the scars of war?" he asked.

Daniel lifted up his shirt to reveal several scars on his body including one big one in his diaphragm, "How do you know this?" Daniel asked.

Gareth seemed to ignore the question, "is one of your legs missing?"

"Enough how the hell do you know all that!?" Daniel shouted surprised.

Gareth however didn't seem to upset infact he expected that, "My apologies but your coming here was foreseen though the woman could not determine what for."

"One should be careful when sensing the future." Daniel said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to blow up at you but the loss of my leg is a hard subject." Daniel grimaced, Gareth nodded in understanding.

"I understand." Gareth said waving the apology away, "my friend here tells me that you are here for help so what is it that you need our aid?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "What do you know of a man called 'The Dark Master.'?" Daniel asked, the reaction was almost immediate, the Urku and the Dramons growled in contempt and gnashed their teeth.

"I curse his name." Gareth seethed, "why do you bring this up?" the chamber ceased what they were doing and turned their attention to Daniel.

Daniel turned to Sentinel and nodded at him then back to Gareth, "Because he has returned."

"That's not possible he was killed long ago!" Gareth shouted in denial, the Dramons roared in rage.

"Than let me show you proof." Daniel said once the chamber calmed down, then turned to Sentinel, "Please show them the recording Sentinel."

Sentinel nodded and activated the holoprojector and showed them their encounter with the Dark Master's legion, throughout the entire recording the chamber was silent and after the awe of the hologram died down they maintained their attention of the recording.

After the recording was done the chamber was silent, Gareth looked at the Marquis and then at Daniel, "I must speak with the Marquis on this matter." Gareth told him, Daniel nodded in understanding and the Marquis and Gareth left the chamber to go speak on the subject.

 **(location Northern Tundra of Varon)**

Swift looked through the high powered binoculars into the distance to get any indication of where they should go, "You got anything?" A'den asked coming up behind his fellow clone.

"We know the pale skins don't care too much for sunlight, so they'd live in the mountains primarily, but since this region during the winter doesn't get sun for," he checked his Data pad, "six of this planet's months, it would actually make sense to put an army up here." Swift commented impressed.

"Well it's fortunate we're in the middle of summer now isn't it?" A'den asked with a smile.

Saber maintained watch and stayed silent as ever, Caleb was also looking through a pair of binoculars, he was looking at one of the mountains the Force seemed to be urging him to go there, "Ladies, I believe I found it." Caleb said and pointed at the tallest mountain in the horizon which was surrounded by other mountains, he than felt a hand slap him upside the head, "hey!" Caleb protested.

"Don't call me lady." Asajj told him with a shrug and stretched out with her senses to confirm his suspicions, "you right I sense something over there." she said in confirmation.

"It's bound to be fortified." Saber piped in.

"Well than we sneak our way through then." Caleb said with a smile and mounted his bike, the others also got on their bikes and took off at high speed over the icy terrain, when they finally go to the base of the natural wall they got off their bikes and began their hike up the mountain.

When they got to the top they all laid down and took out their binoculars, Caleb took down the binoculars and rubbed his eyes in disbelief then checked again, "Swift do you see what I see?" he asked.

"If you see a whole lot of pale skins standing in the sun in a bunch of strong holds around the mountain then yes I see exactly what you see." Swift answered

"Good, I'm not going crazy than."

"I thought the pale skins couldn't tolerate the sun?" A'den said confused.

"It is very possible that they spent the last few generations overcoming that weakness." Saber inputted.

"The lab experiment brings up a good point." Asajj said in agreement, this earned her some glares from the clones and a smack on the head from Caleb, "Don't you do that again." she growled.

Caleb turned to her and suddenly appeared to change form into a ghost "Or what?" he asked, his voice sounding like two people were speaking at the same time.

"Nice trick." Asajj complimented, the clone were honestly taken aback by that as well.

"You like it? I just discovered I could pull it off." Caleb said with a smile, than turned his attention to the strong hold, "there has to be someway to get in there."

Asajj looked around and noticed that there were large build ups of snow on the mountain peaks, "I have an idea." she proclaimed everyone turned to her in interest, "since we're all wearing our combat gear we should be able to ride down the side of the mountain, in an avalanche." she proposed.

Everyone looked at her with a surprise, she rolled her eyes behind her helmet, "think about it, it's the perfect camouflage."

"I'm not denying that I'm just wondering how the hell you came up with the idea?" Caleb said impressed.

"The droid invasion of Kamino that's where I'm getting it from, we masked our infiltration by purposely allowing our ships to be destroyed and letting the debris fall into the world's ocean." Asajj answered.

"Huh not bad." Caleb commented, the clones all felt a bit sour at the mention of the invasion of Kamino, "Come on cream puffs let's get movin." Caleb ordered.

"On it sir." Swift said.

"Cream Puff?" A'den asked confused.

Caleb shook his head in amusement, "Don't worry about it, now let's get going."

The group got on the other sided of the peak and braced themselves, Asajj then reached out with the force, "for the record I think this is a crazy idea." Rubbat stated.

"Noted." Asajj acknowledged and triggered the avalanche.

"Why did I agree to this?!" Swift shouted as they started to slide down the mountain with the snow.

"Hindsight is twenty twenty huh?" A'den asked rhetorically over their comms.

"Shut uuuup!" Swift shouted as they slid down the mountain with the avalanche.

It took them about forty seconds to get down the mountain only to find themselves buried in the snow, "roll call, Sobec here." Caleb started.

"Asajj and Rubat here." Asajj chimed in

"Swift reporting for duty."

"A'den here ready to smash some heads."

"Saber here." said the last of the group.

Caleb nodded in acknowledgement and began to dig his ways out of the snow, when he emerged he found himself on one of the evacuated areas, "it's clear people." he told them, than like something out of a horror holo drama several armored hands shot out from the snow and the group dug themselves out of the snow.

"Okay we're in the compound now what?" A'den asked.

"We find the chiefs and the grand chieftain." Caleb answered as he made his way up high onto one of the towers, that overlooked the stronghold.

" _Caleb use my senses they'll serve you well_ " Lapsi told him, with that Caleb delved into the force and saw through it for the first time, he could see the force flowing through the mountains and planet through the lifeforms.

"This is amazing." Caleb said in awe as he experienced this new feeling for the first time.

" _It is indeed."_ Lapsi agreed, " _but right now we need to find the warchiefs._ "

"You're right, what should I do?"

" _If you can find a lone urku warrior and grab him, we can enter his mind and get the information we need._ " Lapsi told him.

"Right." Caleb said and looked around for a lone Warrior, he found one and stealthily made his way over to him, he found himself behind a structure and that he couldn't get to the warrior from where he was, as he'd have to run out into the open, than he had an idea, he reached out with the force and sent the warrior a telepathic signal, the Warrior looked around in alarm then turned to Caleb's direction and stalked his way towards him, when he got in range Caleb pounced on the warrior his hand glowed blue and he grabbed his face " _ **anna minulle tietäen, että etsin!**_ " he and Lapsi seemed to shout at the same time, as they delved into his mind they learned of the Warchiefs identities, Kran, Dirk, Xoan, Vran, Zarqu, and Moz.

With that Caleb and Lapsi retreated from his mind as there was nothing on the grand chieftain and let him go, Asajj came over and saw that, "Why did you let him go?"

"It's quite simple I turned him into one of us, he's a sleeper agent now." Caleb answered.

"Wait you did something similar in the simulations." Asajj realised Caleb nodded in confirmation.

"It was an ability the Sages developed after the first war with the dark master should the Urku ever threaten them again, they would send sages who have used the ability into Urku strongholds and they would convert the Urku inside and then cause them to fight each other to weaken them." Caleb explained.

"That doesn't seem like something a Jedi would do." Asajj commented.

"The Sages recognised that in war there is no such thing as a fair fight and will do whatever is necessary to end the fight as quickly as possible, plus the Sages aren't Jedi." Caleb told her, "the Jedi have the same desire to end conflict as well but they want to do it in a way that doesn't compromise their morals, I guess in many ways I can understand why that is, but the sad truth is that war is the place where morals go to die." Caleb added.

Asajj could admit, the ranger brought up many good points, "Well said ranger." she agreed.

The clones rendezvoused with the group, "we're all here sir, what are our targets?" Swift asked.

"The Urku war chiefs are called, Kran, Dirk, Vran, Zarqu, and Moz, they are all extremely skilled combatants and each command several hundred Urku we shouldn't underestimate them." he told them.

"Understood sir." Swift said.

"Alright then follow my lead." Caleb said and began to climb the structure.

"Sobec," Asajj called getting the rangers attention, "why not use the warchiefs?" she asked, this caused him to stop and think about it.

"I'll see what we can do." Caleb told her and helped the group onto the top of the structure.

"We have a lot of work to do." A'den stated.

 **(Location the Dramons hall.)**

Gareth and the Marquis returned to the hall after about an hour, they walked back to the throne and nobody said a word until the Marquis stood in front of the throne, 'My people, Gareth and I have come to a decision.' he announced.

Gareth than spoke his voice boomed across the hall, "In the interest of our mutual survival, we will go to war!" everyone shouted in agreement seeing as they wanted to end the Dark Masters reign for good this time.

"This also means that it is time to leave this world behind." Gareth also announced much to Daniel's confusion.

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

"As I told you, Jedi your coming was foreseen, as was the coming of your enemy, you see he will subjugate the inhabitants of this world and turn them into his war machine, whether you defeat him or he defeats you." Gareth explained, "thus we'll be leaving this world with you" he finished.

"Woah, we only have one ship and not nearly enough space on it to carry two civilizations!" Daniel exclaimed, "I mean Rarok is coming with another but not even that can carry all of you wait how many are we talking about?" he asked.

"Two hundred thousand Urku and one hundred thousand Dramons."

Daniel sighed, "We'll figure something out, but I can't guarantee that we'll get all of your people off world."

"All will be provided." Gareth said cryptically, "that being said I can only offer a few hundred warriors the others need to stay at the settlement and help prepare for our journey." he added.

"That's more than enough." Daniel said gratefully, than the Marquis stood tall.

'I can only offer two hundred warriors to your aid.' he said.

"And like I told Gareth that's more than enough." Daniel said gratefully, "when can you send these warriors over?" he asked.

"Mine are on their way as we speak, they'll arrive in three days." Gareth answered.

'The volunteers are lining up as we speak.' was the marquis's answer, Daniel turned to see two hundred Dramons all lined up ready to go one of them being Tanssi all of them were waiting for orders, the Marquis let out a roar so loud that Daniel had to cover his ears and the Dramons all went off to what Daniel assumed was the armory.

"Thank you so much." Daniel said gratefully and bowed in respect to the two leaders.

"You are welcome Daniel, I would join you on the field of battle but my place is with my people." Gareth stated, "until we meet again." with that he made his way out of the hall and back to his home.

Daniel turned to Sentinel, "so now what?"

"We go home." Sentinel shrugged, Daniel nodded, Sentinel opened up and allowed Daniel to enter the suit, with that they headed to the armory and found the Dramons all getting ready for battle.

Daniel found Tanssi getting in her battle armor, which cover the Dramons from head to toe is some beautiful gleaming metal, the armor had wedges in it to provide better protection against projectiles, it took her about three minutes to put the armor on, then she turned to him 'hello Daniel.' she greeted.

Daniel dipped his head in a slight nod, "hello, the armor looks good." he told her.

'Thank you it's made from hopea teräs.' she explained.

"That means silver steel if I'm not mistaken." Daniel commented, "I guess that's what you call it, we call it song steel." he added.

'What ever it's name it works.' Tanssi said with a grin, suddenly one of the Dramons roared, and she nodded, 'Daniel would you be willing to fly back to the sages fortress on my back?'

Daniel nodded, "yes, please, and thank you." he said gratefully.

'The rest of the army will arrive with the Urku, so we can leave now.' she stated.

"Alright then." Daniel nodded and followed her to the hangar which overlooked a valley and mountain side, "wow."

'We Dramons prefer heights.' she told him.

"I can understand why." Daniel said with a nod.

'Alright grab onto my back.' she told him and turned her back towards him, he saw several straps on the back of her armor and strapped himself in, 'I hope you're not scared of heights.' she said with an almost mischievous tone.

Before Daniel could reply she ran out of the hangar and dived off the edge, Daniel clung to her back like a baby animal clings to its mother, then she took flight and flew to the fortress, "Not Funny!" he shouted, she only laughed in amusement, after a few minutes Daniel said something that she honestly didn't expect, "Can we do that again?" he asked.

The two of them shared a laugh and she did several dives when ever he requested as they made their way to the fortress to prepare for what may be their final battle on Varon.

 **AN: please tell me what you all think of the chapter,**

 **Answers: I know that some of you have commented on the introduction to the RWBY characters so here's how it's going to go after the confrontation with the Immortal Sith I will do a time skip to their arrival on Remnant and reveal what happened during the time skip through flash back.**

 **Announcements: I will not be updating for a while I will be traveling for a few weeks and it might actually help me come to terms with a recent loss I had, a friend of mine died in a auto accident.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time**


	13. Old Wounds

**AN: I'm back people with a new chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and species.**

 **Chapter 12 (Old Wounds)**

Vega was sitting in the lounge sketching something on a piece of paper, When Aaron walked in, "You're alright!" Vega shouted gleefully and stood up to hug him.

Aaron chuckled and returned the hug, "The doctors aren't going to be happy when they found out but I was never one to just stay in bed." Aaron told him, then he saw the sketch, "That looks interesting." he commented, Vega quickly broke away and hid it much to Aaron's surprise, "uh is something wrong?" he asked

"It's... not fin..ished yet." Vega stammered while holding the drawing close to him.

"Really?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow, "It looked complete to me from what I saw." Vega just swallowed nervously, "What's the matter?" Aaron asked an almost fatherly concern entered his voice.

Vega showed him the sketch and Aaron's breath hitched, "Vega that's amazing, where did you learn to draw?" Aaron asked in amazement, indeed the drawing had four people one Man one Woman, and two children a boy who looked to be in his teenage years and a girl who was also reaching her teenage years, the Man who Aaron assumed was the father looked an awful lot like Vega if he was an adult, the woman had long hair that flowed down over her shoulders and an angelic face that would sway any man, the boy had a small scar where his eyebrow would be and short hair, and the girl looked like a smaller version of the mother.

"My father taught me." Vega answered and pointed to the man in the sketch, "that's my father." he told him, "and the rest of my family."

Aaron nodded in understanding, "where are you?" he asked puzzled, at not finding the young boy in the drawing.

"I only draw those in my family that are dead." Vega told him, Aaron did a double take.

"I'm sorry, how did they die?" Aaron asked cautiously.

Vega felt tears well up in his eyes, "My family was hunted down, my father and mother framed for a crime they didn't commit, when I was five we took refuge on Coruscant and for two years we were safe, but that safety didn't last long we ran through the city and sent our pruser though several loops but he was relentless, we came across a Jedi and she offered to help us get to the temple for sanctuary, we went through the industrial district, however our speeder was shot down and we had to continue through the industrial district on foot." Vega started, "we were ambushed by several thugs the Jedi fought them off and so did my father, mother, and brother than the bounty hunter showed up he took a shot at my father and my brother pushed him out of the way and took the hit right through the chest, but it was for naught he shot again and my mother went down, then he shot my father, in my grief, rage, and fear I sent out a push and threw the bounty hunter so far with my raw force power, I didn't even know I had it, I just wanted to protect myself and my sister." he recounted as tears fell down his face, "the Jedi did what she could but she was held up by the thugs, turns out they were from Black Sun." he added, Aaron nodded in understanding the Black Sun were one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in the galaxy, "by the time she took care of them it was too late my Fath...er, Mo...ther, and B...brother were dead." he sobbed.

With that Aaron embraced the boy tightly, as he cried, the memories of that day still hurt, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." he apologised.

"You didn't know." Vega sniffled, "my sister and I were brought to the Jedi temple I was allowed to become an initiate and my sister was allowed to work at the temple, I actually have no idea if she is dead, she was at the temple when order 66 was executed."

"Perhaps she made it out." Aaron told him optimistically.

Vega shook his head slowly in despair, "I want to believe that she's still alive, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"But…" Aaron started

"NO! Don't give me false hope!" Vega bellowed.

"Okay." Aaron agreed, then he pulled the boy into another hug, "it's going to be okay." he assured the boy.

"... I wish I could believe that." Vega murmured, hearing the hopelessness in the boy's voice broke Aaron's heart.

"Vega, where is this coming from?" Aaron asked.

Vega just looked away, "every single family I have had has been ripped away, first my parents and brother, than the Jedi and my sister, how long will it be before you all are ripped away from me?" he asked the ranger.

"Vega, Death comes for everyone it has no sympathy, all you can do is be thankful for the time you had with your family, but Vega, I will do all I can to make sure I am not ripped away from you or the others." he told the boy.

"What if it's not enough?" Vega asked.

"Than it isn't enough." Aaron told him, Vega appreciated his honesty.

"Aaron, I want to be the best man that I can be, I want to make my parents proud of me… and I want to let go of this fear, doubt, anxiety, and darkness, but I don't know how." he admitted.

"I will do what I can to help Vega, all of us will all you need to do is ask." Aaron told him and held him.

Vega nodded in understanding, the comlink on the table pinged and Vega answered, "Vega," he than cleared his throat upon realizing that his voice sounded broken, "Vega here." he repeated much more smoother.

" _Daniel is on his way back he'll be here within five minutes,"_ Micah said.

"Thank you." Vega said into the communicator, then he turned to Aaron, "Don't tell Daniel?" he asked him.

Aaron pitied the boy, he had given up a long time ago and was scared to tell his brother, he hid his fears and insecurities behind a mask of confidence and fake hope, "Vega you should tell him." he urged the boy.

"How can he help me?" Vega asked.

"I don't know Vega, but just trust him you love him like a brother don't you?" Aaron asked the boy, he nodded, "then trust him like one, and he'll do what he can to help you." he told him, Vega still looked uncertain, "you told me you want to be the best man that you could possibly be, there is no shame in asking for help, go to him."

Vega nodded, "Okay I'll talk to him." with that he left the room and went to go meet Daniel, meanwhile Aaron stared at the sketch of Vega's family for a moment when an idea hit him.

"Who ever you are I hope that you're alive." Aaron said as if he was addressing the girl in the sketch.

He than took the sketch and walked down the the tactical room with the hope that what he had planned would reap the desirable outcome.

In the training area Blaze was trying out his new suit, it was a hulking piece of equipment, equipped with a high powered jetpack and flame projectors, this was the Blaze Trooper Gear meant specifically for taking care of infantry in close quarters combat, he was currently testing his equipment against a simulated Dramon, to say the least Blaze was impressed by the improvements to the design that Alpha made it was allowing him to physically match the warrior easily, he grappled with the Dramon and brought his knee into its stomach, and then activating his flame projector into it's face thus burning it and ending the fight.

"Good job!" he heard the crippled Alpha arc call from behind him.

"Thank you sir." Blaze answered, "can I help you sir?"

"No thank you, I just wanted to see a fight." Alpha 17 sighed sadly.

"Sir there are cybernetics so that you can walk again." Blaze pointed out.

"I know but I still won't be ready for battle by the time the enemy gets here five days from now." Alpha bit out.

"Than with all due respect sir, don't sit here and mope go get the damn cybernetics the sooner you do that the sooner you can get back in action." Blaze told the crippled arc trooper.

"Don't you think I haven't talked to him about that?" Alpha asked incredulously, "he doesn't have the necessary component to make what I need."

Blaze muttered a curse, "I see." he sighed.

Suddenly Ju who was on the wall near by let out a series of excited noises and pointed into the sky Blaze and Alpha looked up to see a speck in the distance that was getting closer, Blaze activated the zoom function and found that it was Daniel riding on the back of a Dramon dressed in armor, they were heading to the courtyard, "it's the commander and he's brought back a friend." Blaze reported.

Alpha nodded, "let's go see him than." Alpha suggested as they made their way to the courtyard to meet Daniel and the new commer.

The group all went to the courtyard and in about thirty seconds the Dramon landed in the center of the courtyard the metal of the armor gleamed in the sunlight and the Dramon stood to its full height Daniel then climbed down off its back.

He then waved at the group "Hello there." he said cheerfully, Micah approached him.

"I take it, that the negotiations were a success?" the chiss asked as he looked at the dramon.

"That depends, can we move a population of 300,000?" Daniel asked seriously, Micah's eyes widened.

"You better have not made a promise we can't keep!" he growled.

"I can make it so that we aren't if you can get in contact with Rarok." Daniel stated.

"We should be able to, let's do that now." Micah ordered.

"Wait, this is Tanssi she's one of the warriors that the Marquis promised us."

'A pleasure to meet you all' she bowed.

Micah nodded in greeting, "The pleasure is all ours." he smiled, with a bow, "I am Micah." he introduced himself.

Blaze waved "I'm Blaze."

"Alpha-17" the crippled arc trooper said with a wave.

Vega smiled, "I'm Vega Ryal." he bowed respectfully, Daniel felt that Vega wanted to talk to him when they got the chance.

"Where's everyone else?" Daniel asked having seen that most of the crew wasn't their.

Micah sighed, "Caleb took Asajj, Saber, A'den, and Swift north to take care of the northern Urku tribe." Tanssi stiffened in surprise.

'Are you sure?!' she shouted surprised.

"Yes, why?" Vega asked concerned.

'Those tribes produce some of the most deadliest warriors the Urku species has ever produced and they are fiercely loyal to the Dark Master they despised the sages so much that they took the opportunity to obliterate them when those dark creatures showed up.'

"Those men have fought in one of the most if not the most destructive war our galaxy has ever seen tell me have these 'pale skins' fought a war recently?" Alpha 17 asked.

'No but they shouldn't underestimate them.' Tanssi retorted.

"They know better than to rely solely on their experience." Daniel reassured her, Tanssi nodded.

'As you say.' she said.

With that they made their way to the ship however Tanssi found that she wouldn't be able to enter the ship so Micah made arrangements to set up a tactical display in the courtyard.

 **(Location Varon. Northern Tundra, the Northern Urku strong hold.)**

Caleb, Asajj, Swift, A'den and Saber all laid prone on the roof of one of the building overlooking what appeared to be a duel taking place, but Caleb and Asajj knew better the two participants were body guards to one of the warchiefs and he set up an ambush little did he know Caleb had spent a good deal of time converting random urku warriors he could tell which ones were under his control with the bright aura surrounding their heads, to them they couldn't tell the difference until he enters a fight with them than their eyes would glow bright blue and when the fight was over the glow would go away and they'd carry on, Caleb turned to the clones, "You remember the plan correct?"

"Aye sir." Swift answered.

Caleb smirked behind his helmet, "Then let's go." with that Caleb and Asajj dropped down into the middle of the urku and they all turned to face them, "Hello there."

The two walked in till they were in the center and they stood back to back they Urku surrounded them and pointed their pikes at them, "so you two are the ones stirring up trouble." one of the Bodyguards accused.

Caleb smiled behind his helmet, "with pride," he said and bowed, "my friend here and I are trouble makers just can't help stirring up trouble wherever we go, isn't that right love?"

"You ever call me that again I will tear your tongue out." she hissed.

"For answering that honestly we'll kill you quick." one of the urku said somewhat disappointingly.

"I think not," Caleb said, "let me tell you what's going to happen about five minutes from now," he started, "I will defeat your warchief and bring him under my control." he said his tone showing no evidence of the bravado from a moment ago it was so serious that the urku didn't know how to respond at first.

One by one the urku began laughing, "Oh yeah you and what army?" one of them laughed.

Caleb raised his arm into the air, "This army." he answered, then he clenched his fist and brought his hand down all the while it glowed, several urku started to have seizures and their eyes glowed brightly, the urku looked among themselves for a moment then one of the bright eyed urku struck another, it was then that they realised who it was they were fighting.

"SAGES!" they shouted, then an all out brawl began urku turned on urku.

" _Remember the guys with the bright eyes are ours don't shoot them_." Caleb stated over the comms as he fought with one of the body guards armed with a glaive, using Lapsi's scimitar.

" _Understood sir."_ the clones answered as they rained down fire on the enemy the ones with armor fared better than those without, but continues blaster fire made short work of them, Asajj was fighting the other Bodyguard who was armed with two sickles.

Caleb parried the slash and punched the captain in his helmeted face, his armored fist bent the metal onto the warriors face effectively blinding him, with that Caleb disarmed the captain and forced him to his knees he looked back over and saw the headless corpse of the other captain with Asajj standing over the body victorious, he turned his attention to the captain he just defeated who had removed his helmet revealing a face decorated with tattoos and blood was coming from his nose, "Why are you attacking us?" the captain asked scared for his life.

"Considering that this tribe participated in the near total annihilation of my order, I'd say that this was a long time coming," Caleb answered menacingly "that and the fact that you're at the beck and call of the dark master is another reason." he added.

"This tribe may have done that but I wasn't around back then most of us weren't the warchiefs were, but not us, look I get your angry with us and you have every right to be." the captain pleaded, much to Caleb's surprise.

"It's thanks to this tribe that the sages were nearly destroyed!" Caleb shouted, "men, women, and children, no one was spared!" he added, the captain began to whimper, "they are all now hiding and sleeping in cryo pods because of this tribe!"

"Please don't hurt me." he begged, "please don't do to me what you did to them either." he said indicating the warriors that Caleb had taken.

Lapsi manifested slightly behind the ranger, " _he is genuinely terrified."_ mentally told the ranger.

" _I don't want to scare him I just want to lure his boss out into the open._ " Caleb responded, as he held the blade at the captain's neck, "I am not going to kill you, I just have business with your boss."

"You want Moz?" the bodyguard asked, "he's one of the most skilled warriors in the tribe."

"Yeah and he's the least of the warchiefs that's why we're after him." Caleb told the warrior, only for Asajj to grip his arm.

"What?" she hissed, "you mean to tell me that we're going after the weakest link first?"

"I thought such a tactic made sense to someone like you?" Caleb asked confused.

"At least you're not stupid." Asajj stated, only adding fuel to his confusion.

"Wait what's the problem?" he asked, then sighed "never mind." he accepted that he'd never truly understand Asajj, "Is Moz coming here?" Caleb asked the downed body guard.

"He shou-" the captain started to claw at his throat, Caleb turned to Asajj and saw that it wasn't her, without wasting another moment he used the force to push the air into the captain's lungs and relieve the pressure on the warrior's neck.

"Come on don't die on me now." Caleb growled, the warriors that surrounded them looked around for the perp.

"There he is!" one of them exclaimed pointing at the elevated platform some ways away, upon seeing him the warriors all rushed with abandon.

"Really?" Caleb asked disbelievingly, "Asajj can you go with them?"

"I can as in I am physically able to." she said coyly.

"Please go help them and make sure they don't kill themselves." Caleb growled not in the mood to play games.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." she assured him and took off running to the Warchief her twin saber's activated.

Caleb still focused on keeping the captain alive till Asajj broke Moz's concentration, "troopers try getting big bad and uglies attention please." he ordered over the comms.

" _You got it sir_." Swift answered than a rain of blue fire fell upon the warchief, who dropped the captain and turned his attention to the new threats, he drew a pike that had two blades either side of it, first he redirected the shots using his hands, and snarled baring his fangs in contempt, and he reached out with telekinesis and pulled the clones off the building only to block an incoming strike from Ventress.

With the connection broken the captain dropped to the ground gasping for precious Oxygen, "You all good?" Caleb asked the him.

He nodded affirmatively, and Caleb turned to the action, Ventress was on the defencive with the big urku warchief delivering such powerful blows with such speed that she had no choice but to dodge the strikes rather than block them, Caleb had an idea and he formed a dagger with his new found powers and threw it at the warchief, the ethereal dagger hit the warchief and caused him to stagger, Asajj took the opportunity and tackled him off the platform and took a bit of snow and placed it in his eyes to temporarily blind him.

Moz screamed in rage and slammed his fist into Asajj's temple her helmet did it's job in protecting her head but she got off anyway by rolling with the blow, Moz then threw a telekinetic punch at the dark jedi, which threw her into a supporting beam and caused the platform to fall on top of her and bury her.

Moz stood up and rubbed his eyes for a bit, then he felt an armored fist hit him in the face, and a hand grab his face, "You will obey!" Moz heard as his mind was overtaken by the light.

Caleb released the warchief and he stood up, "I serve you now." Moz proclaimed, and walked off, Caleb stood their for a moment and looked down at his hand.

"I am no better than the sith." he said to himself in disgust, "I am turning these sentient beings into slaves."

" _Would it be better for them to serve you or our enemies?"_ Lapsi asked.

"I am creating a slave army!" Caleb shouted at Lapsi, "And I hate it!"

" _I hate it too, even if they were responsible for my culture's near total annihilation I can't stomach this let's not do this any more and just kill off the leadership like we were originally going to do."_ Lapsi cried.

"If we gain control of the tribe we have more troops to throw at the dark master they can buy us a few days." Asajj stated as she dug herself out of the debris.

"ARGH!" Caleb screamed and kicked a helmet in his frustration, he turned to the clones who were guiding the captain that he saved towards him, "What should I do?!" he asked them.

"Sir?" Swift asked.

"I don't want to enslave these people anymore but if we take over the tribe we'll have an army that'll buy us a few days, or we can do what we were originally planning and kill the leader ship and have no delaying force whatsoever."

"Uh… I don't know sir." Swift answered honestly.

"Why are you asking them?" Asajj asked incredulously.

"I am looking for everyones opinion." Caleb growled.

"You don't get it do you?" Asajj asked.

"Get what?"

"These clones don't have opinions, they are meant to be disposable they are droids in flesh." she explained, "No matter how much they pretend other wise."

"That isn't true!" Swift shouted as he pointed his blaster at the former assassin of Dooku, Ventress wasn't fazed by the move at all.

"Oh stop deluding yourself, I know for a fact that while you may be great soldiers you have no capacity for compassion, I remember that Obi-wan quite literally had to order an arc trooper to save a bunch of civilians after he said that, 'they're acceptable losses.' here's a small tip never say that to a Jedi especially one like Kenobi."

"That was at the beginning of the war, we have learned since then!" A'den growled.

"Tell that to the Jedi!" Asajj retorted.

"That's not fair we weren't even there." Swift stated.

"I know for a fact that you would have gladly followed that order, Swift, if your behaviour around our Jedi comrades is any indication." Asajj smoothly countered.

"He tried to pin that on us of course I was angry."

"Can you blame him! I'd say that his initial reaction to you was very normal, believe it or not the Jedi are still sentient beings and feel things a lot more deeply than you can comprehend or will ever experience, he has every right to be angry at the clones, chip or no chip." Asajj retorted, "and despite that, you still would have followed that order even if you say that you wouldn't, I know that you hate the Jedi a lot like you claim he hates clones."

"I… hate you!" Swift then threw his blaster on the ground in frustration unsure of what to retort with.

"The feeling's mutual." Asajj retorted calmly without batting an eye.

"What makes you think that our brothers wanted to do that, the chip…" A'den started.

"Ah yes the chip, continue to blame that for the actions of your 'brothers' even if they didn't want to do that as you claim then why did they if we for the moment ignore the chip and it didn't exist what would you tell me now?" Asajj asked, A'den closed his mouth not sure what to say, "that's what I thought."

"Why do you care?" Saber asked "you were the enemy of the Jedi a while ago so why do you care?"

"Because I was trained by a Jedi, than I lost my way and became what he would have considered a monster, it was a Jedi that saved me and as soon as I saw the two jedi and learned of their fates I decided that I would do my best to protect them… even from you, and myself." Asajj answered.

"You are just as guilty as us." Swift growled.

Asajj nodded "Yes I am but unlike you, I take responsibility for my own actions and don't blame it on a chip or whatever else."

"We didn't partake in the massacre." he bit out.

"No you didn't but you could have and probably would have as well."

"You don't have a lot of faith in them don't you?" Caleb asked.

"No I don't." Asajj answered simply, "and I never will."

"At least you're honest." Caleb muttered then he turned to the captain who watched the argument for the last minute, "What's your name?"

"Oh uh… Juar from the House of Mon." Juar answered nervously.

Caleb frowned thoughtfully, 'Lapsi? Wasn't the House of Mon responsible for saving your children's' lives?' he mentally asked his counterpart.

' _That and many more I have already traced his bloodline he is indeed the son of the Urku who saved them.' Lapsi confirmed._

Caleb nodded and smiled in gratitude, "I wish to thank your father, do you know where he is?" he asked.

Juar's nervousness increased "Why would you want to see my father so you can do what you did to them?" he asked and gestured to the urku in bright eyes.

" _Because he saved the lives of my children."_ Lapsi stated as he manifested next to Caleb, Juar's eyes widened upon seeing him, the clones couldn't see him because they weren't force sensitive but they could hear him and they looked around for the source of the voice.

"He's dead, he was executed because he refused to kill those Sages many years ago." Juar answered.

Lapsi and Caleb closed their eyes, "That is unfortunate to hear." Caleb sighed, "I'm not going to turn you, infact I have no intention of turning anymore we are killing the rest of the warchiefs and the urku chieftain." he said in a tone that left no room for argument, Asajj just shrugged indifferently she didn't care, she just wanted to get the job done and out of this place as soon as possible, the clones he could tell had different reactions ranging from indifference to understanding and even respect.

"I may have another option for you." Juar started, "if you can find some urku captains who favor the sages and replace the warchiefs with them you can have an army loyal to you and you might not die a little trying to make it."

"How would that work?" A'den asked.

"The Urku value strength in their leaders, in many ways they are similar to the sith only the strong are allowed a place at the top, if a captain becomes powerful enough they can challenge the warchiefs place." Caleb explained, Jua nodded to signify that was correct.

"I see." the clones nodded in understanding.

"Where can we find these captains?" Asajj asked curiously.

"Oh they're all over." Juar answered nonchalantly, "Some however will want to test you to make sure that you are telling the truth about your intentions."

Caleb nodded in understanding, "Very well than," Caleb grinned. "let's get started."

 **(Location the Sages Fortress.)**

Micah explained it would take a few hours to set up the communication system outside so the group went to do their own thing for a bit, Daniel had the distinct impression that Vega wanted to talk to him, so he asked Tanssii if she would be alright mingling with everyone else, she nodded and did so by talking with the crippled Arc Trooper.

Daniel went looking for Vega and found him on top of the keep overlooking the field that would be overrun with the legion of the Dark Master, the sun was setting lighting the sky red and orange, "That's quite the view." Daniel said trying the start a conversation.

"Yeah." Vega agreed half heartedly, Daniel could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"Vega?" Daniel started, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, Vega's body began to shake and Daniel could hear that he was sniffling and on the verge of sobbing, he walked up to him and gently turned the young boy around to face him, Daniel was taken aback by the amount of fear and grief the boy was radiating this grief was so deep that Daniel was sure that not even the massacre at the temple was the cause of all of it.

"No I'm not okay." Vega admitted, "Daniel how much do you know about my past?" he asked him.

"Only what you've told me, which isn't much, but I respect your right to privacy if you wish to tell me anything I'm here, we all are… I'm not sure about Auron and Asajj but everyone else is here." Daniel answered him.

"It's time I told you the full story." Vega said as he wiped the tears away but those were replaced by fresh ones, and so Vega told Daniel everything from how his mother and father were framed for a crime they didn't commit how they were on the run from bounty hunters, to that fateful day on Coruscant where his father, mother, and brother were killed by a bounty hunter in mandalorian armor, Daniel listened intently and never interrupted once, "and then she led us to the temple and I was allowed to become an initiate, and my sister was allowed to work at the temple." Vega finished.

Daniel pulled Vega in for a fierce hug after that, "I am so sorry for what you had to go through." Daniel said as he embraced his brother.

"...You remind me of him." Vega said after a moment of silence.

"Remind you of whom?" Daniel asked curiously.

"My brother." Vega answered quietly, "I think that you two would have gotten along well."

"I'm flattered," Daniel responded unsure of how to respond to that, "Vega we may not be related by blood but you and I are brothers don't let anyone tell you otherwise." he stated

Vega could only nod not trusting himself to speak, "Was the Jedi who rescued you my mother?" Daniel asked having remembered something.

"Yeah she was." Vega answered.

"I remember that day, it was one of the days she didn't want to tell me about." Daniel stated, "it makes so much sense now."

"What does?" Vega asked as he pulled away from the embrace

"...Mom felt like she failed that day, like she didn't do enough, it explains the intense feeling of guilt I felt along our bond every time she saw you or that temple worker around."

"She did her best, I don't blame her she was trying to stop the black sun mercenaries from capturing us." Vega explained, to hear that Naomi felt upset about not being able to protect all his family shocked him.

"When we rescue her I imagine she would love to hear that from you." Daniel gently

"I will be sure to do that." Vega said determined.

Daniel felt his brother's signature, it was brighter now, much brighter, he smiled Vega was healing now, "feel better?" Daniel asked.

"A little, thank you for listening."

"Anytime." Daniel told him, and looked out over the field the sun barely peaking over the distant mountains descended.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this one, I will get the next chapter out soon but I'm not going to focus on the mission up north anymore in this story you will see the outcome of it towards the end of this arc, I may do a short story about that mission but I will focus more on what's happening with the group at the fortress as I want to get this arc over with as soon as possible.**

 **Please be sure to leave reviews they are helpful and leave constructive criticism it only helps my writing.**

 **See you next time.**


	14. Rise of a Bright Lord

**AN: I'm back again**

 **Disclaimer I only own my OCs**

 **Chapter 13 (The rise of a Bright Lord)**

* * *

Auron sat in the middle of the practice ring of the on board _'dojo'._ His eyes closed and breathing calmly across from him his partner and shard Qixoni both of them locked in meditation, Auron eyes moved behind their lids as if he was looking through his mind's eye.

Auron opened his eyes and found himself in some ruins, he looked over and saw that Qixoni was with him, "Where are we?" the shard asked.

Auron looked around and saw that it was night the moon casting a pale light over the area, he looked up to look at the celestial body, "Our bodies are on the ship, but the force is giving us a vision of the world we are going to." Auron answered.

"What makes you say that?" Qixoni asked as he looked up to see a shattered moon, "Ah, I see."

"But why show us this?" Auron asked as he looked back at the ruins, and made his way to them, he studied the pillars he came up to, "I wish I had an eye for written languages." he muttered as he looked at the characters engraved in the stone.

"Fortunately I can remember this with 100% accuracy, I can write them out when the vision ends." Qixoni stated as he studied the language.

"Good." Auron said happily, then he felt felt something to his right and looked over, he saw nothing, "did you sense anything?" Auron asked his partner.

Qixoni looked over, "No I didn't… perhaps whatever it is, I am not meant to see it."

Auron let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll check it out, you'll be fine?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay." Qixoni assured him, with that Auron followed the disturbance to its source, leaving Qixoni to study the writings.

Auron walked till he came to a large chamber with an altar in the middle the interesting thing that struck him was that he recognised the symbols on the altar, "Strange why would that be here?" he asked himself then walked up to the altar, "how long have you been here?" he asked as if he was talking to the altar.

Auron turned around and saw a figure coming in the room, he wore armor with a helmet covering his head that looked like a skull with a breath mask it had a dark aura about it and it came to stop some bit away from him, the warrior then removed his helmet to reveal a face that Auron recognised to be himself, Auron lifted an eyebrow.

"Take a good long look lightweight, see the man you're supposed to be." the apparition started, "I am the embodiment of your true potential, I am what you could be, if you had the guts to follow the darker path more faithfully." he finished almost in disgust.

"I knew I was good looking, but this is ridicules." Auron responded somewhat humorously.

"Vanity becomes you, but your looks will do you no good unless you heed my words."

Auron's face contorted a little bit, "The last time I heeded anything you said, I killed the one person who loved me so much that she risked death to save me." he shook his head, "to go back to the dark would be to tarnish and disrespect her sacrifice,"

"It is the way of the Sith to destroy the ones that make you weak, that make you merciful, that make you compassionate."

Auron turned away from him in disgust, "At least listen before you completely deny me." the apparition pleaded, Auron looked back at him and subtly nodded allowing him to continue.

"You are Sith, one of the greatest and most powerful force sensitive warriors the Force has ever produced, and yet you embrace the light, which shuns the power of the strongest forces in the universe, Rage, Passion, Love. These things would serve you well in the battles to come."

Auron snorted ' _Typical Sith Dogma.'_ he internally scoffed, _'Sith have no concept of love other than a love for themselves.'_ Auron began laughing. "The light shuns love huh? What type of _'love_ '?" Auron sneered, "the love of self, the love to do harm. WHAT TYPE OF LOVE DAMN IT!" he bellowed, "I have seen and felt what the Dark side does to a person, I will gladly choose the light over that." Auron spat.

"You're turning your back on true power." the apparition growled, "think about it through you the Sith can rise again, these Jedi you can turn them into your apprentices, control them, and add their power to yours, than nothing on this world would be able to stand against you, and you could see to the destruction of the cowards that are the rule of two."

"They and I will join forces and together we will fight the forces of Dark." Auron proclaimed.

"Fool! One day the darkness you reject will overwhelm you!" the apparition seemed to change before his eyes, the dark warrior's armor was fully assembled he had no cape, nothing loose was hanging off of him, the apparition reached for his saber at his side and thumbed the activation switch, the weapon sprang to life with a bloodthirsty snap, it's red blade casting a glow over the room.

Auron reached for his own blade and thumbed the activation switch, he didn't have time to register the fact that his light saber's blade had changed color as he parried the incoming strike from his opponent, Auron then launched a vicious counter attack the blow sending shock waves up his opponents arms, but he didn't stop there, he landed another blow and moved forward pushing his opponent back he continued this assault a blow a step, parry when needed then immediately countered afterwards, after some time Auron had succeeded in disarming his opponent, however the warrior retaliated by throwing a torrent of lightning at the young man, the bolts hit his hand and caused him to drop his weapon, the warrior then slammed his fist into Auron's face.

Auron retaliated by punching him in the torso, before realizing that he was wearing armor and that his knuckles were broken now, he sent the force through his hand, it mended the bones and numbed the pain than with his other hand he channeled the force into it, the warrior did not stop he continued to try and pummel Auron into submission Auron evaded the strikes he could but he took some blows, his body was bruised his face ached, but he kept going, Auron then struck with his good hand that he enhanced with the force, the armor dented inwards and cracked and the warrior was sent off his feet, Auron then brought his blade to himself and held it at the downed warrior's neck.

"It looks… like I win." Auron breathed out, 'my ribs must be broken.' he mused to himself, _'eh I've had worse.'_ the apparition stood up, it's aura became more bright and it walked directly into Auron.

"What the…?" Auron asked before a bright burst of light radiated out from him, he felt his body mend itself and heal at a rapid speed, he felt his body react violently at this for a moment before the seizures subsided, the feeling he felt from this was warm and incredibly calm like he was standing on a beach and his feet barely in the water and wet sand between his toes, "Wow." he said amazed.

"You have proven your way is strong and viable." he heard the apparition state. "With this victory our essence has been purified, in the clarity of this communion a vision of how this workshop came to be appears to us."

Auron looked around and saw a star ship crash on the world, out of it comes two figures one in Jedi combat gear, the other in Sith, the Jedi he see his face defined by a scar that ran horizontally across his face over his eyes, but the Sith wore a mask that obscured his face what he could tell though was that he was a member of the dark council, "Can you see it too a Jedi and Sith crashed on this world during our time but why, what drove them all the way out here?"

"The Sith said he's a light sider, he must have really proven himself if the council allowed him to join." Auron commented, "do you think that he built this place?" he asked.

"It is likely," the apparition answered, more images appeared the Jedi and the Sith helped a small tribe fight off an invasion of the dark creatures.

"Huh I didn't know this planet was inhabited by Echani." Auron said, seeing the pale skin and silver eyes made that an easy assumption to make the only real difference was the color of their hair, he than saw that the tribe began to worship the two force users like gods, much to the Jedi's displeasure who tried to stop it, and he did though not before building the ruins of the temple they now stood in, "well that answers that question."

"Does the Sith seem familiar you?" the apparition asked.

"He does but I can't see his face." Auron answered, he than saw that the sith was removing his helmet, the face was not one he recognised but the heterochromia Iridum eyes were the same color as his, one green the other violet, "Could he be my brother?"

"Your feelings should be able to confirm this matter."

Auron's eyes widened in surprise, "So this is my brother, he became a member of the Dark Council as well." the image seem to jump forward many years it showed the Sith who Auron confirmed was his brother married one of the tribes women and had a family, than he saw his brother be overwhelmed by horde of the dark creatures, the image changed they were in a different area it was if they were in another realm, Auron saw his brother being dragged to another figure that was faced away from the approaching Sith.

He was unceremoniously dropped and he fell to the ground, the man stood up and it appeared that the two were speaking, but Auron couldn't hear what it was that was being said, from what he could discern it looked like the dark lady wanted something, and his brother refused only for the lady to launch sever bolts of black lighting at him, "Stop!" Auron shouted, but the man just seemed to laugh at her as if that didn't hurt him.

The image changed again it was in the same place, but the difference was how starved Auron's brother looked, the dark queen said something but the Sith stayed silent, finally the queen smiled sinisterly and she called for something else to be brought in, Auron saw two people that he recognised as the Jedi and the wife to his brother, Auron's brother glared at the dark lady with such hatred that Auron actually shuddered at the sight, suddenly the queen's skin began to boil and she hissed in pain before she backhanded the Sith across the face.

She spoke again making a demand, if Auron was reading her lips right she was saying or she said 'use your alchemy to make my creatures stronger.' the former Sith's answer did not please the queen all that much what she did next truly pained Auron.

The queen smiled sadistically an expression that Auron recognised for he had borne a similar expression when he tortured his victims, he wanted to look away but he chose to keep watching, the Queen then sent a surge of dark electricity at the Jedi and his sister-in-law causing them to scream in agony, while Auron couldn't hear the screams watching them writhe on the ground was disturbing in his mind some bad memories came up he clamped down on those and continued to watch the event play out.

Auron saw that his brother was begging her to stop and it looked like he shouted _'I'll do it! Please for the love of god stop!'_ she did and turned to him, _'I need a human sacrifice.'_ the man admitted, Auron's eyes widened when he saw that they were taking his sister to the table, the image cut off and Auron was left standing in a mist with nothing to see, "My brother was a damn coward." Auron growled, from what he had seen it looked like he had given the queen whatever she was what she wanted.

"How about you allow me to explain myself before you jump to conclusions." a voice stated, Auron turned to see his brother standing there in the sith battle robes.

"Alright then, explain." Auron demanded.

"When I first encountered the grimm I was excited…" he began.

"Grimm?" Auron interrupted with a raised eyebrow, much to his brother's annoyance.

"Look, give me some respect I'm dead alright, the Grimm are those creatures that plague Remnant, the world you're going to." he explained, "Like I said I was excited at the prospect of a creature that had no detectable connection to the force and so with the help of the Barsen'thor I studied the Grimm doing all sorts of experiments to find out how they tick." he explained.

"Two things can you tell me everything you know about these Grimm, and why would a Sith lord whose been on the council be interested in conducting _'mundane_ ' research like that?"

"First I can but not here, second I've always been like that ever since I joined the ranks of the Sith Inquisitors I have always loved to study the physical realm and how it's affected by the Force." he explained.

"I see, what was that all about, you needing a human sacrifice?" Auron asked, the older man's expression quickly somber.

"I found out a way to weaken the Grimm quite substantially through the use of Alchemy… but in order to do so I would need to sacrifice a human being I had no idea that she'd have me do it on my wife."

"She went along with that?" Auron asked in disbelief.

"She knew immediately what I was doing and well she was more than happy to do it and she put on a great act called me a coward… among other things she had me believing that she actually hated me."

"Huh, but what exactly did you do?"

"If you paid attention to the vision you would have noticed that the Grimm had no bone plates, that was because back then she felt felt no need for it, however what my ritual did was make the Grimm's hide so weak that mature level warriors could defeat them, so she compensated by giving them bone armor." he explained.

"Who is ' _she_ '?" Auron asked his curiosity peaked.

"Her name I have no idea but from what I gathered she is indeed the one who created the Grimm, she is unlike anything I have encountered before, I know that someone called Melkur or Melkor is important to her in some way though." he answered, "I'm sorry I can't help you any more than that."

"Don't worry you did plenty, what's your name?" Auron asked.

"I was known as the Sith Lord Darth Imperus, but my actual name is…"

 _(Meanwhile outside world.)_

Daniel and Vega felt a shift in the force coming from Auron they immediately ran down to the training room, and found Auron meditating with Qixoni, they noticed that Auron was much more at peace now, and his presence shined like a beacon, "What's going on here?" Vega asked.

"I don't know." Daniel answered baffled.

 _(Auron's head space)_

"So what happened after you weakened the Grimm?" Auron asked.

"After everything was finished, I took my own life." Imperus admitted.

"What, why? I mean I get that you just killed your wife and all that but what about your children?" Auron asked surprised.

"If I could have escaped her prison I would have, that and I added a bit of security to the ritual only a closely related relative of mine or I can undo what I did that means my immediate children, our mother, and father who ever he may have been, and…" Imperus explained.

"Me." Auron finished.

"Yes, you." he confirmed and stared at him questioningly, while Auron looked to be in thought before he noticed his brother looking at him.

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm just going to kill myself without a fight?" Auron exclaimed,

"What?"

"You have no idea what I just said?"

"No it was the wording that threw me off you see it sounded like you were going to fight yourself as you kill yourself." Imperus stated his words trailing off as he finished the sentence.

"I'm not going to kill myself!"

"Alright then." Imperus shrugged

"And you are not going to talk me into it… wait you don't care if I kill myself or not."

"It's just that if you somehow end up in her clutches like I did you can weaken them even more." Imperus stated.

"How?"

"With a faunas sacrifice."

Auron sighed in annoyance, "How about I don't get captured in first place?"

"That works too."

"How about we change the subject… do I have any living relatives on Remnant?" Auron asked curiously.

"Yes you do, five when I last counted." Imperus answered.

"Wow your family didn't do very well." Auron commented

"Well considering they live on perhaps one of the most unforgiving worlds in this galaxy it's understandable." Imperus deadpanned.

"Fair point."

"Two of them are adults and in prison, and three of them are young children one of whom is about your age and the other two are two years younger."

"What did my many.. times great... nephews and/or... nieces do to end up in prison?" Auron asked.

"Well your _'nephew'_ was charged and convicted for murdering his wife and before you ask, no he didn't do it, his son was sent to be raised by his sister your 'niece' her husband was killed in the line of duty as he was a law enforcement officer and she remarried, but the guy she married though was a complete bastard, he would abuse his step daughter and a number of other things I don't want to talk about, it got to the point where the son of your first mentioned _'nephew'_ grabbed a weapon to defend his cousin and killed the bastard, and your 'niece' took the fall for it feeling it was a fitting punishment for not seeing the signs of abuse done to her daughter." Imperus explained.

Auron was rendered speechless by that. "What the …!"

 _(Realworld)_

The young Jedi felt a spike in Auron's emotions.

(Mindscape)

"My sentiments exactly." Imperus agreed dangerously

"I swear I'm going to find that bastard's body resurrect him then kill him again!" Auron shouted, "no one hurts my family and gets away with it… for long anyway."

"Uh you hurt our family too, remember?"

"You're seriously bringing that up?"

"Yes."

"Okay look I…"

"I forgive you." Imperus interrupted.

"You do?"

"Mom forgave you, so do I."

Auron looked away ashamed, "I don't deserve that forgiveness."

"No one who did what you did does." Imperus retorted.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore, tell me though what are their names?"

"The boy your age is named Nephritis, the girl is Nanami, and the last one's name is…"

 _(Realworld.)_

"How long do you think he's going to be in this trance?" Vega asked Daniel.

"I have no idea." Daniel answered, "He better hurry though Micah says that we'll be set to talk to Rarok soon."

 _(Mindscape)_

"So what do you plan on doing?" Imperus asked curiously

"I plan on building a new order." Auron stated, "the sith as they could have been."

"Which is?" Imperus asked, "I tried to do what you are thinking it can't work the Sith are too individualistic."

"You were trying to change an established system I am starting from scratch."

"What's to stop them from falling into the trap that every sith order ever has fallen into?" Imperus asked.

"... I'll find a way, I have people who can help me." Auron stated.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, and may the force be with you." Imperus said in farewell.

"Wait will I ever see you again?!" Auron asked as the vision began to dissipate.

"Maybe one day." Imperus answered as the image faded completely.

 _(Real world.)_

Auron's eyes opened and he saw Daniel and Vega standing in front of him, "you're awake!" Vega exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious." Auron deadpanned as he stood up.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Daniel asked.

Auron smiled, "I believe I did, I also learned some new things about Remnant." he informed them, the Jedi tilted their heads questioningly, "I'll explain in the briefing room."

"Alright then, let's go help finish setting it up." Daniel suggested.

Auron looked at Qixoni who was sorting through his data files to figure out what those ruins they visited were, before he realised something, "Daniel, how did that meeting go?" he asked curiously.

 _(Location Mugg Fallow's orbit)_

Rarok sighed as he tracked the ship's repair progress, he would have like to update them to modern specs but that wasn't necessary for his current purposes, "Can this not go any slower!" he exclaimed in frustration, that on top of the fact he had to deal with a pissed off Cathar Jedi who hated Mandalorians this had been a stressful few days for him.

"How is it coming?" Uriah asked coming onto the bridge of the ancient sith warship, the Cathar was at least not calling him a butcher now.

"The Chiss called up and asked why I was powering up the ships and repairing them, fortunately Micah sent some codes along with the datapad and as soon as I transmitted them they offered to help, but even with their help it's going to take almost two weeks to get this done." Rarok informed.

"Good." the ancient Jedi responded curtly.

"Look I get that you hate my people and I suppose you have every right to that, but seriously those wars happened nearly four thousand years ago, so much has changed since then." Rarok started.

"Maybe for you it has been four millennia for me it was four years ago." Uriah countered, "your people attacked and butchered not just my people but several other systems, all just to get the Jedi riled up." the cathar growled, "guess what, you succeeded."

"I wasn't there!" Rarok shouted, as he grabbed the Cathar by the scruff of his neck and shook him slightly, "what part of that don't you get!"

Uriah grabbed his hands and threw them off, "And how do I know that you're not some lackey of Demogal playing a trick on me to learn more about the Jedi's abilities!" Uriah shouted back, the Cathar felt his head whip to the side and his face stung it was than he registered that, Rarok smacked him with a closed fist.

"Never." Rarok growled dangerously, "ever associate me with that Chakaar again."

Uriah started to chuckle a little bit as he looked back into the Mandalorian's faceplate, "Now that, I can believe Rarok Cardea." Uriah continued to chuckle as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

"What?"

"You are different than those of your people I have encountered, more honorable for sure, if what you say is true than I am a man out of time." Uriah sighed bitterly.

Rarok ignored the jab against his people and looked out the viewport, "I wish that things hadn't happened the way they did, I guess that in some way the actions of the Crusaders brought about the Dral'Han."

"That means the annihilation correct?" Uriah asked curiously.

"You speak Mando'a? Rarok asked.

"Know thine enemy." Uriah answered simply.

"I see." Rarok sighed, with that Rarok explained what that event was how the Republic came in and oppressed Mandalorian space and why they did it, "... And they did this because we refused to join the Galactic Republic. They feared that we would return to days of Crusades."

Uriah sat there for a moment, "I would say _'my condolences'_... but I wouldn't be honest if I did say that." Uriah felt a little upset that he would feel happy about the cultural genocide of another group though the Mandalorians were responsible for his species near total annihilation, but he couldn't deny that a part of him was happy that the Mandalorians got what he felt was coming to them.

Rarok looked at Uriah before turning away, "Feel free to hate my people if it makes you feel better after all you're a free man." he stated.

He was already tried from all this. What happened all those years ago was was disgusting and saddening but it happened in past. ' _What happened in past, stays in the past. Cin Vhetin.'_ Thought Rarok.

Before the Cathar could respond a ping sounded from Rarok's wrist the Mandalorian brought it up to his face, "This is Rarok Cardea?"

"eak bic cuyir tisktu a dilyragr." A voice responded one that Rarok knew all too well.

"He's supposed to say the first part you Di'kut." a similar voice growled.

"I'm a soldier not a spy.' the first one defended.

Rarok sighed, " _A akaanir cuyir draar a watr o'r ast_ , who are you and who is the Jedi you carry?" Rarok asked.

Another voice answered one completely different from the clones, "I am Jedi Padawan Nuru Kungurama." Uriah stretched out his senses and smiled when he confirmed that the boy was telling the truth.

"So there are more survivors?" Uriah asked happily.

"Cardera you have another Jedi on board?" Nuru asked hopefully.

"Come on board and we can make the introductions here." Rarok answered.

"You got it sir breakout squad out." one of the clones answered and cut the link, Rarok turned to the Cathar Jedi.

"It turns out not all clones followed that horrid order." Rarok smiled.

Uriah nodded the Rarok had explained to him the fate that befell the Jedi and to say the least it saddened him greatly, "Were there any masters who survived?" Uriah asked.

Rarok sighed, "I'm sure there are I know that the current Grand Master Yoda is still alive, as well as Master Kenobi." he answered.

"They sound like great Jedi, I would like to meet them." Uriah said.

Rarok tilted his head slightly in confusion, "I thought that the Revanchist hated the Jedi, for seemingly abandoning the Galaxy during the wars?" Rarok asked as he sat down.

"I understood their reasoning but I chose to go to war I could protect the people that the crusaders were slaughtering, do I agree with their decision? No I don't, but I don't hate them for it either, they were afraid, that simple."

"Afraid of what?" Rarok asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They sensed a greater threat than the Mandalorians, what I have no idea," Uriah said with shake of his head, "and not just fifty years ago we fought against Exar Kun and we were still recovering from that."

Rarok looked around, "Take a look around you," Uriah did so, "this ship was part of the Resurgent Sith Empire… they were the threat your Council sensed." Uriah turned to Rarok his eyes widened in surprise.

"The Sith returned?" the cathar asked in disbelief.

Rarok nodded, "Almost three hundred years after your time, well this group did, about five years after the war ended Revan and Malak returned from the unknown regions and launched an attack on the republic… with all the Jedi and men that went with him."

Uriah shakily took a seat upon hearing that, "Revan and Malak?" he asked his disbelief multiplied, "what… how, why?"

Rarok sighed, "They learned that the Mandalorians were coerced into starting a war with the Republic after Revan defeated Mandalore the Ultimate, Revan took his men into the unknown regions and returned with an armada the size of which would dwarf most, only being outmatched by Eternal Fleet of Eternal Empire and the CIS of the Clone Wars, what they found in the Unknown regions was the Sith Empire led by an immortal Sith Lord, Emperor Vitiate, Vitiate overpowered the two and turned them into his puppets along with everyone else."

Uriah brought a hand to his head. "If what you say is true… then the Crusaders are not completely guilty, How did the Jedi survive?"

"Well at some point Revan and Malak along with the expedition broke free of Vitiate's control, and decided to take the star forge, a powerful weapon and bastion that took raw matter from a star and turned it into any inanimate object you can imagine, than they attacked the Republic and the Jedi."

"Wait why do that if they were free of Vitiate's control?"

"Revan didn't want to destroy the Republic for the sake of destroying it, he wanted to make it stronger for the 'real' Sith threat, you see if the Republic defeated him than he knew that they were ready if he won than he would have a massive power base ready to fight the Sith, sadly the Sith always betray one another." Rarok explained.

"Ah I see." Uriah stated before he stood up and walked away in thought, "Maybe it's a blessing I got sealed away."

"Why do you say that?" Rarok asked.

For a long moment Uriah said nothing, "If there's one thing I hate more than Mandalorians it's the Sith, I would have hated to follow Revan if it meant even adopting the name."

Rarok looked to the side, "At the battle of Malachor, the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars, the republic activated a weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator, it devastated the world and so many Jedi, republic soldiers, and Mandalorians were crushed with the planet, the Jedi were those who often disagreed with Revan's views and were less than likely to follow him into Sith territory…" Rarok started.

"So he would have killed me." Uriah interrupted, his voice devoid of emotion as he turned away from Rarok.

"... Maybe." Rarok answered after a moment.

"I wonder how many of my comrades, friends, family is remembered, if any of them are remembered as heroes or traitors?" Uriah asked.

Rarok sighed, "The ones who went to Sith space are definitely remembered as traitors, the ones who died at Malachor and before… I don't know."

Uriah just sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter now they are all dust now," Uriah turned to Rarok there were tears welled up in his eyes, "I have nothing left."

Rarok stared in pity, "You have the force." he pointed out.

Uriah smiled, "My constant companion, how foolishly for me to forget about her."

"Her?"

"I refer to the force in the feminine tense, you got a problem with that?"

"No, you do you, I do me and we leave each other be." Rarok stated.

"Good, I guess."

Rarok nodded and stood up to go meet his guest, "One more thing Rarok." Rarok stopped and looked over at the Cathar curiously.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to see if I have any living family?"

"Uh, it should be, but what would you say to them, 'hi I'm your many times great uncle' or something."

"I was thinking more along the lines of grandfather after all I was an only child."

"But I thought…?" Rarok trailed off.

"Thought what?" Uriah raised an eyebrow.

"When was that rule implemented?" Rarok asked to himself.

"What rule?"

"Never mind don't worry about it, but yeah if we have an opportunity we can look into it." Rarok answered as he walked out of the room.

"What rule?!" Uriah asked again, but the Mandalorian was out of earshot when he asked

Rarok ran to the launch bay where Breakout squad was going to land, he heard of them during the war, he was to say the least impressed with their record, they were lead by Jedi commander Nuru, if Rarok remembered correctly the boy was seventeen now, and he was a Chiss, thinking on it that made sense the boy probably thought that the best place for he and his men to hide from the empire was among his own people, the small ship entered the bay and landed, the ship hissed as it prepared to open the hatch.

The hatch opened and out came a young Chiss armed with a lightsaber flanked by a few clone troopers. Uriah also entered the room just in time to see the Breakout squad coming out of the ship, the Chiss Jedi turned to Uriah questioningly, Uriah himself also wondered when the members of the Chiss started to join the Jedi order, "Who are you?" Nuru asked confused, the clones immediately became worried and pointed their weapons at the Cathar Jedi, Rarok immediately walked into their line of sight and held up his hands.

"Woah hold on, he is a Jedi just not one you would recognise unless…" Rarok then turned his head to face Uriah, "are you in the history books by any chance?"

"How would I know I only woke up 2 days ago, and I haven't got a chance to look."

Nuru placed a hand on one of the trooper's rifles, "It's alright Breaker he is a Jedi just not one I recognise." the clones all looked at Nuru before hesitantly lowering their weapons but keeping them at the ready just in case.

"You wouldn't either I'm from a bygone era the Mandalorian Wars." Uriah stated, "I know how that sounds but it's true I was sealed in stasis because of some disease and well didn't awaken till two days ago." he could feel the clones disbelief and skepticism at his story.

Nuru probed his force signature for any signs of deceit but found none much to his surprise, "You're telling the truth." he said almost as if he couldn't believe his own words.

"Yes he is." Rarok confirmed, "I found him myself."

Before the conversation could continue the long range transmitter signaled, "there's a bridge console in the hanger?" Uriah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More likly that the ship is letting us know since no one is on the bridge, so lets go." Rarok suggested and started back for the bridge, the others followed suit, when they arrived at the bridge Rarok answered to call, "Rarok Cardea here." he greeted.

"This Micah of the Antarian Rangers, it's good we got a hold of you mister Cardea, we have a problem." The Ranger stated

"How can we help?" Rarok asked.

"Well we could use your help in a few days from now it turns out that this planet as some very violent residents."

"What can you tell me about these residents?" Rarok asked.

"Well…" Micah then began to explain what had happened over the last few days from their arrival on the planet, their encounter with the Urku, Caleb's capture and execution, the Dark master's resurrection, and the siege that they are about to face, "thankfully we do have some allies on this world all they ask for in turn is to take their entire population with them when we finally leave this world."

"Well that isn't so bad." Rarok started.

"Of three hundred thousand beings."

"Like I said not so bad I actually have been working on repairing several ships, I felt that it was necessary for the almost certain confrontation with the 'Far Outsiders'." Rarok informed.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, "Rarok if you were a woman I'd propose to you here and now." Micah finally stated.

"Uhh, thanks I guess." Rarok said awkwardly, the other people around him were struggling to keep their composure and not laugh, "we should be their in about five days, but the rest of the ships I picked are going to take two weeks to get operational and than I expect a month of work to get them all updated."

"Well at the moment we only need them to fly, and we won't need them combat ready till hopefully we're done here "

"I see, well don't worry we'll be there in about five days."

"Works for us, who's all coming with you?"

"There's Uriah the Jedi from the Mandalorian wars, then there's Breakout squad led by Jedi commander Nuru Kungurama they just arrived recently."

"... Works for me." Micah answered, "get here soon, by your estimate you'll be here two or three days into the siege."

"You can hold out that long right?" Nuru asked.

"Yes, we should be able to." Micah assured them.

"Good, anything else we need to go over?" Rarok asked

"Hmn, nothing that comes to mind." Micah answered.

"Alright keep in touch." Rarok stated and closed the line, "alright people." he started and turned towards them, "Their is a battle to be won." before they could start one of Breakout squads hands shot up, "Problem?" Rarok asked.

"Yes sir, uh ever since the order was issued, it has been very difficult to resist this urge to shoot our friend and commander." the one called Breaker stated.

"Yes sir the urge is pretty powerful and hard to fight against." another stated, Nuru nodded as if to confirm their claims.

"It is true and I don't know what's wrong." Nuru stated nervously.

Rarok sighed, "I know what's wrong, there is a chip in your brains that makes you follow order 66, there are several clones who have resisted the chip's affects and got it out, unfortunately I don't have the medical experience nor equipment to remove them safely." he answered.

"How long can we fight off the urge?" Breaker asked concerned.

Rarok shrugged, "I don't know it depends entirely on you."

"Is there a medical droid on this ship that can take care of them?" Nuru asked hopefully.

"No the others scavenged him when they came here a while ago." Rarok answered with a shake of his head.

"Perhapes we might be able to fight off the effects of the chip better if we don't interact with you commander." Breaker suggested.

"What, you saying I'm not good enough to be around?" Nuru asked in mock offence.

"Yes sir." another one of the troopers quipped, causing the squad to break out in laughter Nuru included.

"Alright, then let's get repairs under way." Rarok ordered, and directed the clones and the droid they have called Cleaver if Rarok heard right, to the engine room while the Jedi went about the ship and repaired any droids they could.

 _(Location Varon, the Sage's bastion.)_

Auron had just finished telling Daniel his plans for rebuilding a sith order, to say the least Daniel wasn't taking it very well, "Are you crazy!" he shouted in anger.

"Yes I am." Auron deadpanned, "but not in this instance, What I have planned will be different then the sith that we have all come to hate."

"The Sith philosophy demands that one becomes no better than an animal hell bent on destroying and dominating everything in their path, and we already have two sith to deal with I am not allowing you to make anymore!" Daniel growled.

"You fall for the same misconception everyone else has even other Sith, if you look at the core of sith philosophy it's absolute core, its code it states that you pursue your passions, you gain strength and through strength power and through Power victory and when that happens you are free to do as you see please." Auron explained.

"Freedom without laws is Anarchy which is what Sith are." Daniel retorted.

"I am not denying that, the sith way of survival of the fittest is outdated all sentient life has moved pass that." Auron agreed, "the Sith see that war brings about advancement in technology so they believed that through eternal war we'd have eternal advancement."

"I know that, but I don't necessarily agree with that statement, competition is what breeds advancement, war just happens to be one nasty competition." Daniel closed his eyes and put his hand to his head to rub his aching temples "not only that but if everything is constantly being destroyed, things actually regress."

"True," Aruon agreed, "look I know you think that this is a bad idea, but I think I can make this work with all of your help."

Daniel shook his head and sighed, "I can't, the Sith have caused so much pain in our history."

"And the Jedi have not?" Auron retorted.

"Fair enough, but still how much have the Sith done compared to the Jedi?" Daniel retorted back, Auron remained silent, "get back to me when you have a rough estimate." Daniel stated, and made to leave.

"Daniel," Auron started, Daniel stopped and turned back to the light sith, "I get it the Sith have done terrible things throughout galactic history, some of which I have no idea about, I am not going to make this a complete Sith order, It will be tempered with some Jedi philosophy among other things."

Daniel turned ahead not looking at Auron, "When this blows up in your face, I hope you live so I can say 'I told you so.'" Daniel relented.

"Thank you, Daniel." Auron smiled triumphantly.

"Don't thank me, you didn't even need to consult me, but you did why?" Daniel asked as he turned to face Auron.

"Because I want you help." Auron admitted, "think about it if you, Vega, Asajj, and eventually your master help me I might be able to pull this off."

"You're that confident?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Auron nodded vigorously, "Yes I am."

"I'll help… but that still doesn't mean I think this is a bad idea." Daniel sighed, and started down the wall.

"I get it."

"Enough about that though, let's go practice." Daniel called back, and signalled Vega to meet them in the Practice Ring.

"Sounds good to me!" Auron shouted and jumped from the tower to the courtyard and landed no problem.

The two force users made their way to the Practice Ring they met Vega and the three fought the simulations till they knocked themselves out cold.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed**

 **thanks to Mandalore the Freedom for beta reading this chapter, thanks man :D**

 **Please review**


	15. The Siege

**AN: hello people a new chapter this one surprised me I never thought it would have been so short, I hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I own only my OCs**

 **special thanks to Mandalore the Freedom for beta reading this**

 **(Chapter 14 The Siege)**

* * *

Daniel stood on the wall overlooking the field that would soon be flooded with the Legion, the last five days went by so quickly it seemed, in that time they had built up their defenses and placed men in strategic areas on the wall. Caleb and the others hadn't returned from their mission up north, but Aaron refused to give up on his brother, fortunately the warriors promised by the Marquis and Garreth arrived in time, the Urku were lead by a warrior called Zhrine, and the Dramons were lead by Kalaham.

Zhrine was an Urku Warrioress, she stood at about 6'1, and wielded a double bladed sword similar to the Zhaboka used by the Zabraks on Iridonia, she was a quite individual and only spoke when spoken to, though at the battle meeting she did come up with a few suggestions to increase their efficiency in the defense. Such as mine the field with traps designed by the Urku, among other things.

Kalaham was the Dramon warrior, he was well respected by both the Urku's and his own people, not only was he renowned for his prowess on the battlefield but he also apparently invented primitive bombs without the use of Alchemy like the Legion, and used the Dramons ability to fly and drop them on the enemy a tactic that they'd be employing with some of the more advanced ordinance built by Alpha, some of the things that AI could build really terrified the young Jedi, he offered to build a thermonuclear warhead… Let's just say that they managed to talk him out of that after exchanging words at certain volumes due to surprise.

Daniel panned his head to the right and saw Vega on the other end of the wall looking scared out of his mind, Daniel sighed he knew exactly what was going through Vega's head, for it was the same for him when he first went to battle all those years ago, Daniel sighed he wished that Vega wouldn't have been fighting at this age, his eyes narrowed in anger that's what happens when the Sith and those like them are allowed to thrive unabated, people are killed or they kill and lose their innocence, next to Vega was Rohkea who volunteered to stay with the boy during the battle, his Bowcaster at the ready, and at his side a falx built by the Sages that he took from the armory.

Daniel nodded to himself, they'd be fine, behind him stood Tanssi she had a spear that no human would ever be able to wield not even a force sensitive unless one were to wield it with telekinesis that is.

He turned his attention to the left and saw Auron standing alongside Aaron on the left flank, Auron had his eyes closed and he was breathing calmly his form of meditating before a battle, Aaron just fiddled with his rifle a bit, he had a short sword at his side as well.

Daniel nodded again and the rest of the crew that was here was in the tower armed with long range snipers and motors, all except the clones who had come up with some interesting tactics with the Dramons and were with the flyers now.

Daniel sensed something was approaching a whole lot of somethings, he turned his attention to the field and squinted to see if he could see it better, that's when he saw the legion marching through the tree line and approaching, their footfalls sounded like thunder as they got closer and was easier to hear without the foliage blocking the noise, Daniel activated his saber its yellow glow casting a light around him, he heard Vega activate his borrowed Sith saber as well its red light illuminating his section as well, then finally Auron activated his red blade as well, the three force users brought their blades up above their heads and held them there for a moment, the army drew closer as it came it appeared to pick up speed till they were running in a full sprint, Daniel saw no ladders among them but he knew that they weren't necessary for the Urku especially with their alchemically enhanced gauntlets that allowed them to climb most surfaces, after Daniel was satisfied he pointed his blade forward so that it was perpendicular to his body the other two following, as they did this several Dramons took flight carrying bombs and some carrying the clone troopers that stayed save for Blaze who was at the gate with Ju and the shards, ready to deal with the legion should they break through it, and Alpha who was in the tactical room overseeing the battle with Micah on the holo display.

The Dramons carrying the bombs dropped the ordinance and they exploded a few feet in the air and lit the battle field with the initial explosions being brighter than the sun with several screams of pain sounding from the Urku, than the clones began to rain fire down from their ever changing positions, "Enemy flyers!" Auron shouted, with that the clones turned their attention to the sky and shot at any incoming Dramons, Daniel looked over his shoulder at Tansii and nodded, she nodded as well and Daniel leap into the air, she took flight and he landed on her back, the young Jedi doused his saber, and pressed a switch on its handle, Daniel nodded to himself it was a new mechanism he came up with for his lightsaber, all a lightsaber blade is, is a blaster bolt thats sustained and contained to a meter long blade, Daniel had an epiphany about it a few days ago, he pointed his saber at an enemy Dramon and pressed the activation stud. A yellow beam of energy shot out from where the blade would have normally and struck its target, and it fell to the ground crashing into a group of enemy Urku who had the misfortune to be in the way.

"Hey it works." Daniel said as he fired another beam at an enemy Dramon, before tapping Tansii's shoulder three time as a signal, she nodded, And Daniel lept off her back and activated his saber's blade function and struck at the exposed parts of one of the Dramons armor before leaping to the next.

Auron shook his head at the display that Daniel was showing, "Show off." he muttered with a roll of his eyes, before several Urku climbed up the wall and to the top, Auron grinned and beheaded one of the enemy combatants, then pushed the others off the wall before they could get up sending them down with enough speed to crush their bodies when they hit the ground.

Aaron shot those that Auron missed, no bolt was wasted, it took about three shots each to down one warrior thanks to the armor they wore, he took his sword and stabbed one of them in the throat where the armor was weakest and kept that up blast those he could, stab those that got to close rinse and repeat

Vega and Rohkea handled their flank well, with Rohkea doing most of the work, Rohkea's bowcaster was far more powerful than the most blaster rifles and he would send enemy Urku flying due to the impact of the bolts.

Vega swung his red blade in an arc it connected with an Urku's neck and promptly severed his head from his shoulders, the boy paused for a moment, and time seemed to stand still, _'That was far too easy.'_ he thought to himself in surprise, this was the first time he'd taken a life if he was honest with himself he'd thought it'd have been more difficult, he shook his head it didn't matter now, these Urku were trying to kill them and they were at war it was either them or him and his second family so he chose the latter, Vega then turned and launched a push at another climber throwing him off the wall and onto the ground below.

After ten minutes the first wave was dealt with and Daniel landed back on the wall with Tansii and the other clones, "Woah." Daniel said as he caught his breath, "That was intense."

"Considering you were leaping from one flyer to the next, commander it's not surprising." one of the clones answered as he patted his shoulder.

Daniel nodded and looked over at Vega who was retching with Rohkea trying to help him, Daniel looked out over the field and saw an army their sitting in a camp, a true siege, "We have a bit of a respite I recommend we use it, will one of you take watch and let us know when they attack again?" he asked the clones, one of them nodded.

"I'll take first watch sir." he offered."

"Thank you Dah'um." Daniel said gratefully the clone now identified as Dah'um nodded, with that Daniel walked over to Vega's position, the boy was shaking, "Vega?" Daniel called catching the Wookie's and the boy's attention.

"Daniel… I can't." Vega tried to say.

"Vega, I know what you're going through right now, I went through the same thing my first time." Daniel told him, "No one your age should be in this predicament."

Vega nodded shakily, "Weren't you my age when you went to war?"

The elder Jedi nodded, "Yeah, and I killed their as well it's not an easy thing to deal with." he told him.

"The Separatist used Droids not flesh and blood." Vega retorted.

Daniel shook his head, "That's a common misconception Vega, the Sepies did in fact have live foot soldiers, mostly mercenaries but some of their citizens answered the call of duty and fought against us… I had the misfortune to fight against some of them on my second mission in the war… that was the first time I had taken someone's life, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life, and now so do you, I'm so sorry." Daniel told him.

"I asked to be here." Vega affirmed shakily, "and I will see this through no matter the obstacle." Vega added, "we can start a support group after this."

"Deal." Daniel agreed, then he started to chuckle, "We're all messed up in some way aren't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Vega agreed, "we are, me with my status as an orphan, you with your daddy issues, and Auron with his… stuff, not to mention everyone else."

Daniel just laughed at that, "oh my… we really are messed up." he sighed, emphasizing the really.

"No wonder we get along so well." Vega mused.

"Yep." Daniel said and looked over the field again, "that first wave must have been a suicide run to clear the traps and to get our measure." Daniel mused.

Vega looked horrified at that, "What kind of general does that?"

"One who doesn't care about the lives of his troops." Daniel answered bluntly, as he narrowed his eyes his animosity towards the Dark Master growing, 'he reminds me of Krell.' Daniel mused to himself.

Rohkea growled something, "I know Rohkea, things are looking grim." Daniel agreed, "but hey so long as they don't attack thats a good thing we only need to wait two days, three at most for Rarok and the others to arrive."

Rohkea growled something else, "Seriously?" Daniel asked, "We can go three days without a proper meal Rohkea don't worry about it, if anything it's water we need be most concerned about." he told him, as he looked among the warriors standing by on the courtyard, "How much water can we spare for three hundred and forty people?" Daniel asked.

"I can use Sith techniques to sustain myself." Auron stated having butted into the conversation, "Can you sustain yourself with the force Daniel?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "I have managed to push myself for ten days, yes." he answered, than turned to Vega, "I don't know about you though."

"Hey it's only three days right? how hard can it be?" Vega asked weakly.

"... It's going to be hell." Daniel stated and patted the boy on the shoulder, "But you'll be fine."

Vega just swallowed nervously, "Great." he muttered sarcastically.

 **(Location the dark master's fortress.)**

The Dark Master sat on his throne in silence, his armored body giving nothing about him away to an outside observer they'd have no idea if he was awake, or asleep.

"My Lord?" The Grand Gul called out, "When shall we depart?" he asked respectfully.

For a long moment the figure sat still not moving nor answering the question at first the Grand Gul thought that his majesty was asleep, "When, my ultimate creation is ready." he finally responded.

The Grand Gul's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean...?"

"Yes… The Great Beast is nearly ready."

"After all this time," The Grand Gul said breathlessly, "you've been working on it since we conquered Mijorn."

"I know, I was there." the Dark Master said patiently, "I'm impressed though by the innovation that all you Guls had poured into it, the great beast is even better than I originally intended."

The Grand Gul was stunned by that, "I don't know what to say." he was proud that he made his master proud.

"How about nothing, and let's let our handiwork show us what it's capable of." the Dark King suggested, "Come four days from now."

"I look forward to it."

"As you should." The Dark Master stated then stood up, "I am going to see to the Great Beast's final preparations myself, together he and I will arrive and turn the tide of the battle in our favor."

"Uh the battle will go against us?"

"Briefly but it will be no problem, I want you to relay these orders, wait for a few hours let them drown in dread, then throw all the lesser warriors at them exhaust their supplies as well as their wills, then once that has been done to what you deem satisfactory, go in for the kill."

"And if they survive all that?"

"Then the survivors shall have the privilege of being the first to witness the might of the Great Beast."

 **(Location Mugg Fallows orbit)**

Rarok sighed, "Okay tell me again what is wrong with that ship?" he asked into the comm.

"According to our instruments everything is in working order, but we can't activate the ship's systems for some reason."

Rarok frowned thoughtfully, the Chiss had sent several repair teams to help with getting all the ships in working order the one Rarok was talking with now was trying to get a Rakatan ship to work, "I'll be right over." Rarok told the engineer, then he called up the people with him, "Nuru, Uriah, Breaker I will be on another ship helping the team there."

"Alright then." Nuru responded, "we'll stay here and get the ship up and running."

"Sounds good, I'll be back." With that Rarok cut off the connection, he walked to the airlock, made sure his armor was sealed, then exited the ship, he used his jetpack to maneuver through the debris field and found himself rapidly approaching the ship on his HUD, he flipped and landed on the hull and made his way into the ship.

The engineer was looking at the readouts on his datapad when he heard footsteps approach, he turned to see Rarok enter the bridge, "Ah you're here."

"Yeah, so what is the problem?" Rarok asked.

"As I told you we're not sure, everything's in working order or at least appears to be." the Chiss explained.

Rarok hummed in thought, he walked up to the console and it came to life much to the engineer's surprise.

"What did you touch?"

"Nothing I just walked up to it and it activated." Rarok stated confused but was grateful that the problem was settled.

"It must be genetic." the engineer hypothesized.

"Like only the people with a certain genetic marker can activate the ship's systems?"

"That's what I'm thinking." the chiss confirmed.

"I see." Rarok nodded, "I'll help you out here then."

"Thank you."

Rarok looked at the Chiss for a moment, "Have you ever encountered the far outsiders?" he asked him as he went about activated the ship's systems.

The engineer looked up from his data pad for a moment, "I haven't, but my sister has." he answered.

"What can you tell me about them?" Rarok asked.

The engineer pursed his lips in thought, "They are dangerous, we believe that they come from beyond the galactic borders, they use organic technology, and they have powerful ships… That's all I really know."

"I see." Rarok said.

"My sister was captured by them." the engineer added.

"... My condolences."

"It's why I became an engineer to develop tech to fight these aliens."

Rarok nodded, "Good on you, let's get this ship up and running and maybe one day we'll give these extra galactic invaders what's coming to them."

"Sounds good to me." The Chiss smiled slightly, with that the two completed their work and Rarok made his way back to the airlock.

"... Rarok?" Breaker called over the comms, Rarok paused it sounded like the man was distraught.

"Yes Breaker what is it?" Rarok answered.

"We failed sir, we couldn't suppress the urge." The Clone managed, Rarok could tell that the man was struggling with his emotions.

"Nuru? Uriah?" Rarok asked, hoping that the clones hadn't killed them.

"They're dead sir."

Rarok felt like something hit him in the gut at that and he swallowed a lump in his throat, yet despite this he had a strange feeling that not everything was as it seemed, "I'm on my way." Rarok double timed it to the airlock and launched himself out of it, determined to get back to the ship and get to the bottom of this.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **see you next time in the Siege part II**


	16. The Siege Pt Two

**AN: hello everyone sorry for the delay was busy for the last few weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Oc's and species**

 **(Chapter 15 the siege part 2)**

* * *

Micah pursed his lips as he watched the holo display of the battle field, it showed the enemy's camp about a hundred meters away from the castle walls, "They are getting ready for a massive attack." Micah observed.

Alpha nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sneaky little buggers aren't they." the Arc Trooper stated, he wished he was out there fighting rather than being stuck in here.

"Yes," Micah agreed, the long range transmitter pinged telling him that Rarok was trying to contact them, he answered the call on audio, "Micah here."

 _"This is Rarok Cardea, I have some bad news."_ the Mandalorian said his voice was a bit thick with sadness.

Micah had a bad feeling about this, "What is it?"

 _"Breakout squad had been given order 66 thankfully they managed to suppress the urge for all these months, but a few minutes ago… they snapped."_ Rarok informed.

Micah's red eyes widend, "Nuru, Uriah?" he asked,

 _"... Dead."_

Micah sucked in a breath, "I see,"

 _"I am incredibly sorry about this, I should have stayed on the ship."_ Rarok tried.

"Just work on getting here." Micah said his voice devoid of emotion.

" _... Alright."_ with that the comm cut off.

"Damn it!" Alpha exclaimed as he slammed his fist into his chair.

"Indeed." Micah agreed his face tense from barely controlled anger, in his mind he cursed

Sidious's name over and over again for all the pain he had caused the Jedi, the clones, heck everyone in the galaxy.

"Should we tell the others?" Alpha asked.

Micah shook his head, "No, we need them focused on the task at hand."

"What's the matter?" a voice asked prompting the two to see Auron entering the room, "Just tell me I know something's up."

Micah sighed, "Rarok just contacted us, Breakout squad snapped and killed Nuru and Uriah."

Auron raised an eyebrow, "Just like that?" he asked in disbelief.

Micah was confused by the force user's disbelief, "You don't believe them?"

"I just find it hard to believe that two seasoned Jedi both of whom who knew that Breakout squad could at any moment turn on them be taken out so easily." Auron pointed out.

"Perhaps they were caught off guard." Alpha suggested.

Auron furrowed his brows in thought, "Maybe, or there is another explanation, they faked their deaths."

"How?" Alpha asked.

"Think about it, a trained force user can affect a person's mind even implanting false memories."

Micah's eyes widened in understanding, "So you're saying that it's possible that Uriah or Nuru made the clones think they killed them."

"Yep." Auron confirmed, "A smart move if I do say so myself."

"... If what you say is true then they made Breakout Squad think that they killed their commander and friend." Alpha growled.

Auron shrugged, "True, but it also protects both parties involved," he stated, "Anyway the real reason I came in here I wish to know what's going on and I didn't want to worry Vega." he told them.

Micah looked at the holo table and sighed, "The enemy is preparing for a massive assault."

Auron nodded grimly, "I see well I will get back out there and prepare for the battle."

"Good luck." Alpha called.

"May the Force be with you." Micah said in farewell, Causing Auron to pause for a moment before shaking it off and walking out of the room

Auron walked back to the wall and glared out over the field, "Let them come." Auron muttered quietly as he closed his eyes again and slipped into his meditation.

Vega shivered slightly as he watched the field, "Rohkea?" Vega asked getting the wookie's attention.

 _{What is it cub?}_

"What was it like for you?" Vega asked, the wookie knew instantly what he was referring to.

 _{I was about eighty years old when I fought in a minor conflict with the Trandoshan Slavers, that was ninety years ago, and I did what I had to do… at the time I didn't care they were scum I don't shed tears for them, but it isn't easy dealing with the fact that I ended someone's life.}_

"For me, I felt the area around us be tainted as we killed the enemy, I felt the same thing during the clone wars but to be the one who caused it, to feel it as it formed was incredibly unsettling, it wasn't anything drastic but it still appeared." Vega explained.

Rohkea nodded not quite understanding it, _{I don't know much about the Force, Vega or how it responds to death, Daniel may be the one you should talk to.}_

Vega looked over the field again, "I don't want him to worry about me, any more then he is." Vega told the wookie.

 _{I understand.}_ Rohkea said and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in reassurance, Vega only sighed and bowed his head slightly.

"I never wanted this Rohkea." the boy muttered, "at this point in my life I thought that I'd still be with my family, perhaps helping my father with his art, or perhaps being an older brother by this point."

Rohkea lightly squeezed the boy's shoulder in response, the boy had mentioned his family to the rest of the rangers a few days prior, _{It's not fair, cub.}_

Vega sniffled slightly, "No it isn't." he agreed shakily, he turned to look at the wookie his eyes glistened slightly, "But at least I got to meet all of you."

Rohkea smiled sadly and pulled the boy into a hug, _{We'll get through this and keep the memory alive.}_

Vega let out a sigh and lightly patted the Wookie's arm, "Thank you." Rohkea nodded and let the boy go, "Do you think that we'll ever get to Remnant? Vega asked, Auron had told them the actual name of the planet from the vision as well as the name of the Grimm.

Rohkea shrugged, _{If we are meant to then we will get there, perhaps our current trials are preparing us for that world.}_ Rohkea told him

Vega furrowed his brows in thought, "That's an interesting way of looking at it." the boy stated.

Rohkea nodded, _{I was always taught that our tribulations exist to make us stronger so that we are prepared for what the future throws at us.}_

Vega scoffed slightly, "Then I must be incredibly strong." he sighed with a bitter chuckle of amusement.

Rohkea let out a noise akin to a laugh, _{We all are,}_ the Wookie said as he looked at Daniel, Auron, and Aaron. _{We underestimate what we are capable of enduring.}_

Vega turned to face the Wookie, "My father would tell me the same thing, that ' _We underestimate what we are capable of enduring_ '."

 _{He's not wrong,}_

Vega let out another breath, "Rohkea, I miss him." Vega admitted.

 _{I know you do I miss my father as well.}_ Rohkea told the young boy, _{He died of natural causes but it still hurts}_

Vega nodded and before the conversation could continue, "Battle positions the Enemy is launching another attack!" Dah'um shouted as he fired his carbine at the approaching horde.

Vega pursed his lips, "Well time for another bought." he said and called one of the blasters to his hand and shot at the enemy forces using what Caleb taught him to great effect.

Blaze heard the warning and looked at the gate, Guardian stood right next to him, "Perhaps this time we'll actually do some fighting." Blaze said.

Guardian nodded, "Perhaps" he silently agreed, if he had eyes they would have narrowed slightly.

Outside the gate, one of the Urku was running at the gate with wild abandon the bolts that were fired at him seem to not even faze him, as he got closer he lept at the gate, and the armor he was wearing glowed a bright white and detonated.

Daniel who was standing on the segment of the wall over the gate heard the explosion then felt the structure underneath him collapsed and he fell with it.

Auron and Vega looked over at Daniel and found that he had fallen into the remains of the gate, "Daniel?!" Vega called out, and stretched out with his senses, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Daniel's signature still as strong as ever, Vega also sensed an enemy coming up on him, without thinking he bashed the Urku over the head with his rifle with enough force to not only break the rifle but to leave the Urku severely concussed.

Vega then discarded the rifle, drew his lightsaber, and continued the fight.

Daniel hissed slightly as he made to stand up from the rubble, "That could have been very bad." he said, as he gave himself a quick check over, _'nothing too bad, I can still walk so I can still fight.'_ he thought to himself and activated his lightsaber's blade function, abruptly the hulking form of Blaze rushed forward past him into the throng of Urku.

Blaze charged at one of the Urku and slammed his fist into its armored head practically denting the faceplate into the warriors head and killing him, Blaze then took the body and threw it into the horde knocking quite a few down, before lighting them up with his flame projectors on his left arm, before switching to the chain gun on his right arm and mowing down the hordes as they approached.

Daniel sputtered slightly, "That works." he managed, 'I'm so glad that he's on our side.' he thought to himself, 'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.'

Zhrine walked up beside the young Jedi, watching the carnage the Blaze Trooper was dishing out in silent awe.

"The Blaze Troopers are something, aren't they?" Daniel asked outloud.

"Hmn." Zhrine agreed silently, before taking a thermal detonator and lobbing it over the hulking, trooper and into the horde further back, "He's taking up a lot of the fun though." she sighed.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't mind." before looking up and seeing enemy flyers approaching, "well it looks like we're going to have a fight ourselves." Daniel said pointing at the incoming Dramons.

Zhrine looked up and nodded slightly, her lips pursed in determination, her maroon eyes narrowed in preparation, she held her double bladed sword in her opening stance, the sword held perpendicular to her body from behind, and her off hand clenched in a fist in front, her knees slightly bent in preparation.

Guardian came up to Daniel's right and nodded at the boy before turning his attention to the Dramons, his wrist mounted blasters at the ready.

The Dramons landed and made to attack the group while some went for Blaze's exposed flank, Daniel weaved around the attacking Dramons and went for the ones going after the Blaze Trooper, leaping onto one of their backs and activating his saber through the Dramon's neck where the armor was spaced so the neck could turn, before leaping in front of the others getting between them and Blaze, "No." Daniel said simply and took the opening Shi-Cho stance, "You have to go through me first." the two Dramons growled and charged the young Jedi, Daniel Lept over the first one and landed on the second, and separated his head from his shoulders, before jumping off of him and landing on the grass, in a crouched position as if he was a coiled spring ready to release his energy, the other Dramon roared in rage, and threw a large stone at Daniel.

The spring that was Daniel released all it's potential energy and corkscrewed into the air, avoiding the stone, and swinging his blade at the incoming Dramon, the blade hit the silver steel helmet and caused the Dramon's head to veer to the right with its body following it and Daniel landed on the ground with the grace of a dancer, the young Jedi then flipped into the air and plunged his blade into the Dramon's neck effectively killing it and ending the current threat to Blaze.

Zhrine sidestepped an incoming Dramon and struck the one that followed, before she got clotheslined by another Dramon, she landed on her back, she made to get up only for a Dramon to land on her and stomp on her repeatedly, Zhine then caught the Dramon's foot, and in an impressive display of strength, pushed the Dramon off of her, then stabbed it in the leg where the armor gap was between the crotch and leg, before she leaped and beheaded it as she landed.

Guardian blasted the Dramons with his wrist mounted blasters, the bolts didn't do anything to the silver steel armor except causing a few scorch marks, abruptly Ju came up from behind a Dramon and pulled its head back violently exposing the neck area even more, the shard took advantage and shot the Dramon in the neck till it stopped moving.

Ju snarled and jumped onto another Dramon and savagely snapped it's neck, before one swooped down on him and carried him into the air, Ju grabbed onto the dramon and climbed up its body till he got to its head and repeatedly smashed his fist into its face throwing it off its bearings and sent it crashing into the courtyard, there the other Urku proceeded to kill it while Ju stood up and saw that Vega, Auron, and the other shards were repairing the breach with telekinesis, while Rohkea, Dah'um, and Aaron rained fire down on the attacking horde which was being held back by the combined efforts of Blaze, Daniel, Zhrine, and Guardian.

Daniel saw that the wall was being repaired, "Just a few more minutes Blaze." Daniel told the Blaze Trooper.

"Understood." Blaze answered as he continued to mow down the enemy horde, Daniel switched his lightsaber to its ranged function and took pot shots into the horde to help Blaze.

After several minutes the Wall was finally rebuilt and the defenders retreated back to it, "Zhrine you first." Daniel said as he took his lightsaber and using its blade function bisected an enemy Urku, the Urku commander nodded and climbed the wall at an incredible speed, when she reached the top, Daniel gestured to Guardian, the shard nodded, leap into the air, and onto the wall, Daniel called upon the force and let it fill him before unleashing a wave on the horde sending them through the air and into their camp before seizing Blaze and throwing him up onto the wall before following suit, after he pulled himself onto the wall he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Another bombing run!" Auron shouted at his allies, "GO!" he ordered and brought his hand down, the friendly Dramons nodded and took off, and dropped the bombs on the enemy encampment.

"Well then." Daniel breathed as he looked out over the field again, "How long do you think that'll hold them back?" he asked as he saw the enemy rebuilding their Camp.

"I don't know." Auron sighed, "At least we have machine guns, that really saved our skins." he said as he affectionately patted Blaze on the back, "Thanks."

Blaze just waved off the thanks, "Just doing my job."

Vega meanwhile looked down into the courtyard his eyes narrowed slightly, "Vega what is it?" Aaron asked concerned as he looked between the courtyard and the young Jedi.

Vega looked up for a moment, "Guardian of the Temple?" he called out, the spirit manifested itself on the wall next to them.

"Yes young one?" the Spirit asked.

Vega pointed at the courtyard, the grass was flat from all the walking around, "Can the enemy gain access by digging under the wall?"

The others looked at the spirit with a raised eyebrow, "... They never have before… but it's possible." the Guardian admitted, just then the ground with the courtyard exploded, showing several tunnels throughout the courtyard.

"THE ENEMY HAS BREACHED THE FORTRESS DEFENCES FALL BACK TO THE KEEP!" one of the friendly Urku shouted as the Death Bringers came in from the tunnels, and began to do as their name suggests… Bring death.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed special thanks to Mandalore the Freedom for proof reading the chapter**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	17. The seige Part three

**AN: Hello everyone I'm back, man it's been a while, well a lot has happened recently the holidays, birthdays, work, family matters ya know that thing called Real Life, but worry not I have several chapters written up for you to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Characters.**

 **Chapter 16 (the siege part three)**

"Why did I have to be right?" Vega bemoaned as he prepared to leap into the courtyard to face the Urku Death Bringers only for Daniel to place a hand on his shoulder.

The Urku Death Bringers were killing any unfortunate friendly who got in their way or who tried to fight them save the exceptionally skilled who held their own as everyone retreated into the keep, HK-51 supported from the tower with his sniper downing any, Death Bringer he could.

"I count fifty." Daniel said as he watched the carnage below.

"Same." Auron agreed, "that means…" he looked at the group with him Daniel, Vega, Rohkea, Zhrine, Dah'um, Blaze, Tannsi, Aaron, a clone identified as Teal -if he remembered correctly-, and himself "... five for each of us." Auron smirked.

"Then let's GO!" Blaze shouted as he jumped from the wall into the courtyard with Dah'um and Teal following.

Vega said nothing and leaped into the air and dive bombing on to a Death Mage's shield with a force enhanced strike breaking the shield and following up with his lightsaber killing the mage via bisection from head down, Vega didn't think about it he only moved onto his next target, he was too deep into the Force to care at the moment, a crossbowman shot at him, Vega caught the bolt mere inches from his face in an impressive display of reflexes then threw it back at the sender all the while using the Force to propel the projectile even faster then before, the projectile slammed into the crossbowman the bolt going straight through his chest and out the other end, the crossbowman didn't seem to realize that anything had happened to him, he attempted to load another bolt only to drop dead from the grievous wound, Vega turned to face a sword wielding Death Bringer also called a Dread Knights by the Sages, and charged to meet him.

Daniel had just dispatched two of his five enemies and was currently wielding the staff of a death mage and battling a dread knight with it for his light saber had been knocked askewed. Daniel used the staff to redirect and pin the knight's blade, before following up with a back hand and causing his foe to drop his sword, the urku retaliated by throwing a punch at Daniel's ribs, Daniel cried out in pain and threw the warrior into the wall, and clutched his ribs in shock, 'that hurt… far more than I expected.' Daniel hissed to himself, then he looked up at the warrior getting back up and noticed why, his gauntlets had small points on them all the force of the blow was concentrated on those points, and considering how hard an urku could throw a punch that was quite substantial, "clever bastard." Daniel muttered and got into a stance and hissed slightly in pain 'ribs might be bruised or broken, can't worry about that now.' he thought to himself as he dodged a strike from the urku's gauntleted fist, and countered with a Force enhanced strike to the warrior's solar plexus, at least where it would have been if he were human as Daniel assumed, but it got the desired effect Daniel's strike broke the armor and imbedded his fist into the warriors abdomen, causing the urku to cough up blood, before Daniel followed up with an uppercut to the warriors face and effectively knocking him unconscious, Daniel then called reached out with his hand and called his light saber into his hand, Daniel then effortlessly dealt with two crossbow men successfully killing his share of the fifty; looking around he saw Vega, Auron, Rohkea, and Blaze had also killed five Death Bringers, and were helping out the others with their share.

After dealing with the death bringers the group of ten came together for a moment, "I count thirty friendlies dead." Auron reported.

Daniel nodded, "let's see if we can fill those tunnels in before more pop up." Daniel suggested.

"Too late!" Teel exclaimed and shot into the horde coming up into the bailey.

"Kriff!" Aaron cursed and joined in the shooting.

"Fall back!" Dah'um ordered.

"You go, Daniel, Auron, and I will hold them off." Vega said as he stood ready.

"You're right on two of those people" Daniel said.

"Just try and make me go!" Vega retorted.

"I'm staying too!" Blaze stated.

"Whatever let's fight!" Auron shouted and sent a telekinetic wave infused with lightning into the horde to slow them down.

Daniel just sighed in resignation, "Fine!" then charged into the horde his light saber in one hand and fire in the other, with Vega and Blaze following.

Aaron just sighed in annoyance, "Why don't they ask for their shards to help them?" he asked out loud.

"I'm wondering that myself." Dah'um said, as they fell back into the keep.

(Location: the enemy camp)

High Gul Mun watched the battle progress in his mind's eye, he watched as the Jedi and the sith from before battled with the master's legion along with a young boy that appeared to be on the cusp of entering his teenage years, alongside a hulking man who looked like he was taking on the army mostly by himself, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice shouted breaking Mun's concentration, he turned to see the Grand Gul glaring at him.

"What do you mean master?" Mun asked confused.

"Why were the Death Bringers sent into the fortress, his majesty commanded no such thing!"

"He did?" Mun asked surprised, "Gul Balga ordered for the troops to tunnel into the castle so that the Death Bringers could infiltrate the castle to soften them up, we did that at the beginning of the battle."

The Grand Gul sighed, "I see, you haven't received the orders yet, his Majesty is preparing to bring out the great beast to destroy the monument of the sage's power." he explained, while pointing at the castle, Mun's eyes widened in surprise.

"After all this time!?" he asked shocked, before he composed himself "I see… do you want me to tell Balga to stand down or to take the bailey?"

"I'll take care of it." the Grand Gul assured him, and reached out to Gul Balga, 'Balga I have orders from his majesty, why have you sent in the death bringers?'

The high gul felt confused, 'Was I not supposed to?' he asked

'No you weren't but don't worry about it, his majesty is getting the great beast ready for its debut.' the grand gul explained, the mighty mace wielder's signiture flared with both surprise and excitement.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Send in the troops you were going to into the bailey and attempt to take it over if that isn't possible without reinforcements… don't bother.'

'Understood.' with that the link was cut off, and the Grand Gul watched as the smoke rose from the other side of the wall which was occasionally decorated with bright flashes of red and blue.

 **(Location Mugg Fallow orbit.)**

Glowing red eyes glared into the golden feline ones, "Was that really necessary?!" the Chiss Padawan growled at his fellow Jedi.

"Yes." Uriah answered calmly, as he turned back to his decoding of the sith database, "They can focus more on their job now that their urge to kill us has been satisfied."

Nuru hit the cathar upside the head, "What kind of logic is that? they are my friends!"

"Friends that have a chip in their brains that makes them want to kill us!" Uriah exclaimed.

"We could have subdued them."

"We would have only put off another confrontation."

Nuru resisted the urge to strangle the cathar, before he sighed and released his anger into the Force, besides if he did try that Uriah would have likely overpowered him, "I don't like this."

"Well it's better this way, don't worry when we meet the others and get their chips removed we will tell them the truth, and I will allow them a free one to the jaw." Uriah assured.

Nuru sighed in resignation, "Fine."

Uriah continued to work on the terminal, before sighing, "I'm not going to get anywhere with this I can't read Sith," he then turned to Nuru, "So do you know these Jedi that we're going to meet, Daniel and Vega?"

Nuru raised an eyebrow, "I know Daniel somewhat… mostly by reputation as he was born into the order." he answered.

Uriah furrowed his brows, "Is that unusual nowadays?"

Nuru looked at him strangely before realising he came from another time, "Well yes, the Jedi forbade attachments, so we're not allowed to have families, there have been a few exceptions but those were because of certain circumstances."

"Like?"

"The species of that particular Jedi was on the verge of extinction." Nuru explained.

"Ah I see so Daniel is?"

"Human." Nuru answered.

"...Humans are nearly extinct?"

"No… his mother Naomi was a Jedi padawan and while on a mission with her master, she got separated from him, and well…" Nuru trailed off.

"... Oh." Uriah said in realization, "I see. Who did it?"

"A Dark Jedi criminal." Nuru answered, "that's all I really know on the subject." he sighed, Nuru could tell that the mandalorian war vet. was incredibly angry, "She asked the council if she could raise the child, and they agreed, some members of the order didn't like that very much."

"I get the picture." Uriah muttered, "How about Vega?"

"I don't know all that much about him to be honest, all I know is that he was brought into the order later than most."

"Hmn." Uriah hummed in thought, before the ship hummed to life signifying that the ship had jumped into hyperspace, "I believe that we are on our way to Varon."

"Rarok did say that we'd be going today." Nuru said.

"Yes he did… I just hope that we're not too late."

On the bridge Rarok watched as the ship lurched into hyperspace, before going over to the consell he pressed a few buttons and a holo of the chiss engineer appeared, "I see that you are on your way to assist agent Mi'ika'akah."

Rarok nodded, "Yes, do you have the rendezvous coordinates?"

The engineer nodded affirmativly, "We'll be there in about two weeks if not sooner." he reported.

"Good, see you soon." Rarok stated, with that signal was cut off and Rarok sighed, he was about to leave the bridge when a blinking light caught his attention, his curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to the consul and saw that some one was attempting to decode the sith database, "Breaker," Rarok said into his wrist after activating it, "have any of your men been trying to decode the data base at the terminal in the laboratory section?" he asked.

"...No sir… none have my men been in there." came the response.

Rarok narrowed his eyes slightly, before they widened, "That bastard!" he exclaimed, then he made a beeline for the deck the terminal was on.

Back in the lab, Uriah sighed, stood up and turned to the door, "I had hoped he wouldn't notice."

Nuru appeared confused, "Who?" he asked and turned to the door just in time to see Rarok run into the room, a look of rage on his face.

Rarok walked up to Uriah and punched him in the face, "What the hell?!" he shouted.

Uriah took a moment to make sure his jaw wasn't broken before answering, "It was for their own good as well as ours."

Rarok resisted the urge to strangle him, "Don't give me that bantha shit! Your order gave that excuse when they kidnapped a child"

Uriah just rolled his eyes, "It was the easiest way to avoid a confrontation, if they think we're dead then they will not try to kill us. Also what is he talking about?" he asked and turned to Nuru.

The Chiss Jedi just sighed, "He's referring to this scandal we had about a year or two before the Clone Wars, it was called the… I don't even remember what it's called, I was busy fighting a civil war!" the blue skin stated, "even if that woman was her mother, well guess what Rarok she was better off away from her!"

Rarok's eyes widened in disbelief, "How can you say that!?" he shouted back outraged.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that she was more concerned about being a celebrity then she was about 'her' supposed child that we supposedly kidnapped!" Nuru shot back.

Uriah watched the argument before him unfold unsure of what to do or say "I can't help but feel I'm missing a bit of context." he finally butted in.

Nuru and Rarok turned to him and sighed, "It started on the world of Ord Thoden, in the city of Domitree, the city was hit by a quake that devastated it, and relief efforts started, the Jedi were involved and in the city we found a baby girl that force sensitive, the Jedi believed her to be orphaned understandable considering the circumstances." Nuru began, "So the Jedi brought her to the Temple on Coruscant and began to train her in the Force."

Uriah just shrugged, "Seems reasonable, but where does the whole 'kidnapping' thing come in?"

"That comes in." Nuru spat, "When this woman from Ord Thoden appeared on Coruscant and claimed to be the girl's mother and asked to have her back, the council refused having said that since they opened her mind to the Force it'd be wise to continue her training."

"You say that like she isn't her mother." Rarok stated.

"As far as I'm concerned she isn't." Nuru said, "if she is then she's a very bad mother."

Rarok hadn't thought about it from that angle before if he was honest with himself, "Do you have any evidence to support that she wasn't the mother?" he asked.

"No evidence to support she was." Nuru countered.

"So you didn't even do a DNA test?" Rarok dead panned.

"... Not that I know of." Nuru admitted

"Do you see the problem with that?" Rarok asked gently, "While I do admit that woman is not mother of the year material, that doesn't give your council the right to take her against the consent of the parents."

"That doesn't make it right to storm into our temple and punch a Padawan into unconsciousness either." Nuru retorted.

Rarok nodded in agreement "I agree."

"I think I get the gist of it." Uriah stated, "this woman either lied or was telling the truth and sued the Jedi order for kidnapping the child."

"Yep pretty much, then Aris was sent to a Jedi training facility… I wonder if it's still standing?" Nuru sighed.

"It probably is," Rarok assured him, "that's all in the past though and we need to focus on our current situation." 

"You won't tell breakout squad will you? At least until we get the chips out of their brains." Uriah asked him.

"I don't like it." Rarok sighed, "But I understand, we'll be at Varon in two days." with that he began to walk out of the lab.

"Rarok," Nuru called, the Mando stopped and turned to the Jedi, "this may sound like a weird question but, have you had some weird feelings before?" 

Rarok raised an eyebrow, "uh… doesn't everyone?" he asked.

"What I meant was, Have you ever found that you had an inexplicable amount of luck, or you would experience events of Deja Vu?" Nuru rephrased the question.

Rarok turned to face the Jedi, "Why do you ask?"

"So you have?" Nuru asked.

"Yes I have, why do you ask?" the warrior repeated.

Nuru looked at Uriah then back at the Mandalorian, "Because we have reason to believe that you are force sensitive."

"He has more reason, I am still uncertain." Uriah stated, "That and I admittedly don't want to believe it."

Rarok stared at Nuru for a moment, "Why do you say I am Force sensitive?"

"Well I get a vibe from you you do have a noticeable presence in the force if one actively looks for it, and… you activated a Rakatan ship." he explained.

Rarok raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow." he said.

"The Rakatans, you know the ones who created the 'Infinite Empire'?" Nuru tried.

"Yeah I know that, but what does that have to do with me being force sensitive."

Nuru sighed in exasperation, "The Rakatans utilized technology that was connected to the force, it drew upon it like an energy source, and the technology can only be accessed by force sensitives, that why the Empire eventually fell the Rakatans loss the ability to use their tech because they had lost the ability to call upon the force." he explained.

Rarok stood their for a moment before shrugging, "Cool." he said nonchalantly, "What do I do about it?"

"You can ignore it if you want and not bother to train it or find someone who'd be willing to teach you in wielding the force." Uriah answered bitterly before turning to work on disassembling his lightsaber and reassembling it.

"So not you." Rarok sighed.

"I won't be responsible for handing your people access to the most powerful thing in the universe, not like the traitors." Uriah growled, Nuru could sense some feeling of intense hatred, and betrayal bubble up to the surface at the mention of the Mandalorian Knights.

Nuru looked at Uriah, "Did you know Dojander Kace?" he asked the cathar.

Uriah snarled in contempt, "I don't disagree with his views on the Republic, but what I couldn't like was that he sided with the Mandalorians they killed so many innocents and claimed it was an honorable ordeal." he spat.

Rarok clenched his fist slightly but didn't interrupt.

"One of the Jedi who joined him was…" he bowed his head in grief, "My mate." he told them much to their surprise, Nuru began to feel that he was looking at Sylvar or the male version of her anyway.

"That sounds awful." Nuru stated.

Uriah laughed bitterly, "That my friend is the understatement of the century, I have never felt so betrayed in my life, when she joined them it was like she was stamping all over the memory of our people, what's worse she took our youngest with her, when I confronted her I didn't give her a chance to try and explain her actions I was so angry that I tried to kill her."

Rarok however jumped in, "Did you do it?"

Uriah shook his head, "No she called for backup and I was overwhelmed and captured and brought to Demagol, he experimented on me for a bit before he injected me with that disease, I lost consciousness and then I woke up with you standing over me." he finished pointing at the Mandalorian.

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through." Rarok sighed.

Uriah just turned away from him, "Well we can't change anything about it." he spat bitterly, "My mate made her choice to follow Dorjander and had to live with it."

"Do you know why Master Kace sided with the Mandalorians?" Rarok asked him.

Uriah turned to Rarok his eyes burning with hatred, "I don't care about his reasons, he said it was because he felt the Republic was beyond redemption and that the Mandalorians were going to win and that they needed our guidance, I told him he could shove it."

"There is another reason…" Nuru started.

"Nothing you tell me will change my view on those traitors." Uriah snarled and turned back to his saber.

"Kace fell in love with a Mandalorian woman, Varda, she taught him our traditions and he married her, they were expecting a child, but she died in a Republic bombing raid led by the Jedi." Rarok stated.

For a long moment Uriah sat still unsure how to respond, "Just leave me alone." he stated he felt so spent he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Uriah?" Nuru asked

"LEAVE ME!" Uriah bellowed and threw them out of the room with a telekinetic shove, and sealed the door behind them, he then buried his head in his hands.

 **AN: well that's it for this one hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review.**


	18. Reinforcements and the Beast

****AN: Hope you enjoy****

 ** **Disclamer: I only own my things****

 **Chapter 17 (reinforcements and the beast)**

 **(Location Varon, the Sages fortress)**

The air reeked of Ozone, and burnt corpses, as a group of four stood among the pile of bodies, all breathing heavy and shaking slightly from exhaustion

Vega was breathing heavy his hair clung to his head and wet from sweat and blood, "Is it over?" he wheezed out.

Daniel got his breathing under control before answering, "For now, it is."

Vega let out a tired groan, "I'm glad they stopped when they did… I don't think I can keep going."

"I don't blame you, we've been fighting non stop for the last… uh." Auron started.

"3 hours," Blaze supplied he was actually the best one off out of the four due to his equipment.

"Thank you Blaze." Auron said. "Three Hours!"

"That's nothing, I know of Jedi Masters who can keep fighting for days." Daniel chuckled.

"Too bad we're not masters now." Vega quipped, "shall we go back to the keep?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah… let's go back." he gasped, clutching his side, "yep definitely broken." he gritted.

"Daniel?" Vega asked.

"One of the death bringers got me good in the ribs, I'll be fine let's go rest up." with that the weary warriors fell back to the keep to rest and let the defenses hold off the legion.

Daniel groaned as he sat down and took off his shirt to tend to his wound and winced when he saw the mark, "Oh boy." he said.

Aaron and Yim walked up to him and checked him, "One of them got ya good huh?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Yim playfully snapped, and gently prodded the ribs causing Daniel to hiss, "How long would it take for you to heal this injury?" he asked him

Daniel chuckled, "I can't afford to do that." he stated as he attempted to stand back up only for Yim to push him back down.

"How long?" Yim asked sternly.

"At least a day." Daniel sighed, "I never really focused on healing." he explained, "I can't afford to rest."

"You will and you will thank me for it, I will not have you fighting with a broken rib that could potentially pierce your lung or force forbid your heart."

"What!? I fought with worst injuries then this!" Daniel argued, Yim however didn't back down causing Daniel to sigh, "Fine." he agreed reluctantly, he then turned to the other force sensitives, "I think we should put on the shards, they are putting up more of a fight then I thought."

The others nodded, "I agree." Auron stated, "you rest up we'll take care of this."

Daniel nodded he closed his eyes and delved into the force to allow his body to heal.

Auron turned only to see Qixoni, Adegan, and Sentinal standing right there, "Whoa! So I am guessing that you are aware of the situation?"

"Yes and we are at your service." Qixoni answered.

"Very well then let's get to it." Auron nodded, Qixoni and Adegan immediately opened their armor and allowed the their respective partners in, "Let's do this." Auron smirked.

The next two days saw some lite fighting, and Daniel was still in his meditation prompting Auron to shake his head in amusement when his estimated time had passed.

"Today should be the day that Rarok and the others arrive." Aaron commented as he stood at the holo table.

Vega smiled behind his helmet, "I look forward to seeing the other Jedi." he said, Causing Micah and Alpha 17 to internally winced, but didn't say anything, believing that there was a chance that Auron's theory was correct, abruptly they heard Tansii laughing across the hall and turned to see Auron standing over Daniel's sleeping form with a marker, "What did you do?!" Vega called as he ran over, he saw that Auron was trying not to laugh, then Vega turned to Daniel to see he had a thin mustache and goatee drawn on his face, Vega then turned to Auron, "This is stupid," he started before beginning to crack up. "But also hysterical, let me do something."

Auron handed him the marker, "Knock yourself out." causing the adults to shake their heads in amusement and exasperation.

 **(Location prototype Harrower Dreadnaught, Hyperspace, six hours from Varon.)**

Uriah sat at the counsel when the door opened behind him he sense Rarok's presence enter the

room, "I'd thought I'd tell you that we'll be arriving shortly suit up."

"Thanks." the Cathar responded, the Mandalorian began to leave, "Rarok..."

Rarok stopped and turned his attention to the Jedi Vet, "Yes?"

"... Nothing." he sighed. "Actually... I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I wish that you hadn't told me about Master Kase and his reasons."

Rarok raised an eyebrow, "I only told you so that you'd understand."

Uriah began to chuckle bitterly. "Don't you get it Rarok? I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND, I DON'T WANT TO SYMPATHIZE WITH HIM!" he yelled, "He's my enemy... you're not supposed to sympathize with your enemy." he continued softly.

Rarok looked at Uriah for a long moment, "Master Kase died thousands of years ago Uriah... he's nothing but dust now, there is a saying among my people, Cin Vhetin, it means..." he began.

"I know what it means." Uriah interrupted, "but what does a white field have to do with this?"

Rarok resisted the urge to smack him, "Another meaning for it is a clean slate a fresh start."

"You don't get Cathar do you? we don't forgive easily." Uriah told him.

"You have a chance to start a new life!" Rarok exclaimed, "and instead you are wasting it hating a bunch of dead men who have long since turned to dust."

Uriah stared at Rarok for a long moment, "... Your people really have changed..." he said almost in disbelief.

Rarok rubbed the back of his head, "I hope for the better."

"I'd have to see the others before I make up my mind... but if there are others like you... I like those odds."

"Well the Death Watch you'd have to watch out for." Rarok stated, "They want to bring the Mandalorians back to our crusader days…"

"Heh," Uriah chuckled, "So there are Mandalorians I can kill in good conscious."

"We call them Dar'Manda, it means..."

"No longer Mandalorian, I know." Uriah interupted, "Isn't that the highest form of dishonour you can get in your society?"

"Yes."

"Hmn… How long did you say it was till we reach our destination?" Uriah asked, changing the subject.

"Less than six hours." Rarok answered.

"Alright, I'm going to find Nuru then tell Breakout squad the truth."

Rarok just shrugged, "You're going to get a lot of fists in your face."

"I expect nothing less."

With that the duo went looking for Nuru and found him in the observatory, "Let's go and prepare for battle." Uriah commanded, the chiss did not question him and followed him to the armory.

In the hanger Breakout Squad was busy cleaning their equipment and making sure it was in the best shape it could be, Breaker was scrubbing his carbine so hard that Knuckles reached over and stopped him, prompting Breaker to snap his head in his direction, "You're going to catch the rag on fire with all that scrubbing."

Breaker let out a bitter chuckle, "Maybe it should then the fire suppression systems will activate and I can die of suffocation."

Knuckles sighed, "Look I miss him to, hell we all do..."

"You don't have to anymore," The Chiss Jedi interrupted as he and Uriah walked into the hangar dressed in borrowed Sith battle armor, prompting all of breakout squad to spring to their feet in disbelief, "Uriah here." Nuru said stiffly, "Used his telepathy to trick you into thinking you killed us during our brief fight." he explained, all the clones slowly turned to the Cathar Jedi a look of outrage on their faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they all shouted, Uriah braced himself for all the fists coming his way.

Outside the hangar Rarok waited after a few moments Uriah came stumbling through the doorway his face all bruised, "So… how'd it go?" Rarok asked rhetorically.

"Just shut… up." Uriah groaned and fell over.

"So pretty good then." Rarok sighed and dragged the Cathar to the infirmary.

After three hours in the infirmary using both the bacta and force healing Uriah was back at full strength and the two went back to the Hangar, there they saw Breakout squad and Nuru all good and ready to go and at least 3 dozen combat droids that the clones had got working and 6 Sith war droids.

Breakout squad turned to the Mandalorian and Jedi as they entered, the latter they glared at,

"Don't expect another free punch to the face, you come at me, I will take you down." Uriah growled.

"We had our fill, sir." one of the clones spat.

"Good then let's shut up, sit down, and try to get along, while we wait for the ship to arrive." Uriah stated as he sat on some crates, with that the group just waited for the three hours till they finally arrived in the system.

 **(Location unknown, planet Varon.)**

The Dark master glided into the underground chamber, waiting for him was the whisperer and the thirty draugr, upon seeing him the Whisperer took a knee "Welcome my liege."

The armored spirit nodded, "Rise." he commanded, the Draugr did so, "are the beasts ready?" he asked.

"Yes my liege."

If the dark master could have he would have smiled, "Excellent, let's mount the new steads, we'll be at the battle in a day's time." as soon as he finished a loud in human roar sounded within the dark.

 **(Location Varon's Orbit)**

"So how are we all getting down their?" Breaker asked, "I mean I don't think there is enough room on any of our ships to bring us all down there." the clone said pointing down at the planet below with a large cloud formation over the battlefield.

"We could always nuke it and destroy everyone in the blast zone." Uriah said poking at Rarok a bit.

"Are you trying to start something?" Rarok growled.

"Please, I'd win." Uriah said confidently.

"That remains to be seen." Rarok retorted.

"How about we jump?" Nuru said.

Uriah shrugged, "Works for me, Rarok, and Cleaver can take the droids down to the planet while Nuru, breakout squad and I can jump out of the ship and into battle."

"Sounds like fun." Knuckles agreed with a chuckle, the other clones had mixed reactions ranging from cautious agreement to blood freezing terror.

"Bring us into position." Rarok ordered agreeing with the plan, "if any of you want a ride down just go to my ship I'll take you down to the battle myself."

With that the warriors went to do last minute preparations, "Nuru." Uriah called getting the Chiss

Jedi's attention, "let's part the clouds."

Nuru looked out over the planet and smirked when he realized the Cathar's plan, "Alright then." with that the two Jedi spent a moment summoning the necessary energy and outstretched their hands.

 **(Location Varon, the sages fortress)**

Micah and Alpha watched the holo display of the battle with calculating gazes, "it looks like they are going to launch another assault." the arc trooper observed.

"Again." Auron sighed in annoyance and stood up, "can they at least send something different?"

"Why do you want them to send something different?" Katie asked.

"Because I am getting tired of killing the same old creatures over and over again, I want to face the Lorakime or whatever those things are called, or the ogre things, hell I'd be fine with a Draugr, anything other than the Urku, no offence." he added towards the friendly Urku who just waved his apology off.

Vega shook his head at the formor Sith's blood lust, or was it lust for battle? "Alright then, shall we go for the hundredth time?" Vega asked sardonically.

"Correction: We have only had to go out 8 times." HK 51 stated.

"It's called Hyperbole you soulless machine." Vega retorted.

"Hey HK." Auron called preventing the assassin droid from continuing his conversation with the young Jedi, "show the enemy some love." he ordered giving him a Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope, all the while he had a straight face.

"Compliance." the Hk droid turned to one of the dramons, "would any of you flying meatbags be willing to take me a 120 kilometers from this location?"

"HK, you don't need to go that far." Auron told him barely keeping his composure.

"Affirmitive." the droid then went to the top of the keep and prepared for the incoming assault.

The others turned to Auron after the droid left, "It's an inside joke between the two of us after we survive this ask him about the definition of love and you'll understand." he explained

Vega just shook his head before he heard chuckling coming from Daniel, "I understand the joke." the eldest Jedi there said as he woke up, "but enough about that the enemy is on the move?" he asked.

Micah nodded, "We believe so suit up Daniel." he ordered, Daniel nodded and did so Sentinal opened his suit and Daniel stepped inside.

"You two." Daniel said towards Vega and Auron, his voice betraying nothing, "We're going to have a stern talking for drawing on my face at some point."

"How did..?" Vega began to ask.

"I can maintain awareness of my surroundings when I fall into meditation, it's a trick I learned during the war." Daniel explained, "really helped when we were besieged or conducting a siege."

Vega nodded in understanding, "I see, look I'm sorry..." he began.

"Battle first, apology later." Daniel cut him off, with that the three armored force users ran out to meet the enemy to begin another bought, however as they charged the incoming horde the clouds that darkened the area parted, causing the light from the noon sun to come in unabated like a sign from Heaven, the Urku all froze in place as the sunlight hit them, "Okay what?" Daniel asked grateful that the shard armor had polarizing faceplates.

"I can see something falling in from the sky." Vega said pointing in the distance, several figures were free falling into the battle field the lead two were force users if their senses were telling them right, as they got to the fast approaching ground in the center of the enemy camp the lead one twisted in the air and slammed his arms into the ground creating an explosion of telekinetic energy that leveled the camp and sent the enemy troops flying all around, .

Auron's eyes widened in disbelief, "There is a God!" prompting the other two to look at him strangely, "What?"

"...Nothing." Daniel shrugged, and turned back to the army in total disarray, "it's time to break the siege."


	19. The Battle's End

**AN: hi again.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Characters.**

 **Chapter 18 (The battle's end.)**

Daniel, Vega, and Auron carved their way through the Urku horde each a tornado of yellow and red respectively, killing scores of the attackers, those they missed were taken care by the soldiers who followed them.

After several minutes of fighting there way through and getting into the camp they found a Cathar with a orange blade cutting down the enemy as they approached, and a Chiss armed with a blue saber defending himself from an Urku Death Bringer, only to duck as the Cathar's blade swung and became acquainted with the warrior's neck, upon seeing them the trio ran to support them, the five force users struck down the enemy as they approached, after several minutes the enemy realised the futility of their efforts and ran.

"Yeah that's right!" Auron shouted, "Run ya cowards!"

Out from the throng of screams a single booming voice erupted, "HOW DARE YOU ALLOW DOUBT TO OVERPOWER YOUR LOYALTY AND FAITH?!" this caused the army to stop in fear.

"Gul Balga!" Auron shouted, "Come out and face me, I still have yet to make good on my threat."

"Oh, 'you mean punish us a thousand fold'?" the large Gul mocked as he strode through the masses, his mase hung casually on his shoulder, when he came just inside of the loose ring created by the urku horde which only numbere less then 300 now, he stopped and then let grasped the weapon in both hands one near the head and the other at the handle, "You ran away last time."

"Last time I threw you into a wall and had you beat." Auron reminded him.

"Insolent fool you should have killed me when you had the chance." Balga snarled.

Auron shrugged, "No need to rush," he brought his blade up to his face in the opening Makashi salute and flourishing it into a low guard, "Stay out of this." he told the others, "you can have the others." he added.

"Hey Auron." Vega called, Auron slightly turned his head to regard him, "Stay safe."

Auron dipped his head slightly, "Will do." Balga didn't move at first, Auron studied him waiting, while Daniel, Vega and the two newcomers watched.

Balga then spoke in a language that Auron didn't understand, " _Be careful, he is not going to fight you fairly."_ the guardian of the temple warned him telepathically.

"Is there such a thing?" Auron asked rhetorically, then he heard the footsteps of a large creature coming towards them, Auron watched as three of the large bipedal beasts approached behind Balga snarling like hungry animals, Auron only sighed in annoyance, "Really?"

"What is it, your trepidation got the better of you?" Blaga jeered.

"No, it's just that I didn't really want to bring in help… but since you did it's only fair." Auron retorted, causing Daniel and Vega to come to his side.

"Kill them." Balga ordered, with that the beasts charged the group, Daniel charged and lept onto the one heading for him and stabbed his weapon through its eye and into it's brain melting the organ and causing it to die momentarily.

Vega used his telekinesis to pull the creature's leg out from under it, then took his borrowed lightsaber and threw it like a javelin into the creature's head to end its life painlessly, afterwards he summoned the lightsaber back into his hand and held it in a defensive stance.

Auron leapt up into the air and bisected his creature in short order much to Balga's surprise, "What did you expect?" Auron asked as he walked forward, "We spent the last week preparing for this assault there is nothing you can send that we can't deal with." he came to a stop two meters away from the high gul, "You have lost."

Balga's face twisted into a sneer, "How dare you act so high and mighty?" he bit out.

"Probably because we have the power to back it up." Auron snipped back with a grin, this got the desired effect, Balga charged him with an overhead swing and brought his weapon down, Auron brought his blade up and directed the blade to the side.

"I will wipe that smirk off your face."

Auron blocked another strike and sent a force enhanced knee into the Gul's gut knocking the wind out of him, "You'll die trying." he said maintaining his grin.

Uriah shook his head at the display, "He should end him now." the cathar growled, causing Daniel to turn to him.

"He's got this, besides Auron doesn't want to kill him." Daniel explained.

Uriah rose an eyebrow, "Why not?" he demanded.

Vega was the one who spoke up, "He wants to reserve that right for, Caleb."

Gul Balga backed away from Auron in shock and catching his breath, that blow had knocked the wind out of him and wrent his armor making it uncomfortable to wear, "You want a minute?" Auron asked mockingly.

"What?"

"To take off your armor and take a breath." Auron offered in the same tone.

Gul Balga shook with rage, "SHUT UP!" he screamed sending a wave out and over Auron, who held his hand up and diffused it.

Auron chuckled, "What was that?" he asked, "A poor attempt at a repulse, tch, let me show how it's done." he said and gathered the necessary energy, Balga attempted to rush him while his guard was down, only to be blown back along with several Urku by the telekinetic energy that the student of Aartsengal built up.

Gul Balga got to his feet, "Can I take you up on that offer?" he asked.

Auron just chuckled, "Sure you can."

"Why thank you tha…" he was cut off mid sentence when Auron launched him into the air with a vicious uppercut.

"Your minute starts now." Auron stated amused, as Balga landed some feet away from where he was before.

The Gul snarled and sent out a torrent of force lightning at Auron, who caught it with his blade, Auron held it for a moment as Balga tried to power through the blade, then Auron casually flicked the blade back at the gul and the lightning hit the caster full force sending him head over heel and sprawling him out on the ground, utterly spent.

"No, Power was mine, the dark master promises victory for his servants!" Balga screamed into the dirt.

"Excellent, I broke your body and your spirit." Auron said all trace of bravado gone, now he spoke with such sharpness that it could cut through bone, "But given what you did to a member of my family you deserved it." Auron then looked up hearing the sound of speaders coming followed by the familiar rumble of the Lohikaare riders, "Speaking of which, here he comes now."

Caleb, Asajj, and the clones all drove up to them, with Caleb getting off the bike first, "What did I miss?" he asked, as the others got off the bike, absently they noticed as the enemy surrendered and dropped their weapons.

Auron shrugged, "Not much." he then called upon the force and pinned the Gul down as he tried to crawl away, "Where are the other Guls?" Auron asked.

Caleb was staring at the Gul who broke his hand, "They must have retreated, upon realising that they had no chance of winning." as he said this Balga began to laugh.

"HAHAHAH, You fools, you may have won the battle, but the war is far from over, tell me did any of you see a single Draugr, or the Dark Master?" he jeered, "I hope that the dark master will kill you foul sages as slowly as possible." he said staring at Vega.

Caleb had it with him, he walked over to him picked him up by the hair, "You won't be around to see it," he stated then he took a dagger and held it up to his throat, the Gul just stared at him offering no pleas for mercy, "You still have your pride... good for you." Caleb stated then in one move slit the Gul's throat and removed his head, before throwing it away like a piece of garbage, "One down, three to go." he muttered and walked towards the group.

Vega ran forward and pulled him into a hug, "You're alright." Caleb was surprised by the move he would have thought that the boy would be repulsed by what he had just done, he was relieved to find that wasn't the case and returned the embrace.

"Yeah I'm alright, how are you?" Caleb asked, Vega buried his head into the man as if to hide his face from the world which was odd because he was wearing a faceplate, Caleb looked up to see Daniel doing several hand motions to him, 'He killed for the first time a few days ago.' he mentally translated, "Are you okay Vega?" Caleb asked getting to eye level with the boy, whose face remained hidden behind the mask, he shook his head, in his mind Caleb could see that the boy was crying, the full impact of the lives he took hitting him full force now that the battle was over, "Let's go rest up, okay?." with that the group nodded and went about to set up for the dark masters next assault and secured the prisoners.

Vega laid on his bed his eyes wide open and red, with Aaron doing his best to comfort him by his side, with Daniel trying to talk to him, "Vega?" Daniel asked, Vega made no move he just stared straight ahead, Daniel sighed and moved the boy's now shaggy hair out of his eyes, "I'm so sorry that you had to do this Vega."

Vega's eyes moved slightly to look into Daniel's, "I made the choice to come with you all." Vega said shakingly, "I will follow through, Quid enim."

Daniel smiled, "Quid enim." he agreed, he looked over to the door and sighed, "I have to go meet Rarok and the newcomers, Aaron will be here if you need him." he said looking at the ranger who nodded reassuringly.

"Go take care of what you need to do, I'll stay here."

Daniel nodded and patted Vega on the head, stood up and walked to the briefing room, he came into see Micah scolding Caleb, "Do you have any idea how much information he could have given us?"

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Like he would have, the Guls would rather die than betray their god, I chose the best course of action so he would never trouble any of us again." he retorted.

"That isn't your decision to make." Micah stated.

"Oh and whose is it, yours? Last I checked no one put you in charge."

Daniel walked between the two to break up the argument, "Enough, What's done is done no use going at each other's throats over it."

Micah still glared at Caleb before sighing in resignation, "We still have no idea when the Dark master is going to attack." he reported, "none of the prisoners are talking."

"What have they said so far?" Daniel asked.

"We're doomed the typical nonchalant, though some have said that we're their saviours but will not help us because we have to prove our own worth." Caleb gritted, "Why can't people just say what they want to say?"

Daniel sighed, "I stopped asking that a long time ago." this prompted Caleb to stare at him in confusion, "I lived among the Jedi, Force knows we're cryptic."

"Oh, right."

It was then that Daniel noticed the others presence in the room, he turned to them and bowed respectfully, "Welcome to Varon, I am Daniel Valo, Padawan of the Jedi order." he introduced himself to the Mandalorian and the Cathar Jedi, "This is Caleb Sobec, and Micah of the Antarian Rangers."

Rarok reciprocated the bow, "I am Rarok Cardea, it is a pleasure." he said genuinely and shook the padawan's hand.

Uriah extended a hand, "Hello Padawan Valo, Nuru here has told me of your reputation."

"Oh?" Daniel asked looking at the Chiss Padawan, "Like what?"

Uriah looked over at Rarok before answering, "Stuff I believe you wouldn't want discussed in present company."

Daniel looked at Rarok, before turning back to Uriah, "I see."

Caleb just scoffed from off the side, "See what I mean, cryptic."

Daniel just chuckled, "Look I don't care, I was born within the Jedi order so what." this caused Rarok's signature to alite with surprise.

"What?" Rarok asked

"Wow I did the impossible," Daniel commented "I made a mandalorian gape in shock." he said amused, prompting Rarok to stop gaping.

"Why would the council allow your mother and father to remain Jedi?" Rarok asked.

"Now that is none of your business, besides we have more important things to deal with." Daniel said changing the subject.

"I have several probe droids scanning the area if the dark master is coming we'll know about it." Micah said

The room fell silent for a moment, "Is that it?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, yes that's it." Micah answered

"Okay then, I'll go check on the others, it was nice to meet you all, and Nuru nice to see you as well." he bowed and left the room.

Rarok watched him go, "He's not at all what I expected."

"Yeah, you should have seen him when we started this trip, and when we picked up the survivors of the Bright flight… not the best of times." Caleb said.

"Oh?" Rarok asked.

Caleb was about to explain before a warning on the holo map blared, Caleb and Micah watched the device closely and noticed over thirty hostiles approaching, Caleb pulled out his communicator and keyed the power switch, "Daniel, Caleb here."

" _What is it Caleb?"_ Daniel's voice came over the comm.

"We're picking up thirty-four contacts moving in this direction, fast." Caleb reported calmly.

" _When will they arrive?_ Daniel asked.

Caleb looked over at Micah, "Less than 6 hours." Micah answered grimly.

" _Understood."_ with that the signal was cut out.

"It seems that it ends today." Caleb said.

"Indeed."

"Excuse me." Rarok called catching the rangers' attention, "But what is the plan?"

Caleb turned to face the group, "The enemy that's coming is most likely made up of the thirty three Draugar, their mounts, and the Dark Master himself, meaning that first the force insensitives must take out the thirty three before we make our move on the man that started this mess in the first place."

"Okay… so how are we going to go about that?", when he asked that a smirk pulled across Caleb's lips that stirred up an odd sense of dread and yet some excitement as well.

"Very carefully." Caleb quipped.

"That's a very smart arse answer if I heard one." Micah muttered under his breath.

"... No seriously what is the plan?" Rarok asked.

"We will tell you... when we worked it out ourselves."

"We?" Micah scoffed, "I already came up with one."

"Oh do tell." Caleb said turning to face the chiss the others leaned in expectantly.

"The clones engage them outside the wall with us covering them from the wall, their armor should be more than enough to defend them from the enemies weapons." Micah answered.

"...Should be?" Rarok asked, he didn't like the idea of the clones facing an enemy like this by themselves especially when there were Jedi there.

"Considering they use cortosis blades, and one of them nearly killed Daniel because of his connection to the force, the clones should be fine."

"And they aren't going alone," a new comer said, Rarok turned to see a man walk in and clasp Caleb's hand in a sign of brotherhood, "I'll be going with them."

"Declararation: As will I." an HK droid said following the man in.

"Good so we have a plan, now we need to see if it works." Caleb said.

"...I do have a contingency."

"And that is?" Rarok asked.

"You take your ship and blast them into oblivion." Micah answered.

"... Why don't we just open up with that?" Caleb asked, "Why go through all the trouble?".

"Because…." Micah began, "...You know I can't actually think of a reason."

"I can," Aaron started, "to free Benjamine." he said softly.

"Oh, right" Caleb sighed, "But after that we're blowing them away I want this done."

"Agreed."

"I may have a plan for that," Auron said coming into the room, "I have spent some time on this and I think I can pull, Captain Narthean's soul out of his body and into a machine."

Nuru, and Uriah stared at him in surprise, "Who are you?" Nuru asked suspiciously, Rarok narrowed his eyes at the teen, wondering who he was, if he was a Jedi survivor then Nuru would at least recognise him.

Auron regarded the Jedi, "Auron Var, former sith apprentice." he told them, there reactions were predictable, Auron mused, they ranged from glares and hands reaching for their weapons before they realised what he said, 'Former' Sith Apprentice.', that stopped them from doing anything overtly hostile.

Uriah glared at the young man, "I don't trust you."

"I kind of figured." Auron shrugged, "anyway from there he can make the choice to pass on, or stay among the living." he explained.

"What do you need for this to work?" Aaron asked.

"Wait you're actually working with him?" Nuru interupted.

"He's proven himself trustworthy, and he's helped saved my life." Caleb assured him.

"You know it is kind of rude to talk about someone like they're not here," Auron butted in, "Look, I have committed my fair share of atrocities, and I want to atone for what I have done, and help Daniel and Vega achieve their full potential as well as yours so that one day we may defeat Darth Sidious and his empire."

"...Good words." Uriah commented, "But ultimately just words."

"I don't expect you to just hand me your trust so easily, I must earn it."

Uriah walked up to him staring down at the young man as if sizing him up, Auron met his gaze without flinching or backing down, "... Glad that you understand that, _Sith."_ he finally said, spitting out that last word as if it were poison, before brushing past him and into the hallway.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed.**


	20. The End Of The Dark Master

**AN: hello everyone this is the last chapter that I had fully written out, and mostly because it finally ends this arc.**

 **Disclaimer: Ya know the drill (But Just In case I only own my Characters)**

 **Chapter 19 (The end of the Dark Master)**

Auron looked out the door the aggressive Jedi left through, before turning back to the group, "Anyway, I need you to keep Narthean in an Alchemical circle that I will draw on the battlefield." Auron told Aaron.

Aaron nodded, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Auron winced, "There is a risk to you and any of the clones who stand in the circle when I perform the ritual."

"And that is?" Caleb asked concerned.

"You may end up on a one way trip to the void, with your body being reduced to ash." Auron explained, "you will have a few seconds to get out of the circle when the ritual starts."

"... So be it." Aaron said with a shrug.

"Woah, you're going along with this?" Caleb butted in.

"Yes I am." Aaron stated with a tone of finality.

"I can have Daniel there to help pull you out, to increase your chances." Micah suggested.

"We have no idea how great the Draugar's range of effect is." Aaron pointed out, "I don't want to put Daniel in any unnecessary risk.

Auron stared at the Ranger as if he were stupid, "Daniel survived three years of one of the most brutal conflicts this galaxy has ever experienced, he is more than willing to do this, and he should be the one to choose to do this."

Aaron looked away, "I keep forgetting that," he admitted, "He just turned fifteen and I keep regarding him as a kid."

"Because he is a kid." Caleb stated obviously, "Just one who's been through more than one that age should."

Auron watched the exchange for a bit, "Well I'm going to go draw the circle." he said and left the room.

"... Well he's certainly...different." Rarok said after a moment.

"Yeah, He was the sith apprentice to a Darth Aartsengel, back during the great galactic war, we found him and an imperial crewmen in stasis over Mugg Fallow." Aaron explained.

Rarok raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say Darth Aartsengel?" he asked.

"Yep, why did he do something to the Mandalorian people?" Aaron asked.

"... You could say that." Rarok answered stiffly.

"... Well that doesn't matter now, I suggest we get ready for the inevitable." Micah stated, with that Aaron left the room to the armory to dress up in his power suit.

Over the course of the next four hours everyone got ready for the final battle, Auron drew the alchemical circle, it had a nine meter radius full of all sorts of geometric shapes ranging from smaller circles, to equilateral triangles, to perfect squares, after he was finished he drew a smaller version of the great circle on deactivated war droid, Aaron got ready by going over his equipment with the clones, by the time they were finished, they had an hour left to wait.

Vega stood next to Daniel on top of the wall both wearing their Shards, "Do you think that this'll work?" Vega asked.

Daniel turned his head to face the young boy, "It has to, because I don't know what to do if it doesn't." he admitted.

"What if the clones can't handle the Dragaur?" Vega asked worriedly.

Daniel turned back to the battlefield, "They are far better off then us, that's for sure."

"How long did you last against the dragr?"

"... About five minutes before I passed out, if it wasn't for Sentinel I would have probably died, or worse… wait, Sentinel how come you weren't affected?"

"Good question, I guess it was because the Whisperer didn't realise I was there." he theorised.

"Or maybe you can resist the drain ability?" Vega proposed.

"... That's not out of the realm of possibility." Daniel said, "we really need to work on our defences." he mused.

"First let's survive this." Adegan piped in, a silence drifted between the four for about 2 minutes before they heard it, the loud roars of a highly dangerous and starving animals.

Vega gulped from the sound of it this was something new and they wanted to use them to satisfy their hunger, "Uh W-ha-ttttt was that?" he stuttered out.

Daniel placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, as another roar echoed throughout the valley, he looked across the field and saw it breaking through the treelines, they were the thirty three Draugar and man in shiny armor astride thirty four large feline like creatures, they all had manes of dark fur and glowing yellow eyes, their claws retracted into their paws and deployed as if they were flexing, their chitinous tails seemed out of place on their bodies as if someone took the tail of another creature and surgically attached it onto them the tail also had a stinger on the end, "I have no idea." Daniel said uneasily, as the creatures stalked to the wall stopping on the far end of the circle.

"... I didn't realise that the Sages now condoned alchemy." the leader said after a moment of tense silence, Daniel narrowed his eyes, he recognized that voice, "... But then again you aren't sages, you are the Jedi and Sith."

"You get the news in hell?" Caleb shouted down at the group his blaster aimed at the dark master.

"Cute," the dark entity said with no hint of amusement, "I get plenty of newcomers to tell me stories of The Galaxy, but that is not important, have you considered my offer young Jedi? Think before you speak, your next words could save your friends lives."

Before Daniel could tell him off, Aaron stepped forward, "I propose a duel." Aaron said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh? Between you and me?" the Dark master asked wondering where he was going with this.

"No between me and the Whisperer." Aaron said pointing at said Dragr, "If I win you back off and never bother anyone ever again."

"And if my champion wins?"

"... Then you can have my body." Aaron stated.

"NO!" Caleb shouted in protest.

"Deal."

"Sir are you sure about this?" Teal asked as he handed Aaron a Vibrosword.

Aaron accepted the weapon, "We'll soon find out won't we?" with that he made his way to the center of the ring, he looked up on the wall and saw Daniel holding back Caleb from jumping down into the field, "I'll be fine Caleb, the Force is with me." he said and turned to face his opponent and adopted a stance, 'Nothing fancy Aaron end this quickly.' he thought to himself.

The two circled each other, Aaron analysed his opponent carefully looking for a defencive gap, there were plenty on the lower body but that didn't matter, the Dragr protected his head the most and from what Aaron understood of these things that was one of the only ways to kill them, through decapitation or stab them in the head, their bones were much too hard to cut through even with the vibrosword, 'my best bet is to trip him and try to keep him on the ground while Auron finishes the ritual.' Aaron thought, with that he rushed forward trusting his armor to protect him should he fail to parry the blow, Aaron reached out and grabbed the Whisperer and tripped him, the draugr fell over, with Aaron immediately following up by stabbing the draugr through the neck and impaling the sword into the ground, the Whisperer struggled to stand up even attempted to grab Aaron's sword, only for the ranger to restrain him and keep him pinned on the ground.

"Stay down, captain." Aaron gritted out, then he noticed the symbols on the ground beginning to light up, "It's almost over." he assured Benjamin.

"Get off of me!" the Whisperer screamed, causing Aaron to punch the draugr in the face to shut it up.

"Not till he's freed."

Abruptly one of the feline creatures lashed out with it's tail, sending a massive spike out at high speeds and at the ranger, the spike impacted Aaron in the side, with his shields protecting him, "You're going back on our arrangement?!" Aaron shouted outraged while keeping the struggling Draugr on the ground while the beast shot their spikes at him.

"It's quite simple really…" the Dark Master started, "... I lied, kill them all."

Aaron didn't dare to move from his spot, not till the ritual was complete, so the clones all rushed into the circle and formed a protective barrier around him, "We have your back sir." Swift said aiming his rifle at the closest hostile and firing, along with all the clones picking their targets and doing the same.

"These things have tough hides!" Dah'hum shouted as he continued to blast a charging beast, it leapt on him and brought him to the ground, without thinking the clone took his vibro knife and stabbed the creature in the eye, the creature roared in agony and lasshed out bringing it's tail down only for an gauntleted hand to grab it mere centimeters from the downed clone trooper's chest, Dah'hum saw that it was the hulking form of Blaze that saved him from the stinger, though it probably wouldn't have done much at first.

Blaze then pulled on the tail so hard that the creature stumbled, and he shot it point blank in the eye socket where his comrade stabbed it, and killed it instantly, the Draugr rider promptly leapt at Blaze only to be met by the hulking trooper's fist and sent flying three meters away, he then pulled his brother up, "Don't let up." Blaze said and went to fight another beast, and rider.

Half the symbols on the ground were fully illuminated now, and slowly the others followed, Aaron kept the lead draugr pinned as the clones fought the enemy, their armor held up amazingly much to their pleasant satisfaction, but then things started to take a turn for the worst, the Dark Master got involved, he got off his mount and strode forward he held a scepter and grabbed the end of it and unsheathed it the blade sang as it was pulled from the scabbard, the blade crackled with red electricity as did the armor he wore, the being that stood before them looked like something out of a nightmare a terrifying abomination that should never exist, but here it was and the force seemed to scream.

"Oh no." Daniel said numbly, his fear for the clones lives very high now, then it happened in a defiant attempt to stand against the fearsome display of Darkness, Swift charged the figure firing all the while and getting his knife ready, "Is he that stupid?" Daniel snarled in annoyance, though he did admire the clones bravery, however stupid as it was.

Swift approached and ducked under the first swing he shot the joints of the armor and took his knife and stabbed it into one of the leg joints in such a way that it was difficult to move the leg, the dark being reacted by grabbing the trooper by the head and throwing him up into the air, Swift flew into the air for a moment and called upon his thrusters to maneuver he then felt an invisible force grip him, he looked down at his quarry and saw that he had his sword pointed upward and that his free hand was reached out as if it was grabbing something, "Good effort for a laboratory made droid." the armored being chuckled, "Now to kill the expandable, no one will miss you."

Blaze attempted to rush in to help but was tackled by one of the beasts, and had to defend himself, the others that were free of their opposition shot at him as did those on the wall but he shrugged off the bolts, then the would be god pulled down with his hand sending Swift careening towards the sword at high speeds, this was it, he was going to die and he could stop it despite the technology he had, he waited for the inevitable a moment passed and he blinked he didn't feel any pain and he was still alive he looked up and saw that the armored form of Daniel was on the ground and unmoving and the Dark master was on his back moving to stand up, it was then that the clone realized that the Commander had literally thrown himself at the enemy to save a man under his command and he was gently put on the ground.

Daniel tried to stand up but his body felt like he was on a world with a hundred times normal gravity, "Damn it," he stated as he struggled, he had underestimated the effect all of the draguar would have on him, he got his arms to move and he attempted to stand up after he managed to get to his hand and knees he was abruptly pulled up to look at the enemy, from his position the young jedi could sense the smugness of the dark sider as he took his blade and began to plunge it into his heart only for the sword to be deflected off the plate and then Swift tackled the armored individual capitalizing on the surprise, he then stabbed the armored being in the neck joint and pried off the helmet only to be blasted off of him and sent sprawling onto the ground.

Saber noticed Daniel and Swift struggling and realised what he could do to even the odds, he deployed the blades on his arms and slit the throat of the Draugr that he was fighting then continued to saw his way through the neck when he got to the spine he shot the bone several times, it didn't take long and the head of the Draugr fell from the body and he fell over dead, Saber stole a glance and noticed that Daniel was noticeably more energized but still not at optimum capability, he took up a pike, and rammed it into the skull of a beast that charged him killing it quickly before going on to engage another one.

Daniel was surprised that he was still standing he would have thought that he would have been dead by now given his previous experience, perhaps it was because they were distracted from him and thus not able to focus their energy on him, or that he was resisting it subconsciously, whatever the case he had a fight to win and he saw the armored being rise to meet him his helmet gone revealing the suit to be empty of a physical body, the dark being took his sword and stuck him causing Daniel to hold up his arm and deflecting the blow from the plate.

"I see." the armored being said, "Your armor is reinforcing itself with the Force, well then." with that he grabbed the blade with his hand and got in close using a technique called half swording, a technique that no one with a lightsaber would use for obvious reasons, the dark warrior attempted to stab Daniel in the gaps of his armor or hit him in the head with the pommel of the sword, Daniel took some hits but otherwise didn't go down and grabbed the weapon and began to wrestle with him.

Aaron saw that the final symbol was starting to illuminate meaning that he had about fifteen seconds to get out of the circle, he reared his fist back and slammed it into the whisperer's face so hard that the ground beneath his head dented inward, he then pushed the sword all the way into the ground to the hilt and jumped off the Draugr and ran for the circle's edge he got out of the circle and turned back to see that the clones had pushed the remaining Draguar into the circle, just then a bright light erupted from the circle prompting Aaron despite wearing a polarizing face plate to shield his eyes, the light show continued for several seconds, after it was all over Aaron saw that the Draguar were reduced to nothing but ash, Aaron sighed with relief then picked up his blaster and got to work helping the clones.

Daniel felt a weight lift from his shoulders he didn't need to see it he knew that the draguar were done with that he threw a telekinetic push out and sent the armored being off his feet, the Dark Master recovered and landed on his feet, he was about to throw a powerful blast of energy at the young Jedi only for the ethereal form of Lapsi to abruptly appear and strike the dark master causing him to stagger, the ethereal form disappeared leaving the armored form of Caleb Sobec and he was punishing the dark master not letting up, Caleb then used a force enhanced strike and shattered the chestplate, the armor collapsed and the spirit retreated from it, the spirit of the dark master had lost a lot of energy it wouldn't be too hard to end him now, Caleb spent a moment gathering the necessary energies, his hand glowing bright white and he threw the energy at the spirit, as it approached a figure jumped in its path and took the energy himself, Caleb and Daniel immediately recognized it as Gul Mun, the energy dissipated and all that was left of the gul was a charred corpse.

"Damn it," Caleb gritted, and turned to Daniel, "I can't do another one for a few minutes."

Daniel nodded in understanding, "it's okay we'll trap him in a wall of light." Daniel assured him and began to summon the necessary energy to do so, Vega had come to his side and began the process as well.

"My lord!" the Grand Gul shouted, "As your most loyal of servants please take me to be your vessel to crush these Meddlers." he requested

The dark master stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Very well."

The Grand Gul smiled sinisterly and turned to the Jedi and ranger drawing, his sword all the while, "Today is the day that the Sages die." he declared and with that he slit his own throat, causing Vega to gape at him in horror and surprise and ultimately lose his concentration, Blood cascaded down the front of his body as if a yellow waterfall but it only lasted for a brief moment, a brief terrifying moment that seemed to last an eternity, the spirit then raced into the dying gul and he rose into the air screaming with an unidentifiable emotion to the entire group, lightning struck the ground from the air and from the ground to the air, as this violent reaction took place, he gently touched down on the ground.

The being stood to his full height and opened its eyes they were obsidian black and seemed to be electrified, it glared at the group in a calculating manner determining the next course of action, he summoned his sword to his hand, "You will not impede my resurrection!" abruptly Vega was sent flying into the wall of the fortress.

Daniel looked back at Vega to see if he was alright but then he felt himself fly into the iron grip of the dark master, he took his free hand and put it up to Daniel's face and began to drain the young Jedi's life force, before Daniel retaliated and pushed him off with the force, 'never turn you back on your opponent Daniel.' the young Jedi berated himself.

Caleb walked up next to Daniel and assured the young man that he was there, Daniel had his saber at the ready, while Caleb had a blaster in one hand and a knife in the other, the Dark being had his sword in a high guard.

Daniel suddenly felt his leg pulled out from under him and he felt himself being pulled to the enemy, he seized his foot and threw him across the field.

Caleb shot the dark master who dodged the bolt, "You truly think that pathetic weapon will help you?" he asked mockingly.

Caleb smirked, "It depends on how one uses it." Caleb then took his knife and parried the darkmasters blade with it then shot the man point blank the bolt disappeared before it hit his target, "... Oh no."

The dark being smirked, grabbed the ranger's head, and pulled up sending the man flying into the air, and followed up with a telekinetic shove into the clone troopers rushing in to help, "Pathetic."

Daniel ran up behind the Dark being preparing to stab him in the back, only for him to be thrown over his head onto his back and pinned by his foot, "You should have taken my offer Jedi." he growled and punched Daniel in the face Cracking the faceplate then he ripped it off revealing Daniel's face, he was bleeding from his nose and had a cut on his eyebrow, but young man glared at him in defiance.

"Kriff you!" Daniel shouted and threw a ball of fire into the Dark master's face, successfully Burning it and causing him to back off, Daniel summoned his lightsaber to his hand, "I will die before I let you pass." the Jedi snarled

"So be it." the dark master grinned, and their blades clashed Daniel's yellow, and the Dark Master's Force imbued sword, Abruptly the Darkmaster grabbed daniel by the wrist and threw him into Aaron and HK as they approached, "You can not defeat me with your feeble might."

"Oh shut up." Caleb groaned as he shot him again, only for the barrier that surrounded him to deflect the shot.

"You should know that won't work."

"I know… but maybe that will." Caleb said pointing at the incoming ship, Daniel and the others looked up to see Rarok's ship making a pass and shoot the dark master, the cannons on the ship were more powerful than the handheld blaster that Caleb was using the plasma splashed against the barrier that surrounded their foe, Rarok shot him 3 times the first shot caused incredible strain the second shot greatly weakened the man, and the third he had to dodge.

The Dark Master snarled and reached out with the force to seize Rarok's ship only to feel something to hit him in the back, he looked back and saw that Caleb had stabbed him in the back, he then backhand the ranger and shot a bolt of lightning at him only for a bolt of lightning to hit the knife that was still stuck in his back, sending the current into his body and causing him to scream in pain and rage, "Enough!" he screamed and sent out a force repulse scattering the group.

Auron, Asaj, Uriah, and Nuru were all decently far away from the attack and thus weren't affected, "Now's our chance." Auron stated, with that the Cathar Jedi charged the dark master his lightsaber ignited in one hand, and his claws ready to scratch the enemy, the Dark master sensed his approach and dodged the swing from the lightsaber that would have taken his head off, only for the claws to dig into his face and puncture his left eye, he snarled, and threw the Cathar off of him.

"I Will not allow this to happen ARRRRRGH!" he screamed, his body convulsed a bit and a red electrical aura had surrounded him.

Auron immediately recognised it, "Stay away from him, he'll wear himself out and then victory is ours." the others nodded in understanding as the dark sider now powered by Dark rage charged them, Nuru back peddled, Asaj lept away, and Auron redirected the attack and side stepped the attack and threw a bolt of lightning at his exposed flank, Asaj threw one of her lightsabers at him only for him to smack it out of the air with his sword and to blast her into the forest, Auron turned to Nuru, "I'll draw his attention if you get the chance strike him in the back." he told him, the chiss nodded in understanding, as Auron blasted the Dark Master with lightning, "Hey grave robber, come get me." Auron called, just he anticipated the Dark master blinded by Rage charged him, Auron turned and ran to the wall of the fortress and started to run up it, on his fourth step he lept up onto the wall and turned to see that his foe had followed him making one big leap onto the wall and turning to face him, his lips were pulled back behind his teeth and his eyes were so tightly together they almost looked like they were closed, "I'm not afraid of you." Auron stated.

"Then you will die braver than most." the dark master said and charged him, Auron lept over twisting in the air and striking as he went, he landed on his feet still facing his opponent who rallied and turn to face him, "You are more of a challenge then them down there." he stated and struck.

Auron parried the blow and sent a telekinetic push causing the man to skid along the stones, "I had a lot of practice facing dark force users." he said, "You fight like a sith warrior." he observed.

The dark master ignored him and shot a torrent of lightning at him, Auron raised his blade and absorbed the bolts not trusting his tutaminis against this foe, Auron saw an iron crossbow bolt behind the darkmaster, reaching into the force he seized it and threw it into the dark masters back causing him to stumble forward taking the opportunity Auron stabbed him through the chest just as a blue blade came from the other side and stopped short of impaling him, he saw the chiss Jedi on the other side remove his blade from the foe and Auron did the same, the man gasped in pain, dropped his sword and stumbled a little only for Auron to sweep the man off the wall and onto the ground below.

Nuru looked at him Quizzically, "What was that for? He was already dead."

"Just trying to speed things up." Auron answered and jumped down and impaled the body through the head, "And making absolutely sure!" he called up, just then the body turned to dust, "See no harm done." then they heard the screaming of the dark being, "Seriously?" Auron asked exasperated.

"You fools I am immortal, I will have a body!" he screamed.

"Yeah? Good luck trying to find one." Daniel challenged his face all bruised up and bleeding but he stood tall, the Dark master looked around then he saw it the unconscious form of Vega just 20 meters away, Daniel saw what he was looking at, "Don't you dare." he growled.

The Dark Master laughed and began to fly towards the boy at highspeeds, "NOOOOO!" Daniel shouted as he tried in vain to stop him, only to be knocked off his feet by an unseen force, the others tried to do something as well but their efforts proved futile, Just as it seemed that he was going to possess Vega, the Guardian of the temple came out and latched onto the evil spirit.

"Let go you pathetic Sage!" the Dark master commanded as he struggled against the Guardian's hold.

"You have plagued this world for far too long, if my last act is to bring you to your end then so be it." the Guardian of the Temple snarled, the Dark Master seemed to become afraid at what was happening.

Lapsi materialized next to Caleb, " _Father! What are you doing?!"_

"What is he doing?" Asajj asked limping into the group.

Caleb felt unwanted tears sting his eyes, "He's dragging the Dark master to Hell, and in the process he will be forever stuck there," he explained 'Lapsi cut it out.' he begged.

'He's my father he doesn't deserve such a fate.' Lapsi cried.

'I know but if you cry, I cry.'

'I can't help it.'

Caleb sighed, 'Fine, I'll deal with it.'

The group all watched as the two spirits descended into nothingness, thus bringing the end of the Dark Master and one of the force's greatest servants.

 **(Planet Remnant, Location Beacon Acadamy, Section Head Masters Office)**

The broken celestial companion of the planet Remnant cast a pale light across the night sky and hit created a silhouette of beacon academy giving it an oddly sinister air had it not been for the pinpoints of lights from the windows, the top of the tower the Headmaster of the academy was pulling an allnighter and tonight he would receive a visitor.

An elderly gentleman with graying hair, round spectacles that rested on the edge of his nose, a green coat, and a white buttoned up shirt was busy looking at the potential first year students for the next semester when the lights in his office began to flicker, Ozpin hummed in thought, before turning his attention back to the files only for the lights to go out, he sighed slightly in annoyance but mostly because he was tired, "What's the matter now?" he asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to the lights to fix them, he inspected the lights and found nothing wrong with them, "Hmn, you should be working, why aren't you?" he asked no one in particular, then he noticed that the room had gotten brighter, Ozpin's grip on his cane tightened and turned to face the light source.

He stopped short when he saw a woman in the middle of the room she had raven colored hair, and brown eyes and they were looking around the room, before finally coming to rest on him, "Who are you?" Ozpin asked.

"... History remembers me as 'The Jedi Exile.' we have much to talk about." she finally answered with a warm smile.

 **AN: I feel as though I should explain something, my story is a part of a series that I am doing this is the first book in that series and in this book the whole crew is traveling through the unknown regions hence it's name "Journey through the Unknown.", I hope this cleares up some issues and if not well I understand, I hope you all enjoyed none the less.**


	21. Peace is the Respite Between 2 Wars pt 1

****AN: I'm back with a new chapter, please leave a review it really helps me people,****

 ** **Disclaimer: if it isn't obvious I don't own either franchise, only the characters I created****

 **Chapter 20 (Peace Is The Respite Between Two Wars Pt 1.)**

Ozpin stared at the woman in front of him, "... I don't understand, why are you here?" he finally asked curiously.

"Please sit I have much to say." The Exile said, Ozpin did so not taking his eyes off the woman as he did.

"You're dead aren't you?" Ozpin observed.

The Exile tilted her head slightly, "What gave it away?"

"Two things, one you're glowing, and Two you said 'history remembers me as the Jedi Exile.'" Ozpin stated.

The Exile shrugged "I wasn't trying to hide it." she told him, "I died many years ago protecting the Galaxy from a wannabe god of destruction, one of my companions stabbed me in the back when we faced him."

"Is he why you came here to warn me about him?" Ozpin asked concerned, the Exile shook her head to reassure him.

"Vitiate died a long time ago, you need not worry about him." she assured him, Ozpin sighed in relief at that.

"So why then?" he asked.

"I have some information for you on the ones who killed the woman, Summer Rose."

Ozpin stood up, "You know them?"

"They are a member of a Force Using cult called the Sorcerers of Rhand."

"... I'm afraid those terms mean next to nothing, to me." Ozpin stated embarrassed.

The Exile smiled warmly, "Worry not Ozpin I will explain all I can." she told him, "First let me start with the Force, The Force is an energy field that encompassess the universe and binds it together." she told him.

Ozpin furrowed his brows in thought, "And people can use this energy field?" he asked curiously, remembering that she said 'Force User'.

"Short answer is yes, some people can tap into the force and use it, the most prominent group of Force users, as these individuals are called, is the Jedi Order."

"You were a member of this group?" Ozpin asked curiously

"I was, then I was banished." she answered.

"Why?"

She sighed in exhaustion, "The people we swore to protect were under attack by a very ruthless enemy, they were slaughtering and conquering entire worlds, and the council chose to stay out of the conflict, many of us however could not stand by, and we went to war, at the end of the war I was given command of a powerful weapon that would have destroyed the enemy's stronghold, I ordered the Mass Shadow Generator to be fired," she swallowed a bit. "killing both enemy and friends, after that I was the only Jedi to return to Coruscant and face the council's judgement for what I did."

"... I am sorry to hear that." Ozpin said sympathetically.

"I made my choices and I have to live with them… or die with them?"

Ozpin chuckled at her attempt at humor, "Can you tell me more of the Jedi?"

"Of course, The Jedi have been the guardians of peace and justice for over a thousand generations, they allied with the largest government in the Galaxy the Galactic Republic, and they use the Force to serve and protect the people of the Galaxy to the best of their ability."

"Sound very similar to the Huntsman and Huntresses." Ozpin noted, "Just on a much larger scale."

"Some differences but not all that different in terms of what you both are attempting to accomplish, that being said some Jedi broke off in the second great schism and that gave rise to our greatest enemy, the Sith, they use the Force for their own selfish desires, and to dominate those they believe unworthy."

"Were they the enemy that you went to war with?" Ozpin asked.

The Exile shook her head, "No, but the Sith had a hand in coercing them into attacking the Republic."

"I see, I feel that there is more to the Force then you have stated." he observed.

The Exile tilted her head again, "You are wise, it all really depends on which philosophy one subscribes to, there's the traditional one that most Jedi and Sith subscribe to, the light and dark side's of the force, then there is the controversial Potentium theory, which says that their is no light or dark sides there is only the force and it is Sentients that bring in the light and dark, there are many more but it would take too long to go through all of them."

Ozpin took a moment to let that sink in, "I see, but where do the Sorcerers of Rhand come in?" he asked.

"... The Sorcerers of Rhand, are a death cult, they believe in the idea that the will of the universe is destruction, this group led by Umbra discovered the Grimm and believe them to be the physical manifestations of that ideal."

Ozpin let out a shuddering breath and walked over to the window and looked out over the scenery, the pale light of the shattered moon giving enough luminosity to see quite a few things, "That explains so much." he admitted, "how long have they been here?" Ozpin asked.

"... Umbra has known of your world and visited it many times over the course of the last four centuries, even introducing the Grimm to other worlds."

Ozpin turned to face her in alarm, "What?" he asked surprised, "are the inhabitants of those worlds alright?" he asked.

The exile bowed her head, "Only the inhabitants of one world survived and destroyed the Grimm that attacked them, but at great cost, the World was called Varon and the Sages of Ahsla a splinter group of Jedi that live in the unknown regions were nearly wiped out by them." she explained.

Ozpin's grip on his cane became so tight that he almost crushed it, "Those people did not deserve that fate." he stated.

"No they didn't, there is some good news though, there are Jedi on your world doing what they can to help you, and you have help on the way."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "There are Jedi here?" he asked curiously, "I never heard of this."

"That's because these Jedi protect your world from the shadows, Salem knows about them and would like nothing more than to destroy them, after all because of them many of her plans had been thwarted, and they know she knows about them hence their secrecy."

Ozpin nodded in understanding, noting to himself that if he were in the same position he would do the same, "How did they get here though?" he asked curiously.

"... Many years ago a little over three centuries after I died, the Sith empire under Vitiate attacked the Republic and a long bloody conflict started, a conflict that ended with the sacking of Coruscant and the treaty that created a fragile peace, the next few years brought was a cold war between the Empire and the Republic, with both sides trying to one up the other, during this time eight promising individuals rose to prominence, on both sides of the conflict, the Hero of Tython, the Barsen'thor, the Emperor's Wrath, and Darth Imperius, and four others, at some point in the conflict the Hero of Tython fought and defeated the Emperor, and the Sith Empire started to fall apart, till the dark council took power, then a third player came in and nearly destroyed both sides."

"But what does that have to do with how the Jedi got here?"

"I'm getting to that, the Barsen'thor, Darth Imperius, and their apprentices fought against the Eternal Empire valiantly, but they couldn't defeat Valkorian, or as we know him Vitiate, the immortal emperor killed one of the dark council and encased the Hero of Tython and several others in stasis, the Barsen'thor seeing no way to win made the wise decision of retreating to fight another day, unfortunately he and Imperius would never face the Zakule again, they found themselves on your world, I'm sure you know the story of the warriors from the stars?" she asked him.

Ozpin hummed in affirmation, "So they came here and spread their teachings." he finished.

"Yes, a Jedi master and his student, and a Sith reformist and his charges couldn't leave Remnant so they decided to help your ancestors in their struggle against the Grimm, and Imperius met a woman and he now has a strong bloodline that exists to this day."

"What?" Ozpin asked.

"The Force runs strong in family lines, meaning that each of his descendants will have a naturally strong connection to the force, unfortunately only five live today, two of which are in prison, and the other three are children."

"Who are these children I can have someone watch them." Ozpin stated, the exile held up a hand to reassure him.

"They are safe, two of them are off the grid and one of them is with her family, a family you know quite well."

Ozpin stared at her for a moment, "You mean…" he didn't finish as the exile began to look tired, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's just a bit difficult to maintain an appearance on the material plane for too long a time, I will return in a week and tell you more, if you wish to bring someone to listen go ahead, after I'm done explaining these things to you some friends of mine will appear to you and go into more depth about the force and other matters of galactic history, until then Ozpin." she started to phase out of existence.

"Wait, what is your name?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Meetra Surik." she answered and faded away, leaving the headmaster a lot to think about.

 **(Planet Varon: Location Sages fortress.)**

Auron looked at the artifact he had in sadness, he sighed and turned to the group, "The ritual failed, I can't resurrect Benjamin." he told them.

The group who knew of the captain all deflated in disappointment, "At least he's at peace." Vega murmured.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, at peace." he agreed.

Rarok stayed silent out of respect for the famed warrior they told him about, "... So?" he began finally getting their attention, "Where do we go from here?"

Auron stood tall, "I'm going to train the force users of the group so we are prepared for our next battle."

"Oh god no." Vega pleaded remembering the torture that he and Daniel went through on the way to this world, that and he still ached from the throw into the wall.

"Starting tomorrow."

"And I'm going to find Remnant." Micah stated.

Rarok and the other new comers were confused by that, "What?" Nuru asked curiously.

Daniel turned to face them, "Did we not tell you?" he asked.

"Tell us what?" Uriah asked, "We've been in a battle since we met you couldn't possibly have told us anything."

"... Fair point." Daniel admitted, "We may have found a place to set up a base of operations and allies." he explained, he then told them of Remnant and what they knew of their plight.

"... Is it a good idea to ask these people to help us against the Empire?" Nuru asked, "they already seem to have enough going on."

Daniel just shrugged, "I'm not going to force them to do anything if they want to help I am not going to complain."

"That Aura thing, if it is true, could be very beneficial to us." one of the clones said.

"Indeed." Uriah agreed.

"What if they don't want us there?" Rarok asked.

"If they tell us to 'bugger off' then we will." Aaron answered, "Where well… what is our backup plan?" he asked.

"We'll figure something out." Micah assured him, "In the meantime I suggest we train we have less than a month to prepare for Nave."

"Who?" Nuru asked.

"I'll explain." Daniel assured him, with that the group split up to do their own things, Daniel and Vega took Nuru and Uriah and showed them the ship, breakout squad went with the other clones to go target practice, Aaron and Caleb went elsewhere deep inside the fortress, Rohkea joined the clones, while Micah went to go prepare the probes to find their destination, Auron went back to the medallion that he forged for the captain's spirit.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, he was extremely disappointed that he failed to get the desired effect.

"You did everything you could." a voice said causing Auron to turn and find Rarok standing behind him.

"I thought everyone left?" Auron said surprised, the Mandoa stood their for a moment, Auron gave him a sidelong glance, "Can I help you with something Rarok?" he asked.

Rarok looked off in the direction, Uriah and Nuru went in, "... Recently I discovered that I am force sensitive, and well I wish to explore that." he told him bluntly.

Auron raised an eyebrow, "And you want me to train you?" he asked.

"You object?" Rarok asked somehow expecting it.

"I didn't say that, it's just that I didn't expect this." Auron said, "I am perfectly willing to train you, when would you like to start?" he asked.

"Now… if you don't mind." Rarok answered, somewhat hopefully.

Auron nodded, "Then let us begin, first I must know do you have any cybernetics?" he asked.

"My fingers on my left hand, I lost them during the war, why do you ask?"

"If you are going to use abilities like Force lightning don't cast it with your left hand… you may blow up your prosthetics."

"... Good to know."

"Now with that out of the way, let's get started, Follow me." Auron beckoned and began walking to the shuttle, "We're going up to my master's ship." Rarok nodded in understanding and stepped into the shuttle and sat down beside him.

"So how long will my training go for?" Rarok asked.

Auron turned to him after setting the autopilot, "Let's get something out of the way right now, You will never stop learning about the Force and what it has to offer, even if you become master you are never done, that being said it will take some time before you become a viable threat with your force abilities, time we don't have, so I'll teach you the basics, and we'll focus on lightsaber combat first after that we'll move on, and considering that you most likely were trained in the use of swords it shouldn't be too difficult."

Rarok nodded in understanding, "I see."

"However don't think that just because you know how to use a sword that you can use a lightsaber, the two weapons are very different, and it really depends on what style of sword combat you used."

"I think that you'll be surprised."

Auron studied the mandalorian's armor, "Is your armor made out of Beskar?" he asked him.

Rarok shook his head, "Not entirely, my baskagem is made out of Duraplast with Beskar outlining."

Auron thought about it "So it is light and durable." he observed.

"Precisely."

Auron nodded, "Good on you that will give you an extra margin of error."

"What do you mean? I have used lightsabers before."

"Oh you have, have you, tell me what was the situation?"

"... It was during the second battle of Hypori we were sent into grab Jedi Master K'Kruhk after we learned that he survived the first battle and was left behind and another Jedi survivor, I encountered the Cyborg General of the Confederacy, Grievous for the first time, and had to use a lightsaber to fight him off along with K'Kruhk."

"... Well than, this should be easy for you." Auron commented his tone showing that he was impressed, he had heard of the General's reputation and his skill from the others, he was not someone to take lightly.

Rarok looked at the course that was set and frowned, "You chose very elaborate route… Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Auron looked at him with a deadpanned expression "We need to awaken your powers before we start, this course will take about four hours, we can work on awakening you to the force during that time."

"Alright then."

"Then let's get started." with that Auron knelt down in the center of the shuttle with Rarok kneeling down across from him, and thus began their master apprentice relationship.

 **(Location Varon the Fortress of the Sages)**

Caleb was walking through the corridors of the Fortress, with Aaron following him, "What are we doing?" Aaron asked.

Caleb didn't turn to face him he stopped and turned to the wall on their right, "I am going to find the 'Tomb of the Sages'" Caleb answered.

Aaron looked at him strangely, "It's not what you think," Caleb said having expected that reaction, "You see back when the Grimm and the Urku nearly wiped out the Sages they sealed themselves in stasis, the only problem was that no body woke them up, they've been stuck in this sleep unable to awaken."

"What happened?" Aaron asked curiously.

Caleb shrugged, "Lapsi believes that the Sages that stayed awake to continue the fighting, killed the Grimm at the cost of their own life so nobody could wake them." he said and stretched out with the force and the wall began to open.

"I see, how many sages are there?"

Caleb looked at him, "At least four dozen, most of which are young children with only a handful being warriors like Lapsi." Caleb said and began to walk through the catacombs, Aaron following.

"How many is a 'handful'?" Aaron asked suspiciously.

"... Seven, including Lapsi." Caleb answered.

"So we need to find six warrior sages?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah they are the keys to the others and are the only ones who can open the doors going deeper into the catacombs, it was designed like that on purpose."

"To keep intruders out, like Blacksun."

"Yes and because he killed Lapsi before awakening him, he couldn't proceed onto the others."

"But how are we going to proceed?"

"Lapsi and I are one, I can get us past the first lock." Caleb answered as they came to a large chamber with drops to large abysses and narrow pathways.

"... Wow they made this as difficult as possible." Aaron said in astonishment.

"Only force sensitives, or people with certain types of technology are capable of navigating this death trap, and even then Force users have the best chance."

"... What about coming out?" Aaron asked.

"There is a safer path out of here on the other side that can only be open from the inside." Caleb said pointing their left, Aaron looked over and saw the pathway leading up to them.

"Ah, do you think you can do this?" he asked him.

Caleb gave him a determined look, "Yes I can, and I will."

"Alright then, I'll wait here and greet the Sages."

"Very well then." Caleb nodded, and began to start the treacherous trials, the stone steps he walked down were all cut out at different heights making it a little difficult to walk down, but that was easy compared to other things he had to deal with, there were some bridges that had collapsed, so he leapt across the chasm using the force to aide him in those endeavors, he came to sheer vertical wall with two walls either side of him, "... Uh what?" he couldn't jump that high even with the aide of the force and he didn't have a jetpack to help him either.

" _You're going to have to jump from one wall the the next until you get to the top."_ Lapsi told him as if it were obvious.

"... You want me to 'wall jump'?" Caleb asked incredulously.

" _Is that so hard to believe?_ "

Caleb looked up the walls, "... not really no, but I've never done that before." he said.

" _You've never had the Force before."_

"True." Caleb conceded, he then bent his knees and prepared to leap into the air, "Here we go." he pushed off from the ground he touched on the wall on his left and pushed off to the right, then pushed off to the left he repeated this action till he got to the top, when he pulled himself up, he gasped for air and wiped the sweat from his brow, and he chuckled in exhilaration, "Wow."

" _Indeed the force truly is a marvelous gift."_

"Funny thing is I actually wished I was force sensitive at one point… the way I became one, I'm not a fan of." Caleb chuckled.

" _Twas not the most ideal way of gaining that power."_ Lapsi agreed.

"Well it happened and there's nothing I can do to change it, so I might as well make the most of it." Caleb stated.

" _A good choice."_ Lapsi commented as they approached the first stasis chamber, Caleb opened the door and saw the Stasis tank in the center of the room, with a puncture mark in the glass and a decayed corpse inside.

Caleb swallowed a bit as he felt Lapsi's anger rise up with in his stomach, "Let's move on Lapsi." he suggested, as he moved past the remains of his bond mate, "We'll come back for your remains later and give you a proper send off, like you deserve."

"... _Alright."_ Lapsi agreed, as Caleb walked to the door and began to focus the energy necessary to open the door.

The lock began to react and unlock, after a moment the door began to open and Caleb sighed with relief, "Good thing that it didn't reject me." he breathed, as he walked through the threshold.

" _Indeed, one down only six more to go."_

Caleb saw another chamber full of more obstacles and groaned, "This is going to be a long day." it took him nearly a half hour to complete the course and get to the next stasis chamber, he walked in and saw a woman in the pod, and he felt Lapsi's love for her spring up, "She's your wife?" Caleb stated more than asked.

Lapsi materialized next to him and nodded, "Yes she is, her name is Trenia, and she is the guardian of the second lock."

Caleb nodded, and walked over to the controls, and typed in the command to awaken the occupant, only hesitating a fraction of a second before finishing the command, the pod hissed as it began the 'thaw' process.

The pod stopped hissing and color began to return to the woman's face, she had long red hair and she wore a form fitting bodysuit for the stasis pod, the suit left nothing to the imagination, and Caleb struggled to keep his eyes on the woman's face, both out of respect for her, and Lapsi, Caleb looked over and saw the locker that held her possessions, Lapsi's moved back to the armory after he was killed.

The woman opened her eyes revealing her blue eyes with green specks in them, she saw Caleb standing a few feet in front of her, and looked around, upon not seeing something, she lept out at incredible speed and pinned the ranger to the wall, holding her forearm into his neck.

"Whoa lady calm down!" Caleb exclaimed.

The woman only glared at him, Caleb stared back not understanding at all before a memory from Lapsi sprang up, Caleb sighed in exasperation, "You can't speak, wonderful." he stated sarcastically, "Lapsi… a little help."

Lapsi materialized next to them and placed his hand on her shoulder or tried to anyway, "Hello beloved." he greeted sadly, her eyes widened in disbelief, and she looked back at the ranger, then back at the spirit, "He is my host now, I-I d-ied." he managed.

Trenia shook her head in denial, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, and backed off, she tried to speak but nothing would come out, Caleb could only watch helplessly as the mute broke down.

After a few minutes of fighting to compose herself she turned to Caleb and did a series of hand gestures, the Ranger drew on the knowledge of Lapsi and translated the sign language, 'what happened?'

"Your husband was killed many years ago by an intruder, a Sorcerer of Rhand who goes by the name Blacksun… I am so sorry that I couldn't be the bearer of better news." Caleb told her, she only stared ahead not looking at anything in particular, she finally let out a shuddering breath and made to stand up, Caleb helped her up, she walked over to her locker, got her belongings, and got dressed, after she was done she turned to the ranger and beckoned him to follow her, she then walked over to the lock and summoned the energy to open it.

Caleb was impressed by her determination to keep moving forward, despite the crushing news that she just received, he watched as the door swung open and she ducked inside, Caleb followed her and the duo made their way to the next chamber.

 **(Back with Auron and Rarok.)**

Three hours had passed since teacher and student started their meditation, Rarok breath hitched and he gasped, "Congratulations Rarok, you're taking the first steps into a much larger and grand new world."

Rarok let out a breathless chuckle, "Wow, so this is what it feels like?" he asked as he looked at his hands.

"Exhilarating isn't it?"

"I… Can't really describe it." he admitted with a laugh.

"Then don't, just become acquainted with the Force."

Rarok nodded absently, "So now what?"

"Now I'm going to put you through a course to help you familiarize yourself with your core force abilities."

"What?"

"They are abilities most force users possess, basic TK, Sense abilities, and Force Valor, as we continue to train more abilities will be open to you, both from the light and dark side." Auron explained as he head up to the cockpit, to take over the shuttle.

"I see." Rarok nodded.

"Are you ready to go or do you wish to continue with this exercise?"

Rarok thought for a moment, "The sooner we get started the better, let's get to the ship."

"Very well then." Auron nodded and took control of the shuttle, "If you wish to strengthen your connection to the Force just keep doing that exercise I showed you, it will help you develop your practical abilities." Auron explained.

"I see, but I would like to practice those abilities first."

Auron nodded and docked in the hangar bay, then beckoned his protege to follow him, Auron lead him through the ship, going through the corridors and even into a turbolift, after a few minutes Auron came to a stop in front of a large door, he then turned to face Rarok, "This is the training room." Auron said he then walked over to the console in an alcove across from the room, "My master had it designed like this after he was given this ship." he explained, as he typed in a few commands, "Go on in, I'll watch your progress from the observation deck" Auron told him and walked over to a small utility lift.

Rarok let out a breath, he could feel himself shiver in excitement, his blood ran hot at the idea of a challenge, and he walked into the training room, the door hissed open and on the other side he saw a large room which reminded the young man of the courses in Kamino, he looked behind him and saw Auron standing in a window watching him, he saw Auron reach over to a console and pressed a switch, abruptly a tile from the floor rose up and in the center was a training saber, Rarok reached in and grabbed the weapon by the hilt and waited for further instructions.

"The first area will be an exercise to test your saber skills, and we'll see if you were telling the truth." Auron stated.

Rarok shrugged, he didn't care that Auron didn't believe him, that didn't mean he wouldn't take satisfaction in shutting him up, the door in front of him slid down, and on the other side he saw two training droids armed with training sabers, the one on his right lunged forward, Rarok side stepped the lunge, he pulled on its arm, and stabbed the droid in its back as it passed.

Rarok then turned his attention to the other droid and held his saber in a high guard, the droid stepped forward and got their swords in a bind, Rarok grabbed the droid by the neck and squeezed, the metal creaked and groaned as he crushed the droid's joint, and causing it to deactivate.

"Huh, not bad." Auron commented through the speakers, "So your using the mandalorian crushguantlents?"

"That's right." Rarok answered looking back up into the observation room.

"Brutal weapons if I say so myself, but effective." Auron winced.

"I take it you've seen such things in your time?" Rarok asked.

"Yeah… kind of similar to what you did to the droid… only on a live soldier… not pretty." Auron explained.

Rarok nodded in agreement, "What now?" he asked wanting to change the subject and get moving forward.

"Now proceed to the next area." Auron ordered and pressed a switch to reveal the next path, "You're going to need the force to help you jump this 'ravine'." Auron explained, "If you fail, just jump back up and try again, also no jetpack or else..." he left that threat hanging.

"Or else what?" Rarok asked.

"Don't use your jetpack and you won't have to find out." Auron told him.

"Very well." Rarok shrugged, he wasn't about to cheat anyway, he called upon the force, breathed in and out, he ran to the edge of the makeshift bridge and lept he reached for the other side only to miss and fall into the water below, Rarok groaned in annoyance and pulled himself out of the water, he could hear Auron laughing over the speakers, "You're enjoying this aren't you?!" Rarok shouted.

"Hahahahha Oh, you have no idea." Auron chuckled, "Now I know how my master felt whenever he saw me fail at something… that being said I did shorten the bridge so you couldn't make that Jump." he then broke into another fit of laughter.

Rarok only stared at the observation deck with his face plate hiding his expression, "You're a KRIFFING SHEB!"

Auron only laughed it off, "Okay no more practical jokes, I promise, you should be able to jump the gap."

Rarok grumbled under his breath already thinking up of ways to get back at the trickster, he climbed back up and repeated the exercise this time successfully jumping the gap, "Good now head to the next area," Rarok ran and came to an archway blocked by several loose bricks, "Use the Force to push over the blocks, if you use your muscles… well let's just say I will not be happy."

"Alright." Rarok sighed to tell the truth he wasn't intimidated, that being said he knew better than to underestimate someone, Rarok spent a moment calling upon the force and lashed his hand out causing the bricks to crumble.

"Remember objects are one thing people are a different beast altogether especially enemy force wielders, it's not easy to push them." Auron told him seriously.

"Understood." Rarok nodded, then proceeded to the next area, a door was blocking his path and it was locked.

"To proceed you need to pull the lever, but you can't reach it with your hands, use the force to pull the lever."

Rarok looked around and saw a grate with the lever behind it, he reached out with his hand called upon the force, the lever jiggled a bit but still remained upright, Rarok strained a bit but the lever wouldn't budge, Rarok sighed and stopped for a moment and took a moment to gather himself, before attempting the exercise again, he got the same result, he groaned in frustration and put his hands on the back of his head and exhaled, "It's not as easy as it looks." he admitted.

"Of course not." Auron chimed in, "All of us had many years to develop our powers, I had the benefit of learning from my mother, and the sith academy before I became an apprentice to Darth Aartsengel, and when I was at the academy I worked myself to death in order to improve."

Rarok listened to his story, "I take it that it was not the most friendly of environments." he stated more than asked.

Auron just chuckled bitterly, "That's an understatement, the sith empire was very humanocentric, and I was not 'pure', so I spent a lot of my childhood as a slave, I must have been four years old when they came in and took me and my brother from our mother, as the war progressed more sith fell in battle and so in the sheer drive for numbers they recruited force sensitive slaves, even still former slaves at the academy were not treated well, so I pushed myself to become the best sith I could be, to be strong so I could crush those that tried to crush me, unfortunately in the process I buried all memory of my family before my life as a slave, before I met my master, I was being trained as an inquisitor and one of the jobs of the inquisitors was to find knowledge and extract information from less than willing people."

"Torture." Rarok stated in understanding.

"... Yeah." Auron confirmed his voice barely audible through the speakers, "I have done some horrible things." he admitted shakily, "And I have to live with them."

Rarok sat their for a moment before speaking up, "You don't have to tell me those things, and well as far as I'm concerned they are in the past, there is a saying among my people, Cin Vhetin it means a clean slate, a fresh start."

"... That is awfully forgiving, is their something you don't forgive?" Auron asked curiously.

"Yes there are." Rarok answered, "But I'd rather not get into it at the moment."

"Fair enough, sorry if I got off topic, but the point of the story was to explain that you won't become a battlefield dervesh in a few minutes, it will take some years before that happens." Auron explained.

"... Well I'm not interested in becoming a dervesh at the moment, I'm interested in getting through this door."

"Then do it." Auron stated, "Don't think, just do it, don't try just do it."

Rarok nodded, he got up to his feet and called upon the force and outstretched his hand to the lever he then did a pull motion and the lever clicked into place causing to door to open.

"Good work, but like I said inanimate objects are easy, enemy force wielders not so much." Auron reminded him.

"Got it." Rarok answered and walked into the next room, he looked around and saw that there was another level that he couldn't reach he looked around more and saw no way to get up there.

"The answer may not always be obvious, stretch out with your senses to find the solution." Auron encouraged, Rarok nodded and called upon the force asking it where to go, abruptly the entire world seemed to brighten up.

"Woah." the mandalorian said in astonishment.

"What is it what's wrong?" Auron asked.

"Nothing, it's just I can see things in a peculiar way, it's amazing." he chuckled breathlessly, "for example I can see you, you appear to be grey."

"... Wow you seem to be describing force sight similar to the Miraluka, are any of your ancestors Miraluka?"

Rarok shrugged, "I wouldn't know." he said, then he saw it, "Ah here it is," he said and called upon the force to pull the brick out far enough to be able to stand on it he jumped up to it and jumped onto the second level.

"Good you're almost done follow the course to the end." Auron ordered and walked to the utility lift, "Also your going to need to use the force to speed up in the last segment, remember you can use the force to speed up, not just physically but mentally as well to make decisions faster."

Rarok nodded and did as told and ran through the last section he called upon the force, everything seemed to be slowing down he dived through a door that was closing on him and got through just in time, he then ran for the exit where Auron was waiting for him.

"Not bad." Auron said, "you'll be quite the force adept if what I saw here was any indication."

"Thanks." Rarok said, "So now what?"

"Keep practicing your abilities, I will instruct more tomorrow and you will be working with the others." Auron answered, "I am going to go to the laboratory if you need me."

Rarok nodded, "Alright then, see you tomorrow."

"You'll have to wait and find out." With that, Auron left Rarok to his own devises and made his way to the ship's laboratory, upon entering the lab a wave of nostalgia washed over him, he remembered the countless hours his master and him had spent in here, he looked over at the secured case on the far wall, "Good, no body messed with that thing." he sighed with relief, he walked over to a console and saw a file written in sith, "Strange that wasn't here before." Auron muttered and read the file, after he finished reading it he looked over at another casing, he walked over to it and opened it, Auron let out a laugh when he saw the contents, he turned his head skyward, "Thank you master."

 **(Location: The salvage ship, the map room.)**

Micah and Katie had spent the last few hours sifting through the data that the probes had been sending them, trying to find the world, Remnant.

"How do you think the natives will react to us?" Katie asked the chiss, seeing as they were waiting for the probes to move onto their next star systems, and thus had nothing to do.

Micah just shrugged, "I do not know, for all I know they might tell us to 'take a hike' as the Sobecs would say." he answered, "Or try and kill us." he turned to his colleague, "But I doubt that, how about you." 

"I believe that they might appreciate the help." She answered, "I know I certainly would if I lived in those conditions."

Micah smiled "Indeed, but I believe their reaction to us will be mixed, after all they might not want us to build on their world."

Katie shrugged, "If that is the case then we won't, we can build a station, or an outpost on one of the other planets."

Micah smirked, "Great minds think alike." the console pinged signifying that a probe had entered into another star system.

"Probe three has entered into a g-type star system 9 planets one habitable." Katie reported.

The chiss nodded in thought, "Send it to the habitable planet, see if it matches our profile."

Katie nodded and did so after a few minutes she sighed in disappointment, "I am reading two lunar bodies over the planet both are intact." she reported.

Micah sighed tiredly, "Alright then, leave a orbital scanner and see what minerals are on the planet and send Probe three on to the next star system."

"Will do." she typed in a few commands, "Done, the probe is on its way to its next target."

"Good," Micah sighed, he knew for a fact that this could take days or even months to get done, but still he had kind of developed a knack for impatience.

"Micah?" Katie asked getting the chiss's attention "what do you think of Nuru?" she asked.

Micah rose an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Well he's the only other chiss in our group."

"Well, he's a good kid, but he wouldn't really fit in with Chiss society." he answered

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"He's a bit of an oddity when it comes to my people, of course he was raised in the Jedi so it only makes sense, then again I was also a bit of an oddity in my youth as well, Chiss pride themselves on their discipline and pragmatism, Nuru has surpluses of both don't get me wrong but he would basically insult any chiss he met."

"Oh?"

"We don't like it when someone mispronounces our names hence why we shorten it when we deal with other people." he explained.

"I see."

"Have you met any of my people back in your days with the sith empire? After all my people did help the imperial army occupy Hoth."

"I saw some from a distance but never met anyone face to face, my post kept me away from everything for the most part."

"I know the feeling." Micah said.

Before the conversation could continue another ping from the console sounded, "Probe 2 has entered a G-type star system, thirteen planets three of which are habitable."

"You know the drill." Micah sighed, the probe spent the next thirty minutes proving that the planets were indeed not what they were looking for, "Next." Micah ordered, it was going to be a long day.

 **(Back with Caleb)**

Caleb and Trenia had successfully awakened the rest of the seven, some of whom demanded an explanation from the ranger, after explaining to the best of his ability all that was left to do was wake the rest of the sages, "So your saying that all of us have to use the force in those consoles over their to wake the sages and to open the exit." Caleb stated pointing at the seven terminals.

"That is what I said." one of the sages said in annoyance, "why our brothers would ever employ someone as annoying as you I'll never understand."

'Kriff you too.' Caleb thought to himself, "And the fact that your people made a security system with such a tremendous flaw in it is something I'll never understand." he retorted, the third 'key' as Caleb had come to refer to him as, had been incredibly antagonistic towards the ranger ever since he found out about his merge with Lapsi, apparently he was a traditionalist who was up there with the dark woman, if Caleb had to compare with someone.

" _We can continue to throw insults at each other, or we can wake up our people and start the long process of rebuilding our civilization."_ Lapsi interjected before an argument could ensue.

The third glared at Caleb for a moment, before subtly nodding his head, "Very well."

With that each of the Sages and Caleb walked to their respective terminal and channeled the force into it causing the room to light up, revealing just how large it was, it seemed to go on for miles, it made him question his earlier estimate of a few dozen, if anything it looked like there was at least three hundred pods down here, and soon enough they began to open, and soon all the occupants began to wake up, some came out as soon as they could and stumbled a bit but managed to stay on their feet while others took a moment to gather their bearings, Caleb watched as the drowsy individuals recovered, he saw Trenia move to a group of pods each housing four children ranging from the ages of twelve to eighteen, two boys and two girls, Caleb absently noticed some of the other keys going to reunite with their friends and families, but his attention was mostly on Lapsi's family, 'I'm so sorry Lapsi.' Caleb said.

Lapsi shuddered, ' _I think Kei and Ian will take it the hardest.'_

Caleb turned his attention to the youngest of the four, Kei twelve and Ian fifteen, Kei looked like a smaller version of her mother, Ian was well built with broad shoulders and lean muscle on his arms, Caleb then notice the eldest boy at eighteen, 'What about Nathaniel?' Caleb asked, 'weren't you his teacher?'

' _I was indeed, he'll have a hard time as well.'_

'I think all of your children will.' Caleb stated.

' _I don't know, Melody and I… never got along well.'_

'I highly doubt she's going to be happy with your death.' Caleb stated.

' _I never meant to imply that._ '

'Well we can deal with that later, after these people find their feet we're heading to the surface.' after that, the sages all turned to Caleb seeing as he was not familiar, one of the eldest came up to him.

"I am the grand master of the order." he greeted himself, "And you are."

Caleb brought his hand to his chest and bowed slightly, "I am Caleb Sobec, of the Antarian Rangers, we serve your distant family, the Jedi." he explained, this caused many of the crowd to mumer among themselves.

"How did you get through the trials?" the master asked curiously.

Caleb rubbed the back of his head nervously, "That's a bit complicated to explain,"

"It's quite simple Master," the Third butted in, "Lapsiona committed heresy and merged with this man." this caused the leader of the sages to look at Caled with intensity.

"Is this true?" he asked tonelessly.

Caleb just sighed, "Yes it is, He died nearly forty years ago when a Sorcerer of Rhand gained entrance and attempted to kill all of you, the idiot only killed him and thus could not continue on to the others, as a result if you had any hope of waking up, Lapsi needed to merge with someone, my crew arrived and I was abducted by the Dark Master's Guls and altered to be force sensitive, they stabbed me in the heart and before I died Lapsi intervened and saved my life."

After a few moments the grand master sighed, "I see, in our society doing what he did is punishable by exile." he explained.

"He knows, and he's prepared for that consequence." Caleb said.

"... However seeing as he was the first key and as such was needed in order for us to be awakened, I will not punish him." Caleb sighed in relief, while The Third appeared visibly outraged along several others in the crowd.

"But master.." The Third began.

"I have made my decision, is that clear?", The Grand Master asked in a tone that left no room for argument.

The Third gritted his teeth, "Yes sir." he grounded out

"... Well then if your people are ready I suggest we make our way to the surface." Caleb said, killing the awkward silence.

"So it shall be." with that the entire crowd prepared to leave, Caleb commd Aaron to let him know he was on his way out along with the others, and Aaron let everyone else know of their escapades, after an hour the Grand Sage met with the rest of the crew, and they told him their story.

The old man leaned back into his seat with a depressed sigh, "I'm so sorry to hear about the fate of our brethren."

Daniel just sat there offering no words, he didn't want sympathy anymore it didn't do them any good.

"Thank you sir." Micah answered for the group, "But right now we have some more pressing issues to deal with."

"Yes, this Sith Lord, Nave." the Grand Sage mused, "an adversary like that will be difficult to face indeed."

'Never would have guessed.' Daniel thought to himself sarcastically, but kept his mouth shut, "So… will you help us?" he asked hopefully instead.

"Of course we will, he comes here with the hope of taking this world and killing family, I will not stand for that."

"He will show up less than a month from now… something just occured to me." Micah then turned to Daniel, "Does he have any apprentices or followers?"

Daniel thought for a moment, "... Not that I know of, if he does he kept them hidden."

Micah hummed in thought, "That isn't good." if the sith did have an apprentice, then that could spell trouble.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes, for now we should prepare for every contingency." the Grand Sage butted in.

"Agreed." Micah said, "In the meantime." he stood and outstretched his hand to the old man, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." he smiled.

The sage looked at the hand for a moment not sure what to do before he took his hand and grasped the chiss's hand for a handshake.

 **(Day 2)**

Auron had stayed up on the ship all through out the last two days, even after being invited to the meeting with the Grand Sage he had declined, he wasn't interested in meeting them in the first place he told himself, though even he admitted that was bogus, but that wasn't important now, he looked at the group of Jedi, dark Jedi, and Mandalorian in front of him silently gaging them.

Uriah growled impatiently, "Why did you call us here sith?" he hissed.

Auron did not answer with words instead he reached over to the wall and tapped a panel, causing the wall to open to reveal an assortment of jewels, gauntlets, and talismans, "This is my master's gift to us." he stated, much to the group's confusion.

"What?" Daniel asked confused before it clicked, "You mean…" he trailed off.

Auron smirked "Yes, these are artifacts used to augment a force wielders connection to the force and offer use of some abilities one would not be able to perform under normal circumstances."

Rarok rose an eyebrow, "Like?"

"For example the Sith lord Naga sadow could not actually caste force lightning without the aid of his gauntlets." Auron provided.

Rarok hummed in thought, "I did not know that." he admitted.

"Well now you do," Auron retorted, "Anyway some of these do have an offensive purpose while some have a defensive purpose." he reached for a gauntlet made of gold decorated with four green jewels on the knuckles and a large sapphire on the back of where the hand would be, "This gauntlet for example will augment your ability to use energy based powers… and something else, allow me to show you." with that Auron put the gauntlet on, and held is hand up above his head, after two minutes he gave a war cry he threw something, they all felt like something whizzed past their heads and looked behind them to see a hole punched through the metal wall.

Silence flooded the room for a moment, "Woah." Vega said amazed.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been able to do that." Auron stated, "Also I claim this one."

"Alright then, wait I think I get it these come in sets don't they." Daniel said.

Auron nodded and grabbed a necklace with an emerald on it, "This is the gauntlet's mate, it strengthens my defencive powers, in fact half of these ones will do it."

"... What is their weakness?" Rarok asked.

"That depends entirely upon you, think of them as weapons, weapons are only as good as those who wield them." Auron explained.

Rarok nodded and reached out for a brace with several inscriptions on it, "How durable are these things?" Rarok asked.

Auron looked at the artifacts for a moment, "If my Master made them right, nothing should be able to destroy them save for a Jedi or Sith with Shatterpoint." he answered after a moment of thought.

Rarok smiled slightly and took the brace and put it on his forearm, after a moment he pursed his lips and sent the force into the artifact, abruptly he heard Vega gasp in shock, "He disappeared!"

"Well I know what my artifact does now." Rarok answered as he reappeared to the others.

"They do come with the side bonus that you'll be able to speak and understand the sith language… so I guess if we find our self trapped in a sith tomb we can get out thanks to these." Auron said dryly.

Uriah stepped forward much to Auron's surprise and took a set for himself, "I thought you hated sith?" Auron said.

"I do, but a weapon is a weapon." the Cathar said, "No matter who crafted it."

Auron shrugged, "Fair enough, another thing." he stated then reached over and opened another container, "In here are some training tools that I think we should use this entire month for our encounter with Nave." he explained.

Asajj rose an eyebrow, "What are they."

Auron spent a moment trying to think of a way to explain, "In all honesty I have no idea how to explain it, Imagine wearing weights as a training exercise right, these artifacts do the same thing but make it more difficult to call upon the force."

All the force users their furrowed their brows in confusion, "... I don't understand." Nuru said.

Auron clicked his tongue a few time, "What is the best way to explain it?" he asked out loud, "Okay, imagine it like this, these things make it harder to utilize our abilities the same way weights make it harder to utilize our muscles."

"And as such the resistance causes our muscle to break down then rebuild stronger than ever, are you saying that these things will do the same for our force abilities?" Rarok asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Auron said resisting the urge to clap.

"Amazing." Daniel said astonished.

Auron sighed, a sense of nostalgia washed over him, "My master was a genius when it came to alchemy and the arcane arts."

"I'll bet." Nuru commented.

"First things first I think it is time to teach you -that is those that want to learn- force lightning."

Nuru rose an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked

Auron directed his attention to something else for a moment before looking back at the group, "I was looking at the tactical reports of the far outsiders on at least three occasions the aliens boarded a chiss ship to sabotaged the vital systems, the first time they succeeded though the crew survived the encounter thanks to the arrival of a fleet, the second time the crew held off the attackers and the third time they were repelled almost immediately, the Chiss discovered that the aliens are susceptible to electrical discharges during their second encounter when one of the borders was hit by a charged power conduite."

"Any species that receives an electric shock severe enough will die, I fail to see the point." Uriah stated.

"They ran an autopsy on the aliens, the armor they wear holds the same weakness to electric discharges that Orbalisks do."

"You kill the armor you kill the warrior." Assaj stated with a nod.

"Indeed." Auron nodded, "If it's no trouble I say we should begin immediately."

Daniel nodded, "I have no problems with that."

"Count me in." Vega raised his hand

Asajj nodded in agreement, "I'm in."

"You really need to ask." Rarok stepped forward.

Uriah stepped forward, much to their surprise, "What?" he asked.

"... Nothing." Auron shrugged, then he saw Nuru nod in agreement, "Well then, let's get started." he smiled sinisterly

"Oh no." Daniel bemoaned.

Auron brought them to the training room and began to teach them "Now I'm sure you're all familiar with force lightning right?"

Daniel and Vega only glared at him, while he grinned, "Yes." everyone answered.

"Do you know how it is cast?" he asked.

Most of them shook their heads while Uriah did a so so motion with his hands, "You used it before?" Auron asked the Cathar.

"... Yes." he admitted.

"Mind showing us?" Auron asked.

Uriah took a deep breath, the others backed away to give him some room, his arms began to crackle with energy, he threw his arms forward and several bolts lashed out, at Auron.

Auron's eyes widened his lightsaber seemingly teleported to his hand and activated, to deflect the bolts, his arms shook and he nearly lost his grip on the weapon, he closed his eyes to protect them from the brightness, "OKAY, OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW!" he shouted over the storm, after a few moments the lightning subsided and Auron realized he had skidded across the floor about 4 meters, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Auron shouted at Uriah, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Uriah glared at Auron, "I'm not apologizing."

Auron continued to glare at the Cathar before a wide smile broke out across his face, "I think that you have a good grasp of this power, much more potent than I thought, I thought I was facing a dark council master."

Uriah grunted and looked away, "I have very little control over the damn ability."

"Think of it as a manifestation of yourself, powerful, deadly, an extremely short fuse, and uncontrollable," Auron stated, "a little help from me and you'll be able to control it."

"And what makes you think that I want your help?" Uriah snarled.

Auron shrugged, "You're here aren't you?" he asked rhetorically

Uriah only snorted and turned away from the young man.

Auron turned his attention back to the others, "What you all just witnessed was the raw power of force lightning, if that had hit me I most likely would have died, and been seriously disfigured."

"But how come his was stronger than yours when you constantly hit us with it?" Vega asked

Auron looked at Vega for a moment, "Because I wasn't trying to kill you, you see the strength of one's lightning depends upon the motives of the caster, Very few Jedi have been able to utilize lightning with the same lethality of the best practitioners mostly because you jedi are compassionate people and you don't typically desire to kill anyone, Lightning that's unabated will not only incapacitate or kill but transform the victim, some Sith will tell you that only Sith have the strength to achieve that because they accept consequence and reject compassion," he explained.

"And what do you think?" Rarok asked.

"I think that there is some truth to that statement, but I have seen Jedi cast some pretty impressive lightning, granted it was in certain situations, but it can be done, My master believed it depends on the situation they are in and how you feel about your enemy, for example if you care about your opponent you most likely won't do any permanent harm." he answered.

"Most likely?" Nuru asked.

"There are so many variables when it comes to this ability, all I know though is that if you practice it enough you'll be able to accomplish what you want with it in any situation, whether it is to incapacitate or kill." Auron explained, "Now without any further ado, try to cast it, call upon the force and channel the electricity down your arms and out your fingertips."

Over the course of the next few hours Asajj had managed to cast some lightning, Vega had only conjured a spark, Rarok the same, Daniel and Nuru hadn't achieved any display of power.

"Okay I'll give you all two days to get it down before we go into the forge."

Vega rose an eyebrow, "The Forge?" he asked.

"The Forge." Auron answered.

"... What is the forge?" Vega asked

"The Forge."

Vega sighed, "You're not going to give us a straight answer are you?"

"That's right." Auron grinned, "You'll find out in two days, during that time I want you all to train your way and perfect your skills with lightning as much as you can, I'm going to prepare the Forge for us." Auron stated as he left, "Have fun, but not too much."

Uriah snorted, "He get's on my nerves."

"He's a master at that, he's also a master at stimulating nerves in a very painful way." Daniel groaned, causing Asajj to chuckle slightly, "Shut up harpy," Daniel muttered, Asajj heard that but instead of blowing her top she just started to laugh harder.

"... Well then shall we get to training?" Rarok asked.

"Yes, and I want a rematch Cardea." Asajj growled.

Rarok turned to face her, "It's Cadera… And You're on Ventress."

Uriah walked up to Rarok and held out his saber for him, much to the Mandalorian's surprise, "Kick her ass." Uriah said as he handed him the lightsaber.

"T… thanks." Rarok took the lightsaber, and moved to the center of the room and turned to face Asajj, she drew her sabers and fell into one of the Jar'kai stances, the blade in her dominant hand held out in front across her body while the other was held over her head, Rarok activated the blue blade and held it at the ready.

Ventress charged striking with one blade, prompting Rarok to block, only for her to bind his blade and attempt to strike him with the other, causing him to raise his arm and allow the blade to glance off his armor, he then head butted her, causing her to back off.

"Not bad Mandalorian, not bad at all." Vetress said.

"You've improved yourself." he retorted, instead of angering her like he thought it would it only caused her to smirk.

"I'll show you just how much." with that she struck again, prompting him to block with one blade, then he caught the other with his hand, the crush gauntlets protecting him, she didn't seem all that concerned however, as she deactivated the blade that he was holding she then took the handle of her saber and smacked Rarok in his armored head, she then hooked it under the helmet, and pried it off his head, revealing his face to her, this prompted her to back off in shock, "Y.. you're a kid!" she screeched, her face twisted into a sneer.

Rarok looked to be in his late teens, he had dark hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his eye that stretched down to his chin.

"What's the matter Dark jedi, you upset you got beaten by a kid?" Uriah mocked.

"Stay out of this Cathar." Ventress snarled.

Uriah walked up to her "Or what?"

Ventress glared at Uriah, and Uriah glared back, before she doused her sabers and walked away, Uriah reached out with his hand and brought Rarok's helmet to his hand and brought it to him.

"Thanks." Rarok said gratefully as he took the helmet, and handed Uriah's lightsaber back to him.

"You're welcome Rarok." Uriah looked at his face for a moment, Rarok thought he saw a spark of familiarity in his eyes.

"Uh Uriah?"

Uriah just turned away, "... You look like someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"He saved my son's life at Cathar." Uriah answered, "When your people attacked… excuse me." with that he walked away from the group and sat in a corner in the far end of the room to meditate.

Nuru, Daniel and Vega came up to Rarok, "What was he talking about?" Vega asked.

"... Could the man he talked about have been a member of the E'tad?" Daniel asked, prompting a look of surprise from Rarok, and looks of confusion from Nuru and Vega.

"The who?" the Jedi asked curiously.

"How do you know about them?" Rarok asked.

Daniel winced slightly, "Katunar told me about them, they were seven neo crusaders who hated what Casuss Fett was doing on Cathar and they turned on him especially when he killed the Mandalorian Woman, they helped the civilians get away and fought against the others, two of them died on Cathar and the rest were imprisoned and brought before the Ultimate, surprisingly instead of killing them he pardoned them but he would send them on the most perilous of missions, and yet surprisingly would come out of every single one of them alive, they only lost one other because he was sent into the unknown regions to track an unknown threat…" he trailed off.

"The Far Outsiders." Rarok said surprised.

"If that's true how long have they been around?" Daniel asked.

"What do those aliens have to do with that?" Nuru asked confused.

"Before the mandalorian wars began the future Mandalore the Preserver, Canderous Ordo, discovered a ship buried inside an asteroid, the ship caused some damage to his vessel and fled and so he chased after it till it's hyper wake went beyond the galactic border where he abandoned the pursuit, the ship he found has the same dimensions and weapons as some of the ships the far outsiders use that the chiss have encountered, I thought I recognized the data." Rarok said to himself

Nuru and Vega's eyes widened at the implications, "That means that they've been here longer than we thought they have." Vega said.

"Indeed, but there's nothing we can do about that now, we should get back to training." Daniel urged.

Over the course of the next two days the group had trained with each other and helping one another with their lightning, Daniel, Vega, Rarok, and Nuru had caught up with Asajj in the lightning department by the time Auron called them down to 'The Forge', Micah and Katie still had yet to locate Remnant, while the Clones and Rangers trained in their own way.

 **(Day 4)**

Auron had called the force users to the bottom of the ship, the group came to a dead end with Auron standing at the end of the hall with a hatch in front of him, "Welcome, through this hatch is the Forge."

"What is the Forge?" Daniel asked in annoyance.

Auron looked down at the hatch, "My master had the ship refitted with a new room, it's massive, the temperatures vary from frigid cold to scorching heat in a matter of minutes, in short it is a training room designed to break us down and build us up again." he outstretched his hand and the hatch's wheel began to turn, it opened to reveal a tube that lead somewhere else that they couldn't see, "I should tell you that if we go we won't come out for three weeks, if you want to stay I won't blame you." Auron told them.

The group looked among each other for a moment, before they formed a single file line, with Uriah jumping down first, followed by Rarok, Asajj, Nuru, Daniel, Vega, after Vega, Auron jumped down and sealed the hatch behind them.

Vega landed right behind Daniel and moved forward, he looked around and saw that they were, in a large room filled with massive containers forming large metal platos of varying shapes and sizes, after a few moments Auron landed right behind him, he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I missed this place." Auron commented, he smiled at the others, "Welcome to the Forge,"

Asajj looked around a bit, "Nice place." she said sarcastically.

"Glad you like it, since it's going to be our home for the next three week." Auron grinned.

Vega looked at him wide eyed, "What?"

"Computer begin training exercise Alpha 507." Auron ordered, as soon as that happend the room had noticeably gotten colder, and Vega began to feel a bit heavier.

"W-wwww-why isssss, it-t-t-t-t-t-t so c-c-c-c-c-cold?" Vega shivered, "And did you turn up the Gravity?"

"Yep, the gravity will steadily rise at a rate so our bodies will get accustomed to it till it reach twice the strength of standard gravity, at the same time the air will progressively get thinner in here till we reach what would be a height of approximately 30,000 feet."

Uriah raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to do?"

"Transform us into gods." Auron said poetically.

"... Not bad phrasing." Daniel admitted.

"I know right I just came up with it, any way every few days the temperature will go from extreme cold to extreme heat, to help build our mental discipline, well yours more accurately." Auron said pointing at Vega.

"W-what's ttttthat suppppposed to mmmmmean?" Vega chattered out.

Auron walked up to him, "By surviving this, your body will get used to being in such conditions, not only that but eventually your brain will also understand that your body can take more than it thinks it can."

"What?"

Auron's eyes darted upward in thought, "My master explained it best, your body is capable of doing incredible things, but your brain doesn't know those limitations, you have to "train the brain" as he would say, your brain wants to keep you in a state of comfort and security, you have to combat that desire not to get hurt if your going to be doing this line of work."

Vega looked at him for a moment, "... You think I don't know that?" he asked outraged

Auron took that in stride, "I would have been worried if you didn't." with that he backed off, a smirk on his face all the while, "unlike my training in this room before, I have something to make it even more challenging."

"And that is?" Rarok asked.

"Remember the "force weights"?" Auron asked.

Daniel, Nuru, and Asajj deflated, Vega appeared horrified while Rarok and Uriah didn't appear fazed.

"Oh force no." Vega begged.

Auron pulled out the so called weights and put one of them on his person, and handed the rest to each of the others, Uriah put his on without a second thought, Rarok, and Daniel hesitated for a moment before putting theirs on, Nuru pursed his lips and slapped his on, Asajj did not like the idea of putting something like this on but she reluctantly put it on, Vega was the last one he gave it to Daniel "You put it on me." he said and held out his arm and clenched his eyes shut.

Daniel shrugged, and did so, Vega looked at him betrayed "Why did you do that?"

Daniel appeared confused, "You asked me to do it."

"I didn't think you would actually do it!"

Daniel looked at the others, Auron just shrugged and held his hand out as if to electrocute them.

"Eep okay I'll stop complaining just don't shock us!" Vega begged.

Auron looked at him in bewilderment, "... Just work on scaling those mountains."

And thus their three week training session began.

 **(Micah and Katie)**

Katie growled in frustration "This is taking forever!"

Micah sighed he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, four days with nothing concrete one would think that a planet with a shattered moon orbiting a g type star would be easy to find, turns out not so much, "Well whats next?"

"Probe three has entered a g-type star system one habitable planet, one celestial body." she said for what felt like the 100th time.

"You know the drill." Micah said waving his hand carelessly.

She sent the probe to check it out she read the data and pursed her lips she did a few more scan and her eyes widened in horror, Micah watched her and perked up a bit.

"Is this the target?" he asked hopefully.

"No, the planet's moon has lost geosynchronous orbit and is falling into the planet."

Micah's eyes widened at that, "Are there any abnormal gravitational forces acting on the moon?" he asked.

Katie nodded her head, "Do you know what's causing it?"

Micah gritted his teeth, "... The Far Outsiders."

Katie's eyes widened in disbelief, "Why, what do they have to gain?"

Micah clenched his eyes shut, "I don't know, I don't know." he said as a single tear leaked through his blue eyelid much to Katie's surprise she had never seen the chiss cry or shed tears before, "How long till the moon hits the planet?" he asked

"... Nineteen hours." she said.

"... Are there any people on the planet?"

Katie took a moment to run the scans, "Three hundred thousand."

"Send them a warning and get the probe out of their."

"Can't we send the Harrower?" she asked.

"... They wouldn't even get there in time, the warning is all we can do."

"But…" she never got to finish.

"Do as I say." Micah practically growled, cutting her off.

"... Alright."

"... Next." Micah said tonelessly, his red eyes now dimmed, involuntarily showing Katie that he was depressed.

Over the course of the next several days, the crew did their typical routines the rangers with the exception of Caleb worked with the clones, Caleb worked to hone his newly found powers with the sages, mostly with Trenia, Auron was busy torturing-I mean training- the others in the Forge.

 **(Location Remnant, Beacon academy, Ozpin's office, Day 10.)**

Ozpin sat in his chair overlooking the grounds of the academy lost in thought, he had asked for Glynda, James, and Qrow to come visit him this evening in the hopes that they would be there to see Meetra Surik, he hadn't told them of the dead woman visiting him, the elevator dinged signaling him that someone was coming into the room, he saw the translucent reflection of Glynda in the window and turned to face her, "Thank you for coming Glynda."

"Of course Professor, I take it the General and Qrow haven't shown up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Professor if I may what did you call this meeting about?"

"I'm curious myself." a new voice slurred, the Headmaster and Dean of Beacon looked up into the clockwork of the tower to see Qrow Branwen sitting on the gears.

"How long have you been up there?" Glynda asked annoyed.

"Since before you got here, good thing to, Oz was brooding again." Qrow grinned as he dropped down into the room.

"I do not brood, I mull." Ozpin retorted

"Tomato, tomahto." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask, he let out a sigh of satisfaction, "So what is this meeting for?"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment, "I met an informant who claims to know about Umbra and his group." he revealed to them.

Qrow's eyes widened in surprise then he took another swig of his flask, "Where is this informant?" he demanded.

"She'll appear after James gets here." Ozpin assured him.

Qrow sighed, "Very well." with that he sat down in one of the chairs and rested his feet on the desk much to Glynda's chagrin, the trio waited for about thirty minutes before they saw the bull head pull in and about ten minutes later the General came through the elevator.

"James thank you for coming."

"Of course Ozpin, you had something urgent to talk to us about."

Ozpin nodded, "Tell me do you remember the story of the warriors from the sky?"

"I know about it," James answered his brows furrowed in thought, "that was the first thing I looked up when you told me about Umbra, but they were benevolent and helped our ancestors not death bringers who wished for destruction."

"Story got mixed up?" Qrow asked

Ozpin opened his mouth to answer but someone else beat him to it, "No, the two groups are different entities entirely." Meetra said as she appeared in the center of the room behind James.

James turned in alarm his gun seemingly teleporting into his hand, While Qrow sprang up, his hand on the hilt of his sword, and Glynda grabbing her crop duster.

Meetra rose an eyebrow at the group, "Charmed."

 **AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed if you have any questions just ask and I'll PM you in responce**

 **special thanks to Mandalore the Freedom for beta reading this many thanks**

 **and see you all next time**


	22. Peace is the Respite Between 2 Wars pt 2

**AN: hey everyone so sorry for the long wait I wanted to work on my other story for a while, well now I'm back with this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

 **(Chapter 21 Peace is the respite between two wars pt II)**

 **(Location Beacon academy, Ozpin's office, day 10)**

Ozpin could only sigh at his colleague's behavior 'Then again I did tell them nothing.' he thought to himself, "James, Qrow, Glynda, meet Meetra Surik, the informant."

Meetra rose an eyebrow at that, while the others gave him a cautious glance, "Ozpin we know nothing about this woman she suddenly appeared out of nowhere." James said.

"Your weapons will do nothing to me anyway if I wanted to kill you I could do it with no real difficulty and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Meetra told him.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked suspiciously.

"You can't kill something that's already dead… well you can't any away." Meetra said pointing at the entire room.

"Is that why you're glowing?" Glynda asked her weapon not moving.

"Wait you see that too?" Qrow asked them, they all nodded, "So it's not a result of my liquor?"

"Nope unless we're all insane." Ozpin interjected, "but I don't think so, you see she is a ghost."

"Is such a thing possible?" Qrow asked while staring at the woman.

"You have long since unlocked the mysteries of the soul and figured out how to use it in the fight with the grimm is it so hard to believe that ghosts can exist?" Meetra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Well hmn." Qrow thought about it for a moment, "I don't know." he admitted.

With Qrow stumped and trying to think things through James decided to but in, "If you really are a ghost how come you didn't approach us earlier to tell us this information?", Ozpin turned to Meetra with his eyebrow raised, after all it was a good question.

Meetra sighed, "I couldn't because of the massive dark aura that permeated this region of space, that aura has brightened a bit thanks to the actions of my successors defeating a dark lord on the planet Varon." she explained

"Successors? are these the people coming to help us that you told me about in our last meeting?" Ozpin asked

"Yes they are members of the Jedi Order."

"What's a Jedi?" Qrow asked curiously.

Ozpin interjected, "Think a galaxy wide organization of Huntsmen." he answered simply.

"Galaxy wide?" James asked surprised, "and you're apart of this Group?" he asked her.

"A long long time ago." she answered, "I died in battle against a powerful enemy, one of my companions stabbed me through the back, then again that's what I get for trusting Scourge." she sighed, "That's another story for another day."

"So who is Umbra?" Glynda asked getting back on track.

Meetra looked at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow and he gestured to them, "Umbra is a member of a force using cult called the Sorcerers of Rhand." Meetra began to explain everything about the force and what it could do, the different organizations that used the Force, the Jedi on Remnant, and how they came to be.

Needless to say the trio were shocked by this information, "Can we meet with the Jedi now?" James asked.

Meetra nodded, "Of course I even told them to expect you, only you four though, if you show up with a show of force… You would end up leading Salem to them, and they would perceive you as a threat." she told them, "... You don't want that." she said looking pointedly at James.

"What?" James asked defensively.

"Don't show up with an army."

"When have I ever?" James asked.

Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin looked at him with an 'are you serious' look, "Do you want a list?" Qrow deadpanned.

James sighed, "That won't be necessary."

"I will give you the location on where to meet their ambassador, you are to meet them at the Maple tap in Kultainen Omena." Meetra told them, Ozpin, Glynda, and James all looked at Qrow.

"Yeah I know where it is." Qrow answered their unasked questions, "The Maple Tap is a tavern in the town, they serve a great breakfast." he added.

"Oh how I wished I had taste buds." Meetra sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be just know this, enjoy the gift you call life, you only have it once."

Qrow looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Will do."

Meetra nodded, "I must leave you once again, I will meet you again with the Jedi Grand master." she told them.

"Before you leave there are three people that we wish to bring." Glynda brought up.

"Who?" Meetra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peter Port, Doctor Ooblek, and Tai-Yang Xiao Long." Glynda answered.

Meetra went silent for a moment, before she nodded, "I'll let them know, anything else?"

"I don't believe so." Ozpin stated, "We'll see you later." with that Meetra Surik disappeared, leaving the four to think for a moment.

"So…" Qrow started breaking the silence and getting their attention, "Who's up for a road trip?" he asked with a grin.

 **Location the forge orbit of Varon.**

It took the group several days to scale the crates due to the increased gravity, thin air, and the fact that their powers were weakened thanks to the weights, Daniel pulled himself up onto the top of one, gasping for air and sweat dripping from every pore on his body, he reached over and help pulled Vega atop the crate who was far worse off, Nuru pulled himself up and let out a groan.

"I will say this Darth Aarstrengle doesn't mess around when he builds training courses." Nuru panted as he caught his breath.

"Indeed." Auron agreed as he pulled himself up on his crate, "My master wanted his students to be in the best shape possible in body, in mind, and in the Force."

"You make it sound like you weren't his only student." Asajj panted from her crate.

"I wasn't I was his third apprentice."

"Oh, who were the others?" Asajj asked curiously.

"His son was his second apprentice, his first I don't know, His son died in the war." Auron explained.

"Hmn." Uriah hummed in thought, "how?"

"He was facing a Jedi." Auron shrugged, "Anyway, I think we did enough for a bit we'll rest for the day."

Vega sighed with relief, and the group got camp ready, the group drifted off to sleep, sometime in the middle of the night, Vega could hear a slight tapping, the tapping wasn't loud but it did rouse him from his dreams, after a few minutes he realised that the taps had a five second intervals, Vega opened his eyes and saw Daniel sitting up right and tapping on the crate looking nowhere in particular, "Some of us are trying to sleep Daniel." Vega said with mock annoyance, Daniel shivered slightly and turned to face Vega.

"Sorry bro, I couldn't sleep." he told the younger boy.

"Why?" Vega asked concerned.

Daniel sighed, "Been thinking about things, wondering if we should even go back." he admitted.

Vega rose an eyebrow, "Go back where?" he asked confused.

Daniel turned his attention to him, "The known galaxy, you know the place we're running away from."

Vega sat up, "Daniel what brought along this line of thought?"

Daniel just turned to look at the far wall straight ahead, "You haven't been with the Jedi all that long, are you aware of the anti Jedi sentiment that permeated the people of the Galaxy."

Vega nodded, "Yeah Sidious caused that to happen… didn't he?"

"He certainly didn't help." Daniel stated, "truth is Vega there has always been a view against the Jedi for millennia."

Vega rose an eyebrow that was new to him, "Why?" he asked.

"... Extremely short answer everybody is a selfish, short sighted, moron who can't tell the difference between the Jedi and the Sith, but that's too general."

"What is the full answer?"

Daniel clenched his teeth and fists, "They don't understand," Daniel told him, "they are uneducated on a lot of things, most people don't even know what the Force is or a Jedi is even, like I said they can't even tell the difference between the Jedi and the Sith, they blame the Jedi for basically everything because we're the ones in charge."

"But the Jedi aren't in charge." Vega countered, "We are servants of the Force and the Republic, we're public servants like the police."

"That's not how they see it, also do you have any idea how much disrespect Policemen get? Its appalling." Daniel sighed, "Granted there are some bad eggs in the police force but not everyone is a corrupt bigot."

"People are going to hate, we can't change that." Vega stated.

Daniel chuckled to himself, "When did you become so insightful?"

Vega shrugged with a smile, "I had a lot of time to think about these sorts of things."

Daniel just sighed and closed his eyes, "It just really infuriates me, Our predecessors decided to use their powers to help the people of the galaxy to the best of their ability and time and time again they turned their backs on us, I'm honestly wondering what is the point of it all?"

Vega furrowed his brows in thought, "My father once told me that "it's better to help your fellow man and be scorned, then to ignore them and not be regarded at all"

Daniel turned to Vega, "Your dad sounds like a great guy, I wish I could have met him."

Vega felt tears come to his eyes, but he smiled regardless, "I wish you could have as well."

Daniel reached over and squeezed Vega's shoulder in reassurance, "How are you holding up with Rarok being here?"

Vega sighed, "Rarok didn't do anything to me, he wasn't the killer, Daniel, they may be from the same culture that doesn't mean that he's responsible."

Daniel winced slightly, "You're certainly a better man than I am."

"How so?"

"You know… I almost killed Alpha 17 and the others when they came onboard."

"Oh… well I hid from them so you're not alone in that." Vega reminisced

"Yeah but you didn't try to strangle the life from them because their brothers took part in the massacre of our people." Daniel snapped, "Sorry," he apologised.

"You let your anger get the better of you, it's understandable, it doesn't make it right, but it's understandable, you grew up with all those people, you were born into that life, they were your family… and they were ripped away from you." Vega stated and bowed his head, 'just like mine… twice.' he thought to himself, before he looked around at the others, 'how long before you're taken away as well.'

"Vega?" Daniel asked catching Vega's attention, the boy could see the concerned expression on his face, "Are you okay."

Vega felt his eyes sting and he turned away, "No," he admitted, Daniel reached over, but Vega held up a hand, "I don't want to be comforted right now."

"Alright." Daniel agreed, "But please listen." he told him

Vega nodded to show he was listening, "I know that you are scared to lose us, so I will be as honest with this as I can, it's ultimately inevitable." Daniel told him.

Vega gave him a truly horrified look, "Vega whether by the slow gradual decay of time, or an unfortunate battle, we will all eventually die, it is a part of life, it was something I had to go through when I thought I lost mom, I nearly killed myself in that period of grief you remember that right?"

Vega nodded, "I was so worried about you as was Viridian." he told him.

Daniel nodded, "But I eventually came to realise that Mom would not have wanted that of me, she would've wanted me to be the best man I could be, whether that was a Jedi or something else though that was to be determined, you have to remember Vega even the stars die."

Vega almost snorted at that, "It's kind of funny." he mused

"What is?" Daniel asked.

"My name Vega, it was the name of my ancestors homestar many millennia ago, my Father told me the tales of it when I was younger, it was destroyed by some great event the exact details have been lost to time."

"Sounds intriguing I'd like to hear those Fables." Daniel told him

"Remind me sometime I'd love to share them."

"I'll be sure to do that, but remember what I said, death is a part of life, the sooner one accepts that those fears will go away, and I believe that we'll see those that we have lost, sure I'll miss them terribly but we will see them again." he told him

"What if we don't?" Vega asked.

Daniel leaned forward, "That's the point of faith Vega, and besides you've seen Qui-gon there is something after death he's indisputable proof." he stated.

Vega actually felt more at ease now, "Thank you I needed that." he told him

"No problem, and thank you, for sharing some of your father's wisdom with me."

"You're welcome, I'm tired." Vega said punctuating that claim with a yawn.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah I am to, Goodnight Vega." he bade.

"Goodnight." with that the two went to sleep, not realizing that the others overheard their entire conversation.

 **(Day 11)**

Auron awoke first and got to his feet he did a few stretches and turned to the others on their crates, "Alright everyone get up we have a long day ahead of us!" Auron shouted getting them up

"No, More climbing." Vega groaned.

"Yep, but after we scale this last crate we'll come to a small arena where we'll spend the rest of our time there, and proceed to fight each other in a little game I like to call King of the hill, so come on." Auron beckoned

"Just one more, just one more." Vega chanted to himself as he started to climb down with Daniel and Nuru following, Rarok followed Vega with his eyes, before he climbed down the crate he was on.

After they reached the bottom, Auron allowed them all to rest, Vega held his arms up and his hands on the back of his head to open up his lungs and to walk around.

"Vega." Rarok called getting the young boy's attention, "Who was the Mandalorian that killed your father?"

Vega stopped short, "How did…?" he started to ask

"I overheard you and Daniel talking last night." Rarok answered before he finished the question.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we all did, you guys suck at keeping quiet." Auron stated.

"What are you implying?" Daniel asked.

"Hey you said it not me." Auron smirked.

Vega's eyes widened, "I feel nothing like that for Daniel, I'm not even interested in that type of thing."

"Whatever you say." Auron shrugged, "I don't give a damn."

"We're brothers in all but blood." Daniel stated.

"And Like I said I don't give a damn." Auron reiterated.

"... Fair enough." Daniel muttered.

Rarok coughed to gain Vega's attention, "So?" he asked him.

Vega turned his gaze to the deck plating, "I never got a name, all I know is he bore the markings of Clan Wren." he told him.

Rarok stared at Vega for a moment, "Would you mind telling me the story?"

Vega turned to Rarok, "I'm going to be blunt, yes I do mind." he told him, then turned to Auron, "I'm going on ahead." he told him and began to scale the next crate.

"Alright then." Auron said not bothering to stop him.

Daniel approached Rarok, "Don't take it personally, it took him four years to tell me."

Rarok turned to Daniel, "I want to help him find closure against his family's killer that is all." he told him.

Daniel looked at Vega scaling the crate, before turning his attention to Rarok, "He will not admit it, but he's actually terrified at the prospect of encountering his family's killer again." he told him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's terrified that he will make a decision that he'll regret, or end up getting killed, but it's mostly the former, Vega… doesn't like killing." Daniel explained.

Asajj snorted, "He's going to have to get used to the idea very soon."

"Killing for no good reason." Daniel reiterated, "and revenge would fall under that category for him."

"I'd say he doesn't like killing regardless I saw how he reacted after the battle with the dark masters forces." Auron sighed,

Daniel closed his eyes, "It's a thing he shouldn't have to deal with and if he had the choice he wouldn't have."

Uriah cleared his throat getting their attention, "I think we should follow his example and finish the climb." the Cathar Jedi stated

"Agreed." Daniel said and did just that the rest following.

 **(With the rangers.)**

In the lounge area of the ship they called home the 4 antarian rangers sat together eating and drinking their lunch, after they had finished eating, Rohkea got a game of Dejarik going.

"Who would have thought we'd be here now?" Caleb asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean bro?" Aaron asked planning his next move carefully.

"Think about it we're in the middle of the unknown regions and we by all rights have a small fighting force if our luck keeps up like it is, we may end up being a serious threat to the empire." Caleb explained.

"... Don't jinx us, but I agree," Aaron admitted, "we just need to bide our time and wait for the right opportunity."

"... What if we don't go back?" Caleb asked, this caused the other rangers to look at him curiously, "think about it we could build a new organization out here away from the empire and take care of any threats out here."

"So become a mercenary group in the unknown regions?" Aaron stated, "we might as well just lend our services to the Chiss, and perhaps the people of this Remnant planet as they are the only ones I trust." he continued entertaining the idea.

"It would allow me to see my clan more often." Micah agreed.

{But what about our comrades and fellow Jedi back in known space, should we just abandon them?} Rohkea asked.

Caleb sighed, "The Empire committed a very heinous crime against us and the Jedi." he stated and leaned back his head on the shelf behind the booth he was sitting in, "I personally don't mind an empire provided the people who run the damn thing are reasonable." he admitted.

"Any government can be good or bad, depending on your point of view." Aaron pointed out.

"Indeed." Micah agreed, "... We can't stay away, the Empire made us their enemy and they are ours, they killed a lot of people needlessly especially children, I can't forgive that and I doubt Daniel and Vega will either."

Caleb closed his eyes, "Yeah I can't in good conscious stay away either, but remember our main target is Sidious and his new apprentice Vader… if he is still alive that is."

"... We're going to carking die aren't we?" Aaron asked.

"Oh yes."

"Well then, I can't imagine a better way to shed this mortal coil then fighting alongside you my friends and brothers." Aaron smiled and held up his drink to toast to their inevitable death

"Brothers." the others said and clanged their drinks together and took a swig, before continuing their game.

They all drank a bit and were getting a bit loose, "So, I see that you and Katie are getting along pretty well, am I going to be an uncle in the near future?" Caleb asked Aaron with a grin.

"I could ask you the same between you and Trenia." Aaron grinned back.

Caleb immediately sobered, "I feel something towards her I will admit over the last few days I've been working with her it is really strange, I don't want to fall in love with her she is a mother and she is married though she is married to the guy whose soul is sharing my body so that might explain the feelings I've been having but I feel like…"

"Your betraying Lapsi by lusting after his wife." Aaron finished bluntly.

"... Yeah." Caleb agreed, "he keeps telling me that isn't the case, but I can't help but feel that,"

"Well she is a widow, so she's free to remarry." Micah pointed out.

Caleb pursed his lips, "Yeah but the guy who she is married to is alive through me and is a part of me."

{Then mate with her.} Rohkea said.

"But then I would feel guilty for betraying Lapsi."

{Then don't mate with her.} Rohkea stated, {look cub talk to Lapsi about this and see what he has to say about it, he may want the woman he loves to be happy and if you can do that and if she wants you then go for it.}

"... It's so carking strange!" Caleb exclaimed clutching his head.

"That's what you get for wishing to be force sensitive." Micah grinned.

"Kriff you!"

Micah and Aaron just laughed at the confused Ranger, after a moment they stopped and Aaron slapped Caleb on the back in assurance, "What ever you decide brother I will support you."

Caleb sighed, "Thanks."

{Come on this game is not going to play itself!} Rohkea roared.

"But you always win." Caleb groaned, causing the wookie to flash a toothy smile.

 **(With Alpha 17 and the clones)**

Alpha groaned in frustration as he attempted to maneuver his chair into the assembly room, after the Gree AI contacted him to tell him that he wanted to speak with him, Blaze, and Swift escourted him, "Whatever this bodiless clanker has to say had better be good." Alpha muttered in annoyance.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it is pretty damn good." Swift said with a smile.

"If he can fix my ability to walk that be great." Alpha snarked as he rolled into the assembly room.

"Hello Alpha 17 and yes I have just the thing you need to be able to walk." the gree ai stated.

"... Oh." Alpha said simply, "great then let's get started."

"Of course, the device for right now is an exoskeleton until I can get the proper components necessary to get the surgical equipment built that will restore your spine."

"As far as I am concerned as long as I can fight it doesn't matter to me." Alpha stated.

"Very well then, please disrobe." the AI requested, "here it is." a thin looking device appeared Alpha could make out that the device was simple and it would allow him to walk and run,

"How does it work?"

"The skeleton latches onto you and attaches to your brain allowing you to move around, in short it moves when you move it stops when you stop."

"Sounds good, it looks small enough for me to wear my armor."

"It is indeed, you won't even know it's there, though when it attaches you will feel a bit uncomfortable."

"I can handle it." Alpha said, as he took off his shirt, "Help me." he ordered the other clones, they instantly helped him stand and took off his pants and undergarments, they then helped him walk over to the device.

"Are you ready Alpha 17?" the gree AI asked.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, hit me." Alpha said.

"Why would I hit you?"

"... It's a figure of speech."

"I know I'm just taking your mind off of it."

"Wha AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the device latched onto his back, as the nerve endings in his body were stimulated, and he screamed in agony.

After about ten seconds Alpha 17 stopped screaming and slumped a little in the grasp of his brothers, "Sir are you alright?" Swift asked.

"That... was incredibly painful, like thousands of needles being stuck into each and every single one of my nerve endings." Alpha grimaced.

"We noticed I think you blew out my eardrums from how loud you were screaming." Blaze said jokingly, "Can you stand sir?" he asked

Alpha commanded his legs to move, to his astonishment they did, he attempted to place them underneath him and stand only to fall down, well he would have if it wasn't for his brothers, "Heh going to take some getting use to." he chuckled breathlessly.

"Remember this is a temporary measure, but it will do the job, once you get used to it."

"Hehe, Thanks bodiless clanker this is the best gift I could ask for."

"You're welcome Alpha."

 **(With Katie.)**

Katie fell asleep on her consol snoring blissfully, when Micah came back in, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently roused her, "Katie you should go to bed I can take over now." he told her.

"Mnn I don't want to." she said tiredly.

Micah rose an eyebrow at that, "In my experience humans love to get some sleep in their beds for the most part."

"We do… but I can't until this planet is found."

Micah sighed, "This process could take years Katie, we'd be lucky to find it in a few days."

"Just one more hour." she stated.

"Katie… go spend some time with Aaron."

Katie entertained that idea before she shook her head, "No this needs to be done."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Micah stated.

Katie sighed, "Alright, I'll go." with that she stood up and made her way out when the console pinged, "after I check this system."

Micah nodded in agreement, "Alright."

A few hours later, Katie sighed, "No habitable planets but the planet has some pretty dense materials."

Micah raised an eyebrow and walked up to her and looked at the displays, "I am not sure… but is that mineral Beskar?"

"I thought it was only found in the Mandalore system." Katie stated.

"Ah here it is it's radioactive, we could use it as a power source."

"Yeah, well I will leave you to it then." she said and walked out.

Micah smiled then turned to the readouts, "Now what to call you?" he thought and continued to send orders to the probe, and he continued to investigate the new mineral, while the other probes went about to find the planet.

The next several days were filled with training, and negotiations between the Urku tribes and the Sages of Ashla with the hope to create a steady peace between them after thousands of years of mistrust.

Meanwhile on Remnant Ozpin and company were gathering up their fellows, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were both astonished and eager to come along, after hearing about this new development and what it entailed, now the group of six were coming to a small log house in the middle of a forest, Qrow walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming!" a young female voice shouted, the door opened to reveal a young girl with long blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes, she wore skimpy a simple t shirt and long pants, "UNCLE QROW!" she exclaimed and launched herself at him.

Qrow fell over with a laugh, "Hi Yang." he greeted and hugged her, "Where's Ruby and Your father?" he asked."

"Uncle Qrow?!" another female voice asked, and ran to the door, she was wearing a simple tank top and long pants, her silver eyes lit up, "Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed and tackled him into the ground with a laugh.

Yang looked up, "Who are these people Uncle Qrow?" he asked.

"They are my Sidekicks." Qrow grinned.

"No." James said gruffly.

"Yang, Ruby who is it?" Taiyang's voice shouted as he came to the door, only to see the group of huntsmen, "Oh, what can I help you with Oz?" Tai asked

"Taiyang… may we come inside, I have news on… Umbra."

Tai went still upon hearing that, "Come in." he said flatly.

Ruby and Yang looked at eachother in confusion, "Dad?" Ruby asked, "What's wrong?"

Qrow looked at his nieces then at Tai, "Tai… It's time they knew the truth."

"What truth?" Yang and Ruby asked in unison.

"Dad whats going on?" Yang asked.

Tai sighed, "Let's go to the living room." he turned to Ozpin and Qrow, "Would you two like to come and help with this?"

Qrow and Ozpin nodded in understanding and told the others to wait while they took the two girls in and sat them down on the couch, "Hello children do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby looked up at him shyly, "Y-you are Professor Ozpin… the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Yes, I am a good friend of your parents."

"How come we haven't seen you around here then?" Yang asked.

Ozpin sighed, "That is a long and complicated story, and unfortunately it begins with Your mother's death." he admitted, Ruby and Yang sat up straight upon hearing that.

"She was killed by the Grimm?" Ruby said though it sounded more like a question than anything else.

Tai bowed his head, "Ruby, Yang… your mother was murdered."

Ruby's and Yang's eyes widened, "WHAT!?" Yang shouted, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner!?"

"It was done to protect you." Tai stated.

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT CRAP ON US!" Yang screamed.

"WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY!" Tai roared, Yang sank back into her seat.

"I'm sorry." Yang apologised.

Tai sighed and sat back in his chair, and buried his face in his hands, he heard sniffling coming from in front of him and looked up to see Ruby crying.

"P-please stop fighting, D-daddy, why *hic* was M-mommy killed?" Ruby asked through sobs, Tai knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug, Ruby burried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"I am sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to raise my voice." Tai soothed his youngest rubbing her back gently, "The man who killed her his name is Umbra, and he killed her because… of her eyes." he explained.

Yang's eyes widened, "Is he some kind of serial killer, and does he want Ruby?"

"Excellent deduction." Qrow confirmed, "he is going after people with silver eyes and recruiting them and if they refuse… he kills them." he added.

"W-why? What's so special about our eyes?" Ruby asked.

Qrow sighed, "You see there is a legend behind the silver eyes, Oz how about you explain it."

Ozpin pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Alright, You see girls before the huntsmen, the kingdoms, and before Dust there were a group of warriors, they all possessed the same trait the silver eyes, and they fought against the grimm for many years, it was said that a single look from these silver eyed warriors could strike down even the mightiest of the Grimm, Umbra's people worship the Grimm and see the Silvereyes as a threat to them." he explained.

"B-but that's a fairy tale… HE KILLED MY MOTHER OVER A FAIRYTALE!" Ruby screamed, her eyes beginning to glow before it subsided and she cried into Tai's shoulder again, Yang placed a hand on Ruby's back as a way of comforting her.

Tai sighed, "There is some truth to it." he added, Ruby looked up at him.

"W-what?"

"Your mother had activated her scroll and made a recording of the whole incident, she put up a hell of a fight." Qrow said, "and she actually seriously maimed one of her attackers, after she activated her powers."

"Attackers?" Yang asked.

"There were four, and they are incredibly powerful they demonstrated multiple powers, we didn't know how they were doing this, the closest we could think of was the warriors from the sky, so for the longest time we were well… stumped." Ozpin explained.

Ruby and Yang looked downcast.

"Until recently." Ozpin stated, Yang and Ruby looked up at him, "A few days ago I received a visit from a lady by the name of Meetra Surik, and she told me all sorts of things."

 **An: well I hope you all enjoyed, if you have any questions just leave a review.**

 **See you next time**.


End file.
